Saiyan of Marvel
by laguirre003
Summary: What if, there were more Saiyans that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta? What if one of them ends up growing up on the Marvel Universe's Earth? How will his existence shape the Marvel Universe? This the story of a survivor of the Saiyan race and how his presence will alter the Marvel Universe.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**This is my first DBZ crossover. It won't have any of the Dragon Ball characters for the time being. This story will feature original Saiyan characters in the Marvel Universe. EDIT for those of you who are rereading this, some grammar mistakes are fixed.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Universe, Earth 512**

* * *

In Planet Vegeta, inside a medical bay filled with newborn Saiyan babies, a loud wail of a newborn can be heard throughout the entire section. In the medical bay, a baby with black spiky hair that spreads out above his head with a tail almost as long as his body is crying his lungs out. Next to him, is another baby with spiky black hair, but spreads out to the back of his head, starts to whimpering as a result of the crying baby.

"Have you heard? Paragus's son was born with a power level of 10,000!", compliments a shocked, but impressed doctor, "10,00 and only an infant."  
"Makes Bardock's son look like a joke", insults another doctor. "What is he, a 2?"  
"Ha-ha, I think so, but he is a feisty one all right, listen to him wail.", said the first doctor as he laughs a bit at the Saiyan baby, Kakarot.  
"That's the spirit."  
"Look, he making Paragus's son cry.", another doctor said as makes fun of Broly.

Suddenly, a second, louder cry unexpectedly came out of nowhere. The cry came from another baby across the other two as the doctors turn around to him.

"It's a damn chain reaction!", one doctor said looking at other crying baby, "Whose son is that?"  
"He is Kon's kid, Urid."  
"What's the level of this brat?" a doctor asks covering his ears from the crying of the two Saiyan babies.

One doctor then put his scouter put his scouter on his head and turns it on.

"Ha, it's only 5, not even half of what the other brats are making, well at least it's better than Bardock's kid." the doctor explains, ending with a chuckle.  
"Hmmm" a noise an old doctor makes, as he is looking at the screen of his computer. "Apparently, the two are supposed to be sent to a planet called Earth."  
"Earth huh."  
"Yes, but the mission says that Bardock's son, Kakarot is supposed to arrive first, then Urid."  
"So we are delaying Kon's brat launch by a few minutes."

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

Bardock discovered his crew has been killed in Planet Meat. He had just arrived to Planet Vegeta to warn his fellow Saiyans, but no one believes him. The old doctor is in the medical bay with the Saiyan baby Urid, ready to deliver him the attack ball on the launching pad. But the doctor couldn't help but wonder about Bardock's strange behavior.

_"I wonder what with Bardock just now?", _the doctor wonders, _"He was just fine when he recovered from his injuries, but now he looks hysterical?"_

The doctor arrived at the launch pad.

"Maybe something happens on Planet Meat", the doctor thought, imagining what scenario could have happened.

As the doctor place Urid in his pod, he saw two more pods awaiting launch.

"It seems you and Kakarot aren't the only ones launching today.", the doctor says to Urid in his pod.

The doctor then begins putting data to the computer to send to the pod as makes adjustments to the attack ball. He peeks at the other attack balls and look at their launch time, before turning back to his own screen.

"It seems those three are to launch at the same time.", says the doctor about the time of launch for Urid and the other two Saiyans.

The doctor finishes inputting data making the final adjustments. The computer begins to insert data to the pod as the doctor finishes his work. The doctor then stares at Urid's pod.

"_If all goes as plan, he supposes to arrive a day later after Kakarot_", thought the doctor as he leaves the room.

* * *

**Minutes later**

* * *

The entire Planet of Vegeta starts to shake. The three pods were seconds away from launching till the starts to launch bay collapse. The three pods suddenly launch out of the collapsing building, moments before the launch bay drops. At first, they started to fly up to orbit, but suddenly, the force from a giant red ball of energy hitting the planet starts to suck them back into the planet. A red energy ball made by the tyrant Frieza, who is moments a way of doing away from what he calls "monkeys". The balls were close to from being destroy along with the rest of the planet, till a baby, being grabbed from the leg by a man, suddenly appears in front of them.

The baby then expands green energy that reaches the three balls as Frieza's energy ball began reacting to the baby's energy. Between those two, the balls begin sparking as the energies between the two, starts to affect the pods.

"MALFUNCTION" the pods began say.

Urid's ball began to glow as the Broly's power level began rising and ball is releasing more energy during the destruction. As the planet explodes, and the Broly along with Paragus leaves orbit, the pods began to glow brightly, as the others balls were also affected, and the tree disappeared from the universe.

* * *

**Earth 616**

* * *

In an empty part of the universe, three pods appear. They drifted for a few minutes before their power suddenly turns back on. In Urid's pod, the computer activates as starts making decisions.

"Mission restarting, mission location, Earth.", announces the computer.

The three pods then turn to different directions and then head off their own separate ways.

* * *

**Earth 10:45 pm**

* * *

A woman in her late thirties with blue eyes and brunette colored hair, is driving in the middle of nowhere in Ohio. She is quite pretty for her age as most men would find her beautiful, but she had enough of men. Her name is Amy Dalton (formerly Franklin after her divorce). She is on her way, with a car full of luggage, to New York in the middle of the night after a nasty end to her life in her hometown. She takes a peek at the beautiful crescent moon in the open night sky, before turning back to the road.

Amy has just received a promotion for her job in a banking company and is now moving to New York to work in one of its branches. Normally, anybody would feel hesitant, moving to a new place, but not her. The last 4 years were a nightmare for her. Her two older siblings, Mary and Andrew, both of whom she loved dearly, died. Mary from breast cancer and Andrew from a car crash with a teenage drunk driver. They died only one month apart from their individual deaths.

Her mother, who was emotionally shocked from the sudden deaths of her two oldest children and ended up having with a heart attack from grief and stress, then died two weeks after Andrew's funeral. Her father died years earlier, from an accident in his job as a construction worker. The pain of having to live in her hometown, with her whole family dying in it, struck her, but even after all that, she continues to live in the town, Until…

Her only son, David was a soldier in the Gulf War who after 7 mouths deployment, was KIA. Her ex-husband left her and their son for another woman years earlier and convinced her hometown, that David is not his son and she is an uncaring mother and a horrible human being to keep heat off of him, even though the guy didn't even show up to his son's funeral.

She is sick of the glares from people she knew for years along with her co-workers. She hated what life has done to her. All she wanted is somebody to love her. She wanted her son back, but she knew she can never get him back. She is miserable. All she wants is happiness. Suddenly on the way to New York, Amy saw something falling from the sky.

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier, Orbit**

* * *

An attack ball is close to Earth's orbit. The pod's starts to enter the Earth's atmosphere as it starts detecting the best place to land. During the way in, the pod malfunctions. The energy protecting it lowers, and with a loud impact, the pod bounces after crashing. The pod looks like it about to go into pieces, when the door opens, releasing the Saiyan baby Urid. Urid fell from the air as the pod lands into a vast field of wheat. As Urid lands to the ground, he began to cry.

Amy parks her car near the wheat field. She couldn't tell what caused the bang, so she decides to investigate. She is scare to find what's going to appear but continued because of curiosity. Suddenly she hears a loud cry. It startles her at first, but then, it reminded her of something. It sounded like David as a baby. She remembered that day, she was in the hospital bed when the doctor delivered her a healthy lively baby boy who just kept crying.

Amy subconsciously kept walking to the cry thinking that David was there. But then her consciousness took over.

"_Stop it, Amy._". she thought to herself as it was hard to admit something. _"David is dead."_

Amy felt her heart sink telling herself those words.

"_Nothing is going to bring him back, so stop walking forward and go back to your car._"

Amy then hear the cry growing louder.

_"But… it's a baby screaming. A new life crying"_

Amy walks past the tall wheat and almost steps on Urid, crying his eyes out in the middle of nowhere. Urid looks injured with a bump on his head. As Amy then ran to Urid until she saw something, not ordinary, on the baby.

"_A tail!?_" she immediately thought.

She stops at her tracks and falls backwards to the ground. In shock and fear, she starts dragging herself away from Urid. She looks at him like he is a monster until Urid stares back her. Amy felt fear as duo both stare at each other in the eyes.

Suddenly Urid starts laughing at her. Amy stares blankly at the laughing baby as Urid then starts playing with his feet, smiling, and laughing. Amy looks at Urid with the same blank face, then starts chuckling as she feels that a weight has been lifted. She gets back up and picked up the laughing baby. Urid then stops laughing for a second and stares more at Amy, then starts laughing again, kicking his feet and raising his hands around.

Amy then smiles and thought, _"He doesn't seem so dangerous and he pretty cute baby._"

Amy then looks at his tail.

"I wonder if he is one of those mutants I keep hearing about", she whispers to herself.

She stares back at the baby and smiles.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're just so precious. I just want to take you home with me." she goos to Urid.

She then thought of the idea.

"_No, he belongs to somebody else._", she thought to herself as he doesn't want take away someone's child.

She then picks him up and began walking back to her car.

"He belongs to another family, so I should give him the police or a hospital.", Amy says to herself before having another thought, "But if they abandon him because he had a tail, can I call them his family,"

Amy then thought of her ex-husband and the pain he causes to her and their son when he left them. She then places Urid in the back with a seat belt on and gets in the driver seat. She then starts the car and looks back at Urid.

"We are going to New York and begin a new life together, even if you do have a tail. I have an old friend in New York that can make you a new identity. I heard that there is a daycare in my new workplace.", Amy said smiling to Urid, as the baby then laughs cheerfully.

She starts moving the car, till a thought hit her.

"_But what about his tail!? Even if he just has a tail, people would start looking at him differently! His life might be hell!_"

She brakes the car and had a thought. She then grabs Urid who fell asleep and reaches for her glove compartment. She grabs her switch knife and points it at Urid's tail.

"If anything happens, there is a small hospital, at least 5 miles from here if I remember correctly."

She then cuts Urid's tail and to her surprise, nothing bad happened. She sighs in relief and puts Urid back to the backseat. By then he woke up and began laughing.

Amy smiles and said," We are going to a nearby store and get some supplies and clothing for you. You're going to need a name so how about…"

She then stares at him and smiles more.

"Zane."

* * *

**14 years later, Zane's house, 7:30**

* * *

In the middle of fall, in a small house in Queens, New York, on the second room to the left, a boy at 14 years of age woke up at sound of an alarm. He drowsily turns the alarm off and grabs the clock. He looks at the clock for a few seconds before his eyes widened.

"THE BUS, $#%!"

He jumps out from his bed and changes to his clothes, a white shirt, blue jeans, black and white shoes, and a red jacket with white lines in the side of the arms. He then ran out of his room to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he checks the mirror.

"Okay, is my hair okay." he thought to himself as he looks at the somewhat spiky hair that goes to his front.

He checks the mirror, before he coming to a realization.

"_It always like this, idiot!_", he angrily thought to himself, "You're_ panicking! Panicking is not good!_"

He rushes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He checks around his surroundings and thought, _"Okay mom left for work so she can't take me to school._"

He runs out the door, locks it, and ran to the left of the sidewalk. He is running straight down the sidewalk, block after block, whispering, "Crap, crap, crap, crap."

By the time he made to the bus stop, he saw that the bus had just left.

"Crap!"

He began running to catch up to the bus till suddenly, a loud crash is heard around the area. Zane turns to his right to see the Rhino coming out of the corner of the block. He has web on his eyes and is stumbling around. Zane stood staring at a larger than life Rhino before realizing that the Rhino is in front of him. Rhino then starts fall on top of Zane, until suddenly, Zane is pull to the side by a web.

"Whoa there", said a man dress in red and blue.

Zane stares at the Rhino, realizing he was close to getting crush to death. He then turns to face his savior before he realizes who he is.

"Spider-Man", Zane says in awe.

Police sirens is heard in the background.

"Okay kid, I have a bad guy to help arrest and by the look of things, you have a class to catch.", said Spider-man looking at Zane's backpack.

"Yeah I do."  
"Okay, see you kid, study hard", yells Spider-man before he left to the police, as he whispers, "Especially in biology."

Zane stares at the scene that had just took place before realizing something.

"School!"

Zane then proceeds to run for his life not wanting to get a detection for tardy. Again. Little did Zane know, his life will change later on this week starting with an encounter with the super villain Scorpion and Immortal Iron Fist.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. For those of you who are reading one of my stories for the first time, I want you to know that Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel are both taking place in the same universe. If you are reading Saiyan of Marvel first, read all the way to "Spirit" first, because that is taking place that the same time as the beginning of Lelouch of the Atom chronologically. If you are interested in this story, "Follow" for more, and if you love what happening, "Favorite" it. See yeah later!**


	2. The Day His Life Changes (Intro Arc)

**This is the first chapter or official chapter of my story. Urid's or Zane's story will start now as his life will change. Please review for suggestion for the story. P.S. Peter Parker was a teacher for most of 2000's in the comics.**

* * *

**Midtown High**

Zane is running across the hallway hoping to avoid the teachers, and arrived to his home room, 5 minutes late. Zane checks around the classroom to know if his teacher there. Zane noticed that his classmates were staring at him. Zane then, trying act casual, walk to his desk next to a cute girl with blonde ponytail and glasses.

"Is Mr. Parker here yet?", he asks to the girl named Alex.  
"Nope, he's always late like you.", responds Alex, "So how are you late again?"  
"Not my fault. The bus left early.", Zane says with his hands in the air. Alex look at him with her eyebrow raising and sighs, "You're a horrible liar Zane. You promised to work on our bio project by yourself today while I go to my choir meeting and the last thing we need is to have you get detention because your too lazy to get off of bed."  
Zane rolls his eyes and says in responds, "I might be lazy, but there hasn't been one promise I still haven't kept. So that should make up for the lazy part of me."  
"Barely", Alex smirks.  
"But seriously, something did happen to me this morning…"

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

"Okay class", greets a man with brown hair, coming to the classroom panting, "Sorry I'm late, something happened during traffic, super villain, whatever. So does anybody have any questions to the biology project due this Friday?"  
"I do Mr. Parker." said a girl raising her hand.  
"Okay, all of you have 3 days to complete it, so I'll give you just today and Thursday to work on it in class, Wednesday, we have to work on the basic marine biology.", informs Mr. Parker as walk to the girl raising her hand.

Before reaching her, Mr. Parker quickly glance at Zane.

"_Good, he's all right and by the looks of it, with no signs of panic._", he thought smiling.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

Zane sit down to his table with Alex and another guy. A brown-haired, blue-eyed, average looking guy. His name is Jack Aaron, a guy who Zane befriended in elementary school. Zane befriended Alex since middle school. The three were their own clique with a few extra people they know.

"So, Alex told me in History that you got your ass saved by Spider-man. That really cool man!", said Jack as he punches Zane in the arm.  
"That is really cool", agrees Zane before he started drinking his milk.  
"How would it be if you were a superhero?", asks Alex.  
"Or have these awesome powers like the Hulk or Thor?", Jack asks with a smile.  
Zane put his milk down and wipe his mouth before nonchalantly answering, "That would be pretty cool."  
But, then Zane had a thought,_ "It would be cool be strong like those guys, to have incredible strength and power."_

He then thought of Spider-man who not just saved him, but defeated the Rhino who is stronger than Spider-man. Zane frowned after that thought, which Alex noticed.

"Anything wrong Zane?", asks Alex who is concern about her friend.  
"A bit, but nothing to worry.", responds Zane as he glances at his hand.  
Zane returns to lunch looking down before looking at his friends and asks, "Hey, do you guys ever feel like something is missing in your life?"  
"Yeah, a cute girlfriend, a better social standing, and for my teachers to stop comparing me to my, oh so, genius sister.", responds Jack.  
"No, not like a want, but a need. Like you don't feel complete.", Zane said to his friends.  
"Can my answer count as a need?", Jack said joking around.  
"First, Jack I don't think it really counts as one", Alex said responding to Jack comment. "And Zane, what do you think your missing?"  
"I don't know, it's just been happening since high school started."  
Zane stared at his lunch plate that he had just completed, got up, "I'm getting another plate."  
"Man you have been eating more than what you usually do lately." said Jack. "I mean, you been always a big eater since elementary school and somehow your still fit, but..."  
"The amount you are eating is way more since.", finishes Alex.  
"Really?", Zane wonders, looking confused.  
"Maybe it is a puberty thing exclusively for you, I mean this not the first inhuman thing that happen to you, remember when you hit by that car?" said Jack.  
"Wait, what car?", Alex questions.  
"This happened before you moved here from Buffalo, we were 10 years old at the time. Zane got hit by a car, back when we were next-door to each other.", Jack recalls. "We were playing basketball when this 12-year-old guy, who we don't even know, came by and threw our basketball across the street. The first thing Zane did is immediately go across the street, not even checking if there were cars across the street."  
"I was already piss off by that guy and forgot to that.", Zane complains.  
"So Zane went across the street, then a car came and hit Zane straight to the side.", Jack continue recalling. "But after Zane got hit by the car, not only did he had no serious injuries, but he even got back up."  
"What!", Alex yelled while standing up.

The whole cafeteria looks at Alex hearing her yell. Alex look back at them and stood back down. The cafeteria then continues whatever they were doing before.

"You got hit by a car and you got back up."  
"Hey, it hurts a lot at the time and it was really difficult to get back up." Zane defended himself.  
"It was difficult for about a minute, till you got back up crying your eyes out." Jack recalls.  
"This really freaky Zane", said Alex.  
"I know right, back then he can take a hit from car, but now he still hates taking medicine", Jack snickers.  
"I know right, but maybe Zane was just lucky at the time, you know like what position Zane was in at the time, the speed of the car, or how Zane responded." Alex suggests.  
"I just stood there scared", Zane said.  
"Whatever happened, your just be thankful you still healthy after that." Alex said.  
"You're probably right." Zane says smiling.

* * *

**Last Period-Study Hall**

* * *

Zane sat next to Jack as he takes notes for bio-project which is about the evolution of primates and how long they been around. For a while Zane, relax a bit, up until a paper ball hit him in the head. Zane flinches on impact as he picks up the ball from the floor and turn to see who threw it. The guy who threw it is a junior named Andrew Jason who sat with two of his friends. Since study hall is allowed once a year, the class has a combination of students of all years. Zane is annoyed as Andrew kept throwing till suddenly another hand caught a ball. The hand belongs to Peter Parker.

"Mr. Jason do I need to remind you that what you did was strike two and that if get another strike, you're off the football team."  
"Come on Mr. Parker!", Andrew complains, upset.  
"Sorry, but who fault is it that it came to this.", Mr. Parker said upset at Andrew.

Andrew then stared down at his table.

"Miss Smith, can I borrow Zane for a while?" asked Mr. Parker.  
"I don't see why not.", said Miss Smith.

Zane then left the classroom with Mr. Parker to the biology room across the hall. When they arrived, Mr. Parker went to his opened his computer and showed Zane his grades that showed his biology grade slowly going to be an F.

"Zane, you have been distracted lately because during class you space out a lot lately.", Mr. Parker said concerned.  
"I am?", Zane confusingly asks.  
"Well you were having a better GPA till two weeks ago. Is something happening with you lately or are you having trouble in class." asks Mr. Parker.  
"No, nothing happening, I just been thinking of my life lately and…" Zane said before pausing.  
"Like I just said, is something happening?", Mr. Parker asks considerately.  
"No, nothing to worry about, I'm sure it will go away soon." Zane responds.  
"Well just remember, if your life ever seem like it going to heck, just think about what you have now and the people who make your life special. They make your life worth it." said Mr. Parker before thinking, "_I know should from experience._"

Zane stared at the floor for a second before looking up and smiling

"Thanks Mr. Parker, that helps a lot."  
"Okay then", responds Mr. Parker, "Make sure you finish your project with Alex, so I bring that grade up."  
"Yeah sure thing Mr. Parker."

As Zane left the room and headed back to his last class, he stopped when a voice cried out to him.

"Zane!"

The owner of the voice belongs to a brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty. She is Jack's, older by two years, sister, Jessica Aaron. She calls out to Zane from behind.

Zane turns around and responds, "What is it?"  
"I'm just asking what was Alex yelling about? She looked spooked during lunch."  
"Oh, we just told her what happened 5 years ago, when I got hit by that car." Zane answers as he rubs his head, "I was so scared and I couldn't move a muscle when that car came closer. Remember?"

Then Jessica eyes widens and looks at Zane straight at his black eyes.

"Wait, you were scared? Like how scared?", Jessica asks confuses.  
"Pretty scared, like can't do anything scared." Zane responds.  
"But… wait what did you do back then?" Jessica asks more confused.  
"I just stood there with a scared look on my face like how you would if you were about to get hit by a car." Zane remarks with a bit a bit of sarcasm at her question.  
"_Scared look?_" thought Jessica, "_But if I remembered correctly, the look on his face at the last second was more…_"  
"Did something happened at the time, besides me getting hit by a car?", Zane asks confused.  
"Um mm... no, maybe I'm just confuse, it was 5 years ago. Maybe the stress being in charge of the fall formal is getting to my head." Jessica tries to cover up while wearing a smiling.  
"Maybe.", Zane said.  
"Anyway, I'll see you when you visit Jack today.", Jessica said still smiling.  
"Yeah, he said he'll help me with me and Alex's project.", says Zane.  
"Okay than, I have to go to a meeting about the fall formal, I'll see you tonight than." Jessica said as she leaves from the way she came.  
"Okay see you then", Zane said smiling and waving at her.

As Jessica waves back, putting her hand down when she cuts the corner of the hallway, she starts recalling what happened of the events 5 years ago. It was summertime on a nice Saturday in a warn temperature as Jessica was sitting at the porch when it happened. Jack was about to watch his best friend get hit by a car, so he closed his eyes not wanting to see what happens next. But Jessica however, saw what really happened. When the car came at a 10-year-old Zane, Jessica began running from the porch yelling at him, until things has gotten unexpected.

"_I remember Zane having a scared face when he saw the car coming at him, but as soon as the car was about get him…_" Jessica pauses, recalling.

She remembers the face Zane made at the time. An angry, scary, and serious face.

"_That face was far from scared and then suddenly, this white air appears around Zane._" Jessica continuing to recalling,_ "I mean, I don't how he did it or even if he did do it, but I thought for sure that Zane might remember what happened, but he never talks about it and it looks like he honestly doesn't remember."_

Jessica then thought of Zane, her brother's best friend, her former next door neighbor, and a guy she knew since childhood.

_"Zane, just who on Earth are you?"_

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Zane and Jack were on their way to Jack's house to hang out and work on Zane's bio project. They were taking the bus to the house since Jack's parents were working. They were chatting about something that happened during Jack's Algebra class until something happened. The bus suddenly came into a full stop because of a road block of cars ahead. At first, Zane first thought was traffic, until he realizes that this street doesn't get much traffic.

"Everybody get off the bus! There is super freak battle here and it coming at our direction!", the bus driver screams as something terrible is happening.

It wasn't a matter of time before everybody realize what he was saying was right after seeing piles of cars flying up in the air. Suddenly everybody came into a frenzy as the bus driver opened all emergency exits. As the bus driver began helping everybody leave the bus, Zane and Jack start following the crowd.

"Where do we go now?", questions a calm Zane.  
"I'll c-could call my parents, we'll stay at the school while till they come." responds Jack panicking.  
"Okay th..."

Before Zane finished his sentence, he saw car came passing behind Jack. The two turn to their left them to see the who thrown the car. It is a man in green scorpion suit fighting a man in a green and yellow costume with a dragon symbol in his chest.

"Dude, those two are Iron Fist and Scorpion.", Jack whispers to Zane, pointing at the two.  
"Okay everybody is out of the bus, now safely get out from this fight." the bus driver orders.

Suddenly everybody began rushing in sidewalk, away from the fight. Zane was doing the same until he heard a scream coming from behind him.

"What is that?", Zane question looking behind for the source of the cry.  
"What is what?", questions Jack.  
"I think someone's screaming.", Zane explains as he has a thought on his head.  
"Okay, then let's get someone to…"

Before Jack can finish, Zane rush from the group and head to the source of the sound.

"Zane, where are you going?!", Jack yells at Zane, thinking he's insane.  
"Where do you think!", Zane yells as he heads farther away.

Jack just look at his friend running, then back at the group, before he starts running after his friend.

"Damn it!", Jack yells to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Scorpion and Iron Fist battle is coming closer to civilians and Iron Fist is aware of that.

_"I have to keep this fight from getting to close to them, but…"_

Scorpion then threw a car at Iron Fist, who jumps out of the way and tries to attack him, but is foiled by the Scorpion's tail as it tries to stab, but Iron Fist retreats back.

"Damn, every time I try to get close, that tail of his keeps getting in the way.", thought Iron Fist as he curses under his breathe. _"I just need to hit him with an Iron Fist and that will be it."_

Iron Fist then ran to the side as the Scorpion threw a car at him, but misses, forcing Scorpion to follow him. Iron Fist then wall run up a building wall with the Scorpion crawling to him. Iron Fist then back flip away as the Scorpion launch a laser from his tail. Iron Fist see it coming and dodges it. Scorpion got off the wall and now both of their positions are switch as Iron Fist's back is facing the pile of cars and Scorpion's back is where most of the civilians are at.

"_He throws those cars at me because he knew that if I keep dodging, it going to hit someone and he knows that. He also plans for me to come in closer to get away from them and since the reach of his tail is longer than my arm, he can kill me his tail before I can get him and as long as he wears that new armor, only my Iron Fist can hurt him. But now it seems he is so concentrated on killing me, he forgot about his advantage._" Iron Fist thought, _"I just need to find an opening or at least until someone comes and helps me. Maybe police until the SHIELD comes."_

Iron Fist then began to lead the Scorpion away from the civilians towards the pile of cars.

* * *

**Zane and Jack**

* * *

Zane is running towards the sound of a cry he heard as Jack starts to catch up to him. Zane stops to hear the cry again as Jack caught up to him.

"Are you sure there was a cry?", Jack asks trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly a loud cry is heard by a surprised Jack.

"Okay, now I hear it.", Jack admits.

Zane began scanning the area and saw a little girl, who's leg is trapped in a car door and dashes straight at her. Zane then grabs up the girl out.

"Are you okay?", asks Zane as with the little girl in his arms, "Where are your parents.

"I don't know, I was in my mommy's arms but these people kept pushing us and I fell and got my leg inside the door" the girl answers with tears in her eyes.  
"Okay, "Okay, we'll get you to your mother don't worry, right Jack?" get you to your mother don't worry, right Jack?", Zane asked to Jack.

Jack look hesitant at first, but look at the crying girl and Zane's determined look and answered

"Don't worry, leave it to us.", Jack tells the girl with a smile on his face.

Zane carried the girl while Jack followed, looking back to make sure nothing gets near them. As they run, an explosion happened, causing them to look back.

"Holy-!", Zane said before stopping himself from saying it in front of the girl.  
"Let's get out of here!", Jack screams.

As they run away from a fight out of normal people's league, a woman came running towards them, with a relief look on her face.

"Mary! Mary! Honey!", screams the woman as she ran to the guys with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm guessing she yours", says Jack as Zane hands Mary to her mother.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god. Thank you.", the mother says to Zane and Jack as she embraces her daughter.  
"We all have to get out here!"

Before anyone could do anything Jack sees something coming and yells, "Watch out!"

Zane turns to see that a car came flying towards them. The group first instincts kicked in. Jack gets out of the way and gets down to the ground, the woman holds her daughter and began to run, as Zane pushes the woman for her to gain extra speed before running and dropping himself. The next that happens is the car landing on its side in front of Zane. The woman and daughter were safe thanks to Zane pushing them out of harm's way. Jack got up to see that he and Zane were stuck as a large wall of cars in front of them which seems to be melted together. The surrounding buildings are tight pack into each other meaning they have no other way out but across where the fighting is at.

"Are you okay!?", the woman yelled to the guys to the other side as they couldn't see each other.  
"We are okay, just get out!", yells Zane.

As the woman and her daughter left, Zane and Jack could tell that the fight is coming closer to them and the only way out is around the fight. As they began start run from the wall of cars, a laser came from the fight, passing between them and into the wall of cars creating an explosion.

* * *

**Midtown High**

* * *

Mr. Parker is on the rooftop looking for fresh air and think about what to do before he heads home to his wife. He is a bit relaxed till he saw smoke coming at least 4 blocks from the school. He stares at the smoke before grabbing his bag and taking out his Spider-Man outfit.

* * *

**Iron Fist and Scorpion**

* * *

The Scorpion fires a laser from his tail, at Iron Fist, but Iron Fist ducks, causing the laser hit the wall of cars. Iron Fist glance at behind him to see a wall of fire that was created from that. The early explosion causes another wall of fire in front of Iron Fist and with no way out due to the buildings being attached to each other, the only way out is underground or above. As Iron Fist begins to charge, the Scorpion notice something in the corner of his eyes. Using his superior senses compare to Iron Fist, the Scorpion dodges a punch from Iron Fist and suddenly pass around him, only to use his tail to grab one of the two teens, who were trying to sneak pass him.

"_There were still civilians here?!_", Iron Fist thought to himself as the unexpected happens to him.

* * *

**Zane and Jack**

* * *

The two teenage boys manage to not get caught in the explosion, but now they face something different as the super powered fight they been trying to avoid is now in front of them. They try to blend into the background and slowly trying to avoid them, hoping nobody wouldn't notice them. But just as they were close to getting out, Scorpion notices them. He passes around Iron Fist's punch and try to grab Jack with his tail, but Zane pushes him out of the way, so the tail grabs Zane by the neck.

"Arrah!", Zane yells as the tail grabs him.  
"ZANE!", yells Jack as Zane gets dragged away by the neck.  
"Damn!", yells a shocked Iron Fist who's glaring at Scorpion who lifts Zane up from the neck with his tail.  
"Iron Fist, I'll cut you a deal. Help me escape and I'll spare the kid.", demands Scorpion with a huge smirk on his face.  
"You bastard.", Iron Fist curses at Scorpion as he hesitates, trying to think on what to do.

Zane struggles to get out of the tail as Jack falls back and watches as his best friend getting choke to death.

"Come on dude, stop it. Zane. Zane!", Jack panicking, trying to get Scorpion from killing Zane.

Iron Fist is hesitant on what to do. Scorpion began repeating his demands to Iron Fist while choking the life out of Zane who is struggling to get out. Jack just sits there in fear, thinking that he can't do anything.

Zane suddenly stop struggling and then stops moving. Iron Fist stares at the body of the boy he couldn't save, cursing himself and Scorpion. Jack watches as his best friend stop moving and panics more. Scorpion just stares at the body.

"Damn he's dead.", says Scorpion as he threw Zane's body next to Jack.

Jack stares at Zane's body as his eyes develops tears.

"Zane. Zane. Damn Zane wakes up.", Jack panics, trying to wake Zane up  
"You bastard!", Iron Fist said charging at Scorpion in anger.

He tries to hit him with an Iron Fist, but Scorpion counters it with his tail. The result is that the Scorpion's tail is now destroyed. Before Iron Fist can continues attacking more however, Scorpion then grabs Jack, who was shaking Zane to wake up. Scorpion grabs Jack by the throat with his hands.

"At least I got this kid to bargain for.", comments the Scorpion.  
"Arrgah", Jack grunts, struggling.

Iron Fist stops at his tracks and had an angrier expression on his face.

"DAMN IT!", Iron Fist yells.

* * *

**?**

* * *

"_W-Where am I? I'm I dead? No I can't still hear a voice._"  
"DAMN IT!"  
"_Damn who?_"  
"Arrgah!"  
"_Is-is that Jack. Who hurting him? I know, it Scorpion. He was choking me, trying to kill me, and now he killing Jack! No, NO! That bastard! How many people are hurt because of him!? Damn him! DAMN HIM! Jac-Jack's voice, it starting to fade. DAMN! DAMN! I have to… I NEED TO GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!_"

Zane open his eyes and using every energy in his body to get up. He watches as Jack movements start to slow down. Then he heard the Scorpion.

"I'll crush his throat if you don't do as I say!"  
"_Crush! No! No! Stop it! Stop it!_"  
"STOP IT!"

Using all the energy he has, Zane stood up, wanting to kick that son of a bitch head in.

* * *

Zane, believed to have been choke to death, as risen from the dead.

"How did he!?", Scorpion says, struggling to know how is this kid not dead.

Scorpion lets go of Jack, who fainted a while ago, to the ground and stares in disbelief. Iron Fist is also in disbelief.

_"H-how, the surrounding chi made me believed that he was dead, but…"_

Iron Fist watches as the chi around this kid expands around into a large visible white aura.

"His-His chi is!"  
"Jus-Just what is that kid!", Scorpion yells.

Zane then squat his legs glaring at Scorpion. Scorpion then reacts by trying to attack him first, but as soon his Scorpion sense started, he already been headbutted in the stomach by Zane.

"Arrr!", the Scorpion yells as starts flying.

Iron Fist stares at what just happened, this kid came back to life and headbutted the Scorpion.

_"Just-Just who is he!", thought Iron Fist._

The impact from the headbutt, sent Scorpion flying out of the wall of fire.

* * *

**Outside The Wall of Fire**

* * *

The police and firemen were surrounding the wall. The firemen try to water down the fire as the police try to go over the flaming parts that are put out. Suddenly, the Scorpion came flying through the wall and is caught by a web. Spider-Man caught a capture scorpion and can see from the damaged armor that a powerful impact knocked out the Scorpion.

"What happened in there?", Spider-man whispers to himself.

* * *

**Iron Fist and Zane**

* * *

Zane after headbutting Scorpion, had just fainted from exhaustion. Before he hit the ground, Iron Fist catches him. Iron Fist look at Zane as he places him besides Jack.

"_That kid, his chi is incredible, might be stronger than mine._" though Iron Fist.  
"Iron Fist!"

Iron Fist turn around to see Spider-man next to him.

"What just happened?", wonders Spider-man as he checks up on Zane and Jack.

Iron Fist stares at Zane before answering.

"I don't know."

* * *

**For does who don't know, chi and ki are the same thing, just different names. The reason Zane can use chi better than Iron Fist is because Saiyans are more natural users for chi or ki then normal humans like Iron Fist. This chapter one as next chapter features The aftermath and Iron Fist offers a deal with Zane. P.S. I want to use major Marvel crossovers and events in later chapters, but for now, I'll want Zane to be more powerful when those chapters happen. Also, the scene was Zane headbutt Scorpion is a shout out to Gohan headbutting Raditz.**


	3. Iron Fist

**Because of how much he was raised as a regular human from America, Zane's (or Urid's) Saiyan instincts to fight and his hidden combat potential has been suppressed until last chapter. That said, hoped you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Harlem, Luke Cage's Apartment**

* * *

Inside an apartment in the middle of Harlem, New York, a large black man is sitting in a desk chair facing an unmasked Iron Fist who sitting in a couch. Iron Fist, whose real name is Danny Raid, is talking to his longtime best friend, Luke Cage. They discussed the incident with Zane which took place yesterday during his fight with the Scorpion. Luke just looks at Danny with a bit of interest on his story as Danny finishes his story.

"Damn, I heard that your fight with Scorpion gotten out of hand, but for a kid to knock out the Scorpion and sent him flying. That's just crazy." said Luke Cage as he gets up off the coach, giving his piece.  
"I know right. I mean, it not impossible for humans to learn chi, but they can only master it using spiritual discipline. This kid just channeled inhuman amount of chi even by Iron Fists' standards." explains Danny as he can just close his eyes and can remember the events in order.  
"Maybe this kid from K'un-Lun or did he trained with somebody that came from it?", predicts Cage, referring to the ancient lost city of martial artist, where Danny trained in to become Iron Fist.  
"No, the move the kid had no technique. It was just a simple headbutt to Scorpion's torso.", informs Danny as he continues, "Still, this kid couldn't be human, he just uses all that chi, all that power, just by getting angry. Remains me of a weaker version of the Hulk. He also flew while headbutting Scorpion"  
"Weaker version of the Hulk. One is enough.", jokes Cage before asking, ""So, whatcha planning to do now?",  
"Huh?", Danny responds.  
"What are you going to do with the kid now that you learn this? I mean you can't just confront him like this.", Luke questions Danny on what his next move is.

Danny then close eyes and starts thinking on what to do. If turns out that he is just a normal kid with an ordinary life, how can he meet him without ruining his life. But, if he does leave this kid alone, what would happen if this kid discovers his power without a guide and decides to use them to hurt others. Danny knew he can't leave this alone. He can't leave a kid that powerful alone.

"Maybe I should talk to master Lei-Kung or Nu-An about this kid.", thought Danny, referring his masters from K'un-Lun, "But first I need to know who this kid is."

* * *

**Midtown Hospital**

* * *

It's been 2 days since the Scorpion incident. Many people that were caught in the crossfire, but thankfully there were no deaths or even serious injuries. People talk about how Iron Fist was putting people's lives in danger by fighting in the middle of the street full of people (although they didn't know the Scorpion wasn't trying to escape, but purposely leading the fight there to take a hostage) while others talk about how two teenage boys risk their lives to save a little girl and how they caught by the Scorpion. The official story was that the Scorpion was beaten by Iron Fist, who at the same time, saved the teenagers.

The teenage boys, Zane and Jack, were admitted into the hospital after the incident. They were unconscious upon arrive with several injuries, but nothing to serious and they woke up hours after arriving. They were hailed as heroes for their bravery. People began to visiting those two after they woke up, including the parents of the girl they saved, who thank them happily in room 205, 8:05 pm, seven individuals were inside. Two of whom were in the hospital bed, while the other five were sitting beside them.

"Okay we will be leaving now", announces Jack's father, Richard as he gets up from a chair, besides his son's bed..  
"Honey, we will see you tomorrow, okay.", said Jack's mother Samantha as she kisses her son in the cheek.  
"Make sure you listen to the doctor you two", Jessica says to both Zane and Jack.  
"Got it", responds Zane, who's been a bit distracted.  
"You don't have to remind us", says Jack, who doesn't listen from time to time.  
"I better leave too", announces Zane's mother, Amy Dalton, before she turns to Alex, "Alex, honey, I can give you a ride home. Your parents must be worried since you been here since after school."  
"Thank you, Miss. Dalton. Okay guys, I'll see you guys later.", waves Alex as the group left.

As their visitors left, Zane and Jack turn on the TV, as it shows the news of a crime in progress that's being stop by She-Hulk. It shows the She-Hulk grabbing the car of the offenders (who had just attempted to kidnap but were then stopped by police) over her head. Zane and Jack watch the image as She-Hulk easily stops the offenders.

"Man that's pretty cool, I don't care what people say about superheroes, they kick so much ass, although, I might have preferred She-Hulk to Iron Fist, seeing as she could have shattered Scorpion's tail hit just one of her normal punches.", Jack admits as he starts to feel a headache coming in, "Also, I won't be having these headaches too."  
"Probably, but the good news is that the bad guy away and we are still alive", smiles Zane cheerfully.  
"I know right.", says a relieved Jack, before it turn to a frown, "But you know, I probably wouldn't have save that girl like you did. I probably would have left her alone and ran."  
"But you still went along, right?", Zane counters.  
"Yeah, but that's because you were there and you somehow got me to go along. If I was there by myself, I would have left her because I was afraid.", Jack said, disappointed with himself.  
"Yeah probably.", Zane said with brutal honesty.  
"Ouch, I could have at least lied", Jack feeling sorrier for himself.  
"Yeah I could have, but you still went with me to save that girl, that counts for something.", admits Zane, "If you were truly a coward, you might have not helped me back then and that the truth. Besides, the fact that you had my back, gave me the confidence to help me continue saving that girl"

Jack process on what Zane said and smiles, "Well, at least that's better than then what you said before."

* * *

**Emergency reception room, Hospital**

* * *

"So, Zane will be free to leave tomorrow?", asks Alex from what Amy Dalton told her.  
"They say his injuries heals faster than most so he will able to leave by tomorrow.", admits Miss. Dalton, who knew that Zane wasn't normal.  
"They told me that Jack might leave by two or three days.", says Mrs. Aaron.  
"Well, Zane always been a quick healer, that car incident is proof.", Jessica nervously says, while getting an image of summer, 5 years ago.  
"That true.", agrees Mrs. Aaron, as he starts his car from afar with his car remote.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?", asks Ms. Dalton.  
"I can't make it, I am needed at my workstation all day at my job at Stark Enterprises." says Mr. Aaron.  
"That's too bad", said Miss Dalton as she sign the enter and leaving paper at the reception desk.

As the five leave the hospital, a man with a black suit, has been sitting nearby watching them. He waits a few minutes before the receptionist of the emergency room became distracted by a coworker. He left his seat and glance over at the paper and left to the hallway. He then walks around the hallway before finding the room number he is looking at. He peeks over at the room seeing two teenage boys watching TV.

"_So that what he looks like without the Scorpion choking him._ "the man thought, "_Zane Dalton, his chi for now is completely normal._"

The man then starts walking the way he came from, casually walking from outside the room to the outside the building.

"_Okay Danny, what are you going to do now._"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"So you're probably getting out tomorrow, right?", says Jack, wanting a confirmation.  
"Yeah, but that depends on how healthy I am.", says Zane, on his phone.  
"You probably get out. The way you heal is almost inhuman.", Jack says with a chuckle.  
"Yeah.", Zane says, smiling.  
"I mean, you almost died from being choke to death. You looked dead at the time, now you gone from near death to completely healed in two days.", Jack states, "That's scary."  
"Yeah, I almost died.", agrees Zane before a thought came to him.

_"I almost died, I was supposed to be out for the majority of yesterday, but I remember the Scorpion choking Jack.", thought Zane, trying to the remember events, "I should have been unconscious at the time, but why do I remember that. I remember someone saying "STOP IT!" over and over again. And then there was that ape."_

Zane remembered an ape. Every time he tried to remember everything that happened after he supposedly lost consciousness. First Scorpion and Jack, then the "STOP IT!" someone said, and after all that, an image of a giant ape with red eyes.

"Why the hell am I thinking about an ape? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?", Zane trying to understand what it's supposed to mean.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

After everybody at his school heard about what Zane have done, with rescuing the girl who was in trouble, risking his life in the process, the next day at school, almost everybody at his school starts congratulating him with the save. Zane recognizes most of them as most drop by the hospital just to say hi and chat with him, including the principal and Mr. Parker. Just a few days ago, Zane was a fairly like by a few people who knew him and now, people are recognizing him. Mr. Parker even gave him and Alex an extension on their project.

As much as it is cool for all this attention, for most of the day, all Zane can think about is how come he can't remember what happened back then. The more he thought about it, the more confusing it became. If he was unconscious, how cone he still see the Scorpion choking Jack? He still remembers hearing his screams? Who was saying "STOP IT!"? Just what does that ape mean?

As school ends, Zane decides to walk this time. He promises Alex he'll meet her in the library later on and then visit Jack together. Zane tries to forget about that day, but his curiosity won't let him. A soon as he saw Forest Hills about a block away, a voice came.

"Good afternoon Zane", says a voice behind him.  
Zane tries to turn around immediately, but then the voice says quickly, "Don't turn around, don't ask who I am. Just ask me one question. Did you know what you did during a certain incident?"

Zane flinches at that question. He wonders who is this guy, but at the same time, his question raises more questions for Zane himself.

"I did something! What did I do?", Zane asks the, guy the former phase was more to himself.  
"You don't recognize you used chi?", asks the man, who starting to see that he might had made the wrong move.  
"I don't know what you mean. I don't remember what happened.", Zane answers.  
"_He doesn't remember!? So he doesn't recall anything at all! Man, I took a risk doing this really creepy thing. Dammit Danny, you already gone too far, no turning back._", thought the man known as Danny Rand.  
"Can you recall what happened?", asks Danny.  
"Why should I?", angrily demands Zane.

Danny then sigh, angry at himself and his impulsiveness for putting him in this situation.

"Listen son, I wasn't really going to hurt you. Hell, I don't even know what to do if you decide to turn around, but if you really don't remember, then do you want to know what happened?", Danny offers.

Zane mind went to a pause, then it hits Zane, _"What really happened!? Should I even trust this guy? But I don't even know what really happened! This seems to know. Who is he?"_

Zane head is spinning around, until he reaches his conclusion. Maybe it is his impulsiveness or his curiosity, but it doesn't change what he just said.

"Tell me.", Zane demands, "My head is drawing a blank on what happened. Please tell me. All I remember was my friend being choked, someone screaming "STOP IT!" and an image of an ape. Tell me."  
"_Ape? What is he talking about?_", thought Danny, confused on this new information.

Danny is hesitant at first about the ape part, then he is more hesitant when he realizes that he might ruin this kid's life. But he also knew he can't leave a kid with so much power in him alone and he also knew this kid might be desperate to know what happened.

"It was you. When your friend was being choked to death by scorpion, you who was supposedly to be dead after seemly getting killed by Scorpion, came back to life, saw your friend and screamed "STOP IT!" answers Danny, with an uncomfortable tone, "and… it was you who really defeated Scorpion. You subconsciously awaken some incredible power in you and stopped Scorpion."

Zane eyes widen at the sudden revaluation. He closes his eyes trying to remember what happened, if what this guy's said really is true. He remembered Jack and Scorpion and then the voice.

_"That voice, the" STOP IT!" voice, now that I think about, it does sound like me. But the fact that I was the one who defeated Scorpion sounds like it craz… but I did blackout, but what does he mean power? Just who is he?", _Zane thought as his mind went haywire, thinking what the man had just said, "Just one more question, who are you?"

Danny feels guilty for putting this kid in this state. He thought he should turn away now, but he already knew that it had gone too far. This kid is determined to know what happened. He wants to avoid this question, but it seems fair considering the situation they're in.

"I'm Iron Fist, the Immortal Iron Fist", reveals Danny.  
Zane eyes widen at the reveal, "Iron Fist!?"  
"Sorry for the creepy guy-behind-you thing I just did, you can turn around now.", Danny says.

Zane turns around and saw Iron Fist wearing a black suit with a hat covering his face as he looks down.

"Listen Zane, my Iron Fist powers allows me to this spiritual power called chi.", Danny starts explaining.  
"Chi?", questions Zane.  
"It like the energy that flows inside of us. I can use chi since I'm trained to know how to use it. But you, who had no training, somehow use it and defeated a tough opponent in Scorpion.", informs Danny.  
"What can chi do?", asks Zane.  
"A bunch of things, like healing, strengthening your power and defenses, Hell, some can manipulate it so well, they can launch it and destroy stuff at range.", explains Danny, before asking, "Have anything you did other than three days ago that seems, you know inhuman for you?"

Zane's head goes on a trip, trying to find any proof that he might had use this chi thing. Then, he remembered when he was ten, the car incident from back then. He remembered being scared, but he didn't remember the impact.

"_What am I? How can I use this chi? How do I know I can use chi?_", thought Zane, before asking Danny, "I-I need more proof that I can use this chi thing. Just how do you use chi?"  
"Well, most humans can use chi if they use spiritual training and can use it in martial arts, but you use it well you're at a high emotional state.", answers Danny.  
"High emotional? And why do you care if I do have a high chi?", questions Zane, as he glares at Danny.  
Danny pauses a bit, before answering, "I'm afraid what would happen if I leave you alone. You have great power, but the thing is you have no control. Now I want you to ask me a question. Do you want to know how to control your chi?"  
"What?", Zane says, not expecting that.  
"I'll teach you how use chi, or maybe I should say control your chi." , Danny says, correcting himself.  
"So you want me to be your sidekick or something?", Zane says, confused.  
"I never said that, I'm just asking if you want to control your chi. It's better to learn it now then have it spontaneously activate out of sudden, causing you to hurt others.", Danny once again explains.  
"So I'm dangerous?", questions Zane, sounding offended.  
"No you're not. I just believe you need to train your chi so it won't appear at random times. If you are interested, come to this place after school." Danny says, as he gave Zane a card, "See you later"

Danny quickly ran to an alleyway, jump from wall to wall till he reaches the roof and left. Zane, after watching Danny leaving, looks down on the card with an address written on it. The address is 177A Bleecker Street.

_"This address sounds familiar.", thought Zane, thinking he heard it before from Jack, "Should I do this? I mean, it kind of make sense with the chi thing, but, did I really did hit Scorpion with chi?"_

* * *

**Friday. The Next Day**

* * *

For the entire day, ever since his confrontation with Iron Fist, all Zane thought about was, "What's going to happen next?". The entire day, he's been distracted, just thinking on what to do. Although he tries to go through the day, looking like nothing happening, it fools some, but not everybody.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

"Are you okay?", Alex asks with concern.

The two, Alex and Zane, were both in the front of the school ready to leave. Alex by bus.

"Huh? Of course I am. How can I not?", Zane said trying to convince her.  
"Well then, why do feel your distances away?", Alex questions.  
"Ummm, maybe it in your head. No offense", Zane says to Alex as she gives him a bit of an angry look for that comment.  
"Okay, if you are okay, then would you come to my house so we finish with our project?", asks Alex, testing Zane.  
"I can't, I have a-a-a-a"

Zane starts stuttering trying to think what would anybody do at a Friday night. Before he said something, a voice calls out to both of them.

"Hey Alex! Zane!", calls out the voice, as Zane and Alex turn around to find the voice belongs to Jessica.  
"Hi! What is it, Jessica?", asks Alex.  
"I just want to ask if you guys can help me organize for the fall formal. I know it only two weeks today, but I need to know if you guys can help me with something today.", asks Jessica, in somewhat desperation, "We really need help."  
"I might, depending if Zane has something better to do, then helping me with our bio-project.", says Alex staring at Zane.  
"Really. Zane what do you have plan today?", asks Jessica with concern, "You suck at science, so you need to do this."  
"I-I have a date!", Zane says suddenly.  
"A date!?", Alex says with shock.  
"With whom!?", asks Jessica immediately, shocked that Zane is interested in someone.  
"Um it a blind one, set by my mom and a friend of hers. They want me to take her daughter on a date.", Zane nervously lies, hoping they believe him, before he starts running, "Anyway, I need to get to my house, see you guys' tomorrow!"

Jessica and Alex wave back, but their face were still in shock. As Zane run to the direction of his house, he then looks backs to see anybody he knows and took a right. He remembers the bus to take to get to him the address, that Iron Fist gave him. He then picks up his phone calls his house.

"Hello.", his mom says answering his call.  
"Hey mom. I'm going to help Jessica with the fall formal, so I'm staying after school." lies Zane as the bus comes.  
"Okay then, what time will you be back?", asks his mom.  
"Ummm, maybe when everybody done, I don't know. Anyway I'm just telling you where I'm going to be. Okay love you, bye!", says Zane, immediately hanging up as he enters the bus.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

Zane arrives to the bus stop, near the location. He starts walking and looks for the address of the card a, looking at the houses around the neighborhood. It a pretty old neighborhood, with old, yet beautifully looking houses.

"_177A Bleecker Street. 177A Bleecker Street. 177A Bleecke-here it is!_", thought Zane as he arrives at his location.

Zane stops at the place as he looks at what appears to be an old, yet mysterious small mansion, as his face looks a bit shock. It is a beautiful house with large windows and a double door. As Zane walks up the stairs and knocks on the door, he stands straight, waiting for an answer. He was expecting for the door to open, but suddenly, he is then teleported inside.

As Zane arrives inside the house, via teleportation, Zane freaks a bit on what just happened. There is a Chinese man with green monk like clothing, looking like he was expecting him. The man bows before greeting Zane.

"Good afternoon, the master and Iron Fist has been expecting you, Zane Dalton.", greets and explains the man.

Zane stares at the hall of the Sanctum Sanctorum in amazement, before he responds to the man.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm Zane. Nice to meet you. And you are?", greets Zane to the man extending his arm.  
The man then shakes Zane hands before answering his question, "My name is Wong, I am the loyal servant of the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange. Now if you follow me, I'll show to where Iron Fist is."

Zane follows Wong up the stairs of the small mansion. He is bewildered from many creepy and amazing looking items around. He is also amazed by the sheer size of the house, as if there's an endless amount of rooms in the house. He is then led to by Wong to a door to the left.

"Now shall we enter.", says Wong.

Wong grabs the doorknob of the door and opens it. A birth light came out of the door as Wong enters the room with Zane following suit, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. As Zane fully enters the room and his eyes adjust to the brightness of the light, Zane is stun to see there is literately nothing in room. Literally nothing at all. It's just a huge white room that seems to go on for miles. There were only two individuals in the room before Zane and Wong entered. The Immortal Iron Fist and the Master of the Mystic Arts, Dr. Strange.

"Ah, I see our guest has arrived.", cheerfully says Dr. Strange.

Strange floats to Zane, who is amazed he is meeting the Dr. Strange. Strange then extends his arms for a handshake, in which Zane accepts.

"Iron Fist, I can already see why this boy interest you. The energy around his body seems different from most in this world.", Strange says to Iron Fist, "Now then, I shall take my leave."

Dr. Strange and Wong leave the room, leaving Iron Fist and Zane alone. Zane turns to Iron Fist, who is in the middle of meditating. As Iron Fist finishes meditating, he stood up and walks up to Zane.

"Okay now that your here, let's start by releasing that chi." suggests Iron Fist as Zane raises his eyebrow in confusion.  
"Releasing? How do I do that?", Zane questions, he doesn't know how to do that.

Iron Fist thought about it for a second, then reaches to a conclusion, "Since it might take a long time to release chi using the way I was taught. Let's start by getting angry.",  
"Get angry? Okay then I'll try", says Zane with little confidence, as he never knew anything from martial arts.

Zane then try to get angry by thinking of the things he might be angered about. He used to be angry as a child, due to the fights he gets into when others attack him. He changed since he met Jessica and Jack, so it didn't help. He thought about the Scorpion and how he tried to kill him and Jack. He started to get upset as that emotion starts turning into anger. Iron Fist watches as he only a bit of ki coming out.

"Come on, just a little more, another push, think about of all the people the Scorpion hurt, the people who suffered because of Scorpion!", yells Iron Fist, hoping Zane hears him.

Zane heard is, as he angrily thought, _"Why?! What can he gain from hurting others!? How many people were afraid during that fight?! How many people could have died during that!_?"

The white aura from Zane's ki began expanding. Iron Fist is still amazed on how much chi this kid has, but it wasn't as much compare to the last time he uses his ki.

"Okay, just a little more. Think of all the people who could have been killed later if you haven't stop Scorpion. The many innocents in the city and not just your friend, what if the Scorpion came for the other people you loved!", yells Iron Fist, as Zane engrave that to his head.

Zane then thought of it. He thought of the people important to him, the people he loved. He imagines the Scorpion choking that girl he saved with his tail, then he thought about Jessica, Alex, and then his mother. Zane is furious, as he feels it. That power that Iron Fist talked about. He feels it building inside. He wants to release it. All of it. It made him want to scream. He just wants to scream.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRAGH!", screams Zane as her raises his power.

The ki in Zane expands, a lot more. Iron Fist stares at the power of Zane as he looks astonished. He no longer believes this kid is human.

"This chi, it much more than what he showed before. How did that happened?", Iron Fist thought, from the amount of Zane's power, "Okay that enough! Stop!"

Zane starts calm down. The chi begins to decease as Zane sat down from fatigue summoning all that ki. He is really tired, panting harshly. Iron Fist looks down at Zane, before extending his hand.

"Like I said, I'm not going teach you at how to be a superhero, but I am going to teach you how to control all that power.", says Iron Fist with a friendly smile.

Zane thought of all that power inside of him. If he truly does have so much power, then shouldn't he learn to control it just so he wouldn't cause any trouble? Zane then grabs Iron Fist's hand, who then pulls him up from the floor.

"Alright.", Zane says, panting, but determinedly, "I accept."

* * *

**The reason Zane chi increased is Zane had a Zenkai boost from being near-death. Also, I have Zane trains at Dr. Strange's house is because I want to build a connection between Zane and Strange like a mentor, just like Iron Fist at the start. Next Zane starts to learn how to control his chi, but another incident might end up convincing Zane to do more than that.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this!**


	4. Decision

**Here is the next chapter of this story. Give me your thoughts on it in the reviews. P.S. Goku or any other DBZ characters are not going to show up in the story, maybe in the late chapters, but not until after Zane gains all Super Saiyan transformations. I'm thinking of bringing in Broly in later chapters, but that not until Zane after gains either Full-Powered Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2.**

* * *

**Five Days Later**

* * *

Zane sat in the infinite white room with Iron Fist watching him. They both were meditating, trying to suppress their chi to its minimum level they can take it to. Iron Fist opens one eye at Zane, who's chi is steady like a pond. Iron Fist is surprised on how Zane has come far in only five days. At first, Zane couldn't suppress his chi under emotional pressure, now, his even when angry, it doesn't even make his chi expand. He has amazing control over his chi in only a couple of days. Danny wonders if he's that talented.  
"Alright, I think that is enough for now. Come back tomorrow for your last test. It might be harsh, but with your natural talent, you can succeed.", says Iron Fist, impressed with Zane.  
"Okay sir.", said Zane as he bows and leaves the room. Iron Fist stares at the door after Zane have left.  
"This kid learned to control and suppress his chi even when his emotions are high, in just five days.", thought Iron Fist to himself,_ "Took me a long time just to harness the use of chi, but not only does he have an incredible amount of chi, he also quickly learns to control it. He like a prodigy in this stuff. I wonder what kind of power he could achieve if he learns to fight and to use chi."_

Suddenly, a red smoke came out of nowhere and appearing from it, is Dr. Strange.

"Once again, thank you for lending us this room Dr. Strange", Iron Fist, or Danny Rand said to the Master of the Mystics.  
"No need to thank me Daniel, however this child surprises me. His energy around is different from anything in this universe. He is mortal, but the power deep in this child is breathtaking.", states Dr. Strange.  
"Even more than what he showing now!?", Iron Fist says in shock.  
"Depending on what the choices this child makes, then he could become a very powerful being in the future.", informs Dr. Strange of Zane's frightening potential, unaware of the nature of the Saiyan race.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Zane walks towards to the bus stop after finishing his lessons with Iron Fist. He thought about his life before and after he discovers his powers. To be honest, to him, the difference is that he feels, like he knows an answers about himself, but new questions came with that. As he thinks this, he looks at his hand and when no one is looking, he channels some ki in to his hand, covering his hand with an aura. He thought about how can he do this.

"My mom adopted me when I was a baby, but she never talks about it. I think I once ask her where did I come, when I was little. But she avoided the question. She'll probably do the same thing if I ask her now, but what if I show her this power?", thought Zane as he feels like he should talk to his mother,

Zane thought about it for during the ride home. He thought of the different scenarios of what would happen. Will she abandon him? Would she tell him the truth? Will she still love him? As soon as Zane reaches his stop and gets off the bus, he reaches his decision.

"It will be best if I didn't tell her. I can't risk it. Besides it's not like learning to control this power is a bad thing. Hell, even those mutants in Westchester train to control theirs.", thought Zane as he made his decision.

It is about 7 pm as Zane goes back home. He thought of how he can even use ki like this. First, he thought that maybe he is the son of some powerful martial artist legend or something, or that he from a race of powerful ki users. Whatever it is, Zane really doesn't mind. He walks towards his house, which is about a block away He then looks around to find that nobody is around. They were all inside.

Zane then had a thought, "_Let see what this chi thing can do._"

Zane looks around to see if anybody watching. As soon as it looks safe, he draws out his ki. The surrounding aura expands as Zane position himself like a runner. He checks around one more time, then starts running… at the same speed he usually runs at. As soon as Zane realizes his speed didn't change, he stops.

"_What the hell happened!? Did I do it wrong!?_", Zane thought to himself in frustration.

Zane can't comprehend what happened. He felt frustrated at first, as he thought that maybe he did something wrong or something. He forgets about it as he starts walking back home.

"_I'll ask Iron Fist tomorrow._"

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Waking up earlier than usual, Zane checks the clock to see its only 6:24 am in the morning. He gets up took a shower, brush his teeth, then got dress. As he walks towards the kitchen, he saw that his mom is there, finishing breakfast.

"Morning honey.", says Ms. Dalton as she kisses Zane in the cheek.  
"Morning mom. Aren't you going to work?", asks Zane seeing her mom with her business suit on.  
"Yep kiddo. I have to present something at work.", informs Miss Dalton, before saying, "And speaking of work, how's the thing with your fall formal?"

As Zane grabs a huge chunk of eggs to his plate, he froze at the question.

"It's going good. Alex nagging at me for something I mess up at. Umm, Jessica making work me like slave, nagging at me more than Alex ever did.", lies Zane as he starts eating a bit faster than usual.  
"That not nice Zane, didn't you used to have a crush on Jessica.", Ms. Dalton says smiling, making fun of her son a bit.  
"When I was 10!", Zane tries to say, but wasn't understood because his mouth was full.  
"Chew Zane! Slow down!", orders his mother.

As he continues to eat a huge plate, Zane finishes eating then grabs another plate. His mother watches in awe as Zane is eating huge plates and is eating really fast. Even after 15 years, she still surprised at the speed and size of portions when he eats, which increases every year, but lately, he's been eating more all of a sudden.

"Are you eating more than usual? I mean you were always a big eater, but now it more than what you usually eat. "asks Ms. Dalton.  
Zane swallows his food before answering, "Really? I didn't notice."

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Zane is in lunch room, eating another huge lunch. Alex and Jack watches in awe as usual, especially at the amount of plates Zane eats.

"Where are you hiding all that", asks Jack as he wonders to this day, how Zane still fit.  
"Don't know.", Zane tries to say but isn't understood.  
"What did you say? Swallow your food, for god sakes.", asks Alex in disgusts as she can see Zane's food in his mouth.  
Zane swallows his food as she says before answering, "I said I don't know."  
"You have been eating more than what you usually eat and that saying something.", says Jack.  
"Does it have to do with your new girlfriend?", asks Alex, who sounds disappointed and annoyed.

Zane almost choke on his food at the question, before realizing what he said to Alex and Jessica days ago.

"Wait! When did he get a girlfriend!?", asks Jack in shock.  
"Apparently he got one from a blind date between him and his mother's friend's daughter." explains Alex as Zane just sits there, wishing to disappear.  
"Daughter! Is she hot! Cute! How long have I been out of the loop man!", asks Jack in anger and jealousy as he shakes Zane.  
"Wait, wait, wait, she not my girlfriend and it is just one date.", Zane says, once again lying.  
"Then where have you been the last few days?", asks Alex.  
Zane stood there frozen as he tries to think of an excuse, "Ummm I was…"  
"Hey Alex!", calls a voice towards Alex.

The group turns to see a girl waving at Alex. She has red hair in a ponytail with green eyes and freckles

"Hey Sam.", greets Alex, but is a bit annoyed as she wanted an answer from Zane.  
"It about what to do if the decoration isn't here…", Sam begins to say, but was interrupted when the bell rings, as Zane suddenly stood up and start leaving.  
"Okay guys, see you later! Call you tonight!", quickly says Zane, waving back at them.

Alex and Jack stares blankly as Zane is waving back, leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Zane is walking out the door, making sure he doesn't get caught by Alex or Jack. He quickly heads to back at the building, since Jack and Alex don't leave there. Suddenly a hand grabs his right shoulder scaring him.

"Wash!", yells a startled Zane.  
"Whoa!", yells the hand turns out to be Jessica's, "You okay?"  
"Huh? Yeah. I just avoiding both Alex and Jack because they've been asking me a bunch of question on my date.", explains a lying Zane.  
"Oh that right you had a date.", Jessica says nervously, as she never had thought that Zane, who looked uninterested in relationships recently upon entering puberty, "By the way, how was it?"  
"Oh ummm, good. I mean it a date, right? It can be good or bad right?", Zane says, nervously, as he doesn't know what a date is supposed to be..."  
"Ummm right.", agrees Jessica, who's is trying to put on a smile, although she feels a little jealous.  
"S-so how are you?", asks Zane who's also trying to put on a smile.  
"Ummm, good.", answers hesitantly Jessica, before asking, "So do you have time to help me out with the formal?"  
"I would, but I have a thing to attend too. It a good thing. No it a great thing", says Zane as he confuses himself with his own words.  
"Okay. That, ummm, good.", agrees Jessica just for the sake on this conversation.  
"Yeah its good.", says Zane, who gives up on saying anything else but "good".  
"You know…", Jessica says, placing her right hand on Zane's right shoulder, then smiling, "you can be an idiot sometimes."  
"I know.", agrees Zane, who maybe smart, but doesn't put much effort at school.

* * *

**Then**

* * *

Now, Zane is walking towards his bus stop after his conversation with Jessica and escaping school. He realizes that he still has a bunch of time left before the bus so he decides to go to the local deli to grab a snack, which to him, means a bunch of different sandwiches. He is makes his way on the sidewalk, deli in sight, someone starts yelling something out of the deli.

"Stop him!"

Suddenly coming out of the deli, a man wearing a black mask and long coat came out of the door. He rushes towards the direction Zane is in. At that time, Zane raise his ki levels to where what he thinks he can knockout the robber without killing him. The aura around him turns visible, but not noticeable from far away. As soon as the robber reaches him, Zane ran quickly, come up in front of him and punches him in the stomach. It hits him, but not as hard as Zane expected. The robber holds his stomach a bit and walks backwards, but quickly recovers and grabs his knife out of his coat pocket.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happened!", Zane grasps in shock, _"The hell wrong with me!?_"

Robber suddenly lungs his knife at Zane. Zane tries to dodge the knife, but isn't fast enough to dodge it. It was about to hit his left side as Zane flinches, preparing to get stab.

"Gahhh!"

Zane opens his eyes to see that the robber is stuck on the ground, covered in web. Zane stares at the web before realizing what just happened.

"Whoa, that is close", says a voice to Zane's left.

Zane turns find that crawling at the wall of the building is a man wearing a red and blue outfit with a black web in it.

"Spider-Man!", someone says out loud.  
"Okay. Someone might need to call the police, before that web wears off.", suggests Spider-man.

While most were staring at Spider-man, Zane turn his head to the ground.

"_What the hell happened!? I learned to control my chi, but I couldn't run faster, my punch barely fazes this guy, and I couldn't dodge that blade._", frustratingly thought Zane, thinking himself as weak.  
"Hey, kid!", Spider-Man calls out to Zane.

Zane looks up to the side, looking at the Amazing Spider-Man.

"That was pretty brave, but make sure you're more careful, okay.", suggests Spider-man.

Before Spider-man took off, Zane thought of why these heroes do the things they do. He has been curious on why. It the right thing to do to save people's lives, but is there something else besides that. He then calls out to Spider-Man.

"Wait!"

Spider-man stops himself and turn his head to Zane

"Why do you do the things your usual do?"

Spider-Man takes a pause for a second before explaining why.

"_I have these incredible powers for a long time, but at first I just use these powers for me and me only. Then something happened that I could have stopped. I was angry. Not at the world but at myself, because I didn't do anything. But someone I loved told me "With great power comes great responsibility", so if someone's in trouble, shouldn't I help them because I have power to do exactly that._", explains Spider-man.

The tone of his voice changes from his cheerful to a more serious tone, sounding regretful, which Zane notices.

"Okay I'll be on my merry way", said Spider-Man, back to his cheerful tone, swinging away.

Zane thought about those words for a while as he walks back to the bus spot, not wanting to get a snack. The words kept repeating at his head "Great power, great responsibility", but also in his head, he is weak.

"I had the power to stop that guy, so why couldn't I use them." thought Zane, disappointed in himself.  
_"I have these powers, to help people, so why couldn't I use them?"_

* * *

**In The Infinite Room**

* * *

"Use chi? Zane I just taught you how to control and suppress chi, not how to use it.", explains Iron Fist as Zane asks what happened before.  
"Wait! What the difference between control and use chi?", asks Zane as Danny sighs.  
"Well to control chi is to lower and rise the power of the chi. But to use it however, is to draw out the power to enhance your physical capabilities.", explaining once again, Iron Fist.  
"So how do you draw it out?", wonders Zane.  
"Do you really want to know how? I could teach you, but what do you plan to do with it?", sternly asks Iron Fist.

Zane thought about it for a second remembering Spider-Man's words then found his answer.

"It sucks. It just sucks knowing I have potential to do great things, do good things for others, yet I don't know how to use that potential to good use.", Zane says with a bittersweet smile, but sounds frustrated, "It sucks that you have the power to do something, but you don't know how use them."

Iron Fist stares at Zane for a good few seconds. He is scared at teaching him how to use chi or ki, because he felt he might ruin this kid's life and take away his happiness or the kid might end up using his powers for all the wrong reasons. But now, he knew that teaching him is inevitable from the moment he first interacted with him.

"All right, I'll teach you how to use chi.", accepts Iron Fist, ready for the consequences, "To be honest, I thought that today would be the day you graduate seeing as how you learn to control already."  
"Really!? All right!", Zane says with excitement.  
"We shall start by teaching you, how to draw out your chi", sys Iron Fist, ready to show him how to use chi.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

* * *

Zane is out of breath, lying on the ground and can barely move. After Iron Fist showed him the basics in ki usage, Zane quickly learned to grasp chi in record time. Iron Fist is shocked to see that after only several minutes of showing Zane to use ki. Zane suddenly mastered the basics. But now, after several exercises of using chi more efficiently, Iron Fist then proposed Zane a challenge.

"Try to hit me in less than 20 minutes. Don't worry about harming me, I can take it", proposes Iron Fist.

Zane at first, was excited for this challenge. He didn't understand why he wants to do this, but it was enough to motivate him. As soon as Iron Fist said start, Zane summons his ki, then with a powerful step, charges towards Iron Fist ready to punch him, but suddenly, Iron Fist dodged it gracefully. Zane is shocked that Iron Fist dodged his attack, especially at the speed he was going at. Zane try to repeat it, trying to go faster, but it ended with the same result.

"Your speed is amazing, but the way you move, it's so predictable. At this rate you will never hit.", says a focused Iron Fist.  
"We'll see about that!", yells Zane as he continues trying to hit Iron Fist, but fails.

Iron Fist watches his pupil lying of the ground. There is still 5 minutes left to the challenge and in the first 15 minutes, Zane use almost all his stamina releasing so much ki into his physical capabilities. His stamina is almost wasted.

"His chi maybe amazing, as well as footwork. But his actual physical capabilities without chi needs tons of work and his stamina and techniques needs help. I should also teach him martial arts to help his movements get better.", thought Iron Fist, before saying, "That enough for today, come back tomorrow and..."  
"NO! There is still 5 minutes left!", shouts Zane, who's getting back up.

Iron Fist watches Zane picks himself up, trying to act he's not tired. Iron Fist notices Zane had a smile in his face. Zane charge forward trying to throw another punch. Iron Fist, thinking that the result will be the same, dodges Zane's punch, grabs Zane's right arm with the intention of flipping him over. But, after flipping over Zane, Zane lands on his feet, then grabs Iron Fist's own left arm and using all his strength, proceeds to flip over Iron Fist. Iron Fist is caught off guard, but still lands on his feet, but then he is hit in the stomach by Zane's right knee. It wasn't a hard blow, it had more speed than power, so it felt desperate. Iron Fist isn't fazed by the hit, but it shocks Iron Fist, that this kid actually landed a hit. Zane has a huge smile on his face by the time he realized.

"I-I winnnn!", screams Zane before passing out.

Iron Fist quickly grabs Zane as he passes out. Suddenly Doctor Strange appears out of thin air. He then hurriedly runs towards Iron Fist.

"Well that was impressive.", says an impressed Dr. Strange.  
"I dropped my guard, thinking he didn't have much left to even scratch me, but that last move shocked me.", explains Iron Fist, who feels that he may have taken it easy at that last part.  
"Either way, in less than 5 days of training with chi, he got a hit from the Immortal Iron Fist. Imagine if he continues training at this rate in 2 months' time.", wonders Dr. Strange.

Strange began saying some words with his hands glowing. Iron Fist proceeds to lay Zane to the ground. Then a red glow began to surround Zane. After a couple of seconds, Zane woke up. He tries to get up from the ground, but his body is too strain.

"Ow! My body feels so sore.", says Zane.  
"Your body is having trouble using your chi. You need to train your body and mind. I want you to use your powers at its full potential. You also might need to learn how to fight.", explains Iron Fist.  
"Okay I understand, so what should we do for now?", asks Zane.  
"If your body isn't too strain, shall we begin today?", suggests Iron Fist.  
"Okay!", Zane immediately shout.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Zane is walking home from the bus stop, but felt like he should crawling instead. He wanted people to think there is nothing wrong with him, but his body is screaming. After recovering the strain in his body, it returns to his in the form of training. Iron Fist began with cruel and harsh physical training, no ki usage. He wants Zane's body to handle his ki, so he can use it easier and efficiently.

In the end, Zane is only walking out of will power. As soon as Zane reaches home, he found his mother coming out of her bedroom.

"Mom I'm home!", yells Zane.  
"Now! Its 9:10, where were you?", asks his mother.  
"W-well, I was at school, t-then I went to J-Jack's house because he got an n-new game, and I forgot to call.", Zane lies.  
"You forgot! Honey I was really worried.", says a worried Ms. Dalton.  
"Sorry, I just lost track of time, won't happen again.", promises Zane.  
"Okay kiddo, there is dinner in the pot. It might be enough for leftover tomorrow, so don't-"

Ms. Dalton is cut off as Zane dashes to the kitchen and fills up his plate with a huge serving. Minutes later, Zane ate the whole pot, feeling that his strength had return.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Zane training is coming along smoothly. His power is growing more than what it was a week ago. His training includes ki exercises, mediation, physical training, and sparing with Iron Fist. He is having trouble fitting all that along with school. He also needed to make sure that his mother doesn't find out, so he tries to sneak in his house after training so he can say he's already there. The time he spends with his friends are also less and less. He mostly sees them at school. Even in the weekends, he spends his time in the Infinite Room even if Iron Fist not there. He does the things that he usually does except with more time.

It is Thursday in the afternoon and Zane is still in school, eating several plates of lunch. At first, everybody is staring at Zane eating all that food, but now people still stare, just not as much. Zane doesn't mind, but Alex and Jack…

"Dude, slow down.", suggests Jack watching Zane eating really fast.  
"Sorry", Zane tries to say, but isn't understood as a result of still having a mouth full of food.  
"What?", Alex asks, not understanding what he said.

Suddenly a crash is heard in the other end of the cafeteria. The group turns around to see a black hair guy punching a blond guy. He is punching the hell out of him with a girl telling him to stop.

He is then pulled from the blond guy by several teachers. The one who's beating the blond guy up had a mean face with black hair and a huge body probably scaling at 6"3". The other is a shorter with blond hair and is from the football team. The girl had blond hair and a cheerleader.

"You slut! You $#&amp;* $#^&amp;! How long have you been *#&amp;^ing this guy!?", screams the black haired guy.  
"Hey language!", yells a teacher as tries to pull him off, with the combine might of 3 teachers  
"Johnny, I know you been seeing that girl from that club for 2 weeks now!", yells the girl Cindy, in tears.  
"F%ck you! F*ck this school! F^ck all of you! I'll f#cking kill you all!", screams the guy named Bobby as he got himself free from the teachers' grip and ran out the cafeteria.

The cafeteria just stares at the scene that just took place, before going back at what they were doing a few minutes later. Whispers and gossip starts spreading as Zane, with food still in his mouth, turns to Jack.

"What was that about?", asks Zane, who's easier to hear now.  
"Apparently, the girl, Cindy Allen, been going out with that guy, Bobby Kane, who been in juvie a bunch of times because of his anger problems.", explains Jack, who been talking about Bobby with a couple of people in math, in which he made a scene earlier, "That guy been known to take things too far. He almost killed some guy for talking back at him, but was acquitted because of lack of evidence.  
"Why did Cindy go out with him?", asks Zane, finishing his food.  
"Well the guy is good at looking like a nice guy and girls like Cindy tend to think they can change him. I guess she found out she can't, so she decides to be with someone else.", answers Alex.  
"Oh.", responds Zane.  
"Dude, I hope he doesn't do something during the formal tomorrow.", says a worried Jack.  
"Formal?", wonders Zane.  
"The fall formal, its tomorrow. Don't tell me you forget.", said Alex.  
"I forgot, but there is a chance I'm not going.", answers Zane.  
"Dude it our first high school formal, I'm going, so is Alex.", announces Jack.  
"Yeah, we're going with a couple of friends", Alex tells Zane.  
"Hey, I can't go even if I want to because I didn't buy a ticket.", explains Zane.  
"That true, so what are you going to do Friday?", asks Alex.

Zane thought about training in the Infinite Room.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Zane is in his locker, packing up his stuff to take home. So far, ever since he started his training, he almost been neglecting his school work. His biology project with Alex brought his grade up significantly, but it now back to a C-. His grade in other classes been coming down too. Zane started to think about cutting down on training to at least complete his homework. He starts walking to the front door, till he notices Mr. Parker talking to Jessica. He can hear their conversation.

"So you're not going chaperon the formal, Mr. Parker?", asks Jessica.  
"Sorry, but I have something to do Friday so I can't make it.", answers Peter  
"Okay, I'll ask Mr. Hudson next", cheerfully says Jessica.  
"Okay then", agrees Peter Parker.

Just as Mr. Parker is about to leave, he notices Zane.

"Zane!", calls out Mr. Parker.  
"What?", wonders Zane as he walks towards the two.  
"Remember to at least do your homework today, since it due Monday. Since we have something to do Friday, you can't do it in class. Try to do it today so you won't have to do Saturday or Sunday.", informs Mr. Parker.  
"I'll probably do it Friday since I'm not going to the fall formal.", suggests Zane as Jessica turn her head.  
"You're not?", asks Jessica.  
"I didn't get a ticket and since they are not selling anymore, as may as well not go.", explains Zane.  
"Okay then, I hope you have something else fun plan for Friday.", said Peter with encouragement as he left.

Zane as about to leave as well until Jessica's hand grabs his shoulder and stop him.

"Wait.", orders Jessica.  
"What?", wonders Zane.  
"You sure you don't want to go?", questions Jessica.  
"Even if I want to, I can't.", repeats Zane.  
"But do you want to go?", asks Jessica.  
"Maybe.", answers Zane.  
"Good enough", Jessica said as she grabs something from her bag.

It is revealed to be a ticket to the fall formal.

"What is going on?", asks Zane, wondering if she asking him out.  
"Don't misunderstand. One of the helpers can't make due to family problems, so we are short one helper.", explains Jessica trying to avoid confusion, "So if you want to, you can come if you don't have anything to do, but just to help."  
"Okay. I'll see if I can", answers Zane as he put the ticket in his backpack.  
"In that case, I'll see you later.", says Jessica as she left waving back at him.

Zane waves back wondering if Iron Fist can let him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Bobby Kane is walking far from Mid-Town High. He been kicked out from the formal and has been suspended for two months. He is on his way to his hangout thinking of how he is going to deal with Cindy and the blond guy, Ryan. He then notices that someone is following him. The guy is wearing colors of a local gang he's been fighting with. Bobby then lead the guy to an empty alleyway with a tall old wooden fence behind. At first it was just two of them as Johnny prepares to fight. Suddenly, a bunch of guys came from jumping over the fence. Bobby then finds himself outnumbered.

"Hey Bobby.", said one of them with a smirk.  
"I'm already pissed off so you shouldn't mess with me.", threats Bobby as raises his fist.

Bobby punches the guy following him, but is then jump by everybody else. He is getting the crap beaten out of him as he struggles to get them off. One of them pulls a blade about to cut off his ear. Bobby notice and began to scream.

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What the!?", call out one of the gang member feeling Bobby's skin burning him.

Bobby then releases a huge burst of fire, killing the entire gang. Their bodies almost look like charcoal after it's done. Bobby is startled by what he just did. He was at first scared, then he tries to release some flames. He concentrated until a flame came out of his hand.

"Holy!", Bobby shouts.

Bobby look at his new powers. He quickly runs home away as police sirens starts coming towards his direction. At first, he thought about how terrifying this is, having powers. But then he thought about the positives. He could do a lot with this power, a lot.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"I have things to do next week, so as long as you don't neglect training, you can go to your formal. Friday.", answers Iron Fist to Zane's question as they meditate.  
"Really!?", says a shocked Zane.  
"You need a break too, you been spending a lot of time here even in the weekends. Go spend time with your friends and family.", explains Iron Fist.  
"_Alright then, I'm going to the fall formal Friday._", thought Zane.

* * *

**Next, Bobby Kane discovers he a superhuman with control over fire, with the intention of attacking the school during the formal. The results of Zane's training show the next chapter.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Fall Formal

**Here it is. Zane first fight against another super power after learning to use his powers. Zane starts out weaker than most superheroes, but that because he just started. The story will expand from him being a 14-year-old starter to a powerful hero and Saiyan by 17-19 years old.**

* * *

**Zane's House, Friday Night**

* * *

Zane is changing into a white long dress shirt, black pants and shoes, with a black tie. He notices he been growing a little muscle so he is wearing his shirt a little looser. He then leaves his room with his mother in the living room.

"Hey, you look wonderful.", comments adorably Ms. Dalton about her son.  
"Thanks mom, I better get going.", announces Zane as he heads to the door.  
"Wait!", yells Ms. Dalton as she grabs a camera.  
"Come on mom.", Zane says annoyed.

Ms. Dalton took some pictures with her digital camera before turning it off.

"Next time bring a date. Someone cute like Alex. It'll be so cute.", comments Ms. Dalton.  
"Bye mom.", announces Zane.

* * *

**Bobby Kane's House.**

* * *

Bobby is controlling his power to release fire from his body. At first, he freaked out on what's happening to him. He then concluded that he is a mutant or something. At first, he had trouble drawing out his powers, but now he can release them at will. He looks around his crappy house. It isn't much to look at. His mother is ether out selling herself or getting welfare. He hasn't seen his father since he was 7, and even then, he didn't believe that the guy was his father. Bobby hated his life. He always angry at everyone around him.

"_I have all this power, so why should I stay here, when I could have some fun with this power._", thought Bobby, thinking of what he can get.

He then thought of Cindy and Ryan. He thought of how much they humiliated him. He hated them. He wanted to get them. He also wanted to teach everybody what happens when they mess with him. He summons a huge flame in his hand. He walks to the door, stares back at his former home, and release a huge flame all over the living room. He walks outside as the living room starts to get covered in fire.

"_Let's go have some fun._", thought Bobby as he walks to the direction of the school.

* * *

**Midtown High School**

* * *

Zane arrives to the outside of the school as students after students enter the school. He starts to look for Alex and Jack, leading him to spot them along with several people. He walks towards them.

"Hey!", Zane shouts to grab their attention.  
"Hey Zane, so you ready to work the punch bowl or something.", jokes Jack.  
"I don't even know what my job is. So you guys are in a group or something.", wonders Zane.  
"Yep, these guys are from my choir club. We decided to go as a group.", explains Alex as the group introduces themselves.  
After they introduced themselves, Zane greets himself, before saying, "I have to go find Jessica, Bye."  
"Don't let my sister work you so hard!", jokes Jack as Alex stares at Zane.

* * *

**Inside The School**

* * *

Zane starts searching for Jessica. He begins searching in gym which has all the decoration set up. The theme of the formal is called "Under the Mask" as a bunch of masks from slasher movies to iconic plays to traditional masks from various holidays and several cultures. There were a bunch of tables set up with a huge area around for dancing. More than half of the school, are here with plenty more to come.

Zane spots Jessica talking to a couple of chaperons at the other side of the gym next to the empty DJ table. Zane waits for the chaperons to leave before he calls Jessica.

"Jessica!", Zane shouts, as Jessica became startled at first.  
"Zane glad you can make.", cheerfully says Jessica.  
"I manage to somehow. So what is the first thing I should do.", asks Zane.  
"Well, there is that bake sale for the fundraiser. We have no one manning it, so how about trying that.", suggests Jessica.  
"Okay.", said Zane with a smile, but is disappointed that it isn't something more exciting.

Zane found the bake sale in the cafeteria and is told to keep shop. He spots Jack who is trying ask a girl out to dance, but was rejected. Jack with a disappointed face on him began to talk to Zane.

"Hey buddy.", Jack said, as Zane visualizes a puppy whimpering.  
"You okay.", asks Zane with a bit of concern.  
"Another rejection. She had a boyfriend and he can kick my ass. Why do I even try? We are not exactly popular now you know. Our popularity from that Scorpion Incident is starting to wear off, by the end of next week, we are back to nobodies. Or at least me", Jack says with disappointment.  
"It all right, it not like we needed that.", Zane sys trying to cheer Jack up.  
"Yeah right. People actually know you. All I want is one girlfriend, a cute one. Arragh!", Jack says with frustration.

Zane chuckles as Jack makes a big deal out of the whole thing. Zane begins selling whatever they had in the shop. Cookies, small cakes, a bunch of junk food. Zane stomach began growling as he stares at the food. Zane almost starts to drool. Jessica and Alex began talking to each other as soon as they saw Zane staring at the food.

"Maybe it was a mistake to let Zane handle the bake goods.", said Alex snickering at the face Zane is making.  
"Maybe it was.", agrees Jessica as she regrets the decision.

Jessica walks towards Zane calling out to him, before calling him, "Zane!"

Zane immediately snap back into consciousness and responds.

"Hey! Umm nothing bad happening. Everything thing is all right.", Zane said, nervously smiling.  
"Right… listen, how about you keep watch for any problems in the gym, but first, how about you go get something to eat at the Chicken Cow near here, then…!"

Zane immediately rushes out of the cafeteria entrance, pass the crowd of people, and towards the fast food place. Jessica stares at the speed Zane went.

"_Since when can he run that fast? It like watching an Olympian or something like that._", thought a surprised Jessica.

Zane hurries to the Chicken Cow, passing a guy with a black hoody. The guy's eyes stare at the school as he pauses to look at it. His eyes then start burning with intensity as fire covers his pupils.

"_Midtown High. Bobby Kane is back, with a surprise for you._", thought Bobby as his eyes is cover in flames.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Jack is sitting at his table watching everybody dancing, thinking his life sucks. Alex then came back to the table after dancing with her friends as Jack began asking her about something.

"Will one of your friends dance with me?", asks a desperate Jack.  
"I might ask if any of them might go out with a type like you.", answers Alex smiling.  
"It better than nothing.", Jack says, filled with a bit of hope, "So, where is Zane, I didn't see him at the bake sale."  
"Your sister told him to go eat something so he can do security duty more efficient.", explains Alex.  
"Well Zane do things better when he eats.", said Jack laughing.  
"Yeah, do notice Zane been acting weird and that he been hanging out with us less and less.", informs Alex as Jack nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, I've tried to ask him what happening. Maybe he was hanging with that girl he mentioned.", mentions Jack.  
"No, I could tell he lying. He always sucks at lying. Besides, the thought of him having a girlfriend is… well.", Alex says trying to say some words.  
"Alex it's pretty obvious to everybody except maybe Zane that you have a thing for him.", announces Jack, which catches Alex off guard.  
"What!?", Alex says, surprised.  
"Yep, don't deny it girl.", says Jack snickering.  
"Don't laugh!", orders Alex.  
"I'm not. Just wondering why, you don't say anything to him.", asks Jack as Alex blushes a bit.  
"Well I've been leading him on for a while, but he keeps being oblivious to every sign I give him.", explains Alex in frustration.  
"Well then, can I ask why you have a thing, because I know that he a good friend and everything, but why do have a thing?", asks Jack.

Alex looks on the ground thinking of what to say. Her head is trying to think of why she likes him. She then though of what makes Zane, Zane. She reaches her answer and smiles.

"Well, he maybe oblivious to things like crushes, but he always has our backs and has a big smile every time. He is really kind, sweet, and always try his hardest when we get him to promise on something. Sure, he a slob when eating and he gets distracted at times, but that what makes Zane, well Zane.", explains Alex with a smile on her face, "Helps he looks cute and really tall as well."

Jack thought of how Zane notices the girl's screams and risk his life saving and reuniting her to her mother. He also gave Jack the strength to go into that hell hole. It's times like those that can make anybody see how amazing Zane can be.

"Yeah, that's Zane all right.", agrees Jack who a little jealous that a cute girl like Alex got her attention unintentionally grabbed by Zane.  
"Hey, wait! What are you doing!?", shouts the DJ as the music stops.

Suddenly, the DJ is shovel out of the stage, crashing into a table. Everybody stop what they were doing and turn to see what happened. Somebody in a black hoody toss the table out of the stage. The guy removed his hood and in front of everybody, who is revealed to be Bobby Kane. Bobby is smiling deadly, as he grabs everybody's attention.

"Bobby Kane!", screams the principal as he marches towards him, "Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Bobby didn't respond to the question and just stares at the crowd, but mostly at Cindy and Ryan. The principal then rushes up the stage and grabs Bobby by the arm.

"Bobby!" screams the principal in anger and frustration

A gunshot is heard around the gym and everybody ducks from the pop. The principal eyes widen, as he checks his lower body to see he was bleeding. The principal collapse as the entire student body screams in fear.

"Oh god!"  
"He has a gun!"  
"I'm getting out of here!", yells a panicking student who ran to the exit.

Bobby spots him trying to leave and fire a huge amount of fire from his arms to the direction of the exit. The escaping student trips, almost getting set on fire as the blast set the exit on fire, preventing any kind of escape. The students were panicking on what just happened.

"Oh #&amp;*!"  
"H-he just fired fire from his hands!"  
"Is he a mutant or something!?"

Jack and Alex hid under the table as more students began huddle together out of fear. Jessica is near the chaperons as she falls on her butt and stares in shock at the resent development. The chaperons themselves try to attack Bobby, but stops when Bobby notices him.

"All right! Everybody huddle into the middle of the gym!", orders Bobby, "Right in front of me!"

Everybody starts to comply as the principal grunts in pain of the bullet, bleeding on the floor.

"Huh, he still alive.", says Bobby, even though doesn't care, "If anybody going to get him, do it now!"

A bunch of people were hesitant as they feel that Bobby is going to kill along with the principal. Then Jessica stood up and walk towards the stage. Jack mind is rattling as he watches his sister go up the stage. The chaperons and other students then rush to help her as she gently tries to lift up the principal. As Jessica, the other students, and the chaperons lifts the principal up, one of the chaperons, who is a nurse, tries to stop the bleeding. Jessica glares at Bobby who has notice.

"What? You got something to say?", asks Bobby with sarcasm.  
"No.", Jessica answers faintly.

As the chaperons left the stage, carrying the principal with Jessica following, Booby shot his gun aiming at Jessica's legs. The shot miss, but it startles Jessica to fall down the stairs of the stage. Jessica lands hard on her face.

"Jessica!", screams Jack as he rushes from the crowd to her sister.

He checks on his sister to see that she has a bloody nose. Jack tries to help Jessica up, but she got up on her own midway.

"Jessica…", Jack said before getting interrupted.  
"Jack, go back where you were. I'll be fine.", orders Jessica, trying to assure and calm down her little brother.

Jack did as his sister ordered, angry at Bobby for what he did. He wanted to get him, but knew it would end badly. Jessica then went back to her spot as the nurse among the chaperons attempt to stop the principal from bleeding out with what little items they have. Bobby then scans the crowd and saw someone trying to use their cellphone. Bobby then fire some flames above the crowd. Several students started screaming as they intentionally thought he was going to burn them.

"All right, nobody does anything. Everybody raise their hands now!", orders Bobby with a powerful tone.

Everybody then did what he ordered. Bobby then spots someone he wanted to get.

"Cindy. You bitch, stand up.", orders Bobby to his ex-girlfriend.

Cindy is hesitant, until Bobby fire some more flames above the crowd. Afterwards, she slow gets up.

"Stand up or watch what happens when I aim more below!", threatens Bobby.

Cindy then stood up as Bobby walks towards to her. He then punches her in the face so hard, she fell down to the floor, with a tooth coming out. Tears roll down in her eyes as everybody watch in shock as Bobby then grabs her up and punches her again. Then Bobby had a thought.

"Okay, everybody.", said Bobby as he picks up Cindy, "Will everybody from Jessica to Will in the back of the crowd, please come up and punch the sh#t out of Cindy here."

Cindy eyes widen as well as the rest of the student body.

"You are a #&amp; *ing psychopath! I can't believe I went out with you!", spats Cindy as the bruises on her face became more revealing.

Bobby responds by hitting Cindy some more, punching her into the ground and picking her back up again. He tore off some of her clothes, as her breast are exposed. He looks at the crowd as Cindy appears unconscious. He then stares at the group as he glares at Jessica."

"Jessica, you first.", orders Bobby to Jessica.

Jessica then walks slowly to Bobby who holding an almost unconscious Cindy. Bobby then gave Jessica a gesture to hit Cindy in the face. Jessica as hesitate as her mind is in a panic. She made a fist as she prepares to hit Cindy, but then stops as she takes a look at Cindy.

"No!", screams Jessica, "She not even wide awake, she looks half dead. You're not going to get away with this."

Bobby then let's go of Cindy then grabs Jessica with force. He then headbutts Jessica whose bloody nose returns.

"Jessica!", screams Jack as he tries to go help his sister.

Bobby then release a huge flame to crowd. It made a wall of fire separating them from Bobby and Jessica. Bobby then shovels Jessica to the ground as he gathers a huge amount of fire on his hands. Several people just stare in fear as they were about to watch someone get burn. Bobby walks to where the exit is, blocking any escapes.

"All right, everybody. Watch what happens when you don't do as I say!", Bobby says, ready to demonstrate.

He is ready to set Jessica on fire with a big ball of flames he is holding in his hand. Jessica tries to get up from the ground as Jack, Alex, and several other yells for him to stop. Then a loud crash is heard. The exit doors suddenly flew from the handles, hitting Bobby Kane in the back. Bobby then fell into the ground as the pain in his back prevents him from getting up. Several student stares as a figure appears from the exit. The figure then walks through the fire and picks up Jessica. He then stares at the crowd and told them something.

"Get out. Now!", orders the figure.

Several students listen the savior as they hurry to the exit as Bobby Kane starts to get up. The savior then gave an injury Jessica to Jack.

"Get out. Quickly.", orders the savior again.

Soon, everybody starts to exit the gym with other students carrying the unconscious Cindy. Just as Bobby Kane gets back up, the savior then quickly rushes to defend the students as he appears in front of Bobby. Several students take one look at the figure. The figure is wearing a white hoody with black pants. He is wearing a full white mask cover his face. The white savior then high knee Bobby in the face, causing Bobby to fly the wall before Bobby quickly summons fire from his hands at it, preventing him from hitting the wall.

"Damn, wasn't hard enough.", whispers the white savior, "All right Zane, let see what you can do."

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Zane is satisfied from the meal he just had. He had almost half the menu from the Chicken Cow. Several employees and consumers were staring at the amount of food he was eating, but Zane didn't notice. He's also wearing his white coat he left from in his locker. He, at first ran out the cafeteria exit to the Chicken Cow, but decided to come back to take his white jacket with him, due to the cold, then left again.

"_All right, I'm all ready to go. Let's see if I can do the task Jessica set up for…!_", thought Zane before his eyes notice something about the school.

The school had smoke coming out of it as Zane rushes to find what happened. As Zane ran the cafeteria, he saw the entrance to the gym is close. The windows are covered in smoke so Zane couldn't see anything. Zane mind started to panic.

"_Damn I can't see anything! Just what the hell just happened!?_", thought Zane as worry about what happened.

Zane then had an idea. He remembers Iron Fist taught him to increase his awareness. He closes his eyes and focus his ki on something.

"Let's_ see if I can sense what happening._", Zane thought as he focuses on his awareness.

He senses that something hostile is holding the students' hostage. He could tell that someone is injured because they felt weaker than most. He also senses that the hostile, who's powerful, is doing something to someone in front of him as that person is getting weaker. Zane wanted to burst in, but couldn't because he didn't know what he is dealing with. He tries to look for another way in as he senses someone walking up to the hostile. Zane then spots a white mask that was on the wall, then put it on his face. Suddenly, he felt that the person who walked up to the hostile, went down as the hostile hit him or her. Zane then felt the hostile gathering power.

"F#ck, I have to do something!", thought Zane in a panic.

Zane felt the opportunity as he felt the hostile walking in front of the door. Zane quickly ran to the door and put the hood of his jacket on. He breath in, gather ki around his body, then focus on his right arm. He gets on a stance, focus more chi in to his right hand, then punch the door.

The handles of the door flew off as the door launches his the hostile. The impact and the force from flying door cause the fire around the exit to disperses. Zane goes inside the gym and spots Jessica.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Bobby lands to the floor facing a disguised Zane. Zane senses that everybody has left and took on a stance. Bobby then fires at Zane with his gun, but Zane sidesteps, barely dodging the bullet. Bobby is shock that he dodges bullets, but then let's go of the gun and fires his flames at Zane. Zane saw the flames coming, then runs from the blast. As Bobby gathers another huge amount of fire, Zane grabs a table and throws it at Bobby. Bobby then counters by throwing a fire blast at the table, destroying it. As the two objects clash, a huge amount of smoke came out of it. Bobby squints his eyes as Zane suddenly appears out of the smoke.

Bobby then release flames from his arms towards Zane, creating a flamethrower, but Zane then turns his body next to it, barely dodging the fire. Zane then punches Bobby in the upper torso sending him flying. Bobby then crashes to the wall with his upper torso injured. Bobby then use all his energy to get back up as Zane is shock that Bobby still up.

_"Damn! He really tough! He's already up from a punch like that!",_ Zane thought in shock.

Zane then got on another stance and focus on Bobby.

"Let's finish this.", Zane declares.

Bobby then summons a huge amount of flames all around his right arm. He then gathers fire on his left hand and points it behind his back.

"_This guy, this ass! He dodges those bullets and after two hit, he already got me injured. Who the hell is he!?_", angrily thought Bobby, "I'll_ get him here!_"

Zane and Bobby stare at each other ready to give the other the blow to end this. Zane then runs towards Bobby as Bobby does the same. Bobby then release the flames from his left arm increasing his speed, surpassing Zane's. But, Zane could tell where Bobby is going to hit. Zane then dodges Bobby's fire punch and gave Bobby another punch in the stomach.

Bobby eyes widen and threw up a little before collapsing. The fire he summoned causes him to continue towards the wall. Zane took a deep breath and check Bobby pulse to see that it's still beating, but he himself is knocked out. Zane then drags Bobby out of the burning gym. He saw that the cafeteria is empty as he saw sirens lights outside the cafeteria and suddenly the police came in.

"Freeze!", orders a cop.

Zane then let's go of Bobby then proceeds to slowly get down on the ground. As soon as Zane saw the police looking relax, he then rushes out of the cafeteria at full speed as the police tries to tackle him, but stop as soon as he got outside. Zane then saw that a large crowd has gather around outside the school, along with everybody from the formal.

"That him!", someone shouts.  
"What with the outfit?"  
"Who are you!?"

Zane then panic as a crowd try to gather around him. He looks around him to see that a window is open on the second floor on the school. He quickly squats down, gather his ki around his legs, then jump and lands to the second floor window barely missing it. He then gathers ki to his hands, bury his fingers to the wall above him, and using his arm strength, throws himself to the third floor, then do the same to the roof. He strains his arms and fingers doing those.

Zane then runs to one side of the building, runs to other, and then jumps to the next building. His stamina is low and his legs were feeling sore, but continue to jump from building to building before stopping as soon as the close is clear. He proceeds to leave the building via an escape ladder.

Zane arms, hands, and legs were in pain doing those superhuman moves, but he could still walk. He then hid his jacket and mask behind a dumpster.

Zane then runs in pain toward the school as his legs were starting to give out. He then saw the principal and Cindy getting inside the ambulances. He then found Alex and Jack as they are next to Jessica, with an ice pack on her head, talking to a doctor.

"Hey what happened?", asks Zane out of breath, "I saw the fire and rush back here."  
"That psycho Bobby Kane happened. He came in with a gun and these fire powers and took everybody hostage!", responds Jack in a panic.  
"He then shot Mr. Harrington and beat Cindy unconscious! He also attacked Jessica!", explains Alex, scared at what just happened.  
"It just a little headache okay.", said Jessica, trying not to make others worry.  
"I'm glad that guy in that white hood came and kick the crap out of him, who is he?", wonders Alex.  
"Moonknight maybe?", guesses Zane, trying to become less suspicious.  
"Can Moonknight do that? Also, he looks nothing like Moonknight. No moon symbol", says Jack.  
"Let just be grateful that it over.", says Alex.

Zane turns to see that the ambulances were heading to the hospital. He is happy that hid friends were safe, but is angry at himself for not being there sooner. Also, for some reason, he felt he wanted the fight continue a bit to see how far he can go.

"You alright Zane?', asks Jessica as Jack and Alex stares at him.

Zane turns to her, then smiles.

"Just glad that you guys are alright."

* * *

**Next the aftermath of the Midtown Hellfire incident, Zane training continues as Dr. Strange lends a hand, and Zane meets an iconic hero for the first time. Please review for suggestions and follow if you like the story.**

**Hoped you liked this story!**


	6. I'll Prove You Wrong

**The Aftermath of the Fall Formal and who does Zane meet for the first time. The end of this chapter will give Zane a goal to carry out. **

**Also, Zane will obtain Super Saiyan, but only before the Civil War. Here is the 6th Chapter, I'll Prove You Wrong.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning, Zane's House**

* * *

Zane is sitting in his chair, eating his (huge amount of) breakfast. At the same time, he is reading parts of the front page story of the Daily Globe. It's been 12 hours since the incident in Midtown High and the Daily Globe has already covered the story.

**Midtown High Attacked!**

**Disgruntled Superpowered Student Injures Principal and Female Students as Mysterious Vigilante Saves Students and Evades Police**

Zane remembers what happened last night. How the day started, before he left the school to go eat, what happened when he came back, and how he escaped the police and press. He got a phone call from Alex just an hour ago. Mr. Harrington and Cindy are in the hospital now. Mr. Harrington survived the bullet wound and might get out of the hospital in a week, but Cindy. She healing from her injuries, but suffered emotionally and appears to be scarred from this experience. Zane felt guilt. The guilt that he wasn't there in time. The guilt of not knowing what to do first and stopping Bobby from causing most of the damages he did.

"_I have to get stronger, faster, fight better, and smarter._", thought Zane with determination,"_If Iron Fist didn't teach me how to fight, I might have lost. I won't lose to anyone._"

When got back home last night, his mother has gotten worried and almost didn't allow Zane to go outside for the day, but time calmed her down later. She's out for the day because of work and won't come back till late at night. Since Alex's mom, decided to be paranoid and won't allow Alex to go out and Jack's busy with a family reunion that might get interesting because of what Jessica did, Zane has a whole day to train in the Infinite Room in the House of the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Zane arrives into the Sanctum Sanctorum with Wong greeting him.

"Morning Zane Dalton, I see you made the news today", greets Wong, the assistant of Dr. Strange.  
"Yeah, there was trouble during the formal so I decided to... wait! How did you know it was me who the vigilante?", asks Zane.  
"Well…", said a voice coming out of a door that turns out to be Dr. Strange who is levitating,"a new hero showed up last night and we knew you were in the school at the time."  
"That makes sense.", agrees Zane,"Seeing as I have a free day today, I might as well train in the room for the day."  
"Very well.", said Dr. Strange as a hallway appears in the wall to the left.

Zane enters the hallway, into the Infinite Room. As soon as Zane enters the room, his clothes change from a plain red strip shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, to a green gi with a yellow belt and no shoes, looking like a simpler version of Iron Fist clothing. As Zane relax his ki, the room changes into a track with obstacles for acrobatic training. What's amazing about the Infinite Room is that it changes the way it looks for different environments. It can create it owns equipment as well. It is a perfect room for training.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

A man in his late twenties is sitting in his kitchen reading the paper with his wife to the side of him. He works for The Daily Bugle as photographer and is a science teacher for Midtown High School. But he also one of the most courageous and selfless hero out there. Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. But now, he feels a bit of guilt because he wasn't there to stop Bobby Kane even thought he could have.

"It ain't your fault tiger.", said his wife, a supermodel and (former) actress, Mary Jane as she's trying to cheer her husband up,"You didn't know that this Bobby will attack the school."  
"But MJ, I was invited to be one of the chaperons at the time and I should have known that Bobby would do that after his assault on Ryan Thursday.", responds Peter,"I'm just glad that guy in white came by or I could only imagine what would have happened if Bobby was allowed to do what he wants."  
"Peter, you didn't know the kid had powers. Don't feel guilty for things you couldn't see.", said Mary Jane comforting Peter.  
"You're right.", smile Peter who then kiss his wife,"But still, who is this guy, Ben Urich back at my work said the guy had white clothing on, but he didn't look like Moonknight or anybody else in white costumes. He also looks like he could fight, but was sloppy in his escape."  
"Maybe he's new. He properly had powers for a while and just started superheroing.", suggests Mary Jane.  
"Maybe.", said Peter,"But still, maybe I need to check this guy out."

* * *

**At The Same Time**

* * *

In front of a National Bank of America, Shocker (a Spider-Man villain) is on the ground knockout after the last image in his head is a disc like object (which he thought he dodged it at first until it knockback from a wall to another wall) hitting him in the side of his head. Standing above the Shocker catching his shield, stands the man who most represents the best of America and one of the most iconic heroes in this era and the last. His name is Steven Rogers, the man known as the Star-Spangled Avenger, Captain America.

As the SHIELD agents came to put the Shocker in custody, many bystanders began clapping for the man who holds many's respects. As Captain America began talking to SHIELD agents about what took place, it wasn't before long as the press came asking the Captain questions from world events to pop culture.

"Captain, how do you feel for the sudden development about the war?"  
"What celebrity do you considered meeting?"  
"Can you comment about the Avengers' situation with the UN?"  
"No press, people.", said a SHIELD agent as other agents kept the press away as the Shocker is then escorted to a prison van.  
"Captain, how do you feel on the rumors that the vigilante saving those kids in Midtown High being an underage minor." asks one reporter.  
"Excuse me.", asks Captain America.  
"There are rumors saying that guy is underage because from what the reporting officers at the time saying that he looks shorter than most adults and that he sounds like he trying to have a deep voice, but he still sounds like he starting puberty.", responds the reporter.

Captain America close his eyes and look down, thinking before opening his eyes and answer the reporter.

"No comment.", says the good captain, Hope you all have a good day."

Captain America got on his motorcycle, as the press began asking more questions. He then starts to escort the prison van, but his mind is on something else.

"_If this kid really is underage, then what should I do?_", thought Steven Rogers to himself.

Rogers began thinking about underage heroes. His first thought is his old sidekick Bucky. During World War 2, Steve Roger, Captain America, allowed a kid to follow him into a battlefield. Although at first, everything seems alright as he and Bucky fight the war against the Nazis and Hydra alongside fellow heroes like the (Original) Human Torch, Namor, Toro, and many others as the Invaders. But one day, after trying to retrieve an experimental drone plane created by the Allies but then stolen from (the first) Baron Zemo, Captain America and Bucky seemly lost their lives. Decades came and past as the world believe that pair had died back in World War II until the Avengers found a frozen Captain America. But for Bucky, it is a lost cause.

Cap's mind then came to another who started at a minor age. A boy turn man, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Although he is happy that Peter turn into a respectable young man, Peter's life before that was hell from what most of the things Peter told him. Then there are the mutants. Many mutants receive their powers at an early age. In the world they're living in, it can be a hellhole. Nobody should go througt those things like Parker, Bucky, and many others.

"_I need to see this guy._" Captain America thought to himself,"_If the kid is a minor and a mutant, I'll get him in to Xavier's School, but if the guy isn't then…_"

Captain thought of what he should do as he escorts the prison van to Riker's Prison.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

Zane emerges from the Infinite Room, tired out, but able to walk. Wong gave him a huge jug of water, as Zane drank it all.

"Thank you , I was really tired from the training.", thanked Zane.  
"It is no problem, Young Dalton.", rest assures Wong.  
"Okay then, I'm off then.", said Zane as he head towards the door, "see you later!"

Suddenly, Doctor Strange teleports in front of Zane. Zane is still surprised a little, but he getting use to it.

"Zane, may I have a word in my studies." says the Doctor.  
"Okay.", respond Zane.

Zane and Doctor Strange heads towards Doctor Strange's studies. It a room full of wonders like mysterious objects and books. Doctor Strange then open a chest and pull out a short white cloak with gold timings on it. As the Doctor gave Zane the cloak, Zane hands almost went down to the ground because of the weight.

"Whoa, what is this?", asks Zane.  
"This is an old weighted clothing I found once. I modify it so that it can a cloak and also a little extra I made during your training.", said Doctor Strange,"Now wear it and thinl of it as a jacket."

Zane put the cloak on and did as Doctor Strange told him and thought of it as a jacket. The cloak responds and ends up wrapping around Zane and emerge into a jacket.

"Holy! Wow that amazing.", says Zane in his cheerful voice.  
"Seeing as you already started with helping others, I may as well give you this to help with keeping your identity. Also, the weight may help you with training outside.", explains Doctor Strange.  
"Really! But you really didn't have to do this.", said Zane.  
"It didn't take a lot of time and with my magic, it isn't difficult. I just had some time for myself so I may as well as do this.", says Strange.

Zane looks at a mirror to see the cloak now a white jacket on him. As Zane thought of it as a cloak and it turns into a cloak right in front of him. It felt heavy, but the reason it felt difficult to carry before, because it made Zane off-balance. Now Zane can act like it's nothing.

"This cool. Thank you Doctor Strange.", thanked Zane excited about his new clothing.  
"It is no problem.", assures Doctor Strange.

As Zane left the house and heads to the bus stop, he spots a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Mr. Parker", greets Zane to a casual clothed Peter Parker who is walking by.  
"Hey Zane, what are you doing here almost late at night?", asks Parker.  
"Oh ummm...", Zane stutters, as he tries to come up with a lie,"I was just visiting a friend and lost track of time. My mother is killing me to get home."  
"Okay then, be careful out there, seeing as school canceled Monday for the investigation, I'll see you Tuesday.", says Peter.

Zane then continues walking as Peter walks the other direction. He then looks behind to see if Zane is not watching, then heads to the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Suddenly, Peter is teleported inside the home of Dr. Strange.

"Greetings Peter. Just what do you have to see me for?", asks Dr. Strange greeting his old friend.  
"What's up Doc.", greets Peter as he shakes Stephen Strange's hand,"I'm looking for a guy, you know the guy who save the students at my work."

Dr. Strange almost flinch at what Peter said, but kept his cool.

"I'm not going to lie, I do know him. But I'm not in the liberty to say, but I can say that if your worry about him, don't.", assures Strange,"He is an interesting person and is learning at a fast rate. Beside, you might meet him sooner or later."  
"Well, okay then.", said Peter who is more assures to be less worry about the guy (Zane), but still wants to meet him.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

In the following weeks, Zane been busy, from school, to training, and fighting criminals when he gets the chance. So far, he was battling homework, robbers, and Z to C-list super villains when he runs into them. His reputation in the super community is a rookie who appears and disappears after each fight like most others. Only Iron Fist and Dr. Strange know who he is. People been calling the White Hood only because Zane didn't give them a name. The people close to him are suspecting him of doing something because he always somewhere after school, but so far, Zane manages to convince them nothings going on. So far, Zane is free running on top of buildings in Queens. He is faster than he was in his fight against Bobby Kane and is more aware of his surroundings due to his battles with the D to C-list super-villains and his consent free-running around Mid-Town and Queens. So far, Zane has yet to fight a big super-villain.

Zane then heard gunshots. The sound came from over a taller building then the one he is in now. Zane pauses, concentrates his ki on his legs, ran, and jumps on to the taller building. When he lands, his legs felt strain from the amount of ki. His power is incredible, but his body is having trouble keeping up and it strains his body. Every time he tries to see his limits, he gets close, but his body stops him. Because of training, he can use more and more of his ki every day, so the limits of his body are being surpressed, but for how long, who knows?

His training so far is more leaning towards body and stamina. Since Iron Fist been visiting less because of personal issues, Dr. Strange fills in from time to time with him being an accomplished martial artist in his own right. Strange even gave Zane some advice in his training.

Zane runs to the edge of the building and looks down. He uses his ki scene and scan the area. So far it can sense at most 1 mile around him, but just enough to see the ground. A couple of men are exiting a bank. A getaway driver in a car, two gunmen are loading bags inside, and two other gunman checking around the street. The street has fewer people then what it usually has, due to the crime in progress. Zane tries to hear sirens, but no police are around. Zane jumps down the building, surrounding himself with his kii. He aims at the getaway car as the gunman finishes loading the bags. As the gunman almost enters the car. Zane release his ki (a trick he taught himself with a little advice from Strange) on top of the car which results in him not splatting to death and crush the roof of the car.

"What the!", yells a gunman as he stops entering the car.

The getaway driver tries to get away, but before he could, Zane back flips to the opposite side of the car, grabs the car from the bottom and flip the getaway car to the side. The driver is terrified as he couldn't get out. The remaining gunman manages to retreat away from the car. The robbers then aim their guns as Zane, who jumps to the other side of the car, using it a shield. The gunman waited until Zane comes out, but suddenly, something came jumping on top of the car. The gunman starts shooting, but soon realizes that it is a tire from their car. Suddenly, Zane came running towards one of the gunman and kicks in the ribs. The impact causes him fly towards one of his accomplices as the two falls the floor. The two remaining men looked at them, becoming distracted, as soon the guy wearing a white cloak and white mask (Zane) is between them. One of the gunman tries to shoot, but Zane then grab his nose of his gun, points it in the ground and punching him in the guts. Zane soon then found the last gunman pointing his gun of the back his head.

"You better not try something!", yells the last gunman.

Zane is a little nervous to have a gun behind him, but then relax, focus his ki on his agility, and bends over as he back kicks the gun of the gunman to the sky. Zane elbows the last gunman in the face. The four gunman have been knockout, but the getaway driver manages to get out of the car. He grab his own assault rifle and aims at Zane. Zane turns to see the driver ready to shoot at him. Zane's first instinct is to build his ki around his body and hope for the best. Suddenly, an unknown object hits the getaway driver, knocking him out cold. The object lands on the floor revealing to be the a round shield with the American symbol on it. Zane stares at the shield recognizing it.

"Wait that shield is!", thought Zane as a foot lands on the shield.

A man kicks the shield back into his arms as Zane looks up to the living legend himself, Captain America. Zane stares at the man the known as Captain America, who also stares back.

"_It actually him, Captain America. Man if Jack knew, he would jealous because I met him first._", thought Zane, bragging a bit.  
"_Except for the last part, he did a good job taking care of these guys. I'm guessing he been in training for quite sometime._" thought Captain America.  
"Umm thanks for the help.", Zane said, as he extends his hand at Captain America.

The Captain stares at the hand which made Zane a little tense, but shook it anyway.

"You did a good job, umm White Hood is it?", asks the Captain.  
"Is that what their calling me?", wonders Zane, not liking the name.  
"That not your codename?", wonders Captain America.  
"I never gave myself one, although I should have before "White Hood" ended up sticking.", said Zane.  
Cap then stares at Zane and asks,"Just what are your powers?"  
"Powers?", wonders Zane,"I was using chi to just amplify my abilities."  
"Amplify?", says a dumbfound Cap before he thought of Iron Fist,"So you were trained."  
"Actually I'm still in training.", said Zane with a nervous smile.  
"Still!? For how long?", questions Cap.  
"I think for about a month.", says an unsure Zane.  
"A month!?", Cap almost yells.  
"Well at first, the people training me wanted me to wait until I'm ready, but then the Midtown thing happened, so I'm guessing they gave me their blessing because one of them gave me this cloak.", explains Zane pointing at his cloak.

Captain then stares more at Zane and recognizes Zane fighting style.

"_The way he fights is like Iron Fist._", thought Cap.  
"If that is all, then I should get going.", announces Zane as he gets ready to leave.  
"Wait.", said Cap, before prdering,"Just how old are you?"  
"Umm, eighteen", answer Zane with a nervous smile.

Cap could tell it's a lie.

"Tell me for real.", sternly commands the Captain.

Sirens are heard as they made Cap turn around for a second, just enough for Zane to run from him. Cap is about to run after him, but Zane then use more ki to accelerate him farther to about 40 mph. Cap then stops knowing her can't catch up, but doesn't notice that Zane slow down because of his body is unable to keep up with ki. Zane hid in an alley where he put his cloths and changes back to his normal clothes. He took a bus to the Sanctum Sanctorum so that he can train more/hide until it time to leave.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

* * *

As enter the front door of the home of Doctor Strange and is then teleported in, the people inside were Dr. Strange, Wong, and the last person he expected, Captain America.

"Huh?!", says Zane dumbfounded of how Cap got here before him.

"I was about to ask Dr. Strange here for help to locate the White Hood, but by the way you look when you saw me, I'm guess your White Hood. Am I correct?", guesses correctly Cap

Zane just stands there with no comments and now that Cap seen his face, Zane then proceeds to say who he is since Cap might get his information somewhere anyway.

"Zane Dalton, age fourteen, lives in Forest Hills in Queens, attends Midtown High as a freshman, et certa, et certa." admits Zane sounding so defeated.  
"Captain with all due respect, I believe that putting Zane now will be more beneficial than less costly.", defends Strange.  
"Stephan.", said Cap.  
"In less than 2 weeks, Zane has improved in both his skills and physical abilities and his performance in fight criminals, to the point where it almost like he's done it before. If you ask me, this boy is a genius in fighting and unlike most young heroes, he isn't as reckless and has better quick thinking and judgment." explain Dr. Strange.

Cap then thought of it for a moment, then reach a conclusion.

"No, he much too young, maybe if he eighteen, at legal age I can't stop him, but he is a minor so until then, it stops.", commands Cap.  
"Come on!", yells Zane knowing that Cap might tell his mother and Zane can only imagine what her reaction will be.  
"I know your heart is in the right place, but still, your inexperience and young. Just wait until your eighteen, then you can do whatever you want.", says Cap as he leaves the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Zane, stares at the exit Cap went towards, and looks at Dr. Strange.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to stop, but I'm going to lie low for a while, just school and training for a couple of weeks and I'll come back in a new name and different clothing.", declares Zane.  
"Okay then, so you are just gonna train?", asks Dr. Strange.  
"Yes, but first, I tried that thing where I release my chi to break my fall earlier, but I have an idea.", announce Zane.  
"What idea?", wonders Dr. Strange.  
"What if I use my chi to fly.", said Zane.  
"That… could be possible.", admits Strange as the idea sounds imaginable.  
"But first, I need my body to keep up with my chi, so can you like make the training room more difficult?", ask Zane.  
"Well, I could raise it by 2 times our normal gravity, but that a little too reckless.", explains Strange.  
"It won't be, I need to be better than I'm already am, I need to become someone so strong that Captain America and other like him, has to acknowledge me as an equal, not just a reckless kid.", declares Zane.

Dr. Strange looks at Zane and can tell even without his magic that Zane is serious to become stronger and better than he already is.

"Very well, I shall tell Iron Fist your decision of wanting to taking a break from being a hero in order to focus more on training.", says Strange.  
"Thank you.", said Zane,"I still have some time, so can I start the 2 times gravity now?"  
"Alright.", Strange says, as he doesn't know how he feels letting Zane do what he wants.

Zane then rushes to the Infinite Room and waits for the gravity to be raise. Suddenly, Zane felt that he's being pull into the ground.

"What the-!?", said Zane as he struggles to move and try to pull himself from hitting the ground.

Suddenly, Dr. Strange appears in his astral form.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The gravity might be too much for you.", cautiously asks Strange.

Zane then concentrates on his ki and starts to move.

"No! I can do this!", Zane fiercely declare,"Watch, in a mouth or two, I'll fly and emerge better than I already am. My body can will use my chi at it full potential and I can fight for hours, even days!"

Zane then starts trying stand like it's normal and began practicing his martial arts in 2 times Earth's gravity. Zane has difficulty doing this and his body will be more strain, putting his life on the line. But in the end, Zane will emerge so much stronger than he ever was.

* * *

**Next will be a time skip, but only two months and will show Zane 5 or 6 times more powerful than what he was during the formal. It is at least late September to early October, so the next chapter will be in December for Zane. **

**The reason for this time skip is that I want Zane to fly in the following next chapters and learn energy blasts in the those chapters. **

**Also, PM me for suggestions on what Zane should wear and what should his superhero name be. Remember that Zane doesn't know about his Saiyan heritage so nothing involving Saiyans. **

**P.S. Bucky still alive, but Cap doesn't know that now.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Back in Action (The Fearless Dragon Arc)

**Hear we go! Zane after two months of difficult training. After several ideas I thought from myself and as well as you guys, I decide on Zane's outfit. It is Vegito's gi with the cloak looking like Piccolo's cape, but without the shoulder pads. He has a hood as well on the cape. The cape is also that detectable to release the extra weight. His hero name is the Dragon. The Fearless Dragon.**

* * *

**2 Months Later, Zane's House**

* * *

It is 7:30 am in the morning. The alarm clock in Zane's room went off, then turn off in an instant as Zane gets dress in almost an instant. He had his clothes laid out before, so he cheated a bit.

"_Damn training yesterday was brutal. Trying 3 times Earth's gravity is no joke._"thought a still exhausted Zane.

Zane then does his morning routine, brush his teeth, took a shower, and eat a huge breakfast like always. Zane grabs his backpack, put on his white weighted jacket and leaves the house. Arriving outside, he checks to see if anybody watching. He then jumps to the roof of the house in a single leap and scans the area using his ki sense to detect anybody.

"_Okay, nobody is watching and their barely any people on the way to my school._", thought Zane, who's smiling confidently.

Zane than took a big leap to towards direction of his school and flew there at about 360 mph more or less. As he flying overhead, he detects Jack, Alex, then Jessica in that order. He saw an open window behind the school in the third floor as he lands on the roof of the school with no one noticing him. He checks to see if anybody near the window and athletically falls down the roof, grabs the ledge of the window and climbs inside an empty classroom.

He checks outside the class with his ki sense to see if anybody is nearby and with luck, everybody seems to be too busy doing their own thing to notice him. He then sneaks out the room and heads towards his locker. As he heads towards his locker, his head is full of things that happened in the last 2 months.

After that incident with Captain America, Zane been training seeing if he can true surpass Cap's thoughts about young heroes like Zane, _These last few weeks, he's been going under intense training then ever before. 2 times Earth's gravity benefited him a lot. Before, he have to use ki pick up at least 2 tons, now, he can do that with little effort without ki and who know how much more he can do with ki._

Zane than thought of the several times he took injures from both exhaustion and too much strain on his body. He would have gain a broken body if Dr. Strange or Wong weren't there. He also remembers what Strange had said.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Zane is lying on the ground panting hard, as he felt as if his life is draining away. Awhile ago, Zane push himself too hard in his training and is close to a broken body. Dr. Strange luckily got him out of the room and use some spells to accelerate his healing as Zane his ki to help with his recovery (trick he picked up from Iron Fist). Two hours later, Zane completely recover, but Dr. Strange notices something.

"I was curious with something.", announces Dr. Strange.  
"What is it, Mr. Strange?", wonders Zane as he gets up from his injuries.  
"Your power for some reason increase every time you heal from injuries that would destroy your body.", answers Strange, who's fascinated by this revelation.  
"Wait really? Is that a normal thing?", asks Zane, even though he knew that answer is no.  
"Not really. I was watching your progress and for the last several times you work yourself to all sorts of injuries, which follows with me healing you, your power increase every time.", explains Dr. Strange,"I been suspicious for the last times those happen, but I'm more certain that you recover from injuries, it makes you more powerful than you were before.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Zane has been wondering what is he ever since. He knew since learning about his power that he wasn't normal, but now he been wondering is he's even human. This is probably the most he thought about since Dr. Strange told him about his "near death power increase." As Zane thought about it, he senses a friend coming from behind him.

"What up!", said Alex as she tries to scare Zane by tapping his hands on his shoulders.  
"Hey.", greet Zane, unfazed by Alex's attempt to scare him.  
"You weren't scared?", questions a disappointed Alex.  
"Nope", nonchalantly answers Zane  
Alex has disappointed face on her and says,"Aw, your no fun."  
"Not when you try to scare me, so where is Jack?", wonders Zane.  
"He called this morning. He says he's out sick today.", answers Alex.  
"That sucks, I mean it nice to get out of school, but getting sick must really sucks.", says Zane as it mean that if he gets sick, he can't train or learn something new..  
"What do you know, I never seen you get sick once.", notices Alex.  
Zane chuckles,"That true."

* * *

**Later, Biology Class**

* * *

"Alright class.", says Mr. Parker, walking into the classroom as everybody stops talking focus on their teacher. But then they notice something.  
"Mr. Parker, where did you get that black eye?", notices one student, raising her hand.  
"Well Jenny, I'm actually Iron Man and just fought the Juggernaut a minute ago.", responds Mr. Parker as he chucks a bit as gets his class ready.

A couple of minutes passes as Mr. Parker teaches about the human body and how it reacts to several substances from smoke and gas to poison from snakes, raw meat, etc. Suddenly, sirens are heard outside the open windows. Everybody turns to the window to see in the street, a man flying and glowing, being chased by the police.

"Will o Wisp! Stop or we will be force to fire!", orders a police man as the chase speeds off.

Peter Parker knew what to do, but thought how is he gonna leave in the middle of class. Zane thought this is a chance to start superheroing again and show off a new outfit he created. It is blue gi and pants with an orange under shirt along with it. It comes with a blue belt and white boots. It is buried under his books in his backpack, which in hanged in his locker.

"Okay class! I have to leave because of a…!"  
"Mr. Parker! I have to go to the bath…!"

Zane and Peter stops, with Zane's hands in the air, as they both stop and look at the other. They waited for the other to finish what they were saying, but no not one spoke The situation got a little awkward till Mr. Parker broke the ice.

"I have to get to the doctor, I'm not feeling well, you know black eye.", Mr. Parker untruthfully explains a little awkwardly as he grabs his bag,"Zane you can go. Class, I'll get a substitute."

As both Peter Parker and Zane leave the room, they went their separate way, going to the opposite directions of the hallway. As soon as they saw no one looking and were out of each other sights, Zane quickly went to his locker as Parker heads towards the faculty bathroom. Zane rushes to the boy's bathroom after getting his backpack and began changing. Parker, now Spider-Man, heads out the window in the faculty bathroom, towards the direction of the chase. Zane quickly changes to his gi and turn his jacket into a cloak. He covers his hair with the hood and covers his face with a grayer version of his mask that covers from his eyes to the the top of his nose. Zane then escape through the windows of the boy's bathroom and uses his ki sense to find the chase.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Will o Wisp is leading the police on a high-speed chase around Queens. Just as it seems he's is about to stop, a hulking man, Mr. Hyde, came out of nowhere and smashes the police car. The car is sent crashing into a tree, as civilians start fleeing from the pair.

"Thanks for help.", thanked, Will o Wisp as he lands next to Mr. Hyde.  
"Just help me find some subjects to work on.", says Mr. Hyde, as he scans the area, which still have some people, "I hired you for that reason, so get to it."  
"Don't you have worry about that!", calls out a voice coming closer, "He might get some deductions out of his next paycheck."

It was Spider-Man, who came kicking Will o Wisp off the ground, before Will o Wisp even had a chance to become intangible. Will o Wisp gets back up and heads toward Spider-Man with a more dense body, but Spidey dodges a punch at a very fast speed.

"The Spider. He would be a good subject. Will o Wisp take him down!", orders Mr. Hyde as he injects himself with his Hyde Formula, which increases his muscles, making him stronger, but a bit more unstable.

As Mr. Hyde is about to join the fight, he is suddenly a kicked in the face, causes him to fall back. Spider-Man and Will o Wisp stopped their fight and stares at the newcomer. As Mr. Hyde gets back and rub his face at the bruise it left, as he stares intensely at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you!?", yells Will o Wisp.  
Zane then smile and response to Will o Wisp question,"Call me Dragon, The Fearless Dragon."

"Dragon. Just what the hell kind of name is that!", yells angrily Will o Wisp as he rushes towards Zane or Dragon.

Zane dodges Will o Wisp highly dense fist and tries to kick him, but couldn't because of his intangibility. Will o Wisp goes to grab Zane, but became tangible to do that, as Zane grabs his arms and throws Will o Wisp towards Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde easily catches Will o Wisp without falling.

"Jackson, you better help me take care of this boy.", commands an angry Mr. Hyde.

Zane descends to the ground as Spider-Man webs next to him.

"Hey, ummm Dragon is it?", wonders Spider-Man.  
"Yes it is. Albion, Juggernaut, and Colossus has ready been taken.", answers Zane, who naming sense is a bit off.  
"You are about to name yourself Albion?", Spider-Man asks, almost snickering.  
"Well it was a candidate. We're running out of superhero names, so it couldn't be help.", says Zane a little embarrass that he was about to name himself Albion.

The two then turn their attention towards Mr. Hyde and Will o Wisp.

"You get the Hulk wannabe, I get Mr. Sparklers over there.", suggests Spider-Man.  
"That sounds good", agrees Zane.

The four charge at each other as Spider-Man and Will o Wisp square off, leaving the other two on their own. Spider-Man tries to capture Will o Wisp with his webs as Zane and Mr. Hyde has a match of strength. Zane finds himself overpowered, but manages to kick Mr. Hyde in the chin, following that by back flipping away from him. Zane then gathers ki and powers up as he goes for another a test of strength with Mr. Hyde this time as equals for a moment, but a moment is all Zane needs. He then jumps on Mr Hyde's shoulders, then drops behind him and kicks Mr. Hyde in the side of his head, stunning him. Zane then repeatedly punches Mr. Hyde over and over, before finishing it off with a ki blast to the face, knocking Mr. Hyde out

Meanwhile, Spider-Man fights an aerial battle against Will o Wisp, using his webs to keep him above ground. Will o Wisp tries to tackle Spider-Man, but Spider-Man dodges each of his attempts. Will o Wisp then made a shining light that so bright that Spider-Man has to close his eyes. Will o Wisp tries take the opportunity to attack Spidey, but is foil thanks to Spider-Man's spider senses.

Zane, who's watching this battle, closes his eyes because of the light Will o Wisp is emitting. He uses his ki sense to track Will o Wisp, who's too distracted by Spider-Man. Zane thought of a trick he wants to use tohelp end this. He gathers his ki to his right hand. He transform it into a ball and like that, Zane has an energy ball on his hands. Tracking Will o Wisp, who had just solidify himself so he could have attack Spider-Man, Zane launches his energy ball at Will o Wisp.

The ball hits Will o Wisp, as Zane yells, "Strike!", knocking down Will o Wisp.

Mr. Hyde recovers from attack Zane gave him,, but Zane notices him. He energy blasts the ground below him, causing Mr. Hyde to loses his balance and Spider-Man dive kicks Mr. Hyde to the ground.. Spider-Man quickly webs up both Mr. Hyde and a down Will o Wisp into the ground, capturing them.

Zane then looks at his hands for the energy blast he just did. He thought of times he used them in training, but that is the first time he attempts it in a fight and it succeeded. As Spider-Man finishes webbing up the pair, he then took his time to talk to Zane.

"Hey, that was some nice moves you did there.", Spider-Man comments.  
"Thank you and it an honor to help you, Spider-Man.", says Zane, feeling nervous from the praise.  
"But I have to ask, what with the outfit?", wonder Spider-Man at the entire Zane is wearing.  
"Well I feel more comfortable with a gi and the cloak is actually weighted to limit myself until I actually need to go all out.", answers Zane, who realizes he might said some unnecessary things.  
"A gi? Are you are like martial artist, right?", asks Spider-Man.  
"Something like that.", says Zane, wanting to finish this conversation, as he feels paranoid that Spidey might start saying the same things as Captain America.

Sirens comes closer to both Zane and Spider-Man, as the pair quickly say their goodbyes, and left to go back to Midtown High, but through different routes from each other. Zane is the first to arrive, as he quickly takes off his outfit and place it in his backpack in the bathroom. Spider-Man arrives later and went to the faculty bathroom and remove his outfit. As he finishes changing, Zane had just left his outfit in his locker. The pair then heads straight to outside the classroom where they both meet up.

"Zane!"  
"Mr. Parker!"

The two have another awkward moment as the bell just rang and the students came out of the classroom. The two watches, then turn to each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?", Zane says, leaving to his next class.  
"See you tomorrow Zane.", says Mr Parker as he goes back to his classroom.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After school has just ended, Zane, with the ability to fly, flew to Jack's house. He gave himself a day off from training to recover from fatigue. Before arriving to Jack's house, flew into an alley of a nearby block, then proceed to walk to his house. It's pretty big house and along with a big yard. He knocks the and answering, is Jack's mom, Samantha Aaron.

"Oh hello Zane. It been too long since you last visit here.", greets Mrs. Aaron as she lets Zane inside the house.  
"Sorry I don't come here often, Mrs. Aaron.", apologizes Zane, "Things has came up, so I've been busy."  
"That's okay.", says Mrs. Aaron, "Jack's up in his room."

Jack's and Jessica's house is one of the biggest in Forest Hills. When Zane met Jack they were 8 years old and they were next door neighbors until Jack's dad 's promotion in Stark Enterprises. Since then, the money for the Aaron family rolled in and decided to move to a bigger house. In the Aaron family, Jack and his father, Richard look almost identical, but Jessica inherent Richard Aaron's intelligence. Zane went up to Jack's room to see that Jack's in bed playing his X-Box.

"Hey.", greets Jack as he coughs a bit, showing the aftermath of his sickness.  
"What's up.", said Zane as enters Jack room.

They played video games as they talk about random stuff that happening in the world. While Zane is good at games that requires reflex, he's bad at everything else. Jack says that he rushes in, without thinking of a plan, so it's to be expected.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Richard Aaron had just arrived to his house after working late from his job in Stark Enterprises. In his possession, is data on the latest project being worked on by his department. He knew that it's is important enough that he showed take it home before in case someone breaks in, but he didn't know it is so important that someone send a mercenary to steal it. A man is watching from a far, unnoticed by anybody.

His name is Boris Bullski. He watches the house since yesterday and now is expecting to find the data in the house. He wants to sneak in and take it, but couldn't because of the number of people in the house. As he watches a high school girl come in just recently, he got a call from his employer.

"You have the data?" asks the employer, using a voice changer to deepen his voice.  
"I need more time. Tonight I shall retrieve it and deliver it for you tomorrow.", informs Boris, who actually doesn't want to be in a hurry now.  
"You shall grab it today and deliver it by tonight, understand!", orders the employer in a threatening tone, as he hangs up.

Boris, now annoyed at the sudden change of his time limit, went into his van where awaits him is his armor.

"It seems that I have not much time, since I can't do anything as Boris Bullski.", Boris says to himself as he puts on his armor, the Titanium Man armor,"I may as well grab the data by force."

* * *

**At The Same Time**

* * *

Jessica Aaron had just arrived to her house after being held up by a student council meeting. She went to her room, but was ordered by her mom to check up on Jack after she finished her dinner. She opens Jack's door to see that Zane is there as, watching TV with Jack.

"Hey. I'm just checking up on you.", Jessica says to Jack.  
"I'm getting better.", Jack assures.

Jessica then looks at Zane and asks, "It been so long since you last came here. Just what have you been up to?"  
"Ummm, some stuff.", answers Zane, hesitantly.  
"What kind of stuff?", Jessica pressures.  
"You know like, personal stuff.", Zane nervously says.  
"How personal does have to be? We knew each other since we were elementary school. There isn't anything we don't know about you.", Jessica says sounding upset.  
"_Oh I think there one or two things you don't know about me._", thought Zane, "_Besides, we didn't actually get along at first. And it's your fault._"  
"Don't try to lie Zane, I think we both know what really happening.", Jack announces, frowning.  
"You do?", questions Zane, who's more nervous than usual.  
"We do?", asks Jessica, wondering what does Jack and her know.  
Jack turns to Zane and grabs the collar of his jacket and says, "You have a girlfriend you? You womanizing bastard!"  
"Girlfriend!?", Jessica said a little shocked from Jack's outburst.  
"Womanizing?", Zane wonders, but lets out a breath as Jack didn't say anything about his powers.  
"There's Alex, possibly my sister, Angie from in 5th grade, and now this woman you were seeing.", says a pissed off Jack, who never been out with someone.  
"Jack, what are you saying.", says Jessica who's blushing a little.  
"Yeah, Jack what are you talking about?", asks Zane, who understood what Jack just said.  
"Then what your are you hiding!?", asks Jack still thinking that Zane has a girlfriend  
"Well… it's…", Zane tries to say, but was uninterrupted by a loud noise.

The loud noise was a large crash coming from outside the room. The three get out of the room and saw the front door and most of the living room destroyed. Standing in the middle is a large metal robot like man. Mrs. Aaron rushes out of the garage to see the Titanium Man in front of her.

"Where is your husband?", demands the Titanium Man.  
"Wh-what?", Mrs. Aaron said stuttering.  
"He had something my client wants, a special USB drive. Now where is he!?", commands the Titanium Man, with more aggressiveness as he is about to grabs Mrs. Aaron.  
"Mom!", shouts both Jessica and Jack as they try to down downstairs.  
"Wait!", shouts Mr. Aaron as he came out of the basement, with a USB drive.  
"Is that it?", questions the Titanium Man.  
"Yes it is. Now leave my wife alone.", pleads Mr. Aaron.

The Titanium Man drops Mrs. Aaron, who couldn't move from the ground. But suddenly, Titanium Man quickly grabs Mr. Aaron, along with the USB drive.

"You're coming with me.", announces Titanium Man as he grabs Mr. Aaron and flies away.  
"Richard!", screams Mrs. Aaron.  
"Dad!", screams both Jessica and Jack as Jack speeds off towards them

Jack ran as fast as he could after them as Zane so found himself following him. Jack starts panting as Zane knew he couldn't reach them.

"Jack, what are you doing!?", yells Zane to his friend, as his friends turns his head to him.  
"Getting my dad, what else!", screams Jack.  
"How!?", questions Zane, as Jack hesitant on that.  
"I-I don't know.", says Jack with a disappointed look on his face as he stops.

Zane sees the look on his friend's face. He check to see if anyone around and looks to see if any anybody is watching. He then grabs Jack;s shoulder as the two stops.

"Do you know what I been doing these last few months?", asks Zane with a determined look on his face.  
"What does that had to do with anything?", questions Jack.

Zane then throw his jacket up in the hair. He quickly takes off his shirt and pants to show a blue gi with and orange shirt. Grabs a mask from inside his gi and turn his jack into a cloak. To Jack, he saw his oldest friend instantly turned into a superhero.

"It comes with white boots, but I left those in my backpack.", says Zane as he rushes towards the Titanium Man with amazing speed with Jack watches with his eyes widen.

The Titanium had just placed Mr. Aaron in his van. As he begins to lift the car, to take them anywhere but here, Zane then dropkick Titanium Man knocking him off balance. Thankfully for Zane, the van landed safely on the ground. Titanium Man gets up and looks at Zane with annoyance.

"And who are you?", commands the Titanium Man.  
"The Fearless Dragon, I'm not that known, but you're about to have a close look on what I can do.", says a cocky Zane.  
"You're simply cannon fodder.", says Titanium Man as unleash a beam suddenly, which Zane barely dodging it.

Zane counters by using a ki blast towards Titanium Man, but he's protected by his armor. Titanium Man then unleash a rapid fire of beams from his chest towards Zane as Zane dodges them. It turns out to be a trap, as the Titanium Man lures Zane into place with a tractor beam, ensnaring Zane.

"What the!", yells Zane as he struggles getting out of the tractor beam.

Titanium Man then unleash a powerful beam from his chest at Zane. Zane gets, causing major damage on his body. Zane falls into the ground as he struggles to gets up.

"Your pretty durable, but now it's time for you to stop interfering.", announces Titanium Man as he charges his chest beam at Zane.

Zane kip up back to the ground and grabs Titanium Man's hands, putting him in a hammerlock hold. Zane finds himself losing his grip, as Titanium overpowers him and grabs his hands.

"I-I-I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!", screams Zane as he thought of what would happen if he loses.

Zane's power increases, as he becomes a match for the Titanium Man armor's strength. They struggle to overpower the other, but Zane had an idea. He gets himself out of the struggles and ducks underneath the Titanium Man. He then delivers a strong kick to legs, disturbing Titanium Man's balance, before delivering a double punch in the lower torso of the armor. It sends Titanium Man flying into the air as he recovers in the air. Zane then remove the cape of the cloak leaving only the hood as the cape made a loud crash upon landing on the ground. As Zane flies straight into the air, the Titanium Man quickly unleash various beams from his palms and chest, but Zane dodges them more efficiently. Just as Titanium Man tries to use the tractor beam, this time Zane starts flying all over the place, ruining Titanium Man's timing.

"_He's faster than before._", thought the Titanium Man as his targeting system couldn't keep up with his sudden bursts of speed.

Zane charges chi into his hands as Titanium charges his chest plate. They both sent their beams toward each other, creating a beam struggle between the two. The struggle became even, as Titanium Man notice.

"This going nowhere.", thought the Titanium, as he can see that if Zane wanted more energy to his attack, he could have by now, "_This may cause my armor to lose most of its energy, but I might not have a choice._"

The Titanium Man beam grew larger as it overpowers Zane's ki wave. Zane finds himself struggling against this attack as he tries to find a way prevent it from hitting him. Realizing he might have to take it, Zane gathers ki into his front side as he takes the blast head on. The blast disperses as Zane is seen with his mask have broken, but his hood is still intact. Half of his gi is gone and have some burn marks. Zane just stood there panting, as the Titanium Man checks his energy supply.

"The armor need to gather more energy before doing that attack again." thought the Titanium Man, thinking of going for a mild aggressive attack from now on.

Meanwhile, Zane thought of something he learns during a movie during his science class. The movie was about metal and how it is cut. Some use water by concentrating it into a single point to create a powerful cutter. After watching that, he still has no clue how to that with his ki. But, he can at least concentrate his ki into a single point. Zane then place both of his hand in front of each other, a few inches away from the other. He gathers his ki and made a small ball in the middle of his hands.

"_Okay, I got this. So what stance should I use to launch it?_", Zane thought, thinking on how to launch it.

Zane uses his instincts to tell him what stance he should launch this from. He places his hand beside his right hips and gathers more ki into the ball. He aims at Titanium Man, as the former finishes recharging his energy. They both then launch their beam, but this time, Zane manages to overpower Titanium Man's chest beam. As Zane's attacks heads straight towards the Titanium Man, Zane lowers the ki of the attack it beats, but not kill Titanium Man. The beam hits and Titanium Man falls into the ground.

The police had just arrive to see that the Titanium Man had just been defeated, with his armor deactivated from the damage. Zane then descends into the ground and opens doors of the van, releasing Mr. Aaron.

"T-Thank you.", thanked Mr. Aaron.  
"No problem.", assure Zane as he takes off while the police arrive to help Richard Aaron.

Zane found Jack along with his clothes, which hold on too. Jack gave Zane his clothes in a quick manner, as Zane puts them back on, before anybody could see. Jack watched the fight from afar and is shocked on what he just saw.

"Zane! Jack!", screams Jessica as she and her mother rushes towards them.  
"We saw everything. Some cool hero just kick that guy's butt and save your dad.", says Zane, smiling at the fact that saved the day, again.  
"Really!? Then Richard alright!?", ass Mrs. Aaron with tears in her eyes.  
"Yep! He over there.", says Zane, pointing towards where the cops are.

Jessica and her mom ran towards the cops. Zane places his hand on Jack's shoulder, who is standing sill from the shock.

"Go with your family, they need you now. I'll be here ready to ask any questions you have.", assures Zane smiling.

Jack snaps back into reality and runs towards his family as Zane watches from afar.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

While the rest of the Aaron family is in the front yard talking to the cops, Zane and Jack are in the backyard, as Zane explains everything that happened after the Scorpion Incident. From meeting Iron Fist to being train by him. From the Fall Formal to his meeting with Captain America and his recent team up with Spider-Man. Jack hears every word that Zane said, about everything that transpired since the day Zane's life changed.

"So you're saying that you are anything but human. Maybe it's because of the things you just did and the way you eat, it kind of makes sense.", admits Jack, who still hasn't taken everything Zane said in.  
"That kind of true.", agrees Zane.  
"So, why didn't you tell me or Alex?", asks Jack, feeling a lack of trust.  
"Well I didn't want you guys to worry or look at me like a freak so…"  
"What are you talking about!?", says an excited Jack, as he interrupts Zane,"My best friend is a superhero. That gotta be the coolest thing to happen to an ordinary guy like me expect maybe, getting my own powers. "  
"Yeah, it really cool.", admits Zane, as he smiles.  
"Although I do have one thing to complain about.", explains Jack as he put his arm around Zane shoulders.  
"What is it?", wonders Zane.  
Jack the grabs Zane by the collar of his jacket and yells,"Why is it you and not me!?"  
"Huh?", Zane said with a confused face.  
"You have the girls I previously said and have powers as well. When is it my time to shine!?", screams Jack as he yelling more at god then Zane.  
"Crap Jack. You are going to alert somebody.", Zane whispers, trying to calm Jack down.

However, hiding in the side of the house after trying to retrieve Jack from the backyard, Jessica had just heard everything Zane said, everything

"W-w-what did I just heard?", thought Jessica with a startled look on her face.

* * *

**That it for this chapter. Jack and Jessica know who Zane is as Zane gains publicity as he teams up with the Thing next chapter, He also gets closer to finding out who he is. **

**Thank you for the feedback! Have a nice day!**


	8. Spirit

**So I decided for Zane to get a little closer on knowing who he is the next chapter. This chapter will guest star the Thing. You don't want to miss this chapter!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Some of the students in Mid-Town high school, are talking about of how the Aaron's housholde was destroyed by a super villain named Titanium Man. Newspaper covers it as a Stark Enterprises employee being kidnapped for holding data about a project with the government. They also covered of how he was foil by a new vigilante, who earlier in the day, teamed up with Spider-Man to defeat Will o Wisp and Mr. Hyde. The aftermath of the incidents resulted in" The Fearless Dragon" being seen as an impressive upstart as a result of defeating Titanium Man, a villain that gave Iron Man some trouble in the past.

"_This is amazing! And I'm getting better!_", thought Zane in a singing tone as he reads the news on his phone, before biology.

Zane's private life got a lot easier too. Now that his best friend, Jack knows his secret, it became more relaxing around him. Little did Zane know, Jessica also knows. During lunch, Alex was trying to talk to Zane and Jack about the incident in Jack's house as Alex wants all the details.

"So, did your dad know that this data would put his life and your family's life in danger?" asks Alex curious on how it came to Jack and his family being endangered.  
"Well apparently, the company didn't want just anybody have hide it and my dad volunteered to help work on it.", explains Jack, "But they thought nothing was going to happen. My mom is so pissed at my dad now."  
"So was that other guy's name really the "Fearless Dragon?", asks Alex.  
"It really is. Kind of weird name if you ask me.", says Jack as he glances at an annoyed Zane.  
"Well I have to finish this paper for my History class.", says Alex as she stands up to go to the library, "Jack seeing as you have better grade in history and Zane still eating, can you help me?"  
"Alright.", responds Jack as he leaves with her.

Zane sits alone in the table, eating huge plates of food. Seeing as most of the cafeteria had already been use to it, they ignore him and do their own thing. Watching from behind, is Jessica staring at Zane. She approaches him as he is distracted by his food. Suddenly, Zane felt some one touching his arm which turns out to be Jessica.

"What are you doing!?", questions Zane a startled as Jessica stops touching him.  
"Umm just a theory I was interest in. Don't ask, it kind of weird.", says Jessica with a nervous smile as she quickly sits next to Zane, "So anything new happening to you?"  
Zane pauses, thinking of an answer to say to her," Umm, not much."  
"Really?", Jessica said, as she pressures Zane by getting closer, "Nothing unusual. Like a girlfriend, job, or some sort of club to been doing for the last couple of weeks. I mean we didn't finish our conversation from yesterday."  
"No not much. I just got lazy and decided to do nothing. I swear.", Zane tries tp say, to cover up his other life.  
Jessica then gets closer, making Zane more nervous as she asks another question,"So you got lazy? Then why did you attended the Formal if you were too lazy and where were you after Bobby attack the Formal?"  
_"__Crap, does she suspect!? The hell do I do?__"_, Zane thought. as Jessica face is barely touching his, "_Damn, she looks good! Why do I focus on girls when they are this close to me?_"  
_"__I knew this guy since he was a kid. If what he said was true, then that explains the car accident. Just keep pressuring on and he'll say more than what he told Jack.__"_, thought Jessica as she grabs by his hand.

Suddenly the bell ring which startles Jessica, who was focused on Zane. Jessica quickly gets off as Zane takes the opportunity to get out of this situation.

"That the bell! I better get to class.", announces an unconformable Zane as he bolts to the crowded doorway.  
"Wait!", said Jessica as she ran towards Zane.

As soon as Zane had enough room, he bolted out of the crowd to his next class, as Jessica found herself still in the crowd.

_"__He has more muscle there then I thought. I can't believe it! Zane is a superhero.__"_ thought Jessica with shock.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Zane is on his way to Dr. Strange house to train his body some more. He decided to take the bus instead of flying, since Jessica is suspicious, making him to try to become less obvious. On his way to the Sanctum Sanctorum, he's talking to Jack on his cellphone.

"So you don't want anybody you know to know that you are a superhero. Why not?", asks Jack.  
"Because I won't know how will they react. I have a good guess on what my mom would do once she let's it sink in and it's not good. Alex can be a little overprotective and I don't want her to worry, and since your sister might know, It's hard to guess what she might do since she discovered it on her own, but I'm guessing she'll to tell my mom.", guesses Zane.  
"Okay, Okay. I get it. But you suck at keeping your identity. All ready, a day in and 2 people know who you are.", explains Jack as he snickers a bit.  
"Hey, I just getting use to this. Anyway, I don't want to have others know who I am without me telling them myself.", says Zane, who's really afraid of confronting them.  
"So, what your plan?", asks Jack.  
"Well first, I want to see if I can trick them somehow. Seeing as ki is the power in oneself, I wonder if I manipulate it to fool Jessica?", wonders Zane.  
"I really don't understand what you mean, but good luck. Just don't harm my sister okay.", Jack tells Zane, even though Jack feels uncomfortable about hiding this and might have to help Zane manipulate.  
"I promise I won't." assures Zane, "I don't want to hurt anybody."

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

It's Winter Break now and school is out for about two weeks. Which means that Zane, now has more time to train. His schedule for the break is wake up at 5:00 am, train until 3:00 pm, be a superhero until 9:00pm and get home before his mom find out. He's been improving on his ki manipulation, making his ki attacks more efficiently and can create a ki barrier around him. One of the reasons he's been getting stronger is because he works himself to death most of the time. Dr. Strange helps prevent any serious consequences, but asks Zane to take it easy.

It's 5 days until Christmas, with Zane and his mom exiting the mall after some last minute Christmas shopping. Zane is carrying a bunch of bags in his arms, but at the same time, is completely bored after spending 3 hours in the stores. As they finally end their shopping trip and starts packing up their stuff into their car, he was spotted by Jack and Alex.

"Hey!" Zane!", yells Jack waving towards Zane as Zane finishes packing the bags into the car.  
"Hey what going on?", asks Zane as they come towards him.  
"We are going to Bryant Park to ice skate.", answers Alex, "Wanna come  
"Can I?", Zane asks his mother.  
"I don't see why not. Just make sure you get home by 6:00, okay.", orders Ms. Dalton.  
"Got it!", agreed Zane as grabs a bag out of the car and leaves with his friends.

* * *

**Bryant Park**

* * *

Zane and company arrives to Bryant Park, where there was a bunch of families in the park, as well as some students from various schools. Admission is free, but the cost of skates almost cost $15 to rent. Since the trio had enough, they don't mind much.

"Zane I have got to ask, do you know how to ice skate?", asks Alex.  
"Well I didn't have a chance during my dark times.", says Zane, about the time his mother made him take dance classes, "But how hard can it be?"  
"I cannot wait to see you fall on your ass over and over.", snickers Alex.

As the trio heads to get some ice skates, two blond children, one older boy and probably his younger sister, ran pass them laughing as they were holding their own ice skates. They escape into the crowd as suddenly, a very large man who is covered in clothing from top to bottom came out of nowhere. The trio is surprised to see a man that huge before and stare in amazement.

"Valerie! Franklin! Get back here!", yells the large giant man as he turns his head searching for something.  
The man then turns to the trio and ask, "Excuse me, have any of ya seen two blond kids around here?"

"Ummm, over there.", responds Alex pointing at the direct she last seen them.  
"Thanks.", thanked the man, as he rushes towards the direction.

It took the trio a couple of seconds before they get back into reality and went to get their ice-skates.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Got ya!", yells the large man, as he grabs the two kids running to the ice ring.  
"Uncle Ben!", says the young blonde boy as the man lets them go.  
"Franklin. Just what do you and Valeria think yer doing?", asks Ben Grimm, The Thing.  
"We want to ice skate Uncle Ben.", Franklin Richards innocently said.  
"Then at least let me keep an eye on the both of ya. I promise yer mommy and daddy that I take care of ya till they get back.", explains Ben, not letting his guard with these two..  
"Yes. But first, ya better sit down and put on yer skates on. The both of you.", orders Ben as he helps the kids out on the ice skates, "Let yer ol' Uncle Benjy help you put them on."

* * *

**Riker's Prison**

* * *

Inside Riker's Prison, a maximum prison holding convicts from everywhere in the Manhattan Area, as well supervillians, that were fought and defeated by heroes or SHIELD, Samuel Sterns aka the Leader, is sitting quietly in his cell, observing his surrounding since the day he got in. He watches the guard doing their hourly patrol around the cell blocks. He focuses his attention on that single guard as that single guard notices the Leader, staring at him as the guard turns towards him.

"What? You got a problem?", aggressively questions the guard.

The Leader simply watches him as it made the guard a little more hot-headed.

"Well!?", yells the guard.

The guard's eyes widen as he collapses to the ground. He wakes up, looking mindless, as he unlocks the cell of the Leader. The Leader smiles as his plans to escape his cell had succeeded.

"How did you do that!?", questions one of the inmates, putting his hands on the window of his cell.  
"Always have a plan to escape prison before you do anything that might get you in.", informs the Leader as he walks out his cell.  
"Let us out then!", screams another prisoner.  
"I would, but I have a far better partner to release.", The Leader said to the inmates with a smile.

The Leader makes his way into another cell block, before he ran into some trouble as the guards were aware of him and blocks his path. Using his telepathy, he took control of the weaker minded guards to turn against their own. As his distractions stall the rest of the guards, he made it into as certain cell. He opens it to see a big green creature that look like it came out of a monster movie.

"Ah, Emil Blonsky. Or should I say, the Abomination.", says the Leader as the Abomination looks down on him.  
"Stern, what do you want from me!? Expect letting me escape?", aggressively questions the Abomination.  
"We both want freedom am I correct. So we team up until we get outside.," proposes the Leader.  
"Why me? Why not release everybody else?", asks a suspicious Abomination.  
"I only require your service. I can't have the others get in the way.", explains the Leader.  
"Hmph, okay.", agrees the Abomination as the Leader control the guards to release the Abomination.  
"Emil if you may.", the Leader says to the Abomination to lead the way.

The Abomination bursts out of the cell block and starts to attack several guards left and right as the Leader uses the distraction to find an escape vehicle.

* * *

**Bryant Park**

* * *

Zane, using his experience on balance from his martial artist training from Iron Fist, quickly masters ice skating. He had a bit of trouble at first, but a couple of minutes later, he starts to skate around the rink. Alex is shocked on how fast Zane quickly know how to ice skate. She's also a little embarrass that before, she was making fun of him believing that he might spend most of the time trying not to fall.

Meanwhile, Ben Grimm or the Thing, is keeping an eye on Franklin and Valerie Richards. Franklin is skating little circle in front of Ben as Valerie is holding on to the ledge to keep her up. So far, it is a peaceful day in New York as everybody is just having fun, just ice skating. Suddenly, Zane senses something is happening from a far. He couldn't tell what's happening, but he knew that something is happening as he senses a high power.

"Hey. Something going on.", says Zane as he skates towards Jack.  
"What is going on?", asks Jack, as he was a bit startled by Zane's sudden appearance.  
"Something." vaguely says Zane.  
"What something?", wonders Jack, as Zane isn't making it clear.  
"Something.", repeats Zane.  
"Something?", questions Jack wanting Zane to be clear.  
"Yeah, something going on.", said Zane.

At this point, Jack head is going in circles.

"Can't you just explain it to me!", yells Jack.  
"I mean I'm sensing something.", Zane finally explains, as Jack figures out what that means, "I have to check what it is."  
"Hey, what are you guy doing", wonders Alex as she comes towards them.  
"Umm I got a call from my mom. She wants me to come to the house now.", lies Zane as Jack backs him up by nodding.  
"Right now, why?", asks Alex.  
"Umm well…"Zane tries to say something before Jack completes his sentence.  
"He has to help unclog the toilet he clogged.", says Jack, as Zane immediately looks at him, looking embarrasses.  
"What!?", shouts Alex ,a little disgusted.  
"Yeah, I have to do that.", agrees Zane, angry at Jack, but needs to leave, "So I have to leave."

Zane immediately leaves the rink and took off his ice skates. He as he gets his shoes back, he runs towards the exit. He accidentally bumps into a blond hair woman as they both fall into the ground.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry!", apologizes Zane as he helps the woman up.  
"That's okay, accidents happen.", assures the blond woman, "Just be more careful."

Zane nods and rushes out the park, the woman then heads straight towards Ben Grimm. She turns invisible and grabs the Thing from behind.

"Holy!" yells the Thing as he turns to see nobody behind him.

He turns back and sees the blond woman in front of him.

"Jeez Suzie, ya almost gave me a heart attack.", the Thing says to Susan Storm Richards aka the Invisible Woman.  
"Sorry Ben, just had to that.", jokes Susan as he rubs her hand on top of the rocky head of the Thing.  
"Mommy!", screams Valeria as she heads towards her mother.

Susan then grabs her daughter to her arms.

"Are you two having fun?", Susan asks her two children.  
"Yes mom.", assures Franklin.  
"I thought you and Stretcho were having dinner with the mayor.", asks Grimm as Susan grabs her own ice skates.  
"We had to cut our visit short. It seems that one of Reed's project has detected some sort of "cosmic abnormal event".", answers Susan.  
"What does that mean?", questions Grimm.  
"It means something happened that not suppose to happen. It seems that during our last visit in space, Reed set up the project to detect abnormalities, but he found one that happened at least 15 or 16 years ago.", informs Susan.  
"That long ago? So why is it so important?", asks Grimm.  
"Well, it started at one point, then it spits into three trails and one of the trail headed straight to Earth.", announces Susan.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Zane just changed into his outfit as he flew to the direction of what he was sensing. At the same time, a carrier is escaping out of Riker's prison. After fooling the prison into thinking that, he and the Abomination are still in the prison, the Leader is using one of the mind-controlled guards to pilot the carrier. As they escape, the Leader then turns to the Abomination with a smirk on his face.

"I like to thank you for helping me escape, Emil, but your usefulness isn't over.", says the Leader with a sinister smug look on his face.  
"What do you mean?", questions the Abomination, as prepares for a betrayal.  
"Seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D might be looking for any sign of the both of us, I might as well tie up loose ends.", says the Leader as he then holds on to a pole of the carrier.

The carrier flies straight above as it's back door open. The Abomination holds on the side of the carrier, but gravity took it's effect and falls out of the carrier. As the Abomination falls, the Leader simply look on.

"I'm sorry Emil, but you serve better as a distraction in the end.", says the Leader as he escapes.

Zane senses something above and looks to see something falling. He flies towards it and sees that a large green creature falling down to the ground. The Abomination crashes into the ground of a street as Zane floats above the crater that was made and just in time to see the Abomination getting out of the crater. SHIELD suddenly arrives and sees the Abomination standing beside the crater.

"Abomination, you are under arrest for…!"

Before the agent could even say anything, the Abomination grabs a car and threw it at the squad. Before it could reach them however, a ki blast hit the car in midair, exposing it in midair. Zane descends in front of the Abomination, glaring at the monster.

"And who are you supposed to be?", questions the Abomination as he makes a fist.  
"Dragon. The Fearless Dragon.", answers Zane as he rushes towards the Abomination.

Abomination responds by swinging his fist towards Zane, but Zane dodges it and sidesteps behind the Abomination. Zane hits fast combos of punches behind the Abomination's back and the back of his head. It had no effect as the Abomination tries to swing his fist behind him, but Zane dodges that as well and appears in front of the Abomination, to side kick him in the face. It also had little effect .as the Abomination quickly grabs Zane's legs and swings him into a car. He pulls Zane out of the destroyed car and threw him into another car. Zane gets back up, but struggles to stand still.

_"__Damn, he took those attacks like they were nothing.__"_, thought Zane, as he holds his left side" _In that__case.__"_

Zane charges ki into his hands and launches a barrage of ki blasts at the Abomination, who's bothered by the dust it's creating. Zane powers up and speeds towards the Abomination, giving him powerful punches to the face. Zane then finishes it off with a ki wave attack in the face of the Abomination. The Abomination then starts to walk backwards as the beam pushes him backwards. Just when Zane thought he had him on the rope, the Abomination unexpectedly charges forwards and punches Zane in his upper body. That punch sends Zane flying into a windowed door of a building.

Zane struggles to get up as the Abomination charges towards him. Zane took off his cape and flies behind the Abomination, keeping his distance. Zane's face is bloody up and half his mask is gone, not including the bruises on his body. The Abomination throws a car towards Zane, who dodges it and flies once again behind the Abomination. Zane lands then back flips away from the Abomination, use his ki sense to see if anybody is in the street ahead of him. As soon as the street is clear, Zane then charges his ki into a ball in both hands. He then places it beside his hip and sue the same stance he did with the Titanium.

"Let see if you can withstand the same move that help me beat Titanium Man!", screams Zane as he launches his attack, "Spirit Blast!"

Zane thrust his hands at the Abomination and launches a powerful beam. The attack hist the Abomination straight on as Zane struggles to control the beam from spreading out into the sidewalks. The Abomination struggles to keep still as he almost falls back from the beam. He starts walking towards Zane, despite the beam pushing him back. Zane gather more ki into the attack as the Abomination struggles to continue walking forward.

* * *

**Bryant Park**

* * *

Susan Richards, her children, and Ben Grimm notice that a bright light shines above from somewhere near as the entire park stops to look at the light.. Alex stares in curiosity as Jack starts to think that Zane might be there.

"Ben, take the kids and get out. I'll see what going on.", orders Susan as she is about to go to where the light is.  
"Suzie, how bout you stay here so that if there is trouble, you protect these people, I'll go and see what happening.", suggest the Thing as he takes off his clothing, revealing his Fantastic Four outfit.  
"Okay then, be safe.", Susan agrees., as Ben takes off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The Abomination finally falls to the ground as Zane stops his attack before it could hit any of the buildings. The road has been reduced to a long crater from Zane's attack as smoke dust covers the street, making it difficult to see. Zane walks towards the Abomination, to see if he's down.

Suddenly, a car flew out of the cloud of dust and smoke, almost hitting Zane. Another car flew out as well, as Zane quickly ki blast it. As the car explodes, creating a large puff of smoke, a giant fist came out of the smoke hitting Zane straight across the street. As the visible cloud of dust disappears, the Abomination appears, and grabs Zane by his arm. He then hits Zane in the face, sending Zane flying towards a building. By then, Zane obtained a broken rib cage, his left shoulder dislocated and a broken nose. He can barely move as the Abomination walks towards him.

Zane then tries to get up, but falls in to his back. The Abomination then lifts Zane up by the hair as Zane tries to say something, but couldn't

"That was decent, but you actually believed that I fell by your attack. Sorry, but your dead.", announces the Abomination as he prepares to give Zane the finishing blow.

"Hey ugly! Guess what time it is!", shouts a voice from behind the Abomination.

The Abomination let's go of Zane and turns around to see The Thing, who just jumped off a building, straght at the Abomination.

"That right!"

The Abomination can barely react, when he get hit by the Thing, whose punch had more speed from falling down a building.

"It's Clobberin Time!

The Abomination falls into the ground. The Thing then grabs Zane and jumps away, far from the Abomination.

"It looks like you had some trouble.", the Thing says to a down Zane," Don't worry. Ol' Ben Grimm taking over. Just rest for a while"

The Thing spots the Abomination getting up as they eye each other and charges towards one another. They hit each other blow for blow as the Abomination's hits were stronger, but Ben Grimm had more heart and kept fighting. They then had a test of strength, in which he Abomination is the stronger of the two, but the Thing doesn't give up and starts to push back the Abomination. Thing them kicks the Abomination the gut and punches him in the face.

As this clash of titans is happening, Zane then opens his right eye and sees what going on in front of him

_"__Am, really weak am I.__"_, thought Zane, disappointed of himself, because he felt like trash, _"__I couldn't beat this guy and now I have someone else fights in my place. Dammit!"_

Zane eyes open wide as he then struggles to get up.

_"__NO! I won't let things be this way!"_, thought angrily Zane as he gets one leg up, "_Get up. Get up! GET UP!"_

Zane then stood tall as he finally gets up. He turns to see that the Thing is now struggling against the Abomination. Zane turns his right hand into a fist as he places his right fist into his left hand and fold his left hand.

_"__I'll punch this guy right in his UGLY FACE!"_

Zane then use what energy he has left and charges his ki into his right fist. The power of the ki in his fist was powerful, before he then amplifies by charging it all into one point, the front of his fist.

_"__If Spirit Blast is a beam attack that amplifies the more I concentrate chi into a ball, then this is the same, expect it more powerful since when it launches it, all into my punch."_, thought Zane.

Zane's fist glows white from the amount of ki he put in.

Meanwhile, the Abomination just kick the Thing away from him. The Thing fought well, but the Abomination is stronger than Thing. But Ben Grimm still not giving up as he kept charging towards the Abomination as they both hit each other in the face. Both of them fall to the ground.

The two struggles to get up and end this fight. The Abomination is the first to get up as the Thing is only kneeling in one knee. The Abomination then charges towards the Thing as struggles to get up.

Suddenly, Zane leaps to the Thing's shoulders and jump off his shoulders, towards the Abomination. The Abomination is shock that Zane still up and is so close to him, he couldn't dodge or even react to what happens next.

"_SPIRIT PUNCH!_"

Zane punches the Abomination in the face. The force forces the Abomination to walk backwards, allowing him to trip on a huge crack caused by their battle crashing him into the ground. The Abomination is bleeding from his ears as Zane finally collapse from his injuries and lack of energy. The Abomination starts to get back up, but it took awhile as he is paralyzed from Zane' attack. The Thing saw a chance after Zane's attack and finishes the fight by giving a strong double ax handle on top of the Abomination's head, as his head lands on the ground so hard, it cracked the street. The Abomination was finshed.

The Thing then grabs and carries Zane's body and check to see if he still alive. He then places his head on his chest to feel a heart beat.

_"__Okay, yer still alive. That's good kid."_, thought the Thing, who is relief.  
"Ben!", yells the Invisible Woman as she arrives via her force field.  
"Suzie! This kid need some help!", yells the Thing.

Invisible Woman look in shock on this kid's bloody body, especially his right hand which looks broken, as most of his skin is ripped off and covered in blood.

"Should we take him to a hospital!", asks the Thing.  
"The Baxter Building is closer. I'll take him there.", says the Invisible Woman as she creates a circle to place Zane in.

Susan Storm them place Zane in the force field and flew towards to where the Baxter Building is.

* * *

**That it for this chapter. Go to the reviews if you want to express your opinions on this chapter. Follow if you want to see more and/or favorite it if you like it so much.**


	9. Fantastic Four

**Sorry for the long wait. Here the next chapter that has a surprise appearance by an Avenger. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Baxter Building**

* * *

Inside a pod fill a liquid, meant to ease healing, is the young Saiyan, Urid or what he is known by those close to him on Earth, Zane Dalton aka Dragon. He is sleeping inside a healing chamber, copied from the Weapon X's own healing chamber, but improve by the World's Famous Fantastic Four leader and one of (if not the) the smartest man in the world, Reed Richards. Currently, Reed is doing seven things at once, from looking at Zane's progress as well as the discovery he made from his project on cosmic anomaly as well as 5 other project he's been working on. Reed then looks at Zane, who still wearing half of his mask on and has an oxygen mask on as well.

"It already been 3 hours since Sue brought him here and the rate he is healing, he'll be done any moment now.", Reed told himself, as he guess that Zane has some sort of healing factor

Suddenly, the astral form of Doctor Strange appears in front of Richards.

"Dr. Richards good evening.", greets Dr. Strange.  
"Stephan, it good to see you.", said Richards,"What can I do for you?"  
"Actually I was hoping you wou."

Strange stops himself as soon as he saw Zane in the healing chamber.

"Is that..."  
"He was severely injured from his a fight with the Abomination. Sue brought the boy here after he and Ben stop the Abomination.", explains Reed, before asking, "Do you know him?"  
"Yes, he a young student that been that Iron Fist has been training. His potential is something to marvel at especially his ability to become stronger after surviving life threatening injuries.", explains Dr. Strange.  
"What do you mean?", questions Reed, surprised by the last statement, "Who is he?"  
"There is a chance the boy not even human. He something I have never seen of all my life as Sorcerer Supreme.", informs Dr. Strange.  
"Really?", says a surprise Dr. Richards.

Suddenly the door open and coming in, is Ben Grimm aka The Thing, Susan Richards aka The Invisible Woman, and Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch.

"Strecho, how it going with the kid?", asks the Thing, before stop the astral form of Dr. Strange, "And the doctor is here."  
"Good evening Stephan and how your day so far?", kindly asks Mrs. Richards.  
"My day going well Mrs. Richards.", answers Dr. Strange, as Johnny looks at Zane.  
"How old is this kid?", asks Johnny Storm as sees the youth in Zane's face.  
"His real name, I feel I cannot tell unless he answers himself. I can tell you he 14 years of age, turning 15 soon.", answers Dr. Strange.  
"Wait he's 14 now! Even Parker was older when he got his powers.", Johnny says with shock, "And he's pretty tall for his age too."  
"It not exactly powers. It more like chi manipulation.", corrects Dr. Strange.  
"Like that thing Iron Fist use?", asks Grimm.  
"Yes, but he does at a higher degree.", informs Dr. Strange.  
"So what his name?", asks Johnny.  
"Dragon, The Fearless Dragon.", answer Dr. Strange.  
"The way he kept fighting even after all that damage. He earns the name Fearless.", comments The Thing.  
"I know this boy!", announces Susan Richards as she surprises everybody.  
"You do!?", everybody asks.  
"Well I bumped into him back at the park. He looked like he is in a hurry.", says Sue, before realizing it , "He might somehow knew about the Abomination."  
"He had developed a chi sense.", announces Dr. Strange.  
"A chi sense?", asks Dr. Richards.  
"He can sense the energy around him and as well as others.", explains Dr. Strange, "He must have sense Emil Blonsky and rushed to get him."  
"Wait that is…", Dr. Richards suddenly interrupted as he was still studying his work during the conversation.

He's reading the computer, that's telling him about Zane's condition and he came across something unexpected. He then hurried to his computer to see another project of his.

"What is it Reed?", asks Sue, who feels that her husband should contribute more the coversation.  
"Well it complicated, but when I was checking the bio-scan to see if anything might be wrong with him, I discover something that might relate to the cosmic abnormality I was studying before.", explains Dr. Richards.  
"The what now?", Johnny questions with confusion.  
"Stephan, can you check these coordinates and compare the surrounding energy to this young man?", ask Dr. Richards.  
"All right.", Dr. Strange simply said, saying before his astral from disappears ,"I shall return."

After several minutes, Dr. Strange returns, with a surprise face on him.

"It's the same.", Dr. Strange blackly say.  
"Excuse me. What do you guys mean by cosmic abnormality?", asks Johnny.  
"It almost like something that not of this universe.", explains Mrs. Richards.

Suddenly the healing chamber starts to beeping. Dr. Richards types something in his computer, as the liquid in the chamber begins to drain. Dr. Richards opens the chamber and took off Zane's oxygen mask.

"Hello son, do you feel better now.", asks Dr. Richards as Zane starts opening his eyes.

Zane just stood there not say anything.

"Um hello", Johnny greets a little nervously.

Zane continues not say anything. Suddenly a large rumble is heard through out the room. At first everybody thought the building is under attack, but realize the building isn't moving. The large rumble came from Zane's stomach.

"Um, sorry about that. I was so hungry I forgot what I was going to say.", Zane explains with a smile.

* * *

**Baxter Building Dining Room**

* * *

"_When Stephan/Doc meant to make a feast, we should have made a feast._", was the first thought on everybody's mind when they saw Zane eat for the first time.  
"Wow! How can you eat so much?", asks Franklin Richards in amazement as watches Zane eat.  
Zane, now having his cloak and mask on, answers,"I don't know. I just eat until I'm full."  
"So if would like to, would you like tell us more about yourself?", asks Sue Richards as she tries not to get distracted by Zane's eating habits.

Zane swallow his meal and pauses, .as he didn't know what to say. He knew that she isn't forcing him to answer, but the least he could do is give them an answer for all they done for him.

"Well… I can say I was adopted if that help.", says Zane.  
"_That helps a lot._", thought Dr. Richards as he examines Zane.  
"I love food as you could tell, I train myself every chance I get, and I stink at math.", continues Zane.  
"You and me both.", adds Johnny.  
"Do you know anything before you were adopted?", asks Reed hoping, he would answer.

Zane thought about it for a moment. He never knew what happened. Just that his mother said she found him in an orphanage here in New York, but she never talks about it. Zane thought about this for awhile, but he's scared on what happens if he tells her.

"I actually don't know. My mo-I mean my parents never say anything beside me getting from an orphanage.", answers Zane, but a bit hesitant, as he wants to leave" I better get going. If you guys need anything, I will gladly help."  
"Actually Dragon, can you come back here around 12 in the afternoon tomorrow.", asks Reed as he approaches Zane, "There's something I want to tell you  
Zane was little hesitant on saying no, because they helped him, so ended up saying, "Okay."

Zane leaves the kitchen as Reed shows him the way out. As he leaves, three-forth of the Fantastic Four looks at Reed, like they know he doing something.

"Hey Stretcho, I know the gears on yer head are spinning.", says Grimm as Reed nods in acceptance.  
"Reed, just what are thinking?", asks Susan.  
"His genetics are nothing I have ever seen.", Reed starts explaining, "There is a chance he not just from another dimension, but he might not even been born a human."  
"Really, Strange just said he uses chi.", says Johnny.  
"Well, chi is like the energy in our bodies. From what I got from Stephan, his power even surpasses Iron Fist.", says Reed.,"I want to find out what he is."

* * *

**Dalton's Residence**

* * *

Zane had just arrived in his house at about 8:30 pm, even though he told his mother he'll be home by 8:00 pm. He just got his clothing and phone from Jack's house, who hold on to them when Zane first called him after recovering, and speeds off. He check his phone and see that his mom has been calling him at least 10 times. Jack is so nervous about what to say, that he didn't pick up the phone to make an excuse.

"Umm, hi mom.", Zane nervously greets to an angry and worried Amy Dalton.  
"Where have you been!?", questions an angry Ms. Dalton, which made Zane wince.  
"Ummm…well.", Zane stutters, not even having an idea on what to say.  
"Well what?", Ms. Dalton demands.  
"I lost track of time because I was having so much fun. I promise it won't ever happen again.", Zane promises, "A bunch of things happened and we ended up going to Coney Island and I forgot to say it.  
"Okay then, don't be late next time.", orders Ms. Dalton, after a few moments of silence,"Your birthday is in 2 weeks so I'll let it slide for now."  
"I will.", agrees Zane.

Then Zane had a thought.

"Mom, I want to ask…", Zane starts to ask before he pauses.  
"Ask what?", wonders Ms. Dalton.

Zane thought of what would happen if he asks her about when she picked him up. As much as he curious of who he is, he also doesn't want his mother to know what he does in his spare time. He thought for a split second before coming into a decision.

"Never mind, I already know the answer.", says Zane.  
"Oh… okay. Dinner in the oven.", says Ms. Dalton as Zane hangs up.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Zane flies towards the Baxter Building around Manhattan. He notices that he is flying faster then yesterday. Before he arrives to the Baxter Building, he stops at a rooftop and powers up to his maximum. The surrounding aura is larger and more visible.

"_I knew it. I really do become stronger the more I get my ass kicked and recover from it._", thought Zane.

Zane stares at his hands and smile a bit

"_Maybe I can take on 4x Earth's gravity!_"

* * *

**Baxter Building**

* * *

Reed Richards is watching a computer as just now, a sensor had just detected someone (Zane), coming inside the building. Reed stares at the computer and is surprised. Yesterday, after the Invisible Woman brought the injured Zane to the lab, Reed use his scanner during Zane's healing to predict his maximum power level, but now, the number changed.

"_Is this really Dragon's power?_", thought Reed, as he looks more into it, _"__It looks like it almost doubled. Has he been hiding this kind of power.__"_

Meanwhile, outside the Baxter Building, Zane had just landed in costume to the front door of the Baxter Building. People stop and stare at Zane, but Zane ignores them. He walks into the lobby and towards the elevator. He goes up to the 30th floor where the Fantastic Four headquarters is located. The first thing to greet him is a blond receptionist behind a desk.

"Hello, my name is Roberta. How can I do you for?", ask Roberta, sounding a bit off.  
"Umm, hello, I'm Dragon and I'm here because Mr. Fan…"

Zane is interrupted by the door to the side opening. Emerging out is the Human Torch flying all over the place and the Thing trying to grab him.

"Damn it, Johnny! What did I say 'bout using my shirts!", yells The Thing as tries to catch Johnny Strom.  
"Hey I was just using it to as padding for my TV.", explains the Human Torch with a smile on his face.  
"But did ya have to burn it Match-head!"

Zane watches the chase seen between the Torch and the Thing.

"T_hey look like their having fun._", thought Zane.

The Thing stops and notices Zane.

"Hey kid, it looks like your recovering nicely. You kind of scare me for a second there.", comments The Thing.  
"Well it will take a lot more than a beating just to kill me.", says Zane.  
"You got guts kid, but be careful when out there or else..."

The Thing is interrupt by a banana peel pelting him on the head.

"That it match-head! You ask for it!", yells Thing.

The Human Torch and The Thing ran out the lobby as Zane turn his attention to the Roberta.

"Reed Richards is in his laboratory in the 33rd floor. Just take the elevator to the 33rd floor and the lab shouldn't be too hard to find.", informs Roberta.

Zane left to the elevator and turn around to see that Roberta has no legs. She connects to what looks like a computer.

"_So she a robot. That pretty interesting._", thought Zane.

Zane arrives to the 33rd floor. He looks around and spots the laboratory of Reed Richards. He spots Dr. Richards talking to a blue human-like beast on a monitor.

"I see Henry, that a pretty interesting new mutant you found. If you mind, will you keep me update to him?", ask Dr. Richards.  
"Of course Dr. Richards, just as soon as we get answers on who he is.", says the Beast, "Goodbye for now."

The monitor close as Dr. Richards turns to Zane,"Ah, hello Dragon. So your probably wondering why I call you here."  
"No, what did I do?", asks Zane, thinking he did something.  
"You didn't do anything, just what you are that interest me.", explains Dr. Richards, "I have to ask, what are you?"  
""What I'm"? What do you mean?", questions Zane.  
"I'm saying that is this. Few moments ago, your energy output is more powerful than what I predicted during your healing.", Reed starts to explain, "I have to ask, did you suppress it on purpose or does it vary on the situation?"  
"N-no I didn't. I just d-don't know.", stutters Zane as he looks down.  
"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. It just the energy you admitted is similar to an energy I have been reading from space.", Reed tells Zane.  
"S-space! What do you mean!?", shouts Zane, who's both shocked and curious about this new development.

Dr. Richards turns on a monitor as it shows what looks like to be Earth's outlines. The Earth grew smaller as the monitor shows the solar system. Dr. Richards pushes a button and a blue line appears connecting to the Earth.

"The blue line represents an energy signature I was studying for a long time and you have the same energy around you.", informs Dr. Richards.

Zane's face looks in disbelief as sees the entire of the monitor. His thoughts are scrabbling, trying to comprehend this, but he then asks Mr. Fantastic a question.

"Ar-Are you saying I'm from space?", questions a startled Zane.  
"That the thing, look at the monitor.", Reed points out.

The monitor then follow the blue line to the end of the line. The end reveals to be a point with 2 more lines coming out of it. Zane's face looks shocked as he has a guess on what the other two lines mean.

"W-wh-what does this mean?", asks Zane, as he wants a confrimation.  
"It seems that there a chance that where ever you came from, it may not be from our universe.", Dr. Richards announces with honesty, "And whatever you are, there is two more of you."  
"More? So then… just what are you saying!?", Zane yells as he grabs Dr. Richards.  
"Calm down!", yells Reed as Zane lets him go, "I know it hard to understand and a lot to take in, but it seems that you maybe part of another universe. And that there are two more beings from that same universe in here as well.",

Zane tries clam down and takes this in. Just now, it turns out that not only is he not human, as he suspected, but he not even part of this universe. His head is full of questions and he wants to know more about who he is. But, there is one question on his mind now.

"How did I get here? If I'm really from another universe, then how did I get here and to Earth?", asks Zane pointing at the blue point.  
"Well I don't know, that the missing clue I been trying to find.", says Reed with is hand on his chin, "In the meantime, you can leave now. I just want you know this because I thought you might hold answers, but it seems your more surprised than myself."  
"So, what are you going to do?", asks Zane, who wants to know how interested Reed is about this.  
"Well, I shall continue to find the answers on how you get here and I have one person in my mind that might be of some help.", says Reed as he grabs a device from his table, "This thing is a communicator to signal you to come back my lab. I have to ask, are you okay?"  
Zane took a minute before answering, but then smiles, like a ton of weight has been wear off his shoulders,"To be honest, does it matter?"

Reed is surprise by his response.

"I live in this plant for as long as I can remember. I have friends and family that I want to live with. I maybe a little shocked about all this, but I until I know who I am, I will and still want to be someone from Earth.", says Zane with determination.  
"It sounds like you have this under control.", said Reed, who's surprised and a little happy that Zane took the news better than he thought.  
"I will go now. If you need help, then you know what to do.", says Zane as he leaves the lab.

As Zane left, Reed then turn on his monitor.

"Contact me to Fury.", says Reed.

After a minute or so, a man with an eye patch appears. He is the Director of SHIELD and the top cop of the world, Nick Fury.

"Richards, what do you want? I have a world I'm still watching", questions Fury as he looks a little busy.  
"Fury, I know you know all about the space pod in Ohio. And don't deny it because as soon as it was first discovered, the reports said SHIELD and SWORD were all over it.", announces Reed, who has friends inside the case.  
"I'm guessing Stark hack something he shouldn't have and told you.", guesses Fury, who might be correct.  
"Doesn't matter, is that pod still in possession?", questions Reed.  
"I'm not going to lie, yes we still have it. And I'm guessing that your little friend that our sensors picked up leaving your headquarter makes me believe that he has something to do with it.", says Fury.  
"Should have known you have your eye on us.", Reed said, as his eyebrow twitches.  
"We also know who he is. You don't think that a new superhuman or alien just shows up and we didn't notice.", says Fury.  
"So, what are you planning to do?", questions Reed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Jack, Alex, and Jessica are inside an apartment, being used as a temporary place for the Aaron's until their house is fixed. The news is on as it shows amateur footage of Zane's fight with the Abomination from a far. The three watch as they see Zane getting hit by one of Abomination's monstrous punches. Jack flinches a bit seeing that, but can take watching after knowing Zane's okay. Alex, who still doesn't know about Zane's duel identity, watches the blow to Dragon as she watching s normal superhero fight. But Jessica, who still doesn't know if Zane's okay she watches as Zane gets back up, but more bloodier then he was before. Her stomach feels twisted just watching him.

"I-is that guy okay?", asks Jessica as she feels her stomach twisting.  
"I heard that he is okay, so don't worry.", says Jack, trying to assure her.  
"That good. I can believe that he took those punches and was still standing.", comments Alex.  
"Yeah that pretty good.", says Jessica, who's relaxed knowing Zane is safe.  
"This just in, the Wrecking Crew, a group of supervillans, had just stole 200,000 dollars from an armored car, and sources saying that the superhero we just mention, Dragon, is currently engaging the said group.  
"What?", whisper both Jessica and Jack.

* * *

**Near Downtown**

* * *

Zane just dodges Thunderball's wrecking ball and try to block Piledriver's punch. The force of the punch he took was enough to launch Zane into a car, but Zane gets up and flies above them. Zane then remove his cloak, to remove the huge amount of weight he carries, and throws it at Bulldozer. Bulldozer catches it, only to get heel kick on his shoulder by Zane.

"Arragh!", shouts Bulldozer as backs away.

The Wrecker then throws his crowbar at Zane, but Zane uses his superior speed to dodge it. The crowbar then came back and hit Zane in the back.

"Offf!", shouts Zane as he falls into the ground.

The Wrecking Crew surrounds Zane, who gets back up and get in position for a Spirit Blast, but the four are all spread out, meaning he couldn't get them all, but at least he can get one.

"Come on kid! I took on Thor many times, what makes you think you can beat us?", mocks Wrecker as Zane then begins to charge his chi into a ball.  
"Everybody get out of the way! He using that beam he use against Abomination!", yells Thunderball.

The Wreaking Crew gets out of the way as Zane became frustrated from the fact that they know what's he gonna do. Zane tries to lock on to one of them, but they kept moving around and Zane's couldn't launch the beam with hitting something. Zane feels like he may lose this again.

Suddenly, lightning came crashing down in front of Wrecker. A figure came with along with it. In front of Zane, is a massive figure with armor and a red cape. He wields a hammer on one hand and a funny looking hat on him.

"Well, the big guy finally appears.", says Wrecker, sounding annoyed by this new development.  
"And your villainy ends here Wrecker.", annoyances the Mighty Thor.  
"_This is Thor?_", thought Zane.  
"Eliot! Henry! Help me take down this guy! Brian, you can have the kid!", orders Wrecker.  
"Young warrior, can you aid me against these villains?", asks Thor.  
Zane smirks while charging ki his his right fist, "What do you think? Let gets these guys!"

The Wrecking Crew reassemble together as they face the team of Thor and Dragon with Dragon having a Spirit Punch in his fist. Thor immediately engages the Wrecker, Thunderball, and Bulldozer at once, as Zane quickly leaps on top of a street light looking for a way to hit the Spirit Punch on Piledriver. Piledriver then grabs the street light Zane is in and tear it apart. Zane leaps from it before Piledriver tears it off and uses the Spirit Punch on the ground, to Piledriver.

The result is the punch had a big enough impact to collapse the floor down causing Piledriver to fall into the sewer. Zane flies to the roof and charges ki into a ball. He waits until Piledriver jumps out of the hole and launches the blast at Piledriver. The attack causes Piledriver to go back into the sewer and cause an explosion that destroy parts of it. Zane drops back into the ground and looks at the crater.

"_That right! Thor!_", thought Zane as he remembers that Thor still fighting.

Suddenly Piledriver leaps out of the crater and jumps at Zane. Zane notices and was about to dodge, but a massive force shoves the Piledriver into the wall. Zane turns to see the Invisible Woman floating next to a building.

"You really think nobody would see you idiots, especially since you're not that far from the Baxter Building.", Invisible Woman smirks to Piledriver.  
Piledriver gets out of the wall glares at Invisible Woman, "That it you bitch! You asks for it!"

That the last thing Piledriver said before a hammer hit him in the side of his hips. That had enough impact to subdue Piledriver, is sent flying to the next street. Zane turns to see that the rest of the Wrecking Crew are down.

"_Incredible. I had my hands full with only just one of them, but he took care of those three already._" thought Zane on how strong Thor is.

Thor and Invisible Woman were talking to each other before Thor left.

"Farewell! I let hope to meet again soon!", yells Thor as he uses his hammer to fly away.

Zane stares at Thor as he left. He wants to see how strong Thor could be. He kind of want to fight him as well. However, the one thing Zane can't get is why can't he read his power.

"Dragon!", yells the Invisible Woman as Zane gets her attention, "Reed wants you know that in two month or so, he going to space to hunt down the other energy signatures and he wants you to go with him. Of course me, Ben, and Johnny will be there as well."

Zane mind froze for a bit. He's going to space and he also going to look for the other signature.

"I will!", immediately says Zane.  
"In that case, I'll see you one month.", waves Invisible Woman as she goes back to her home.

Zane thought of how strong Thor is. He thought that he should train more. Kick up the gravity into 5G. He also thought about the other energy signatures. He can finally know who he is.

* * *

**Feel like I rush a bunch of things in this chapter. Anyways, next chapter, Zane teams up with Luke Cage and Iron Fist then later Nick Fury of all people in the chapter before Zane goes up to space. Favorite the story if you like it and follow if you want to see more. Check out my other story, Lelouch of the Atom starring Code Geass's Lelouch as he leads his own team of mutants.**


	10. Cage and the Head of SHIELD

**After so many days, it's here. This is a prequel to Secret War and it contains a surprise appearance from another story of mine. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Midtown High**

* * *

Zane grades in school has lower since he started superheroing. It's not to the point where his mother or the school have to worry about, but the one class Zane always have trouble in is having a test today. And Zane right in the middle of it.

"_I suck at algebra._", thought a very nervous and frustrated Zane.

Zane been always bad at math due never taking any priority in studying it compare to other subjects and his algebra test is taking him to his limits. The only reason he can survived biology is because he has Alex there. Jack is has Algebra with him, but he's average at best and Zane needs someone as smart as Alex or Jessica, or even his mother to understand this.

The bell rings as Zane realizes that. He looks at his paper and he has only 3 questions left. His algebra teacher came and looks at his paper.

"You can finish it in your study hall. Please study more Zane.", sternly says his algebra teacher.  
"Got it Mrs. Duncan.", Zane promises as he left the classroom.

Zane arrives to his locker where Jack waiting him.

"How did you do?", asks Jack as he already finished his test ahead of Zane.  
"I suck at math!", shouts Zane.

Jack looks around to see everybody looking at him and Zane. He pretends to not see them, but till feels embrassed..

"It's true. You should have seen your face when you looking through it.", snickers Jack.  
"Hi guys. How the test?", asks Alex as she comes to them.

Zane's face shows more disappointment as Alex guess what happened.

"Well, next is our favorite class, biology.", says Alex.  
"Can lunch be next?", comments Zane.  
"I have to get my equipment for band, so I can't stay here for too long.", said Alex, leaving the two alone.  
Jack has a question that's been on his mind since he first find out about Zane, "Why are we keeping your secret about your alter ego from Alex. We can trust her, you know that."  
Zane looks at Jack and answers, "I want to know who I am first and then I tell her. There is a chance I will get all my answers when I travel with the Fantastic Four into space."  
"I can't believe that you're going into space. How are you going to explain this to your mom?", asks Jack.  
"Yeah about that. I don't know how.", admits Zane.  
Jack is dumbfounded and shouts, "You idiot! How are you going to get away! You have less than a month."

Jack is shaking Zane by the collar as Zane's locker mates stares at them.

"I'll think of something.", said Zane.

* * *

**Infinity Room**

* * *

Zane is doing hand stands push ups in 4x Earth's gravity. He wants to get at least 5 or 6x until the launch and is determined to go to space and look for the other people from his universe. He notices that his muscles are getting bigger. He's trying to keep a lean, but strong body, but he also wants to keep his muscles from showing. He wants to ask Dr. Strange or any experts on muscles to know how to hide them, while he uses loose shirts.

Zane then had a test of stamina by side stepping at max speed. He sidesteps at about 350 miles per hour for about 1 minute before tiring out. He thought about what happened during his fight with the Abomination and seeing Thor. He also thought about his new trump card, the Spirit Punch. Zane then tries to practice it.

It took him about 30 – 35 seconds to completely charge it to it's full potential. The power is about 3x more powerful than Zane's normal power. It's probably because he charge all into a single point. He also training to master it completely.

Then, Dr. Strange appears in his astral form. Zane doesn't notice him and kept practicing his martial artist.

"Zane, perhaps you want to take a break?", asks the Doctor

Zane stops what he's is doing and looks at the Doctor.

"No thanks, Doctor. I can still to more and I don't want to be beaten like that again.", stubbornly said Zane.

Strange stares at Zane and then came up to him.

"I was thinking about this for an awhile, but what if I teach you how to surpass your current limits. It impossible for humans, but for you, it a possibility.", explains Dr. Strange.

Zane looks at Strange with curiosity.

* * *

**Hour Later**

* * *

Zane is flying all over Manhattan looking for anything to keep him busy. After learning something interesting taught by Dr. Strange (and become injured enough for him to be healed by Strange) Zane thought he might go look around for anything. So far anything that includes helping an old woman cross the street, getting two cats off a tree, and help a couple push their dead car to the get it fixed. While he didn't mind, he hoped for something more challenging.

He then decides to go out of Midtown, and speeds off somewhere unfamiliar. His search takes him to Harlem. As soon as he arrives, the residents looks at him funny. Zane took notice and a group of kids came up to him.

"Hey, what do you're doing here and what with the funny clothes.", asks one kid.  
"I got bored so I decide to search for something interesting.", responds Zane, who looks the part of a person who's bored.  
"Interesting? What you thinking is interesting about Harlem?", asks another kid.  
"I don't know. But I know that its different from other places I been. Can you show me around here?", asks Zane who, while not a dumb person, is curious about everything outside Queens and Midtown..

As a kid, his mother was over protective of him due to how Zane was like as a child. It took him until the middle of middle school to convince her that nothing will happen if he goes out on his own.

The local kids thought, "_What is wrong with him?_"

Meanwhile, a man came to the door of the apartment of the Hero for Hire, Luke Cage.

"Mr. Cage, there is one of those superheroes here in Harlem.",

Luke Cage came out the door. He look at the man with a funny look.

"What kind of superhero, is here in Harlem? Hell, most of them tend to avoid it.", says Luke, as want sot check out who's here.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"And here is One Eyed Joe. I heard that he was once a soldier who lost his eye while fighting in a war.", one kid said to Zane, "He fought off 4 guys when he lost it."  
"No stupid, he lost it while fighting off some Bloods back then from stealing from his house a long time ago." counters another, "He beat them so bad, they though he was the devil."  
"Your both stupid. I heard he fell on a glass bottle.", a third kid said.  
"Do people really lose their eye from a bottle?", wonders Zane.  
"I don't know, but that what I heard.", responds the kid.  
"Hey, you're a superhero. What kind of powers do you have to wear that funny costume?", asks a kid.  
"It not a costume. The cloak is actually a weight to limit myself and the clothes underneath is a gi.", explains Zane.  
"A gi. So you like what, the Karate Kid?"  
"Kind of, but more powerful.", said Zane as he fires a ki to the sky.  
"Dude!"  
"That's sick!"  
"What else can you do?"

Zane responds by grabbing a nearby car and placing it over the top of his head.

"Damn!"  
"I bet he can take on Cage in a fight!"  
"Yeah, remember that costume he used to wear."  
"What the hell you doing to my car!?", shouts a loud voice from behind Zane.

Zane turns to see a large black man with black T-shirt standing behind him. The man has a really unhappy face on him as Zane slowly puts the car down. The man the grabs Zane from the legs and lifts him upside down.

"Oh god! It's Cage!", shouts one kid.  
"_Cage?_", wonders Zane. "_Oh, Luke Cage!_"_  
"You kids, go somewhere else. And you!"_, Luke shouts at Zane, "You're going inside."

Luke drags Zane to the inside of his apartment. There, Luke places Zane in his couch as Luke sits in his desk.

"So, who are you supposed to be?", asks Luke.  
"I'm Dragon. I was just looking for something interesting to do.", said Zane as Luke stares at Zane.  
"Boy, are you right in the head!?", shouts Cage, as Zane flinches a bit.  
"Actually now that I think about it, I am acting different from what I used to be months ago.", truthfully said Zane.  
"In that case, if you want to find something to do, help me with a drug bust I'm planning now. Do you have street clothes on you?", asks Cage.  
"My cloak can turn into a jacket if that helps.", Zane says as he demonstrates.  
"That's good. Iron Fist has some clothes that might here if he needs to change quickly. His shoes might fit you, but wear a belt for his pants.", said Cage as he grabs the clothes and the belt. "Here's a bandanna for your face."  
"How come you don't wear one.", asks Zane.  
"Because there is nobody crazy enough to attack me in my home, but you might be different so I'm give you a disguise that doesn't stand out.", said Cage, with pride.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Cage is walking down the street with Zane who wearing his white jacket with blue jeans, running shoes, and a black bandanna covering his mouth. Zane walks by to see various things like the kids he saw playing, to teenagers talking to each other in their porch. Cage stops and heads towards some guys in an alleyway. As soon as the guys saw him, they try to run through alley in the other side.

"Cut them off!", orders Cage.

Zane jumps to the top of one of the building and ran to the other side, cutting the two guys off. The two guys found themselves surrounded by Cage and Zane, They pull out guns and start to shoot, but Zane catches the ones aimming at him and the bullets bounces off Cage.

"Really!? You dealing with a super kung-fu guy named Dragon and Luke Cage. What did you think was gonna happen?", Cage questions with sarcasm to one of the guys as he grabs him.

Cage then pull something out of the guys pocket that turn out to be cocaine inside a bag.

"You shouldn't be selling this in my neighborhood. I heard there is warehouse around here that housing this stuff, where is it!?", demands Cage as he squeezes the dealer's hand.  
"It up north. Around 13th street. It colored red, you can't miss it!", screams the dealer as Cage squeezes his hand with his steel-like skin.

Cage let's go of the dealer and leads Zane across Harlem to the warehouse.

"So, do you do this kind of stuff every day?", asks Zane.  
"Yeah, because this is my home. I make sure that stupid guys like that m#th&amp;rf*ck%r over there don't mess this place up.", explains Cage. "Where are you from?"  
"Queens. I never been anywhere expect Midtown.", answers Zane.  
"You got a lot to learn about the world. In case you haven't notice, there probably some people in this world that hate you for even having powers.", informs Cage.  
"Really?", wonders Zane.  
"The government always have problems with us. Hell, even some people in the streets tend to look at us with dirty looks." said Cage.  
"I see.", said Zane.

Zane never thought of that before. He remembered that some people in the streets look at him like he's a monster, although most cheer him on. Now that he think about it, he would come across people just glaring at him and that's it. Zane and Cage arrives to a warehouse as Zane tries to charge in until Cage quickly grabs him.

"Don't just jump in. We go up the roof, look through the windows to see what they have, and then we go in.", said Cage.  
"Okay, we do that.", agrees Zane, a little disappointed wanting something straight on.

They go up to the roof and scan through the windows on top of it. They peeked inside window to avoid detection spotting anything and everybody. After thinking on a plan, Cage orders Zane to attack in the front while Cage goes to the rear.

They crash through the roof where Zane blocks the entrance and Cage blocks the exit. There were at least 20 or more thugs in the warehouse. Zane uses his blinding speed to sidestep, avoiding bullets while Cage takes advantage of his steel-like skin as the bullets bounce off him. Zane takes advantage by using nonlethal ki blast at his side to the thugs while Cage breaks a couple of tables and throws the parts at his opponents. As the numbers decrease, Zane takes the fight to them as he quickly attacks them head on while Cage thunderclaps a majority of them. Whoever is left. tries to escape through the emergency exit upstairs. As one thug goes though the door, he's then sent flying out the door. Emerging out the door, is Iron Fist who takes out the rest of the escaping thugs.

In the end, only people left standing and conscious are Dragon, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist.

"Iron Fist! When did you get here?", asks Zane as Iron Fist drops the down from the stairs.  
"Who are you?", ask Danny Rand, who doesn't recognize Zane in the outfit.  
"It's your student man.", answers Cage.  
"Zane! I hardly recognize you in those clothes.", says Iron Fist, who surprised on how much Zane improved.  
"Hand picked them myself, he sticks out more than your outfit.", said Cage. "Gave him more low profile clothes. By the way Zane?"  
"Damn!", shouts Iron Fist as he realize that he gave away Zane's first name.  
"I really don't mind. I think I can trust Mr. Cage here.", explains Zane.  
"Thanks for the trust.", said Cage.  
"Zane, I saw that way you move during the fight. You improve so much since I last saw you.", said Iron Fist. "I have nothing left to teach. Congratulations you graduated from the school of Iron Fist."  
"Well that cool I graduated from something.", said Zane.

Suddenly a man then wakes up from the floor and runs out the entrance.

"I got him!", said Cage as he ran after him.  
"Zane it getting late. I'll help you get your clothes from Luke's apartment.", said Iron Fist as he and Zane jumps to the roof of a nearby apartment and run across to Cage's apartment.

As they leave Zane senses something approaching Cage. It wasn't strong, but it is above a normal human power. He turns to see what looks like Cage holding a thug up from his shirt and a man in a black jacket and what looks like an eye patch standing there.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Nick Fury is sitting in a car waiting for a call from the Black Widow. He thought about the candidates for a mission he has for superheroes in Latveria.

"_Steve, Murdock, and now Cage. All that left now is Parker and Logan and possibly that student Logan been hanging around and this new guy. He might be some help seeing as he fight good and he's new so nobody won't recognize him._", thought Fury as he thinking about Zane. "_I need to see this new guy and what he can really do and how he's like._"

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

It's Saturday and Zane's mom has to work the entire day. This leaves Zane the day to train and hang out with his friends. Zane's been trying to complete this new technique Dr. Strange taught him. It really diffcult to do and Zane is not even close to completing the first step, but Zane is going to master it… somehow.

After training to get his body to get used to 4x Earth's gravity, leaves to Jack's house, which is now repaired. As Zane flying towards the house, he senses a huge power coming from inside a building. He lands on top of the roof to see that the building has no windows. He takes a peek in the building thought the door to see an empty hallway. He sneak inside to see a man in a green and yellow outfit with what look like a serpent in his back, which Zane recognizes from the news

"It an-"

Zane quickly knockout the man as soon as Zane recognize the symbol as not a serpent, but a hydra.

"So I'm in a Hydra base that hidden in here. I didn't think something like this would happen.", thought Zane as he senses the power becoming bigger. "Just what or who is that?"

Zane thought of disguising himself as the Hydra guard he knocked out and sneaks deep inside the base. The last room he ends up in, is a huge lab with a pod in the middle, glowing as what look like AIM scientist around him.

"He's ready!", shouts the head scientist as the rest turn off the pod.

Coming out the pod is a man glowing blue with a Hydra symbol on his face. Then a huge monitor in the middle of the room, turns on, revealing to be Madam Hydra or Viper.

"Thank you for the new project, you and your men have been helping us to developed.", said Madam Hydra.  
"This is for the favor remember. We can only repeat this project every 10 years so we only waste this power on one of your men.", said the head scientist.  
"It not much of a waste from my point of view. By the way, I don't remember ordering one of my men to be inside the lab.", announces Viper, as she points to Zane who watching from upstairs.  
"What!?", said the head scientist as he and the scientist grabs their gun and start shooting at Zane.

Zane dodge their attacks as he knocks some of them out with his ki blast.

"Lets check out your new powers now Alan or how about Hydra Force.", announces Madame Hydra as she names the new villain.

Force, who was naked inside the pod, glows green as he uses his new powers to fly and aggressively tackles Zane into a wall. Zane gets up and kicks Force in the head, before Force can continue the attack. The attack does little damage as Force recovers from it.

"This guy is strong.", thought Zane as he gets excited at fighting this new guy.

They exchange blows as Zane predicts where Force is going to hit and dodges them, but Force is quicker than Zane and possibly stronger too. Zane back flips far from Force and prepares a Spirit Blast. As Zane charges up, Force rushes towards Zane, causing Zane to use a less powerful Spirit Punch on him. It connects as force sends Force back into the lab. He gets up as Zane watches him and smiles.

"Who is this boy who interfering with our work!?", questions one AIM scientist as he starts to evauate.  
"Don't know, but he will not win. Alan Rosenberg is powered by ionic energy, the same as Wonder Man. He is less powerful, but he makes up for that by possessing a competent healing factor.", confident says the head scientist, who not moving a muscle.

Zane and Force exchanges blows agin, but Zane finds himself in trouble as for every damage he causes to Force, Force heals himself as Zane tries to pace himself from prevent losing his stamina. Zane goes for the Spirit Blast, but Force interferences causing Zane to use the less powerful Spirit Punch in the face of Hydra Force, blowing him out of the building to create a huge distance between them. Using the Spirit Punch causes Zane to waste more energy however, as he find himself in a pinch.

"Damn, I'm getting nowhere!", thought Zane as he charges another Spirit Blast and waits for Hydra Force. "Since that new technique me and Dr. Strange isn't complete, I may as well use the new Spirit Attack I been working on."

The ionic energy is different from from the one that made Simon Williams into Wonder Man. It causes Hydra Force to develop an unstable mind as the side effect begins to show as Hydra Force charges recklessly at Zane as charges inside the building. However, he can tell that Zane might be using ether the Spirit Blast or the Spirit Punch. He prepares to dodge ether attack only for Zane use the ki he gathers for the Spirit Blast and extends the crates a long blade-like attack that extends towards Hydra Force as the Spirit Sword technique reaches the end of the building wall. Zane then turns the sword towards Hydra Force as Hydra Force fly around the room to dodge the sword that chasing him.

"You think that gonna work on me!?", shouts Hydra Force as he ducks under the Spirit Sword and goes after Zane.  
"No, it just for my real plan.", said Zane as does a full circle around the building, splitting the building in half.

The building begins to collapse as Zane then gathers the remaining ki he used for the Spirit Sword and retracts it. The building collapse as the civilians that are near starts running away. Emerging out of the remains of the building is Hydra Force, as he tries to look for Zane.

"_Did he die from the collapse?_", thought Hydra Force as searches for Zane in all directions except one.

"SPIRIT PUNCH!", shouts a voice underneath Hydra Force.

Dragon emerges out the rubble of the building and uppercut Hydra Force with a Full-Powered Spirit Punch. The impact sends Hydra Force flying as Zane gathers his stamina, while Hydra Force starts comes dropping down. He's still conscious, but his healing factor only healing a small fraction of the damage from the Full-Powered Spirit Punch. Zane then high kicks Hydra Force in the head, jumps, and then heel kicks Hydra Force in the face again, knocking him out cold. Even with his healing factor, the blows to the head scrambles Hydra Force's brain, so it will take a long time before Hydra Force wakes up.

Zane lets out a sigh as try to figure out what is he going to do with Hydra Force. Suddenly, he heard helicopters coming towards him. Several armored cars with SHIELD logos came in front of him as several agents disperses the civilians that are gathering in front of the collapsed building. Several agents pull their guns at Zane. Zane, in panic then flies out from the SHIELD agents and helicopters at high speed.

* * *

**SHEILD Helicarrier**

* * *

Nick Fury is sitting in his office watching the events in his desk. He uses his communicator to contact the head agent in charge of the detaining Hydra Force and the left over Hydra agents, Agent Sitwell,

"Sitwell, how the new meta-human?", questions Fury.  
"Well there maybe a chance to take away this guys power powers, but we are having trouble getting the Hydra agents out of the rubble.", explains Sitwell.  
"I'm guessing Dragon forgot that there are people, albeit dangerous terrorists, under there.", says Fury.  
"Apparently eyewitnesses said there were huge beam attacks coming out of the building before they said what looks like a blade coming out of side of the building and slices around the building.", explains Sitwell. "Sounds like a hell of a fight."

Fury then turn to another screen that shows Dragon goes in side a window in a house in Queens. He smiles before responding to Sitwell.

"Casualties?", asks Fury.  
"No civilians are harm, but several Hydra agents are in critical conditions.", said Sitwell.  
Fury then place his hand on his chin, "Update me on the situation when you get complete the search."

Fury turns off the monitor and watches the monitor with a boy of 15 years of age on the window.

* * *

**Night**

* * *

Zane had just caught up with all his homework. He's in the kitchen while his mom fell asleep early after a hard day at work. He completely recovers from his fight with Hydra Force, but he thought of how the fight could have been since he saw on the news that 2 Hydra agents died. He knew that heroes don't kill, but if felt like he wanted to keep fighting against Hydra Force more than being a hero. He remembers the fight from start to finish and starts to think on how the fight could have ended.

"Heroes don't kill. I need more training on how to end a battle without casualties.", thought Zane as he finishes his homework.

He suddenly senses somebody in his room as he rushes into his room. Zane crates a ki ball in his hand to light up the room. He sees a man with brown hair with gray hair on his temples. He wearing an eye patch on his left eye. Zane seen him on newspapers before, Head of SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"Your-"  
"I'll cut to the chase.", says Fury as he cuts off Zane. "You, a completely new hero shows up out of nowhere. You display powers beyond what humans are capable of. I want you to help me with something."  
Zane remembers something Dr. Strange said to him during training one time and ask, "Why me? If you need help that badly, why me?"  
"You're new. Nobody heard of you yet. You also have what seems to be good fighting senses and enough experience for this job.", explains Fury.  
"And why should I? I remember someone once said that you are a person that I shouldn't trust easily." said Zane remembering Dr. Strange.  
"Because, I have something that you want.", announces Fury as he grabs a folder from his trench coat and places it on Zane's bed.

Zane a looks inside to see what looks like a picture of a pod in the middle of a field.

"What this?", questions Zane as he points to the pod.  
"This is what looks like an alien space pod that arrives here 15 years ago and you just turn 15 recently didn't you?", answers Fury as Zane's eyes widen.

Zane then looks at the pod as he begins to wonder where he is from.

"How do you know-"  
"We don't.", answers Fury before Zane could asks anything. "It's not working. Completely turned off and our expert can't get it to turn on. But maybe Reed Richards can."

Zane continues to look at the picture. He drops it and turns to Fury.

"What do you want?", questions a suspicions Zane.  
"This Friday, you are going to grab a plane ticket to Latveria. Your mother is going to be out of town for the next weekend for a business trip. You're are going to grab a plane first thing in the morning and once what I have plan for you is successful, I'll give the pod to Dr Richards after your little trip to space. Make sure to grab clothes for the trip.", explains Fury, basically hiring Zane for a job, "There is a chance that whatever you find out there might not give you answers"  
Zane thought about it for a minute before saying, "I'll do it. Whatever you have plan, I'll do it. But you better promise that you give Mr. Richards the pod."

Fury smiles then took out his hand.

"I promise.", said Fury as he and Zane shook hands.

Fury then left through the window before turning to Zane.

"By the way, you might not want to fly directly to your house anymore. There are people watching.", said Fury as he left the house.

Zane then grabs the folder in his bed and read through all the papers.

* * *

**Next Week**

* * *

Zane, with a traveling bag in his hand, arrives to the plane he's going to leave in. He checks out his ticket to be in a plane for the first time in his life, first class too. Zane arrives to the first class area of the plane to see two familiar faces. The first one was Luke Cage who's sitting behind a blind man. He then sees a man he been avoiding for a couple of mouths now. Steve Rogers. Zane freaks out as he try to walk casually to the only empty seats in front of him. He sat behind a girl that looks a couple of years older than him.

Suddenly, coming into the plane, is a short man with wild-looking hair with an angry expression in his face wearing a white and red shirt. Next to him, is a black hair guy with purple or violet eyes wearing a black with gold trimming uniform.

"Okay kid, I'm going to get something to drink so you better not sit next to me.", warns the short man.  
"I'll try not to bother you and for the last time, don't call me kid.", scoffs the guy with purple eyes.

The guy then looks around the plane scanning everybody in it. He then walks up to Zane.

"Can you make room. There an extra seat next to you.", says the purple eyed man with a little arrogant tone in his voice.  
"Okay.", said Zane as he scoot over to the next seat.

The purple eyed man sits down and pulls a book from his bag. Zane stares at the man who looks about 18 years of age. He senses his ki and finds something really weird with his ki. Zane looks at the book he reading that looks difficult to understand.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at me?:, questions the man as he glares at Zane.  
"Sorry. It just that well you look like the only person who closer to my age here.", said Zane as he pulls his hand. "My name is Zane Dalton."

The guy stares at Zane's hand and then shakes it.

"Lelouch… Lamperouge", answers Lelouch as he announce his name.

Suddenly, Zane senses a familiar presence running quickly to the plane. A person emerges out the door with a face Zane has seen many times in school.

"MR. PARKER!"

* * *

**That right. Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel are taking place in the same universe. Saiyan of Marvel will be in hiatus until Lelouch of the Atom is caught up to Saiyan of Marvel in terms of their timelines. Don't know who I feel about the the Cage part of the story because I been doing it during a difficult time and I want to update as soon a possible, but I hope you enjoy it. Favorite if you like it and follow to see more. Sorry for any mistakes I made in terms of grammar and spelling. See my other story, Lelouch of Atom. (PS the reason I made Lelouch and Zane's stories taking place in the same universe because it easier have major events like the Civil War and World War Hulk be written in the same universe rather than separate universes.) Bye-bye for now!**


	11. Before the Hero (Side-Story)

**This is short story about how Zane was growing up as a little kid. There will be more soon. This just more information on what kind of person Zane was and how he became the person he is now.**

* * *

**6 Years Ago**

* * *

"Miss Dalton…. your son is a problem child."

Amy Dalton, 44 years of age, is sitting in the principal office next to a boy. A 9-year-old boy with wild black hair and a stoic look on his face. That boy is Zane.

"This is the 6th fight he's been in this last month, that we know of.", adds the principal, "And now. Jonathon Lamar is in the nurses office with a broken nose. His parents are upset and wants Zane to be placed in juvenile hall. A boy his age should not be there, but his behavior is not what the students and the teachers should deal with."  
"I'm sorry for what Zane did this time, I promise I do. Zane, how about this time, you apologize for this time?", commands his mother with an angry expression on her face.  
"No.", Zane answers.  
"No?", questions the principal with a disappointed look on her face.  
"He kept bother me, so I just punched him in the face. I told him to stop. It's his fault for doing something stupid.", said Zane with the same stoic face.  
"That no excuse! Since this school year started, Zane has been in so much violent conflicts that the first five would resulted in juvenile hall earlier.", announces the principal, "But seeing as how he gets good grades, listens to his teachers, when he wants to, and he don't look like the type to beat up two 4th graders, so we just keep giving him detention and two-week suspensions, but now, it looks like Zane isn't going to change."  
"Please, he's not a bad kid, he just responds with violence. He just misunderstood.", defended Amy.  
"I know that he not a bad kid, but tell that to the parents who children were injured because of him.", says the principal before continuing, "Even if everybody else started the fights, he's the one to injury them to the point where its unnecessary. He just takes them to far.  
The principal takes a deep breath and sigh before continuing, "I'm giving him one last chance. If he can stop fighting for a least the remainder of the year, then next year, he can start with a clean slate, but the first thing I want to see is an apologize to me, the student body, and the teachers for the trouble he causes.", suggest the principal as she looks at Zane.  
"I'll say sorry to you and to people like Mr. Allen, but I don't want to say sorry to the others. They try to pick on me, even though they are weaker than me.", angrily stats Zane,  
"It's not about who weaker! It's about the way you respond and how far you went! James, he just threw a paper ball at you and you gave him a broken nose and hand. That going to far!", yells the Principal.  
"I'm not saying sorry!", yells Zane who loses his stoic face.  
"Then you re out of school for one week and if you don't apologize to the students, by then its juvenile hall.", announces the principal as Amy looks down, with a frustrated look on her face.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

The drive to the house was quiet. Amy Dalton just kept her eyes to the road as Zane just looks outside the window as he sits in the back of the car. After a minute, Amy spoke.

"Zane, please. Why do you always do the things you do?", asks Amy.  
"I just want them to leave me alone. It's not my fault they easily get hurt when I punch them.", counters Zane/  
"That not the point!", shouts Amy as she then return to her gentle voice. "The point is that you always hurt them more than necessary. Heck, you shouldn't even touch them. You should have told the teacher."  
"Then they think I'm weak. I'm not weak! I can handle this by myself.", says Zane.  
"Then why are you going to be place in juvie?", ask Amy as her son then turns the other way. "Why do care that they think your weak?"  
"I don't know! I-I just don't know why? I don't want to be…"

Zane pauses mid sentence on why. Zane doesn't know why he fights back instead of telling someone. His first answer is that he doesn't want to look weak, but why doesn't he want to look weak. Zane just doesn't know. When arriving at home, the Daltons left the car. Zane turns to see that their was a moving van next-door to their house.

"We have new neighbors here. Maybe they have son you can be friends with.", said Amy

Zane just nods. He doesn't have any friends. Because of the fights he gets into, the children of his school started rumors about him. They think of him as a villain, who's going to hurt them and that they are waiting for Captain America to beat him up.

Because of what he did to the kid, James, they think that he killed somebody before. They are afraid of him and avoid him which results in Zane being isolated. Entering the house, Amy pauses and kneels down to her son's level.

"Listen, I want you to work on your apology now."  
"But, mom-"  
"No "but", do it.", orders Amy as she kiss her son's forehead. "You're not a bad boy. You always helped me with the house even though I don't need it, you always want to help the stray dogs around here, and you're really smart. Zane, you're a good person, so prove them wrong by letting see that person."

As Amy went to the kitchen, she saw a bouquet of flowers in the table.

"That right, I was about to give them to-"

Suddenly, the house phone started ringing. Amy then pick up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Stevenson. Yes. Yes. Sir, I'm at home right now. Okay. Okay. Okay, I'll work on it now. Yes, goodbye sir.", said Amy as she then hang up the phone. "Zane I have something for you to do."  
"What is it mom?", wonders Zane.  
"Well, I have to do a report for my work and my boss is hounding me to do it now. I was about to deliver that bouquet of flowers to May Parker. You know the nice old lady two blocks from here.", informs Amy, "Her nephew's girlfriend died yesterday. Poor girl, she was still in college. Her nephew, Peter, is devastated."  
"Okay, mom.", said Zane as he grabs the flowers.  
"Tell Mrs. Parker that I'll come visit her later after I finish my work!", shouts Amy as Zane leaves the house with the flowers.

Zane walks down the block as he sees next door house. He sees two adults, a man and a woman with their daughter, who looks a little older than him. He takes a good look at them before leaving to Ms. Parker's house. Upon arrive, Zane knocks the door to see a kindly old woman with little tears in her eyes.

"Umm, excuse me Ms. Parker, but my mom is busy with work, but she wants to give you these flowers for you and your nephew.", said Zane with a concern look on his face.  
"Thank you dear. And who is your mother?", asks May Parker as she pats Zane's shoulder  
"Amy ma'am. She said she'll talk to you later."  
"Tell her I look forward to it. Give her my love.", said May Parker as she feels tears coming.  
"Umm Ms. Parker? Do you need help with something? Tissues or something?", asks a concern Zane.  
"No thank you sweetie. Just give me time. Thank you for the flowers. My nephew will appreciate it.", says. Parker as she closes the door.

Zane left, as he feels the sadness from Ms. Parker. This kind of makes him sad, that something tragic happened to the Parker family and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he felt it again, that feeling of weakness. A feeling he hates so much.

"Look out!"

Zane is hit by something as he falls to the ground. He looks up to see that he was hit by a bike. He sees a boy, who the same age as him. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and a face of a weakling.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!", apologizes the boy in a loud voice. "This is the first I try ride a bike without training wheels and I messed up big time!"  
"No, that okay it was an acc-"  
"Sorry!", the boy interrupted.  
"I said it an ac-"  
"Sorry!"  
"It wa-"  
"Sorry!"

Zane looks visibly annoyed as the boy kept saying sorry.

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WILL YOU SHUT UP!", shouts Zane.  
"Hey!"

Zane turns to see who the owner of the voice was from. Suddenly, a basketball hits him in the face. The one who threw it, was the girl from earlier.

"Don't you dare yell at my little brother!", yells the girl.  
"Wait Jessica! I was the one who-"  
"Huh!? Who the hell you think you are!?", Zane interrupts the boy as a big red mark appears on his face.

The girl walks up and kicks Zane in the crotch.

"His big sister!", answers Jessica as Zane falls to the ground.

The girl then grabs her little brother and ran to their house, leaving Zane in the ground, as he is stunned by the pain of getting hit in his crotch. And that was the day, when Zane met Jack and Jessica.

* * *

**For those who hope to see a new chapter soon, I hope this will satisfy you until then. **

**These are just short chapters until Lelouch of the Atom reaches Saiyan of Marvel timeline wise. A least three or four more chapters until the Secret War begins. I'm working as hard as I can to make Lelouch of the Atom finally reach Saiyan of Marvel and the first team up with Zane and Lelouch begins along with Captain America, Spider-man, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Black Widow, and Nick Fury. **

**Like always, if you like this story "Favorite" it and if you want more, "Follow" it. Get ready for the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom. **

**Bye-Bye!**


	12. Secret War I

**Here it is! The Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel crossover. Secret War Part One of Two is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Airplane to Latveria**

"Mr. Parker!"

Peter Parker turns to see his student from his freshman year science class standing up from his seat in a plane he about to take to Latveria. Peter is shock that a secret mission from Nick Fury turns to the worse now that his student is on the same plane.

"Zane! What are you doing here? Why are you here? ", ask Parker as he sees his student.

Zane pauses as he realize that he shouldn't have said anything. The shock that his teacher is here made him shout out loud. Now he has to keep it a secret on why he on the plane.

"I-I have a...ummm... gr-grandmother in Latveria.", lied Zane as its pretty clear he is lying.

Peter Parker raises his eyebrows as he can tell Zane is lying.

"Zane, you were always a bad liar. Why are you lying to me?", asks a serious Peter Parker.

Zane is more nervous. He freezes as he try to come up with any excuse so he can get out of this situation.

"_Crap, I can't get out of this by making an excuse._", thought Zane as he try to think of a solution, "_How about__ counter attack?_"

"Why are you doing here?", Zane try to accuse Peter.

"Zane, I-"

As Peter Parker try to talk to his student, he realizes that it wasn't just Zane in the plane. Matt Murdock (Daredevil) and Luke Cage are here as well. When Fury told that he cashing in that favor for that time, Peter figured that he going to stop some guy from harming innocent in Latveria, but now, things are getting more confusing.

"_What the heck is going on?_", thought Peter Parker as a commotion going in the bathroom.

"We are getting ready to takeoff, you going to have to take your seat.", explains the flight attendant to someone, "Sir I need you to-"

"Just dropping the kids off at the pool toots.", says a drunk Wolverine, "Don't get your kerchief in a twist."

Peter Parker's eyes widen as he sees Wolverine. He looks for a seat, only t see an empty seat next to Matt Murdock. He ask Murdock if he knows what is happening, only for Murdock to calmly reply that he doesn't know. Parker than sink into his seat, as Wolverine than try to flirt with the flight attendant.

"_Is this really a time to get drink?_", wonders Lelouch as he try to ignore Wolverine and possibly try to keep distance.

While Wolverine was flirting with the flight attendant, who really uncomfortable, he than pauses.

"Wait a minute. I know that smell.", says Wolverine as he walks to where Parker is, who really nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hhheeyy.."

Zane watches as Wolverine is walking to his high school teacher. He sees Wolverine trying to talk to his teacher, but Parker looks very uncomfortable. He sees Matt Murdock talking to Wolverine, who in his seat, but facing behind."

"Sir, I'm going have to ask you to turn around and sit..."

"Toots, if you want to make out with me that bad...", says Wolverine, interrupting the flight attendant, "just-"

"Hey!", said Steven Rogers as Zane take a glance at the Captain and sinks into his seat.

"Crap! Why does he have to be here!? "Why here!?", thought Zane, remembering what Captain America said to him during his first venture as a superhero.

"Do what the lady says or I'll remove you from the plane.", orders the Captain, "Got it, solider?"

"All right, All right.", assures the drunk Wolverine, "Don't get your flag in a twist."

Steve Rogers sits back down to his seat as everybody except Zane, who trying hide his face front he Captain and not try to look at his teacher. Lelouch watches around as he watches Captain America.

"_So that the famed Captain America._", thought Lelouch, who than turn to the people Wolverine was talking to, "_I'm guessing that those people will get involved somehow._"

Lelouch glances at Zane, who pulls out a portable game with headphones, trying to distance himself from the world now.

"_This boy. That look in his eyes when he was glancing at me. It like watching something in me._", said Lelouch, "_Can he sense my Geass!?_"

"_This guy_.", thought Zane as he glances at Lelouch, "T_here something I can feel in his eyes. Like a different chi than most. Who is he?_"

The plane became the most unforgivable one for both Zane and Peter. Peter wants to talk to Zane, but as long as the fact that there are other heroes in the plane, getting to him would be difficult. Zane however, try his best to ignore the fact that two people he doesn't want to meet now are in the same plane. During the plane ride, Zane can hear an argument between Peter Parker and Wolverine. It started when Wolverine made a comment about a model from a magazine cover.

"_Now that I think about, isn't Mr. Parker's wife a model?_", thought Zane as he than sees Captain America coming in to settle the agreement.

Lelouch is trying to ignore Wolverine's drunken antics, while watching the people in the plane. So far, he can see that Wolverine knows the brown-haired man and the blind man. Lelouch is more surprised that Wolverine knows the man who people called the "Sentinel of Liberty."

"_Those two that Wolverine was talking to are probably more than what they seem to be._", thought Lelouch as he glance at Zane, "_If that true, than what is the brown-haired man connection to him._"

Lelouch start to observe the plane to see if anybody else is suspicious. So far, the only person who watching everything in this plane, is a young woman sitting in front of Zane and Lelouch.

* * *

**Latveria**

Upon arrival, as soon as they can leave, Zane try t leave the plane, but Peter catches him by the shoulder.

"Zane, we are not done talking.", sternly said Peter Parker.

"Peter, do you know him?", asks Matt.

"He is my student from the school that I teach.", answers Peter.

"You're a teacher?", questions Luke Cage.

"Science, but that not important.", says Peter, "Zane listen-"

"First photographer then a science teacher.", comments Wolverine as Lelouch stands next to Wolverine.

"Hmph, you should be the last person to say anything about being a teacher.", comments Lelouch as Wolverine growls.

"Logan, you know this young man?", asks Matt.

"Fury asks him to do this. He a new resident in the mansion.", says Wolverine.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, it nice to me you.", says Lelouch as he offers his hand to Matt, who accepts and shakes it.

"Excuse me, is there something happening?", questions Steve Rogers as he walks to the group.

"Nothing, I'm just talking my student.", says Peter as Zane looks at the floor to cover his face from Rogers.

"Student?", wonders Roger as he looks at Zane.

Rogers's eyes widen as he recognize Zane's face.

"You! Why are you here!?", demands Rogers as Zane gets nervous.

"Well the thing is-"

"Umm, excuse me sirs, but your group is blocking the exit.", says the flight attendant as most of the people in the plane are looking at them, wait for them to stop blocking the exit.

The group leaves the plane before they can crate more attention. Before Rogers can ask Zane more questions, a man with Latveria soldiers appears.

"Mr. Rogers!", said the Ambassador of Latveria, "How good to see you!"

Steve Rogers than glance at Zane and gave him a look that said "We're not finished" as he goes to talks with the Ambassador.

Zane relief that for the moment, he lost Captain America, but now he must deal with his teacher. Meanwhile, Lelouch is watching everything that happening around him. The things he know is that everybody in this group seems to know each other one way or another. He sees student (Zane) and teacher from what he gathered (Peter) talking, as the student try to dodge the questions the teacher is asking. Seeing as Steve Rogers know the student and the teacher and the blind man seems familiar with Wolverine and the quiet man (Luke Cage). Lelouch than try to ask the student a question, but the blind man beats him to it.

"Did Nick Fury called you here?", asks Matt.

"Ummmm.", Zane just says as he try to think on what to say.

"Do not worry, you're not the only one with secrets here.", says Matt Murdock as he than sense someone familiar to him, "Oh no."

"Hi, Mattthew.", says a woman in a burka who appears out of nowhere.

"Natasha Romanov.", says Matt, "What are you doing here?"

"Supposedly stifling my femininity so I blend in with this repressed culture.", answers Natasha, "But I can't help it if I make even a burka look good.

"Oh man.", complains Parker.

"Who are you?", wonders Widow.

"Uh, who are you?", Peter responds.

"This is Natasha Romenov.", answers Matt, "You know her as-"

"Hey girl.", greets Cage.

"Hi Luke.", greets back Natasha, "By the way, the boy is with us."

"I am?", says Zane.

"He is?", says Peter.

"Yes is. But questions once we arrive where we are supposed to arrive.", says Black Widow.

"Where are we going?", asks Cage.

"Follow me", says Natasha.

"Should we all be out in the open like this?", questions Peter, "All together?"

"Now I know that voice.", Natasha says as she recognize Spider-Man's voice.

"What about Captain America?", asks Peter.

"He knows what to do."

"Hey Punky Brewster.", Wolverine says to a young woman with short hair, "Take a walk that way."

"I'm with the group.", announces the young woman as everyone looks at her.

'Who are you?", questions Murdock.

"If you were supposed to know. You'd know."

On the way to an inn inside the city, everybody had questions. Peter on why his student is here, Zane on why everybody else is here, and Lelouch, Cage and Murdock on what they are going to do. Only Wolverine isn't asking questions. He just going to do what his mission is, seeing as he owes Fury his life 5 times over. By the time the arrive to room in the inn, Peter than goes to Zane.

"Zane, what do you have to do with Nick Fury?", demands Parker as Zane just runs out of excuses.

"If you tell me about why you're here, than I'll tell.", stubbornly says Zane as he is cornered.

"This is a waste.", says Widow as she stands up from her chair, "The two both share the same secret."

Both of Peter's and Zane's eyes widen the moment the figure out what she meant. The two turn to each other as they try to comprehend what the two just learned. Zane face just froze as Peter try to speck up.

"Zane, you mean your-"

"I-I don't know how to respond now.", Zane admits as he try to figure what to do now.

"Well... which one are you?", asks Peter as he try to figure what hero Zane is.

"I'm kind of new.", said Zane as he rubs the back of his head, "My name is... Dragon."

"Really!", says Luke as he figured Zane looked familiar, "No wonder you looked familiar."

"You met him?", wonders Murdock.

"He a good kid, just a little green.", admits Luke Cage.

"That actually explains a lot.", said Peter as he remembers those times Zane skips classes.

"What about you?", asks Zane, "Which one are you?"

Zane, who was too distracted from trying to hide from Captain America, avoid Peter Parker, and curious about the energy in Lelouch's eyes, didn't try to sense the chi of Peter Parker, which is bigger compare to most humans. But now, he does read Parker's chi and it so familiar.

"I'll give you a hint.", said Peter Parker as he jumps up to the ceiling the ceiling. Zane's and Lelouch's eyes widen as the high school teacher/part-time photographer is on the ceiling.

"M-Mr. Parker, you are-"

"Let keep this a secret between the two of us.", suggests Peter Parker.

Zane just stood still. He though that his teacher being Spider-Man was impossible. His teacher, a science teacher who works part-time in the Daily Bugle, who a little geeky and looks so normal, is the Amazing Spider-Man. Lelouch however, watching Peter Parker climb down the ceiling, is now convince that he going to be working with other heroes. Lelouch than wonders why Nick Fury is recruiting other heroes instead of his own agents and more importantly, because they are in a foreign country, does Nick Fury even have clearance to do those things.

"I forgot.", says a nervous Peter who looking at Lelouch, "Your here too."

"Don't worry.", assures Lelouch, "I have no interest what you are under your mask. I won't tell anybody."

Peter than turns to Matt Murdock. Matt just nods his heads, assuring that Lelouch is telling the truth. This makes Peter more at ease, but the fact that one more person knows who he is, that feeling of uncomfortably is still there. The door opens, and coming in is Captain America. He looks around and sees Zane, who more or less fix the problem with his teacher, now he must face the man who doesn't want Zane to be a superhero (or at least until he is 18 years old.) He just walks to Zane, who at this point, turn his eyes to the left, avoiding eye contact.

"Zane Dalton.", said Steve Rogers.

"Steve Rogers, right?", said Zane sounding if he got it right, even though he knows who he is.

"What are you doing?"

"You two know each other?", asks Murdock.

"In a way.", admits Rogers, "He is a fourteen year old young man, with no formal training and is currently a freshman in Midtown High School."

"I'm not fourteen, I just turn fifteen.", said Zane.

"It doesn't matter, your far too young to do this.", said Rogers.

"Cap, try to lay off him.", says Peter, "Heck, I was fifteen when I started and I debatable turn out fine."

"And how much were you prepared for all of this when you were fifteen?", asks Rogers as Peter turns silent.

"I am prepared!", yells Zane.

"Are you!?", questions Rogers, "Are you ready to face the hardship in the following years. The struggle? The will to learn to how to save others? Trying the be and do the best you can no matter what the situation?"

Zane has a determined look on his face, but Rogers won't budge.

"Leave.", says Rogers as Zane raises his eyebrow.

"What?", demands Zane for an answer.

"I going to convince the airport to make a last minute trip to New York. Your going back there, stay in your house, and wait until I come back."

"Who do you think you are!?", yells Zane at the face of Captain America, "Your not my father and you don't know a thing about me except that I'm fifteen!"

"What about you!", counters Captain America, "Do you think this is a game!? Do you even know what you're getting into!? This is more complicated than what it seems!"

Zane and Rogers are just intensely at each other. The two refuses to back down as the others just watches from afar. Suddenly, the least likely person suddenly intervene."

"Captain Rogers.", said Lelouch, "I understand the things, but at this point, it too late."

"I'm sorry who are you?", asks Rogers on who this new guy is.

"Lelouch Lamperouge.", greets Lelouch, "I'm another recruit for this mission Nick Fury is commanding and a new housemate of the Xavier School."

"I see, it nice to meet you son.", greets Rogers, "But what do you mean by it "too late"?"

"The moment he agreed for this mission, the person who decides what he going to do is Fury.", explains Lelouch, "Beside, if this young man wasn't capable, Fury wouldn't have recruit him."

"I kind of "team-up" with him Cap.", says Parker, "So far, Zane seems to have no problems so far."

"For a new guy, he getting a good start. Hell, some might even call it a talent.", said Cage.

Steve Rogers look at the two, people he knows he can trust. He than looks at Zane, who still looking intensely at him.

"_He has fire in his eyes_.", thought Rogers, "_He remains me of Clint, a person who won't back down away me when our personalities clash. I really have a lot of respect for those people, but..._"

Rogers just sit back down as Zane than goes to his own seat. During the whole thing, Black Widow has just been walking around with a small holographic radar.

"The room's clean.", she announces.

"Not what my aunt would say.", snark Peter Parker.

"No, I mean the room's clean... from other people's ears.", said Widow as she opens the door, "You got that sir."

Coming into the room, is the maid. At first, everyone, but Wolverine and Daredevil who can tell something is up, don't know why they let an old maid in. Than the maid press a button on her watch and the group watches as her skin start to dissolve. It turns out to be a disguise as Nick Fury emerges out of the dissolving skin.

"Uh, eww.", comments Peter Parker, reflecting the thoughts of most people in the room.

"Thank you for joining me.", greets Nick Fury.

"That's going to haunt me.", says Peter Parker.

"About a week ago-"

"I have a question.", interrupts Peter Parker, "This is some kind of top secret, secret thing, right?"

"Without peer.", says Fury.

"Then why were we put on the same boat?", questions Peter, "Like, isn't that a bit glaring?"

"You're a teacher, a lawyer, three kids on vacation, a bodyguard, whatever Logan is, and Captain America.", said Fury, "And 132 other people aboard that plane. The only people that would be looking that carefully at something like that is me and I'm not looking."

"Still..."

"Nick, I need you to answer something.", demand Rogers.

"Steve, if this is about the kid, deal with it.", said Fury.

"Deal with it?", repeats Rogers, "Why did you let an underage young man go through this? It one thing to be a superhero, but to actually let him get involve in with this..."

"Steve, I doing whatever I can to keep our country safe. Besides, the reason he doing this is because we made a deal."

"A deal?", wonders Peter as he turns to Zane, who turn his head away.

"If you want to talk about it, talk to him, but if want to keep this kid safe Steve, than feel happy to know that you two will be on the same squad."

"The same squad?", wonders Rogers quietly.

"Well...to make up for the gonzo quality of what I'm about to ask you to do, I needed you guys to have some quality time together.", suggests Fury, "Some bonding time to get to know and get used each other. And I need you to do it fast."

"Yeah, I feel bonded.", sarcastically said Peter Parker.

"So lay it down Fury.", asks Luke, "What are we here for?"

"A week ago, we put together proof that dozens, if not all, of the technologically based theme criminals working in the United States were being funded, through third parties, by the Latveria government."

"The who did what?", both Zane and Wolverine said.

"The tech-themed criminals.", says Fury as a hologram of every criminal who tech has been upgraded, "The ones in the armor. The ones with the tech weapons. They are being funded by this country's government.

Lelouch hears what Fury is saying. He admit to use criminals in the States to injure it from the inside might create some damage. Terrorism and from tech-themed criminals as well.

"_The only problem was that they couldn't cover their tracks._", though Lelouch, as he turns to Fury, "_But, the fact that this is foreign country and we only brought a few superhumans, which means that that for whatever reason, the Director of SHIELD seems to have problems bring in more personal._"

"It is our belief that these people are being placed and positioned for what would be a huge act or a scheduled series of acts of terrorism.", explains Fury, "In a minute, Natasha and I are going to unveil the plan, with Lelouch seeing if we need any last-minute changes."

"So... if they are there, what are we doing here?", asks Peter, "We're just going to break into castle and what, beat everybody up?"

"Mr. Parker is it?", says Lelouch as Peter eyes twitches a little about the fact that another person knows who he is, "If the fact that these allegations that the country is using tech-themed criminal is true, than it can be considered an act of war by the Latverian government. Meaning in order to decrease as much damage as possible, than the ideal objective is to do what the colonel has in mind."

Lelouch looks Fury, who glares at Lelouch. He calms down and looks at everybody.

"The ideal thing for us to do, is to over throw their government.", announces Nick Fury.

At the moment, everybody (except the young woman, Black Widow, Wolverine who just raises his eyebrows, and Lelouch) eyes just widen from what Fury had just said. They were here to overthrow the current Latverian government.

"Ar-are you serious?", Zane as he now knows what he just got into.

"That why we are here!?", yells a shocked Murdock.

"What did I get myself into?", questions Parker on his decision.

"Then are you going to let these guys do what they want and allow them to take out a lot people!?", questions Fury, "If the Latverian government do this, not only will this leads to people's death, but a war as well. This is our only choice."

Fury explains some of the things they should expect in Castle Doom. Doombots are the most likely answer. The person they are after is the Elected Prime Minster of Latveria Lucia Von Bardes. They are to bring Lucia to "justice." Fury asks the group, except Lelouch, to go to their rooms and think about the situation and why they should accomplish it. Seeing as most guards are Doombots, the "killing policy" won't be repelled, but that not what bothering them. Fury and Lelouch starts to fix the flaws that could affect the plan. It was decided by both that Zane and Captain America should stay together so that Cap can keep an eye and protect Zane and for Zane to watch and learn from Cap. The two were decided, Alpha and Beta. Alpha job is to distract the guards and to draw attention to themselves from the West Wing of Castle Doom while the Beta team sneak in during the distraction. There are many things that are a problem like the force field that covering where Lucia is most likely be, but with the combine the strategical mind of Lelouch and Fury along with Captain America who good at making decision on the spot as good as Lelouch, A plan to reach Lucia is created.

"Fury, I have a question to ask.", Lelouch tells Fury.

"What is it?"

"Do you really have permission from your government to attack the Prime Minister?", questions Lelouch as Fury still has that stoic look he always has, "If we don't have it, what we are doing is basically terrorism."

"It not like you haven't done it before?", said Fury as Lelouch chuckles a bit.

"You have a point, but...", continues Lelouch, "Do your people even know about what you're doing?"

Nick Fury just stood there looking at the plans. He has an ashamed face, but not of one at himself, but at others.

"I gave them proof. They have the proof. But they don't do nothing.", says Fury, "Diplomacy, sounds good on paper, but in the end, what the point of it if the enemy doesn't attempt to play by those rules. In the end, Latveria only has one language to speck, and that violence."

Lelouch just looks Fury before saying his piece, "I understand what your attempting to do. If I was in your situation, I might have done the same, or at least I could have manage to get your people to launch an attack."

"Ha, if Lucia can convince them that she on their side, you could have convince them to turn over the country to you and that without Geass.", says Fury.

"Hm, I glad to hear you think so highly of my abilities.", says Lelouch with a smirk, "But, I should tell you this. Sometimes, the results we achieve might not come, no matter how perfect the plan was."

Lelouch though about how during the Second Assault on the Tokyo Settlement. The mission was to liberate the Tokyo Settlement and to get Nunnally back. It ended with the Tokyo Settlement destroyed and Nunnally caught in the FLEIA.

"I'm prepared for what to come after all this.", says Fury, "I been fighting longer than you have, I know what to expect. In a world like this, after a war is finished, another one just comes along. The day true peace comes is the day is the day I retired, and that not coming along anytime sooner."

"I agree.", says Lelouch, "Even if a gentle and peaceful world comes, someday, that peace would be broken. That why the peace that people should create, should at least stand at least for a single generation, to tell people that peace and gentleness is possible."

"Didn't think you thought like that.", smirk Fury.

"Losing everything can do that to you. Makes you think about the world and people in it.", says Lelouch, "In the end, people wish for happiness, but their always someone getting in the way. Sometimes people themselves."

"So your going to tell the others?". questions Fury.

"There no reason for me to, besides, their going to find out by themselves when you kill the Prime Minister."

After discussing the plan, Fury tells Lelouch to tell the others to meet back in the room in four hours. There, they will leave one by one and meets outside Castle Doom. On the way, Lelouch thought of something.

"_That man, will risk his life and reputation for this mission. But he be a fool to let himself __get caught immediately after this._", thought Lelouch, who caution of Fury, "_That man is going to cover his tracks, but he can't kill us because that going to create questions. So what is he going to do?_"

After Lelouch tells everybody, he returns t his room, which has Zane in it. Due to the fact to reduce cost, Zane and Lelouch has been roomed together. Lelouch comes in to see Zane meditating. Lelouch gets a weird sensation from Zane, as his chi is emitting a bit. Lelouch goes to his bed and just start reading his book.

"Hey Lelouch?", Zane calls out, "Is this really alright?"

"About what?"

"About this.", says Zane, "Invading a country and capturing their Prime Minister."

"What, are you having regrets?", asks Lelouch, who avoiding the "capture" question.

"A bit. When Captain America said if I'm ready for this world, invading Latveria is the last thing I expected.", answers Zane.

"If that so, what are you going to do?", asks Lelouch.

"Just do what I have to do.", says Zane, "At this point, I have to continue through this, no matter what. At this point, I can't and don't want to take back what I said back there."

"I see.", says Lelouch as he closes his book, "I should get some sleep. We are going to invade the castle in the middle of the night."

"Okay.", says Zane as he gets up and goes to bed, "Hey Lelouch."

"What is it?", asks Lelouch as he prepares to sleep.

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"What of it?"

"I see.", said Zane, realizing that Lelouch has killed before, "Because I killed before too."

"You have second thought about invading a country, but when it comes to killing-"

"It was an accident."

Lelouch turns to Zane and sees a little confusion in Zane's eyes.

"They were two Hydra agents I kind of slice a building in half and the building ends up crushing the two.", confesses Zane, "I found out in from the news."

"I see.", says Lelouch as he felt Zane was full of innocence before this.

"They were bad guys, so I didn't feel anything, but that thing, I didn't feel anything.", explains Zane, "So, how did you feel when you killed someone for the first time?"

Lelouch thought long and hard before answering, "At first, when I pulled the trigger, it was easy. But the next day, I honestly threw up. Mostly because the person was once close to me."

"I see. Sorry.", said Zane.

"It wasn't your fault.", says Lelouch, "He... changed from the person I once knew."

"And the other times?", asks Zane.

"It became easier.", admits Lelouch, "And you? Did you really felt nothing?"

"Don't know. Before I decided to do all this, I would have freaked out over this, but now. It feels like there another side that makes things easier for me.", explains Zane, "Like I don't have to act like most people."

"Does this have to do with your deal with Fury?", wonders Lelouch.

"Some what.", admits Zane, "I would help know more about myself."

"I see.", says Lelouch as he goes to sleep, "Than a wish you luck on your journey. Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

Hour later, everybody met up in the room. Fury gave them alternative versions of their costumes. Zane outfit is black boots and pants. A black gi with a hood attach to it and a gray undershirt. It has black gauntlets and a black version of Zane's mask. Lelouch smirks at his because it almost like his Zero outfit, but without the cape and mask. It less louse and it black instead of purple. It feels more like armor instead of the fabric that Lelouch is used to.

The teams get ready as they leave one by one every 15 minutes. Alpha team, consisting of Dragon, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Lelouch, and Captain America, get into position as they watch the gate from the shadows. Spider-Man quickly takes Wolverine with him to the shadows above the gate. Lelouch smirk at the idea of overthrowing a government, something he been trying to do for the past 2 years of his life. He sees a full moon in the night, shining down on the castle.

"Everybody in position?", questions Fury from everybody's earpiece.

"Roger.", says everybody.

"Okay.", says Fury as he takes a deep breath, "Commence mission."

* * *

**Secret War is here! The invasion of Castle Doom is on! The mission to capture Lucia von Bardes (Or that what Fury told the rest of the heroes) starts! Give me your thoughts and questions about what just took place like Lelouch and Zane discussion and Zane, Peter Parker, and Steve Rogers by "Review" or if you're not comfortable using the review, Private Message. Favorite it if you like it and Follow for more.**

**PS, I know some of you was expecting a certain scene from the preview from Lelouch of the Atom. Don't worry, it still coming n part 2. Also, some of the dialogue from this actually came from the actual Secret War comic.**


	13. Journey into Mystery (Battleground Arc)

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the start of the Battleground arc. This was originally called the Three Saiyans arc (meaning Zane and the two other saiyans) but decides to add something Dragonball Z ish to it. So here is the first part of the Battleground arc. For those who haven't seen part 2 of Secret War, watch part 2 in Lelouch of the Atom.**

* * *

**Monday**

**Midtown High**

Jack Aaron was never athletic. He does well playing basketball (even though he just throws the ball to the other players in his team) and kickball (just punts the ball), but swimming is different. He like a rock when it comes to swimming. Zane was also in the same boat, no talent in swimming. The difference is that Zane just splashes his legs around to keep him afloat, even though it just causes trouble for anyone near him as the water keep hitting them in the face. Now imagine that, with his Saiyan strength.

"Dammit Zane!", shouts Jack as the gym coach glares at him, saying "don't curse", "Stop doing that."  
"Huh?", wonders Zane as he stops to see everybody staring at him, "Sorry."  
"So, you going to space this Saturday?", whispers Jack.  
"I'm excited and nervous at the same time.", admits Zane, "But mostly excited."

Zane starts emitting chi by accident as the though of meeting someone like him is interesting him. Jack backs away as Zane has a big smile on his face.

"Calm down.", Jack says as people are staring at them.  
"Sorry. My masters always said that I can't control my chi", explains Zane as he calms down, "So I don't notice when I'm using my chi."  
"Why do I get the feeling that your get more weirder from now on?", says Jack as he feels scare of the future now.  
"Probably.", admits Zane without a care in the world.

* * *

**Science Class**

Zane arrives in science class and sits down to his friend Alex. To their and the rest of class surprise, Mr. Parker is on time for once. He setting up the lesson for today and hands out papers, in a really calm fashion.

"Mr. P!", says a student who comes in, as he is going to say what everybody wants to say, "Your actually on time."  
"Well, let say a couple of priorities are settled, including dinner reservations for my anniversary this Saturday.", said Mr. Parker who feels like he just walk out of long war and won, "So me coming in on time means I have nothing left but to teach.'_Unless a some supervillan just comes in and mess things up_'"

As Peter Parker prepares to start class, he spots a girl looking at her cellphone.

"Trish, unless the cellphone has a video of cat dancing, which in that case I'll let you watch it till the video ends", says Mr. Parker, "you have to put away your cellphone.

The girl, who was texting to her friend, quickly change to a news app, which is talking about Latveria.

"Actually Mr. Parker, I'm just reading something about Latveria and its Prime Minster gone missing after monster attacked.", says Trish, reading the headlines.  
"Monster?", questions Mr. Parker as Zane, who behind them, took a glance at the cellphone.

It was from a Latverian who took a photo all the way from Doomstadt of a giant monster attacking Castle Doom. It is a blurry photo, but the tail can be seen from it and an it looks like it has fur. At that moment, Peter Parker and Zane Dalton, who both see the photo, Parker immediately thought of an ape while Zane can hear roar echoing in his head.

"_WH-what is that?_", thought Zane as he felt deja-vu.  
"Is their something wrong?", asks Alex who can see that Zane is bothered by something.  
"Ummm, nothing at all.", lies Zane.  
"That is pretty tragic.", comments Mr. Parker, "But still, put away from cellphone."

As M. Parker get the class ready for a new lesson in science, Zane looks out the window as last of the snow from winter melts. It is spring now. Almost 6 mouths has pasted after the incident with Scorpion and Iron Fist. Zane was also exited about one more thing. He mastered 5G (5x Earth Gravity.) He feels ready to take on 6G, but still has to train more on movement in 5G. He remembers going to Dr. Richards one time to see the kind of biology his race might have. Reed Richards was astonished. Zane's biology allows him to withstand even the most ferocious of high gravity, it just if Zane can adjust to it is the question.

* * *

**Saturday**

**Baxter Building**

Reed Richards, along with Ben Grimm, are working on the finishing touches on spaceship. Well technically, Ben Grimm is focusing only on the ship, while Dr. Richards is both working on the ship and examining a gift that Fury gave to Zane. Sue Richards than arrives to the launch pad along with Zane as they see a small space craft on one end of the room and a pod in the other as Reed Richards has one arm working on the space craft and the other hand stretching to the a table, writing things on a laptop as the pod is being analyzed by the computer. Dr. Richards is stretching his head back and forth from the craft to the computer screen.

"Reed, we have company.", says Mrs. Richards as Reed Richards looks up.  
"Huh?", wonders Reed Richards as he remembers Zane, "Oh sorry. My mind was somewhere else."  
"Clearly.", Sue Richards kids as Dr. Richards extends his hands to shake Zane's hand.  
"Glad you can make it Dragon.", greets Dr. Richards.  
"Glad to be here, Dr. Richards.", greets Zane as he sees the pod, "Is.. that thing-"  
"Ah, yes.", says Reed, "That is a gift from Coronal Fury."

Zane walks up to the pod, which is being scanned by the computer. The white pod with a red circle on it. It is pretty small, which makes Zane wonder if this really is a ship.

"Is this it?", wonders Zane as he looks at the pod.  
"I'm guessing that Fury filled you in.", said Reed, "How did you convince him to hand this space pod over to us?"  
"Well, he ask me to help him with this Hydra base that in the city", admits Zane before realizing that maybe he should maybe kept that a secret, "but don't tell anyone or Nick Fury himself."  
"He asked you to attack a Hydra base?", questions Reed Richards, "Why?"  
"Well, he told me that if I help him, he would give you the pod.", explains Zane, "But nothing happened to me. It was actually pretty easy."  
"I can see that.", says Richards smiling, but pretty skeptical along with Sue Richards, "_Why would Fury have him assault a Hydra base, if there are more experience superheroes in New York?_"  
"So, is there anything special about the pod?", asks Zane in excitement.  
"The fact that Stretch hasn't even stop looking at it since it first arrived answer your question", comments Ben Grimm.  
"Dragon, your people is amazing for creating this kind of advance technology.", comments Dr. Richards as looks at the pod, "It took me a while, but I finally opened it and see what this pod can really do.  
"More like 10 minutes it took for Stretcho to hack the computer inside and open it.",comments Grimm as Richards presses a button on the computer, which opens the pod.

Zane looks inside the pod and sees a comfortable looking seat on the pod with a keyboard on the right side of the pod. He looks around the pod to see more.

"Am anti-gravity system, allowing it to exit any type of gravity with ease, some sort of repulsor system that makes Tony Stark's own repulsor technology look like a child toy, allowing it for high-speed traveling, and an advanced environmental system, which also allows for suspended animation.",a fascinated Reed Richards comments as he inspects the pod before continuing, "Not to mention the metal it made of. The durability is incredible, probably made from the same material as the other armor."  
"What other armor?", asks Zane.  
"The armor on the tabl-"

Reed Richards looks to see that the armor is currently being worn by his son, Franklin Richards. It has a brown shoulder guard and black in the chest area. Franklin try to smile innocently as his parents looks at him, disapprovingly.

"Franklin, why are you wearing that?", asks Sue.  
"Well, it looks like it could fit me and it armor", says Franklin, "it feels like I'm invincible."  
"Franklin-"  
"Okay, okay.", said Franklin Richards as he easily takes it off the armor, "I'm sorry."

As Franklin places the armor on the table, Zane walks up and looks at this.

"What is this armor?", asks Zane.  
"We found it inside the pod.", answers Dr. Richards, "That armor is lightweight, flexible, and incredibly durable. It is incredibly fascinating."  
"What is it for?"  
"If I have to guess, it is meant for combat uses.", answers Dr. Richards.  
"Combat?", wonders Zane as he sees that the size of the armor is too small for him now, "Why?"  
"Maybe you were part of a warrior class in your race?", wonders Dr. Richards, "It not that unusual for offsprings of multiple extraterrestrial races to be born as solders. There the Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar"

Zane was soon lost as Dr. Richards list the many aliens out there.

"Umm, I really don't know much about alien, expect that maybe that I am one.", Zane interrupts as Richards stop.  
"I see, sorry I got off track.",admits Richards, "Do you mind that I may study more of your people's technology after we finish our objective?"  
"Sure.", answers Zane, who knew that if anybody in the world that can understand this technology, it is Reed Richards.

After finishing setting up everything for the launch, Zane, along with the Fantastic Four goes to the launch room, where the ship awaits them. As they go inside, Ben Grimm sits in the driver's seat as the other four take their seats.

"So we don't really need any helmets inside here?", asks Zane.  
"None, the ship is build so that people can survive in space as long as all the systems are operational.", answers Dr. Richards.  
"You may want to wear this as well.", says Susan Richards as she puts large glowing bracelet on him.  
"What is this?", wonders Zane.  
"It a Life Support Bracelet.", answers Susan, "You can never be too careful."  
"It design to give you oxygen for about 14 hours".explains Reed, "but you should only use it in case of an emergency."  
"Really!?", says a surprised Zane as he doesn't want to ask how, because what ever Reed Richards is going to say, Zane won't understand it, "You really are amazing Dr. Richards!"  
"What amazing is the possibilities that this universe can give once we see the base of the problems.", said Mr. Fantastic, "To solve any problem we have, we have to look at the base of what our problem is. It not much, but it a start. Once you have that start, the road leading to the end of the problem becomes more or less difficult depending on you."  
"I see.", said Zane, who only understood some of what Richards is saying.

It only took 4 minutes for the ship to launch from the Baxter Building to orbit. Zane looks out the windows to see that he really is in space. Zane looks at the Four and they look like as if this was a trip to a friend's house in the other side of the city.

"Nervous?", asks Susan Richards.  
"It his first time Suzie.", says Grimm, "Give him time to get use to it."  
"Do you guys really go to space all the time?", asks Zane.  
"Not all the time.", answers Susan.  
"Just once a week.", says Johnny Storm, fooling around, but has a bit of pride, seeing as that statement is mostly true.  
"Ben, prepare for a hyperjump.", Reed commands as the ship, which was traveling out of Earth, stops.

A few seconds later, Zane felt the ship just became faster than he could ever go as the stars turn into lines as they fly towards them.

"Looks like Star Wars right?", asks Johnny as Zane is in awe.

For the next 15-20 minutes, Zane and the Fantastic Four just have conversations about little things like television and hobbies that turn into discussions on each other's lifestyles and goals. It easier for the Four because Zane seems interested and willing to listen and learn. Finally, they arrive to their destination, the focus point of where Zane and the three saiyans came from. It looks like a purple storm with electricity coming out.

"Okay, shall we go out and see if this leaves behind any evidence?", suggest Reed as Grimm parks the ship on a nearby meteor.  
"Okay.", agrees everybody.

Turning on the Life Support Bracelets, Zane and co leaves the ship as Zane succeds in flying in space with him and the Human Torch around the storm with Grimm and the Richards on the Invisible Woman's force field as they arrive near the storm. After looking at the storm, Reed than expands his hand ans stretches it to the ship, were he grabs various equipment.

"Susan honey, can go inside the ship and study the data from the rod.", suggest Reed as he points at the 10 feet giant metal rod that is connected to a computer, "Dragon, Ben, Johnny, I want you to grab one end of the rod and push the other end on the storm."

They do what Richards asks as the trio pushes the rod at the storm with Grimm using his strength to push, Johnny using his fire accelerate himself to apply force, and Zane using a combination of the two.

"Done.", announces Richards as he than uses his communicator, "Susan, did you receive the data?"  
"Received Reed.", answers Susan.

As everybody puts the equipment back, Zane turns to Johnny Storm.

"So do you guys do this every time you go to space?", asks Zane.  
"If you're talking about just studying every little thing Reed comes a cross to, just wait. The action should come soon.", explains Johnny Storm as the two enters then ship.  
"If you pay attention to the screen", said Richards as the ship's windshield suddenly turn to different color before showing a three purple trails going to different directions, "There are three trails of energy that were emitted from the storm to the pod that possibly hold Dragon and there two more trails going to other directions. So now we have two direction we can take."  
"Which ones the closes?", asks Zane.  
"From this map", says Richards as a holographic map of the galaxy expands around the ship, with him searching and then pointing at a planet "This planet right here is the closes from mine calculations. It seems to be the size of the Earth, so no problem with the gravity at the moment, but we should be cautious in case the environment might not be friendly to us."

The ship than takes off to the direction of the nearest plant, where one of the saiyan could be in.

**Planet**

Upon arriving outside of the planet, Mr. Fantastic scans the orbit of the planet to see if it has the remain so f the energy as the ship travels around the planet. They found the remains as enter the atmosphere of the planet where, if the other traveled through pod, would most likely land. The ship that the Fantastic Four easily slows down as they fall in the stratosphere. After scanning for both signs of life and the environment in the planet, they discover an enormous city in the view. It didn't have any large buildings, just short to medium houses and buildings, but the city is a view to behold. There was one thing that truly sets it apart, and that was the giant coliseum in the middle.

"What is this?", said an amazed Zane.  
"It almost looks like the painting of the "Ideal City", comments Reed Richards.  
"The what now?", asks Touch.  
"It a painting by Fra Carnevale."

They found to what seems to be a landing bay, as someone is communicating in the Kree language Richards than responses by typing something on the computer, which translate in to something in Kree. Than a male alien with blue skin appears in the screen.

"Human, do you have business here in this planet?", asks the Kree.  
"My name is Reed Richards of Earth.", answers Richards, "My team, the Fantastic Four are here to search for a person of interest."  
"The Reed Richards?", questions the Kree as he looks at Richards's face, "I see, you truly are Reed Richards. Land in dock 23. There will a representative waiting for you."

As the Kree hangs up, Sue looks at her husband.

"Do you think this is a Kree planet?", asks Susan.  
"The structures of the buildings are different from Kree standards.", answers Dr. Richards, "Although if this is truly a planet under Kree control, than we have to answer questions and investigate carefully."

Landing on the docking bay, the five leaves the ship to see a female Shi'ar waiting for them. The team (with the exception of Zane) eyes widen because if it was a Kree planet, than why is a Shi'ar here.

"It nice meet the famous Reed Richards in person. It a privilege to meet you.", greets the Shi'ar, "My name is D'Lon. Welcome to Battleground Do you have any questions?"  
"Yes, I was hoping to look for a person we been searching for.", answers Reed Richards.  
"In that case, I can lead you to the government bureau if that helps you.", says D'Lon says the group follows her out.

As they leave the docking bay, Dragon, along with the Fantastic Four sees all types of aliens walking around the streets they see Kree, Skrulls, Shi'ar, Spartoi, all types of aliens that are not from Earth.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is Battleground?", asks Sue.  
"Oh yes", says D'Lon, "Battleground is not only the name of the planet, but as well as the event we host through out the year. Long ago, during the more violent battles of the Skrull-Kree War, the Galactic Council decree that in order to decrease the violence and hopefully put an end to the war, created the event, Battleground, as a way to have both the Kree and Skrulls strongest warriors, as well as other races's to fight in a tournament to decide which races holds the glory of the strongest warrior."

D'Lon than showed them the ginormous colosseum as they see many races standing near. Zane senses their chi, and a lot of them are stronger than him. They were fighters, warriors, and soldiers, as the look in their eyes are ready for something.

"It didn't last long. At first, the violence of the war decline, but 7 years after the beginning of Battleground. A Skrull won the event for the last three years in a row. The Kree accuse the Skrull of cheating, due to their fellow Kree warrior being injured before his fight with the Skrull. The next three years after, corruption and other unhonorable tactics has been deploy by not just the Kree and Skrulls, but other races.", continues D'Lon, "After the winner of the tenth was announced, the Skrulls and the Kree continued their war right after that in the middle of the city. Since than, many governments of the galaxy stopped participating, including the Kree and Skrulls. Since than, only mercenaries, pirates, privateers, exiles, and many others were the ones to participate in the tournament. In a way, it wasn't really bad, considering that even outlaws are incredible powerful and don't resort to sabotage to win."  
"I have a question", wonders Johnny Storm, "I know that this whole tournament purpose at first was for peace or something, but what exactly is it that these guys are fighting for now? Money?"  
"No.", says a serious D'Lon, "Even after the governments pull out their warriors, the main reason to win the tournament has been the same. No fortune, no power, not even a home to live in."

D'Lon walks the group to a statue. It was a statue of a man, who hair is pull back to the back of his head. He was tall, muscular, with scars on his body. He holding his fist in the air with his mouth opened, like he making a speech.

"Honor, pride, and respect.", said the serious D'Lon, "This man right here is the first winner of the tournament and the man who showed the galaxy the true meaning those words. Because of him, we make sure that even in battle, those words will be engrave in the minds of the combatants. No matter how much of a scoundrel you are in the galaxy, in Battleground, you must engrave the words, honor, pride, and respect to yourself and to your opponent. Honor the battle, win with pride, and respect yourself and your opponent, than you can consider yourself a warrior."

Zane looks in the statue in awe. He thought of his first impression of Battleground. A world where the warriors come a fight. He felt something in his heart, that wants to see what makes Battleground is a palace for warriors.

"Sorry for the distraction, I get sentimental discussing about my home.", apologizes D'Lon.  
"No it alright.", said Reed, "It really quite interesting listening to a planet which once held connections to amazing amount of other planets."  
"If you would like to, you can participate yourselves.", asks D'Lon, "We highly discourage killing as well as illegalize it since the first tournament. The man of the statue, Qien, was the man to help discourage it, saying and I quote "Fighting to kill is barbaric, while having no merit other than saying you kill another warrior. Only by sparing your opponent, that your future battles will continue to become more and more memorable, recognizing every blow even when you are of old age."  
"Well in that case", says Ben as he feels to take that offer, "sign me up! I'm tell ya, it nice to end up in a big brawl every once in an awhile."  
"In that case, you should talk to the chief of operations.", says D'Lon, "He organize the participates, where ever they are from here or outside. He also in the government bureau."

The group ends up in the government bureau, which wasn't that far from the colosseum. D'Lon brings them to a Kree, who in the lobby of the bureau who talking with a skrull with one arm. The skrull has a deep scar on his left eye and only has his right arm. He spots the group coming in, looking at the Fantastic Four, before giving a Kree a goodbye.

"Hello Dait.", greets D'Lon to the skrull as he grumbles away, "Still a man with few words I see."  
"Good morning D'Lon.", greets the Kree, "And these are?"  
"Mig'Yil, this Reed Richards along with the Fantastic Four and their guest.", announces D'Lon.  
"I see, so this is the Fantastic Four.", says Mig'Yil as he shakes Reed Richards hand.  
"Nice of you to meet me, Mig'Yil.", Reed greets back, "I must say that this is probably the first planet that I've seen in which there is not much hostile intent between different races."  
"The exiles have something in common now that their government no longer wants them. Without the burden of past, they have more freedom to chose their path.", says Mig'Yil.  
"I see",says Reed, "But I have a question about something that took place fifteen years ago."  
"What is it?"  
"Has there been an infant or maybe a small child that arrive here fifteen years ago?", asks Reed as Zane leans in closer."  
"Can you describe him?", asks Mig'Yil, "Many children here were abandoned throughout the years. I need something more specific."  
"This hologram here shows the type of ship he arrived in and what most likely he brought along side him.", said Reed as he has a small device on his hand that showed Zane's pod and his armor.

Mig'Yil looks closely at the pod and armor as he than remembers something.

"A friend of mine once worked in the orphanage.", explains Mig'Yil, "She said that the guards once found a ship shaped like a pod outside the city. He looked human, except for one detail."  
"What that?", asks Susan.  
"A tail."

* * *

**Somewhere in the city**

In Battleground, the city is divided into 128 sections. These sections are numbered by the income that residents live inside makes. 1 being the richest and 128 being the poorest. But having more money is meaningless in during the tournament. Due to lack of government participation during Battleground, the citizens make up for it by having the 128 sections have a representative that sponsors them. Even if they are from outside the planet. Before Dragon and the Fantastic Four arrived, there was a battle royale for one to participate in the tournament without having a sponsor. Only 16 can make the cut.

The way the tournament works is this. After the battle royale, the tournament for the 128 sections begins. They separated into 16 blocks as the winners of those blocks get added into the final tournament along with the winners of the battle royale. 32 man tournament happens, with the winner becoming the champion of the tournament.

In section 5, lives a young man. He once lived in section 128, where the poverty and crime reeks throughout the streets. There, he learned to fight. At age 12, he entered the tournament for the first time, where he makes it to the finals of Block 6, but lost. That lost made him stronger as at age 16,he made it to the quarter finals of the final tournament. This year, is his year. He one of the favorites to win this year. Or at least he was.

He is currently meditating his energy quickly summon his energy to certain parts of his body, without emitting it. He has spiky black hair that goes to the back of his head and a lean, yet muscular body. He only one or two years older than Zane. While he had calm look on his face, he actually really worried as he saw the battle royale. While the 16 that passed were strong, only 5 of them stood out. Three humans (one female and two males that seems to know each other), a Strontain male, and a woman. This woman caught his attention the most as she has the same feature as him. Black hair, black eyes, and a tail. In terms of strongest to weakest from what he seen, the Strontain is first, flow by a white-haired human with a black right arm, the woman with the tail, the human looking woman with blonde long hair with a sword, and the other human with curly black hair and glasses. The humans had powers with the white hair using his arm to stun and disable his opponents, while the woman just slices her foes to incapacitate with super speed. The other just uses barriers to defend himself or to crush others. The woman with tail, just stick to hand to hand combat as she easily defeats everybody around her.

They were strong. More stronger than him. This tournament, might truly test the young saiyan's limit as this tournament is far more dangerous than the previous years he been here.

* * *

**Section 3**

A male Shi'ar watches as the group of fighters he organized to fight in their own tournament to decide the representative for Section 3 were easily defeated by a man. The group of fighters, were strong and powerful, each of them, makes Zane looks like cannon fodder. This man, who wearing a white robe with a hood and mask that covers his face, looks the Shi'ar.

"Your warriors are defeated.", says the man in the white hood, "If you want to win, allow me to take their place."

* * *

**Three saiyans are in the same planet. The guy from the end of Secret War is here. Watch as Zane and The Thing enters the tournament as representatives to other sections as the Battleground arc begins.**

**P.S. I created a fourm so that if you have questions or disscuions you want to talk about, you can take them there. The link is myforums/laguirre003/5302627/ Also, Battleground is not a Marvel planet, it just something I made up for the sake of the story.**


	14. The Saiyan of Battleground

**Government Bureau**

* * *

"A tail?", questions Reed Richards as his eyebrow is raises as Zane focuses on the conversation.  
"Yes.", said Mig'Yil, "He doesn't know a lot about his race or even the name of his race, but he does have a name."  
"What is?", interrupts Zane.  
"You seem curious.", comments Mig'Yil, "What does he have to do with you."  
"This young man seems to might have a connection to whoever this person you maybe talking about.", explains Reed Richards, "He landed to our planet about 15 Earth years ago."  
"_The same time as Scalli._", though Mig'Yil, "If my ask young one, do you have a tail."  
"Not for the last 15 years no.", Zane jokes, "But seriously I never had a tail, that I know of."  
"Do you know what race you came from?", asks Mig'Yil.  
"Nope.", said Zane as he quickly shrugs his shoulder.  
"All we have is this.", said Dr. Richards as he shows a holographic picture of Zane's space pod.  
"In that case, if what you're saying is true, than I can't take you the other at this time.", said Mig'Yil.  
"Why not?", asks Susan.  
"Because we can't allow competitors in the Battleground tournament to interact with outsiders during this time.", explains Mig'Yil, "Don't be offended, it just a rule that we can't make any exception to.  
"I understand that, but is there really no other way to meet this person?", asks Reed Richards.  
"There is no other way.", said Mig'Yil, "The only other way for an outsider to meet him is be a competitor yourself."  
"We're not here to fight.", explains Richards, "Can we wait until after the tournament?"  
"You can, but there might be a problem with that.", said Mig'Yil.  
"Why is that?"  
"You see-"  
"It might take an entire year.", interrupts D'Lon.  
"AN ENTIRE YEAR!", shouts Johnny.  
"The tournament is place into two events.", explains Mig'Yil, "The first and current event is the opening, where the battle royale and the 128 sections tournament. The final event, is where the final 16 of the 128 tournament and the surviving 16 of the battle royale compete in a 32 tournament."  
"So for an entire year, nobody from outside this planet can meet with a participant unless the participant is from outside the planet or the outsider is a participant.", explains D'Lon, "It just a tradition we follow."  
"So unless we enter this tournament, we have to wait an entire year for this guy!?", questions Johnny, "Well, that all for this trip."  
"Don't get your underwear in a wad, Matchhead.", says Ben as walks forward, "All we have to do is enter this thing and than we get a chance to talk to him, it just that simple."  
"I don't know about you "Tall, Dark, and Ugly", but I don't want my face to be pounded by some random alien.", said Johnny.  
"I'm not a fighter, so I'll sit this one out.", said Susan.  
"I'm not a supporter of violence, so I'll leave it to you Ben.", said Reed.  
"In that case", said Ben as he put his fist into his other hand, "since there no killing involve, it just nice good fashion brawl. There nothing wrong with getting into a brawl once in a while. Just leave this to Aunt Petunia's favorite blue-eyed nephew. "  
"Umm, actually", interrupts Zane as he nervously raises his hand up, "I think want to.. fight...too."

Everybody stops and looks at Zane as he finds himself in the center of everyone.

"Listen, kid", said Ben, "I know ya want to find out more about ya self, but ya don't have take part of this."  
"Actually, it kind of looks interesting", said Zane, "and sort of fun. And like Mr. Grimm said, there is no killing so it almost like a sport like mixed martial arts competition. It also raise the chances of talking to this guy..."  
"Dragon, I know that there no killing, but something might happen where you could die accidentally, also something could happen that could injure you permanently..."  
"I know the risk Dr. Richards", interrupts Zane, "but it my choice and, no offense Mr. Grimm, but I want to rely on my power to do this."  
"Don't mention it kid.", said Ben.  
"Reed, I know you don't want this, but we don't have a say on what he wants to do.", said Susan.

Reed Richards just stood there,, holding his chin as he is thinking on what to do and to say. After 5 seconds, he reach his answer.

"Sue has a point.", admits Reed, "But we should see if you have the requirements to enter."  
"That up to the sections that still haven't picked a representative for Battleground.", explains Mig'Yil, "You need to talk to the organizer of those sections."  
"And your just in time", said D'Lon as she has a holographic tablet of her hand, "Section 41 and 92 still haven't decided on a representative."  
"So let just go talk to them.", said Zane.  
"Section 41 might be interested in bring in Ben Grimm, but as for you...", pauses D'Lon, "No offense but Section 41 might want someone who with more experience and reputation and let just say Section 99 had recent string..."  
"That okay.", interrupts Zane, "Let just go meet with the organizer."  
"Actually", interrupts Mig'Yil, "Before we leave, there something I need to ask Reed Richards. You five may go one on without us."  
"Are you sure?", asks Reed.  
"It actually crime that was committed recently. We are trying to to keep it away from the public, but we don't have the knowledge to analyze everything about the crime.", said Mig'Yil.  
"I'm not a detective, but I can see what I can do.", said Reed.  
"It incredibly important for our culture. If word about this gets out, there will be panic."

After a minute, Reed reached a decision and says, "Everyone, I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure Reed?", asks his wife.  
"I can take care of myself.", assures Reed, "Just go on without me, I'll see you later."

As the others left the bureau, Reed turns to Mig'Yil who has a worried face.

"What is it that you need my help in?", asks Reed who a bit suspicious, "What crime was committed?"  
"You see, long ago, the winner of the first tournament, Qien was buried deep in a temple outside of the settlement.", explains Mig'Yil, "Many years, we check on the temple twice per year, but a week ago, the entrance of the temple was broken into. There was no evidence that could lead us to the offender and the door that leads to the room of the tomb of Qien wasn't broken into."  
"So your asking me to play detective for this mystery?"  
"Yes.", answers Mig'Yil, "We are asking for your help."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In Battleground, there were a lot of different locations. While criminals, mercenaries, lost soldiers and warriors usually comes to the planet for the tournament, they usually stay near the coliseum, where they have hotels and bars just for them. They usually don't go to the sections unless it for business. The people living in Battleground aren't warriors. At least 65% aren't. Most just watch the fighters from the stands. There are many businesses, schools, bars, and restaurants within the sections, but the quality of each depends on the sections.

In the bar known as the Crog, the Skrull known as Dait enters the bar. He sees at least 15 people in the bar, most are combatants who failed to enter the current tournament, except for one. He is sitting next to the bartender, a Centenarian named Loj. His spiky back hair is recognizable as Dait met him when he was a young boy. A young boy who was full of potential, but talked too big for his own good. It wasn't until Dait and other fighters beat some sense into him is when the boy shuts up and focus on improving himself. That boy turn young man name is Scalli.

"Aren't you a little still considered a hatchling?", says Dait, as hatchling is a term for someone who young for the Skrulls.  
"Don't worry, it nonalcoholic.", says Scalli, who wearing a black garb with two dark blue strips and his tail being worn like a belt, who wearing a greeting smile, "What brings you from your government job, Dait?"  
"I heard that a woman with similar features as you was here.", answers Dait as Scalli loses his smile, "I'm guessing that you came here looking for answers."  
"I came here too late.", said Scalli, "As soon as I heard she was here, and flew immediately from Section 4 to here. I miss her by 15 minutes. I only got some information from Loj over here."  
"Hey if I knew that she was important, I could have stopped her. Then again she had a mean look on her face so I would have backed off, but hey, I'm a bartender with no fighting skills.", Loj defends himself.  
"So what is her story?", Dait asks Loj.  
"From what I heard and told the kid here, she apparently space pirate turned privateer."  
"Privateer?", wonders Dait, "Who is she working for?"  
"Anyone that hires her. First the Shi'ar, than Kree, and now the Badoon. From what I got from a member of her crew, she came from a planet called Skaar."  
"Skaar huh.", said Dait who was uninterested in the planet, "Is that her home planet?"  
"No he said she landed there as a young child from somewhere beyond the galaxy. He doesn't know much about that. But after she apparently escaped the planet, but was found by the group of pirates she is with.", explains Loj, "Few years later she killed her captain, took over the crew and became well-known in her part of the galaxy to the point where the Nova Corps send squad after squad after her."

Loj moved in closer to the ears of both Scalli and Dait who both lend their ears.

"From what he said, they used to have a total of 15 battleships under their command.", whispers Loj.  
"Used to?", questions Scalli.  
"They had a little encounter with a former herald of a certain devourer."

Both Scalli and Dait eyes' widen as they knew what Loj was talking about. A being that guided the World-Eater to planet for him to feast upon. The Asgardian armor, The Destroyer, Firelord, Terrax The Tamer, both Air-Walkers, and the most infamous, the Silver Surfer. Each of them, especially when they burrow with the power the World Eater holds, the Power Cosmic, can destroy the species of an entire planet while most can just destroy it without the Power Cosmic. Just the fact that a few remains of the pirate crew remains boggles the minds of Scalli and Dait.

"Which herald was it?", Dait asks in curiousness, "If it was the Surfer, than it understandable because he the one who most likely show mercy."  
Loj shakes his head, saying no, "It was Firelord. 12 battleship in a matter of 2 or 3 minutes. They manage to escape him, only to encounter the Nova Corps. From what he man described, it felt like they sent 15% of their total members. They all fell one by one, only for their captain to be the last one still standing. 1 on at most 75 and for 2 hours from what the guy described as he was conscious at the time. She ether divide them so that one might stray off and she picks them off one by one or guerrilla warfare. Ether way, she killed 9 Corpsmen, 5 Millennians, 2 Denearians, and injured 13 Corpsmen, 7 Millennians, 3 Denearian, and 1 Centurion."  
"16 Nova Corps members killed and 24 members injured.", Scalli counted as he is shocked.

In the Nova Corps, the space police force which contains 500 hundred members, all sharing a near limitless power called the Nova Force. Each member is given small fragments of this power. Centurions are the top-tier of the Nova Corps. Denearians is the middle tier and hold 75% of what Centurion are given. Than Millennians which are lower tier and hold 50 %. Then they're the Corpsmen who are entry-level and hold 25% of what Centurion hold.

"This sounds like quite a woman.", comments Dait as he is impressed and shock that a someone can take on 75 members that isn't a threat to the universe, "And that after her pirate gang met Firelord."  
"So what happened after she was captured?", asks Scalli now that he is more interested learning about this woman.  
"The man doesn't know much, but it seems the woman managed to get what left of them out of prison by means unknown.", said Loj, "Ether way, they escaped and became privateers, working with governments part of the Galactic Council. As a result, the Nova Corps can't touch them unless it worth facing the government they're dealing with."  
"And now she here, in a planet that not under the Galactic Council.", said Scalli, "But than again, not many outsiders notice us unless they are people who want a good fight."  
"That probably why she is here.", suggests Dait with a smirk, "She wants a good fight. In that case we should give her one."  
"Hey you're not actually getting excited about facing her.", said a shocked Loj, "She practically fought 75 Nova Corps members."

At that moment, Scalli stood up. Loj and Dait looks at him as they can tell that what Loj told Scalli about the woman is affecting him. His arms are shaking as his face is hidden as he turn his head down

"Look even Scalli is afraid.", said Loj.  
"What are you talking?", questions Dait.

Dait stands up and walks behind Scalli. He than raises Scalli's head to let Loj see that Scalli wasn't afraid, nervous, or losing his sanity from the power of this woman, but it was a more like smirk from excitement. Scalli than starts laughing from the excitement of facing this woman.

"Ka-ka-ka! I-I just can't wait.", declares Scalli, "It just damn too exciting"  
"Your excited to face a woman to faced 15% of the Nova Corps.", said Loj confused before sighing, "Well that just like you."  
"Did you sense this woman power?", asks Dait.  
"Yes I did.", answers Scalli, "And let say this, in a scale between 1-10 between me and her, she is "10" and I'm only "1" because that how low I can go."  
"And your still excited?", questions Loj as he a little dumbfounded from Scalli.  
"In a fight between me and her, she has the better chances of winning. Like 95%.", said Scalli said with a serious face before smirking, "But I still have 5%. Just because she can win on paper, doesn't mean she going to escape that fight unscathed. I'll just have to bet everything on that 5% if I want to win."  
"You always talked big, even as a younger hatching.", said Dait as he took a sip of his drink, "But it good to see that your unfazed. No... your more determined."  
"You damn right I am.", said Scalli as he starts chugging his drink and finishes it, "Another Loj! I want to be less thirsty when I eat later!"  
"Well he getting heated up.", snarks Loj as fills Scalli glass.

As Scalli and Dait are drinking their drinks, another guy comes into the bar. He is pink-skinned Kree with a thuggish face, shaved head with a brown vest, white sash, and black pants. He looks around and spots what he was looking for.

"It been a long time, you traitor.", the Kree said to Scalli.

Scalli turns around to see the Kree. His eye's widen a bit, but returns to normal as he sees the Kree glaring.

"Are you... Jarik?", wonders Scalli as he gets off his seat.  
"Who else?", angrily said the Kree known as Jarik, "It been like what? 4 years?"  
"That sounds... about right.", Scalli said as he pauses in the middle of the sentence, "What brings you here?"  
"In case you've haven't heard, I been picked to become the representative of "my" section, Section 128.", declares Jarik, "But I bet you been too busy living in such a high-class section to even care now."  
"I told you, I don't care about high-class, it just that since the organizer of that section promised me a training ground to help me get stronger."  
"And you abandoned everybody that you said you care about.", said Jarik.  
"I do care!", shouts Scalli.  
"Than why haven't you visit since 4 years ago!?", questions Jarik., "That always been one of your problems! You care too much about becoming stronger that you say that you still care for others, but then you leave the people who took care of you and kept away the thugs until you stand on your own feet!"  
"I grateful for that! I'm really am!", declares Scalli.  
"Than why haven't you visit Rami?", said Jarik in a grudge like tone, "Her grave has been exactly that same as the rest of us left it."

Scalli just stood silent as he looks down for second. He then looks up and glares at Jarik.

"Why did enter? In matter of fact, how did you managed to have the strength to become a representative?", questions Scalli.  
"This.", said Jarik as he removes the vest and sash.

Revealing on his lower torso and parts of the upper torso that were covered by the vest and sash were cybernetics. It was like his veins, but more techno.

"Those are...", said a shocked Scalli before Jarik cuts him off.  
"Cybernetics.", explains Jarik, "Found a guy who willing to make me stronger for free, as long as I can be his test subject."  
"For free!?", questions Scalli, "And you don't care about the consequences!?"  
"Ronan the Accuser did the samething and he one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. I'll defeat you, win Battleground, and tell everybody why Section 128 is not a dump!", declares Jarik.  
"Jarik, your not Ronan and I don't care what your reason is, but I won't lose to you.", declares Scalli.  
"I'm not the same 4 years ago.", says Jarik as the cybernetics start to glow as his muscles starts to grow, "I'm different. More powerful. More than enough for you."  
"In that case", said Scalli as he looks at Jarik, who about more than a feet taller than him, "Try to hit me."  
"Hey!", calls out Loj, "You guys are part of the tournament! I don't want to my bar or get in trouble because you two can solve your problems!"  
"Don't worry Loj", said Scalli in a cocky tone, "He won't lay a finger on me."  
"Don't.", growls Jarik, "You of all people shouldn't underestimate me!"

Jarik goes for a fast punch at Scalli, which he easily dodges with little movement, fast reflexes and fast motion speed. Realizing he missed, Jarik than swings the arm he just used and try to back swing Scalli. Scalli ducks, but Jarik, with both arms away from each other, goes for a thunderclap at Scalli. As Scalli claps his hands with all his power, the resulting winds destroyed 3 tables as the others in the bar all start to get away from the battle. The thunderclap created a mess, but it didn't get Scalli as he is nowhere.

"_Where did __he go_.", thinks Jarik as his eyes looks for what in front of him.

Suddenly, Jarik sees that his shadow was getting darker. He than sees that the shadows in front of him are getting darker as well. He than sees a violet light coming from behind him. He then realize what it was. He turns to see Scalli, making his hand like a gun as his index finger gathered his violet ki. He was holding his finger about an inch from Jarik's head. Using his thumb like a trigger, Scalli practically told Jarik "You can't win." Scalli disappears his ki as he than returns to his seat. Jarik, with an enraged expression, storms off out of the bar, before stopping and then looks at Scalli.

"Next time, it won't be that easy.", proclaims Jarik as he leaves as Scalli stares until he was gone.

As Scalli returns to his drink, he remembers his childhood. The orphanage in owned by the daughter of an exiled Spartoi. There, she took care of many children, because they remained of her when her father died when she was little. Her mother left her father to stay in the home planet of Spartax and allows her own daughter to leave as well. The daughter name is Rami.

* * *

**Section 92**

* * *

Section 92, if you were to determine the income this section is, it is lower middle class. In this section, there was less crime committed than most sections in Section 90-128. Two people are walking towards to a building in the middle of the section. It was Dragon (Zane) and D'Lon both of whom are now standing in front of the building. Awhile back, they arrive to Section 41 where they found the one floor building for Section 41 along with Ben, Sue, and Johnny. The organizer there wanted to see if Ben can pass a couple of test to see if he can part of the tournament. Due to the time they have, D'Lon and Zane left to the Section 92 immediately while Sue and Johnny stayed. Sue to support Ben and Johnny because a few Kree ladies caught his eye.

"So what is the organizer here?", asks Zane who pretty excited.  
"Yep, but it not going to be easy.", explains D'Lon, "Gim, the organizer here is pretty desperate for a representative. Section 92 haven't made past the first round since 100 years ago. And rumors have it that a lot of people from pirate crew also want to enter by becoming Section 92 representative."

D'Lon than realize that Zane has already opened the door as about to go inside.

"Wait kid!", shouts D'Lon, who both a little flabbergasted and little insulted that he already left, as she though, "_Wow, he remains me of Scalli when he was young._"

Zane goes inside and found himself being looked at by a lot of tough and strong-looking people. All of them ether have weapons, scary looking armor of garbs, or all three and with Zane just wearing a gi with a cloak and a mask, he feels out-of-place.

"_Pl__ease__ tell me this is the wrong place._", thought Zane nervously, "_I feel out-of-place._"  
"Dragon! Don't take off like that", scorns D'Lon.  
"Sorry, I got a little side track.", said Zane feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"D'Lon!", yells an 8 feet human looking lizard or Badoon with a huge scar that goes across the left side of his face, "What brings you around here?"  
"It been awhile Palace.", greets D'Lon, "I brought a new potential competitor for you."  
"This brat?", said Palace as he inspects Zane, "Is he any good?"  
"I don't know about that, but a member of the Earth team, the Fantastic Four, can vouch for him. You know", explains D'Lon as she leans in closer to Palace's eyes, "the ones that stopped the devourer from eating their planet."  
"Really?", wonders Palace as he walks to Zane.  
"Umm hello.", greets Zane as he is more nervous, "I'm Dragon. I can't give you my real name because I'm with people who don't know my real name. But then again they seen my face so they could just look up-"

Zane was than greeted by Palace with a punch to the face. Zane is sent crashing into part of the wall as he is seemingly knocked out.

"PALACE!? WHAT WAS THAT!?", questions D'Lon as she goes to check on Zane.  
"If he couldn't dodge and block a punch like that, than he can't enter this.", Palace says as he felt it was justifiable.  
"So you hit him when he was talking!?", said D'Lon who flabbergasted.  
"OW!"

Everybody turns to the sound to see Zane getting up from the pieces of the smashed part of the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", complains Zane as there is a bruise of his left cheek, "WHAT KIND OF GUY RANDOMLY PUNCHES SOMEBODY WHO WAS TALKING!?"

Palace looks at Zane. He watches as Zane gets up and curses under his breath.

"_Okay._", thought Palace as his impressed that Zane got up after a punch like that, "_He can tryout._"

* * *

**Outside Crog**

* * *

"Hey, do you really want a drink now?", asks a blonde female with a ponytail, blue eyes, and a black and blue sleeveless combat suit with armored leggings, blue gauntlets and with a sword to her right side, "Your master might get mad."  
"He just told me not to grab any attention.", said a man with a gray robe, curly black hair, and blue eyes with glasses, "I can trust myself."

With them, is another male, but with white short hair, purple eyes, and wearing the same clothing as the woman, but his combat suit has sleeves and it black and purple, with dark purple gauntlets. The trio than walks into the bar. They looks around to that the bartender is picking up tables and two others, Scalli and Dait are looking at them.

"Crap.", comments the woman as she looks around, "What happened here?"  
"_Those three are-!?_", thought Scalli as he remembers them from the battle royale, as they were part of the last 16 still standing.

* * *

**We know more about one saiyan, but now we have more questions on the other. Just who is this other saiyan? That it for the latest chapter of Saiyan of Marvel. Remember to "Follow" if you Like the story enough to have alerts on when the next chapter is up and/or to "Favorite" it. Please feel free to leave a review if you want. Go to my profile as there is poll that ask the question "Should Shinji Ikari (Rebuild) be part of the shared Marvel Universe with Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel?" Go to my extras for more detail on the chance that he does gets his own story. Also, for visual aid on Scalli, he looks like a young Madara Uchiha.**

**P.S. The fact about the Nova Corps's lower tier using a certain percent of Centurion's power is more fan scaling. For this story let treat it like it true. Also, did anyone see the poster for the new Dragonball Z movie. I'm not going to spoil anything, but let say that a familiar face is playing a big role for the movie.**


	15. Dragon of Earth

**Three Days Before Christmas, This Author Given You  
****A New Chapter of Saiyan of Marvel.**

**I was about to release this Friday, but ****I'm**** going to be out of town, so I might as well release this earlier than ****intended.**

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Dusting himself from the small remains of the wall Palace punched him into, Zane is still flabbergasted from the sudden attack. Zane angrily looks at Palace as Palace looks at Zane with interest.

"Hey!", shouts Zane, "Aren't you going to say anything!?"  
"Hush boy.", says Palace as he walks around Zane, examining him.  
"What are you doing?", asks a little creep-out Zane.  
"I said hush.", again says Palace as he stops, "Okay."  
"Okay what?", questions Zane.  
"You can try out.", answers Palace.  
"Huh?", says a confused Zane.  
"Didn't you hear me.", said Palace, "You can try out to become our representative."

Zane looks at Palace with a confuse expression before turning to D'Lon, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"All of you, get downstairs now!", Palace says to the others before turning to Zane, "You too!"  
"What just happened?", asks a confused Zane to D'Lon, "Didn't he just punch me through a wall a minute!?"  
"That just Palace's test to see how tough you are.", answers D'Lon with a smile, "Don't worry you passed. Just go downstairs."  
"Really!?", says a surprised Zane.  
"Boy!", yells Palace, "Are you coming or not!?"  
"Yes sir!", yells Zane as he hurries downstairs.

Zane runs down the stairs to try and catch up to the rest of the group. When he reaches to the bottom room, Zane is amazed as he sees huge ring in the middle of a very large room. It like boxing ring, but with no ropes and it about 10 times larger. Zane joins the rest of the group as Palace, who was watching the ring like the rest of them, turns around to the group.

"All of you have heard of the battle royale that took place yesterday.", says Palace as some of the competitors nods in response, "Well we are going to have our own battle royale. All you, get inside that ring!"

Everybody goes and do what Palace told them as the group starts separate from each other as soon as they enter the ring. Palace than walks to a lever on the wall and pulls it. The floor Palace is standing on goes up into an observatory deck. The observatory deck is pretty small, but enough for two people as another man, an old pink skinned Kree, is watching them.

"This man right here", says Palace as points to the old Kree, "is the man who created all this. He was a former champion of Battleground and a man who will teach the one who wins many lessons. His name is Gim. Be respectful towards him!"  
"_Wow._", nonchalantly thought Zane at who passionate is Palace, "_He pretty intense._"  
"The rules are here are different from the ones in the battle royale or even the normal tournament. Just like in the tournament, weapons can be use non-lethally, for those who can use anything energy based is allowed, and armored is allowed as well. However, there are two ways to be eliminated", explains Palace, "Your ether knocked out or..."

Palace enters a command on the computer of the observation deck of the computer. The floor the ring is on, starts to lower as water begins to fill up the floor. A giant pool replaces the floor as the ring is now 10 feet above the water.

"Your knock out of the ring.", says Palace with a smirk, "For those of you that can fly. I recommend you don't. Otherwise..."

Palace has a paper airplane on his hand. He opens a window and throws the paper airplane. As the paper airplane flats above the ring, flashes of red lines so fast, Zane could barely see them destroys the airplane.

"A couple of high speed lasers could hit you.",explains Palace, "Don't worry, they might hurt you, but your tough enough not to get kill by them. As you can see, no flying is allowed. Just good old ground combat."  
"_Well_", nervously though Zane as he watches the burning leftover pieces of the paper airplane falling next to him, "_there goes that advantage._"  
"I see all of you have spread out. Good.", smirks Palace, "All you have 5 seconds to prepare for the battle royale!"  
"What!?", everybody shouts in unison as Palace starts counting.

"5."

Everybody rushes to get equipment ready for the fight. Zane, who is wearing his weighted cloak, quickly stands in one end and prepares for a huge fight.

"4."

Zane looks around to see some of his opponents are ready. He try to scan their power. He was surprised as a lot of these guys are more powerful than him! He sees that a large humanoid reptile who has the biggest amount of power. He twice as powerful than Zane. His scales look durably and his claws are huge.

"3."

Zane turns to see a tall Kree male with armor and a huge ax along with a humanoid male alien with blue skin and a red fin on top of his head (Centaurian) with a bow and arrow looking at the humanoid reptile.

"2."

Zane can sense that the tall Kree has the second biggest power while the red fin guy is lower than Zane, but something about this guy seems different for Zane. Zane looks around to see that a lot of people are done getting ready. Some have armor, weapons, use their physical body or a combination of the three.

"1."

Zane is ready. Some of these guys may be stronger than Zane, but he not going to let that stop him.

"_Just because they have an advantage in their strength __shouldn't__ mean they have an absolute guaranty of winning._", though Zane as he is getting more mentally prepare, "_I have come this far. Nothing going to stop me!_"

"0!"

Everyone began charging at the first opponent they see. Zane sees a Kree with a sword coming at him. He dodges his downward slash and follow that with an uppercut on the Kree. The Kree goes flying across the ring, but doesn't go out. As Zane sees the Kree getting up, he sense a threat behind him. He turns to see an arrow coming at him at his arm. Zane try to dodge, but it gashes his shoulder creating a cut.

"Damn!", shouts Zane as he sees the Centaurian looking at him with his bow out, "_His arrows actually cut me. What are they made out of?_"

The Centaurian than disappears into the crowd of fighters as Zane as try sense him out. Zane than sense the Kree who he was fighting coming back to him as Zane turns around. The Kree slashes his sword rapidly as Zane dodges all of his attacks. Zane than sees another alien in the corner of his eye, this time a beetle like alien with 4 arms with 4 swords on each arms. The beetle like alien than performs a 4 sword combo which starts with an upward slash with its upper right arm that Zane dodges, but a thrust with lower left arm that gashes Zane's upper torso.

"_Crap._", thought Zane as he focuses on the beetle's attack, "_There too much people here for me to concentrate. This is too crazy! At this rate, I'll be out!_"

Zane backs away from the beetle, he than sees a large amount of fighters all ganging up on the large humanoid reptile from before. It seems that the most likely to win was going to get eliminated, but it is from the truth. As the fighters with weapons try to jump attack on the reptile, the reptile alien than out powers the that group ganging up on him as they were all blow away by his strength. Zane sense that alien is more stronger than what previously thought. In terms of physical strength, the humanoid reptile is 10-20x more stronger than Zane. The alien reptile than uses his large arms to clothesline the 5 or so fighters in the air, out of the ring as they all fell into the water.

"That power!", yells Palace from an intercom as he is commentary the match for fun, "As expected of the reptile who survive an encounter with Ronan the Accuser! B'on of Xizard!"

Zane is amazed from this guy. In terms of pure power he got Zane beat. Zane beginning to doubt himself. He knew that he was at a disadvantage at the start of this fight, but never like this. He hears splashes around him as he turns around to see three competitors, with arrows on their backs, falling down to the water. Zane than sees the Centaurian from earlier with his bow at hand, showing that he took those three down.

"Three more goes down as the former captain of the Centaurian army, Lendu once again shows his accuracy with the bow!", comments Palace.

Zane glances down to the water to see that the water is pulling the defeated competitors to land as there are medics ready to recover and heal the down competitors. As Zane is distracted, another alien, this time a red skin and yellow eyes humanoid with a spear at hand, throws at Zane. By the time Zane notices, it was too late as Zane didn't have enough time to dodge.

"_S%*T!_", thought Zane as his eyes widen as he sees the spear coming, "_I __can't__ dodge this._"

Zane closes his eyes as he prepares for the impact. But the spear never hits Zane. Zane opens his eyes when he realize that the spear didn't hit only to see that another hand grabbed the spear before it hits Zane. The hand belongs to the tall Kree from before. The Kree than throws the spear back at the red alien, who dodges it. The Kree rushes and grabs the red alien by the head and throws him out the ring. Zane is shock on why this guy even helped him. He was an opponent after the same thing, a spot on the tournament. So why?

"Why?", Zane questions the Kree as the Kree turns around and looks at Zane.

By the time Zane realizes, the Kree has punch Zane in the stomach. Zane's eyes widen as he was given a huge blow from the Kree. Zane walks backwards close to the end of the ring as the Kree glares at him as Zane holds his stomach from the pain.

"Child.", said the Kree, "I been keeping an eye on you from the start. You remained me of a great prodigy that lives on this planet, but it seems I was mistaken. The have the have his eye color and hair, but not his determination. You fight like a pampered child, never having to face a situation were survival is important. Many of these warriors fought in many bloody wars, battled hundreds, fought for their people, only to be abandoned by them. These are warriors who have seen desperation and fought for survival. They won't go easy for a child. You, who is unfamiliar with survival cannot win a battle where the last man standing wins. You hold resolve is that of a stubborn child cannot win this battle. Maybe in the future, where you grown into a fine warrior, you'll make farther in this tournament, but until than..."

The Kree than pushes Zane off the ring.

"That is it for you."

The Kree than turns around to join back into the fight as Zane is falling to the water.

"_That __a__ shame_", thought Palace as he saw the Kree pushing Zane, "_And here I thought he make far in this battle. But is seems that he __couldn't__ make it past the first 20% eliminated._"  
"Two more eliminated by the a former captain of the Kree empire and a man that fought along side Ronan! The Impaler of the Kree, Creed!", Palace continues in his commentary as B'on than turn to Creed and glares at him.  
"You!", yells B'on at Creed to grab Creed's attention, "I'll avenge my loss to Ronan through you!"  
"Come and try!", declares Creed, "After we finish with the rest of these warriors, let you and I have a battle that unfortunately, the rest of Battleworld won't see!"  
"Agreed!", confirms B'on as the two returns to fighting the other opponents of the battle royale.  
"In the end, it seems that last two would probably B'on and Creed.", Palace says to Gim in private, "Although that Lendu archer seems good enough as well. If he finds a way to pierce those hard scales of B'on than he as a shot to win.  
"That boy.", says Gim as he stands up from his seat, "What is he?"  
"Probably a human from Earth. When he took my punch, I thought he had potential.", comments Palace, "But it seems I was wrong."  
"Than why I haven't I heard the water splashing?"

Palace took what Gim said in. His eyes widen as looks at the medics, but couldn't see Zane coming in. From Palace's and Gim's point of view, from the observation deck, the place were Zane has fallen through was across from them, resulting in them can't seeing who falling from that area, as it is their blind spot.

"Get me a camera drone over there now!", commands Palace as the workers there get one.

They unleash the drone over to where Zane is seemingly was eliminated from. The drone gets a clear view of the blind side as Palace grabs a tablet of the visual the camera drone is getting. What Palace sees shocks him.

"Well I'll be.", says out loud a shocked Palace.

* * *

**Tomb of Qien**

* * *

The tomb of the first champion of Battleground, a man going by the name of Qien is located near the outskirts of the capital of Battleground. Reed Richards, along with Mig'Yil. Back when Reed was entering Battleground, he can only see the capital city as a mark of the civilization in the planet, but the rest of the planet looks like a wilderness from space. When Reed and Mig'Yil were traveling to the outskirts of the capital, Reed saw something, he couldn't see from space. Walls.

Giant walls that goes up for about 2 miles and the width is about a half mile. The capital of Battleground is about the size of Spain, while the rest of the planet doesn't have any signs of civilization.

"Is there any reasons why these walls were built?", Reed asks Mig'Yil in curiosity before they entered the tomb.  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask.", humors Mig'Yil before looking at Reed, "Long ago, when Battleground was first built, monsters invaded the capital. Those beings were powerful giants that the warriors of couldn't defeat them."

Mig'Yil than looks at the wall and stood silent for awhile.

"Knowing we couldn't defeat them, they built these walls to prevent those some of those monsters from attacking us. As we improve our technology, we created barriers around above the walls to cover the city. It been years since those monsters attacked us.", explains Mig'Yil, "Most who goes outside only goes there to hone there survival skills, but they stay near the capital. A couple claim to see the monsters, but there was never proof."  
"And do you think these walls can protect you?", questions Reed.  
"They been doing a good job so far.", comments Mig'Yil, "Along with the fact that these monsters never even try to attack us now. They just leave us alone as long as we leave them alone. But enough about that. Shall we enter the tomb?"  
"Lets.", says Reed as the two enters the tomb of Qien.

After walking through traps that were disabled before by whoever grabbed the body of Qien. Reed and Mig'Yil reaches the tomb of Qien. It was located in a big room with the tomb in the very middle of the room.

"There it is.", announces Mig'Yil, "The tomb of Qien.  
"Well than", says Reed as brought along with him, a bag with equipment to help him investigate, "I shall begin."

Reed set up his work space as he brought piece of paper and tapes them to the wall. He brought a laptop and equipment like a counter use to locate energy sources. Reed use one hand to try and locate an energy source with the counter while typing stuff down on the laptop. The counter has plug to connect to the laptop, which Reed uses. Mig'Yil watches as Reed stops typing and writes stuff down on the paper on the wall before going back to typing. Keeping one eye on Richard's hand that all over the room, using the counter which is locating any energy source which is giving data to the laptop and another eye watching Richards writing notes and typing commands on the keyboard, Mig'Yil is amazed as Reed is doing all of these things is a rapidly pace.

"There we go.", says Reed as he stops what he's doing and bring back the notes and counter back to him, "I got everything we need."  
"What did you do?", wonders Mig'Yil.  
"If you look at the screen", says Reed as he shows Mig'Yil his laptop which shows the room and everything that is in it, "you can see that I added a model of the room. Now, I use the counter to find any unique energy source. The counter adds the any trail of energy into the model, which I will show now."

The model on the laptop shows blurry trail of energy. The start of the trail, comes from the tomb of Qien. Reed's eyes widen, but has a bit of interest as the trail comes from the tomb, but the energy is mostly gathered next to the tomb, showing that whatever happened, the source of that energy was standing near the tomb the most. But the most curious thing, is that the wall across the exit of the room has five similar energies coming out of it.

"What does this mean?", asks a shocked Mig'Yil as Reed examines the wall.

Five unique, but similar energies came out of that wall. The same energy that was also around that tomb. The tomb is filled with that energy meaning that whatever entered this room, it's hang around the tomb the most. This could mean that they had difficulty with the tomb, but for some reason, Reed couldn't believe that. Reed than looks at the tomb, examining every angle of it. As Reed looks at the tomb from the front of it, he notices something.

"Was the tomb always crooked?", Reed asks Mig'Yil.  
"What do mean?", wonders Mig'Yil as he looks at the same angel Reed is looking at.  
"Look, it shifted a bit counterclockwise.", explains Reed.  
"Your right!", said a shocked Mig'Yil.  
"Let me see something.", says Reed as he stands up.

Reed goes to lower right side of the tomb and pushes it counterclockwise. As Reed makes an 180 degree turn, five doors that on the wall across the exit, open upward as it shows, five more tombs/

"Wha-what is this!?", questions a shocked Mig'Yil as Reed goes up to the middle tomb.  
"Mig'Yil, do you have any clue what was in the other tombs?", questions Reed.  
"No!", yells Mig'Yil as he looks at the other tombs, "This room is suppose to house just Qien! How could five more others be here as well!?"  
"Mig'Yil, just how exactly is Qien?", questions Reed.

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

"Well I'll be."

The screen that was shown to Palace and Gim is Zane, who has his fingers deep inside the side of the ring, who feet are about 2 or 3 inches from the water.

"Dragon from Earth! He-he still in!?", questions a shocked Palace as Gim looks on with interest.

Zane, who has his fingers buried within the side of the ring, closes his eyes as he concentrates on his ki.

"I...WILL..NOT..LOSE!", declares Zane as uses all of his strength to pull himself up high as he than grabs the floor of the ring. He uses his ki sense to see that nobody is near him as he pulls himself up, back into the ring.  
"He...is back in.", says Palace as he is amazed, "I really thought that was it for him."

As Zane takes a breath in, he sees the Kree swordsman who attacked his first, saw Zane getting back up. He than charges at Zane.

"These guys won't go easy on me.", says Zane to himself as he than takes off his cloak and throws it in the water, "Than the same goes for me!"

The cloak creates a huge splash as the swordsman goes for a horizontal slice at Zane. Zane dodges it by ducking and than uses his ki blast at the swordsman's hand, causing to let go of his sword. Zane than jumps above the swordsman, hooks his arms on the swordsman's arms, and throws the swordsman with into the water. The beetle alien comes back as well as he uses another four sword combo. This time, Zane can see the pattern and dodges the rapid attacks. He sees an opening and kicks the bug's face and follows that with a point blank ki blast that sends the four armed alien flying to the wall as he than falls into the water.

Creed saw the whole thing as he surprised that Zane never got out. Zane notices Creed and gives a deadly glare.

"YOU DON'T UNDERESTAMTE ME!", Zane yells to Creed as a Shi'ar comes straight at Zane.

Zane notices it as he rushes straight towards the Shi'ar. Zane, being faster than the Shi'ar male, knees the Shi'ar in the gut. The Shi'ar, with special gloves on his hands, grabs hold of Zane, and uses the gloves to electrocute Zane.

"ARRAGH!", screams Zane as the electricity is sent to his body.  
"I have you now.", says the Shi'ar warrior before Zane looks at the Shi'ar.  
"N-no...yoouu...don't!", declares Zane as he moves his hands trough sheer will and grabs the Shi' ar's hands.

Zane pulls the Shi'ar hands away from Zane, but is still being electrocute by touching the gloves. Zane than headbutts the Shi'ar in the head, which causes him to separate from Zane. Zane than gives a huge punch to the face of the Shi'ar, that causes him to fly out of the ring and into the water.

"Amazing!", comments Palace as he watches the whole thing, "Dragon from Earth, who was thought to have been eliminated, has made a huge comeback by eliminating three opponents in a row! I repeat, Dragon of Earth!"

Zane catches his breath as he sees that less than half of the competitors in the battle royale are left. He turns his attention to several fighters who were watching him, looking at him as a real threat. Zane smirks a bit as now he getting the hang of this battle royale.

"Come at me!", Zane says as he challenges the others, "I'm still not done!"

* * *

**Docking Bay**

* * *

In dock 19, lies a medium size spaceship. This ship belongs to a group of former pirates turn privateers. While most of the crew has gone to take a break for awhile, only one person remains in the ship. The Captain of the Cosmos Pirates, Captain Kolra. This female Saiyan who hair is lees spiky than most Saiyans, but has strains of hair sticking out from the whorl of her hair. She wearing a red long coat and an earring on her right ear. So far, she was sensing two battles happening in Battleground. One was a tournament based and the other is like a battle royale. The tournament finished, with a huge amount of energy is coming form the victor. Kolra has an interested smirk on her face to see someone that strong, but she pauses as she feels something familiar from the battle royale.

"_This feeling._", thought Kolra as she her eyes widened, "_Is it a saiyan?_"

* * *

**Loj's Bar**

* * *

"Hmm?"  
"What wrong?', Dait asks Scalli as he looks distracted.  
"It seems the fight happening in Section 41 had just ended.", answers Scalli.  
"I see.", said Dait, "Since I saw D'Lon taking the Fantastic Four to Section 41, it mostly likely one of it's members have won."  
"I see.", said Scalli.

On truth, Scalli was following two fights. He was following the battle royale as well. He sense that there are only 6 more people left in it. As Scalli using his ki sense, he takes a glance behind him to see the three other competitors from the tournament's battle royale, just sitting around table, drinking.

* * *

**Section 41 Registration Building**

* * *

A pink female Kree is talking to somebody through a phone. She is the organizer for Section 41 who had just witnessed The Thing beating a powerful Kronans (large humanoids who's body are composed of a silicon-like substance).

"Mrs. Richards.", the Kree woman calls out to Susan.  
"Is there a problem?", asks Susan.  
"It seems that your friend might become the next representative of Section 92.", explains the woman, "But there are four more he has to beat."

* * *

**Outside Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Because D'Lon lives in an outside section, she is not allowed inside the building to watch the fight. Although she has a friend inside that gives her an update on what happening. As she waits, she spots a familiar person passing by.

"Jarik!". D'Lon calls out to a passing Jarik.  
"D-D'Lon.", stutters Jarik as he blushes a bit.  
"I heard you became the representative of your section. Congratulations!"  
"Umm, thank you.", Jarik says nervously, "That r-really means a lot."  
"Hey I just met a guy that reminds me so much of Scalli.", says D'Lon as this grabs Jarik attention.  
"Someone like Scalli?", wonders Jarik.  
"Well the only things they have in common is spiky black hair and eyes, although their hair styles are different and he doesn't have a tail.", explains D'Lon, "But may be they could be the same species."  
"_Scalli's species!?_", thought Jarik.  
"Hang on.", says D'Lon as she grabs her tablet as she got an update, "Well it looks like things are getting heated up."  
"What's happening?", asks Jarik.  
"The guy's fight to become the next representative of Section 92. Well...", says D'Lon as she gives Jarik as closer look of it.

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Out of the four remaining competitors of this battle royale, Zane is the most exhausted as the other three are less tired than him. Zane looks at the final three he has to beat to win. The remaining four all look at each other and takes cation on the next thing they are going to do. This is the final showdown for the final spot in the Battleground tournament.

"It all comes down!", shouts Palace, "Who going to win!?"  
"Why are you commentary?", asks Gim as he has his palm on his face, "There is no audience to hear or see this."  
"It just doesn't feel right with no commentary.", says Palace as Gim just sighs.  
"Do what you want.", says Gim.  
"In that case!", shouts Palace who getting fired up, "We just receive word that Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four had just took the remaining spot pf the tournament!"  
"_I see._", thinks Zane as hears and smiles, "_You made it, Mr. Grimm._"  
"With this, this battle is for the final spot of the tournament!", yells Palace, "Who will take this!? The manhunter from Xizard, B'on!? The former solider of the Centaurian army, Captain Lendu!? The former captain of the Kree Empire, Creed the Impaler!? Or the rookie from the Milky Way Galaxy, Dragon of Earth!? Which of these warriors will take this!?"

* * *

**The final four battle to decide who is the last man to take the final spot on the tournament. What going to happen? Give me your thoughts on the Reviews about this chapter. Remember to Favorite and Follow to support this story. The poll on if Shinji Ikari will be joining the shared universe will be closed on Friday. Check out the recent Saiyan of Marvel X Lelouch of the Atom Extras for more information. Happy Holidays from laguirr003! Hope you all have a great week.**


	16. The Winner

**I'm posting Saiyan of Marvel due to the fact that I started this after finishing the last chapter. Lelouch of the Atom will come out next week. Enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is mostly a fighting chapter so those of you that like those, enjoy.**

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Underneath the building for registration to become the next representative of Section 92 for the Battleground tournament, four competitors stare down at each other as the four are facing across from each other on different ends of the circle ring. On the first side., is a 9 feet reptile-like humanoid alien, whose nickname is "Manhunter". This juggernaut name is B'on from the planet of Xizard. On the second side, is a Centaurian, a race of blue skin humanoids with a red fin on the top of their head. This Centaurian is a traitor of his races' army, due to selling information to their enemies. This calm and calculating Centaurian is named Lendu. The one on the third side, across from B'on is a 7 feet blue Kree, with black space armor and an ax with a hammer on the back of it. This Kree, is the disgraced captain of the Kree Empire due to attempting to rebel against the aristocrats, only to fail and be banished. His name is Creed, who earned the nickname, the Impaler. The competitor on the final side, across from Lendu, is the main character of the story and a saiyan raised in the Marvel Universe. Born under the name Urid (Dill in Japanese, spelled backwards), raised with the name Zane Dalton, and crated the name he is known as under the tournament and his home, Dragon.

Unlike, the other three, Zane has no prior experience in this tournament. Lendu, 6 years ago, manages to get to round 3, before losing by the one who would become the champion at the time. That is the most far he has ever gotten. Creed first entered the tournament the first 4 years ago, where is name was at it's prime at the time. He made it to round 3 at the time and the most he has ever gotten was a two years ago in round 5. B'on entered the first time 2 years ago, where he made history by becoming the first rookie to make it pass round 4 in years, making it to the final 8. His power and durability only lasted until round 5, but if he wins against both Creed and Lendu, he'll become a favorite to win this year.

There are certain characteristics that shine about the four. Creed has experience, combat skills, and a vast knowledge of tactics and strategy. Lendu is a better strategist than Creed, with amazing accuracy and a quick slight of hand with his bow and arrow plus a trump card he been saving for later. B'on has power that surpasses Zane, Lendu, and Creed and survives blows that can level a city. He also has impressive running speed, making him a little like the Juggernaut. Zane on the other hand, is much faster than the other three, can fly at the speed of sound (which isn't allowed in this battle), can manipulate his own energy, the potential to rapidly improved in this match, and has a new technique at this point, he been thinking about using.

The four starts to wonder which is the first one they will fight. B'on wants to fight Creed to avenge his loss to Ronan the Accuser, focusing on taking Creed down. Creed on the other hand, want to use the minimum amount of energy against these guys, saving his energy for the tournament. His strategy calls for the other three to focus on each other, but from the look from both B'on and Dragon, that not an option. Zane wants to survive this battle and win, but he also wants to defeat Creed one on one. He wants to pay back Creed for insulting him and almost eliminating him, by eliminating Creed. Lendu on the other hand, has the same strategy as Creed, but unlike Creed, he has a lesser target than him.

"Who will be the first one to strike?", Palace says with excitement as he is focuses on who will make the first move.

Zane has a smirk on his face as he thought of a plan. As far as they know, he can only fire energy blasts. They don't know that Zane can much more than that. He looks to Lendu, who's ready to fire three arrows, than at Creed, who using the other side of his ax, the hammer, and B'on, who looks like he in a sprinter's starting position, ready to charge at someone. Zane put his right hand into his left and begins to charge his energy into his right fist. As his fist starts to glow, Zane got everybody to focus on him. Zane looks at all of them, before turning his head to Lendu.

"_What is he up to?_", thinks Lendu as he tries to predict what Zane going to do, "_Is he really going to attack me, or does he have a hidden card?_"

Zane smirks at Lendu as he launches his Spirit Sword at Creed. Creed sees the sword coming as he dodges it by moving left. Zane than turns his sword to the left as it starts to chase Creed. Creed ducks down, going under the Spirit Sword. The Spirit Sword disappears, as Zane, who right hand is full of energy from the leftover energy from the Spirit Sword, charges at Creed, jumping into the air and goes for a diving Spirit Punch. Creed, who doesn't have enough momentum to counterattack the diving Spirit Punch with his hammer, decides to block it with the hammer instead. Zane's Spirit Punch connects with the hammer, which creates a miniature shock wave.

"Intense!", comments Palace as Gim looks on with interest.  
"_I see._", thought Gim as he looks at Zane, who trying to go through the ax, "_He can __also__ use is own natural energy as well._"  
"_S#*t!_", thought Zane, as he backs away, realizing that his Spirit Punch isn't doing anything to the ax, "_That ax is too tough. I don't think even my Full-Powered Spirit Punch can go through ether._"

Zane senses hostility as he turns to see B'on charging at him. Zane uses an energy blast to the ground, as he launches himself away from the rampaging B'on. During that time, Creed focuses his attention to Lendu, who shot three arrows at Creed. Creed uses the large gauntlets he wears to block the arrows. Creed stares down with Lendu as Lendu has five more arrows ready to fire.

Meanwhile, Zane is currently being chased by B'on. Zane turns around and fires a barrage of energy blasts at B'on, but that produces no results. Zane than puts his right fist into his left hand like the last time with Lendu. This causes B'on stop in his tracks.

"That stance.", thinks B'on, "Is he going to use that attack again?"

Zane charges his energy into his fist as B'on has a determined look on his face.

"_I won't let him!_", thought B'on as he charges at Zane.  
"_Damn, I can't get it into full power._", thought a pretty annoyed Zane, " _I hope this is enough!_"

Zane fires his best long range attack, the Spirit Blast at the charging B'on. B'on gets hit with the attack head on as the Spirit Blast engulfs B'on. Zane feels confident that Spirit Blast could blow B'on out of the ring. B'on isn't durably like the Abomination, who pretended to look like he was taken out by the Spirit Blast so that Zane guard would be dropped, but Zane learns from his mistakes as he senses B'on's energy. Zane eyes widen as he can tell that B'on is still where he is before the attack.

"_What!?_", thought Zane as he fires more energy into his attack, only for B'on to keep slowly coming closer.

What Zane couldn't tell is that B'on has his feet in the ground to keep the attack from taking him out of the ring. B'on keeps stomping forward to Zane as Zane stops his attack and back flips away from B'on.

Zane glares at B'on who has a smirk on his face as Zane's attack barely left a mark on B'on tough skin.

During the start of fight between Dragon and B'on, Lendu fires his five arrows at Creed. Creed has a confident smile on his face as he swings the hammer side of his ax so hard, the wind created from the swing blows the arrows away.

"_Tch._", thought an irritated Lendu as he quickly pulls two arrows, "_I need to come with a plan instead of just taking him head on. Out of everybody in this battle, he's the most likely to win this unless I find a way to put an end to this and I need to do it fast!_"  
"_He is skilled with his archery. The only archer I can think of that can surpass him is the Avengers' Hawkeye._", thought Creed, "_But it seems that Lendu has a plan he been saving. With the competitors this year being stronger than I can remember, he can't afford to be unprepared. __Even so..."_

Creed charges towards Lendu as Lendu tries to get away from Creed. Lendu than fires one arrow at Creed, but Creed than blocks the arrow with his ax. Lendu than fires 5 more at Creed, who dodges 3 of them and blocks the other 2. Lendu turns back at Creed, who pauses as he is cautious on what Lendu going to do.

"_He trying to take me head on_.", thought a cautious Creed as he is on guard, "_So he does have a plan_."

Creed focuses on Lendu, who has a smirk on his face. Creed than hears Lendu whistling from Lendu who has two more arrows ready to fire. He fires the arrows, which Creed effortlessly blocks it with his ax. As Creed prepares to go on the offenses at Lendu, before he felt something piercing his right shoulder. He Creed turns his eyes at an arrow with a glowing red line in the middle in his right shoulder.

"What is this!?", furiously yells Creed as Lendu looks at him.  
"My first trump card.", says Lendu as he whistles the arrow out of Creed's shoulder before Creed can grab it.  
"This is going to be troublesome.", thought Creed as the psychic arrow flies around him.

"Come back and face me!", yells B'on as he is chasing Zane around their half of the ring.  
"No thanks!", responses Zane as try to bring some distance between them, "_Still, what can I do? Since he looks like a crocodile, I'm guessing he can smell where I am, so getting behind him is out of the question. __Even if I can get behind, can I even damage him?__I need to come with a plan and fast!_"

Zane spots Creed and Lendu clashing and quickly thought of something.

"_I hate to admit it, but I can't beat this guy in my current level, so I may as well create a scrabble between the four of us and hope this works out for me in a way._", thought Zane as he rushes to the Creed/Lendu battle.

Firing two arrows at Creed, who dodging the arrows, Lendu smirks as he sees Creed losing his concentration because of Lendu's psychic arrow. Lendu whistles the arrow ti attack Creed as Creed tries to block it. Creed is than hit by Lendu, who fires an arrow at the side of Creed's left leg. The psychic arrow than hits Creed in the side of his left arm then removes itself before Creed can destroy it.

"_Damn._", thought an irritated Creed, "_At this rate, if I don't find a way to counter this, otherwise I'll find myself out of this competition._"  
"_I put him in a corner, good._", thought Lendu as he prepares to fire three arrows, "_My quiver is at about half done, so I need to end this now. The medics are on standby, so I'll just have to bleed him out, just throw him off the ring, and let the medic do their job._"

As Lendu fires his three arrows, but they miss as they serve as a distraction so the psychic arrow can do its job and penetrate the left foot of Creed. Creed than smirks as he ignore the arrow and charges at Lendu, who takes this chance to fire an arrow at Creed's upper torso. Before they can even clash, Zane suddenly appears between them.

"What!?", thought Creed as Zane charges energy to his hands.  
"Dragon!?", thought Lendu as he aims his bow at Zane.

Zane than put his hand on the ground and emits his ki, sending flying up into the air above Lendu and Creed. Lendu and Creed than realize B'on is also here as Zane gathers more energy to his hands, which gets Lendu and Creed nervous as they see Zane's hands are glowing.

"TAKE THIS!", screams Zane as he rapidly fires a barrage of energy blasts at the three other competitors.

The barrage hits the area as a big cloud of smoke is created. Zane, who didn't violate the rules as he uses his ki to go up into the air and is currently falling down. He than uses his ki sense and sees that none of them even got hurt or even got hit.

"_Well that stinks._", thought Zane as he sees the cloud of smoke he created as he than widen his eyes, "_I got an idea!_"  
"_Damn this smoke!_", thought Lendu as he try to escape the smoke, "_I have to get out of here!_"  
"_A simple yet effective tactic._", comments Creed as he took the opportunity to destroy the psychic arrow on his left foot, "_This smoke puts me at a disadvantage. I have to get out._"

Both Creed and Lendu back flips themselves, trying to get out of the smoke. Creed gets out of the smoke, only to feel something hostile coming at him. Emerging out of the smoke, in front of Creed, is B'on.

"Creed!", yells B'on as he charges at Creed, who prepare to take on B'on

Lendu however, back flips out of the smoke, thinking that he got out of the action. He was wrong. Lendu stops retreating, only to feel the wind being drawn from something behind him. He turns his head to see Zane, with his right fist in his left hand, charging his chi into his right fist.

"_Was this his plan!?_", thought Lendu as he as Zane gets ready to attack Lendu.  
"SPIRIT PUNCH!"

* * *

**Loj's Bar**

* * *

As the battle in Section 92 seems to be drawing to a close, in Loj's bar, Scalli closes his eyes as he trying to visualize the fight. While he sees that the most powerful is the Manhunter, B'on, he believes the most likely to win is Creed, due to his strength can hold its own against B'on and his experience and fighting skills dominates the rest. At this time, he senses Creed fighting Lendu and B'on chasing someone.

"_Who B'on chasing?_", thinks Scalli as he felt something from the other guy (Zane), "_Why does his energy feels familiar._"  
"How is the battle so far?", asks Dait as he takes a drink.

"It seems Creed is having trouble with someone he fighting, but from the guy's power, it seems to be Lendu. B'on seems to be having chasing another.", explains Scalli.

"Creed vs Lendu, huh.", said Dait, "Well that a fight I'd payed to see. Lendu the type of guy to have a plan before a fight. If one plan fails, he'll just use a back up."  
"B'on the other hand.", said Scalli as he guesses what Dait is going to say next.  
"He powerful, but he tend to let his guard down when it seems the fight will be easy and a bit of a hothead.", Dait says as he looks at Scalli, "Do you know what happened to him in the past?"  
"What happened?"  
"When he was living in his home planet of Xizard, he used to be a top warrior in his village. He used to have a wife and child and respect from his village. One day, during the days of the Skrull/Kree War, the Kree occupied the planet to use as an outpost for the war. During the crisis, B'on was chosen to lead his follow warriors from his village for a decisive battle." explains Dait, "B'on received information about a squad coming to the village. B'on decided to use that opportunity to capture some Kree to gain information."  
"And then what?", asks Scalli.  
"It turns out that there was a squad, but their mission was to plant explosives around the village while they hid in a cave. When B'on lead his men to the squad, the squad had no choice but to activate the explosives onto one spot, resulting in B'on and his men to be trapped under the cave. Many of B'on men died and by the time they got out, their village was occupied by Ronan. B'on ends up slathering many Kree, but when he challenged Ronan, in front of his whole village...", Dait continues explaining before pausing, "You know, Ronan offered B'on a chance to surrender. The war was coming to a close, that even if B'on were to kill Ronan, the Kree was still going to win, but B'on went ahead and tried to defeat Ronan, only for B'on to lose, being defeated and humiliated in front of his wife and child. The punishment Ronan gave him was surprisingly not death, but exiled from any of Kree Planet including his home and that his people shall now be ruled by the Kree."  
"So, B'on ended up losing everything.", says Scalli as he know why B'on always have an angry expression on his face all the time.  
"His home, his wife, his child, his life.", said Dait, "This broke B'on who soon went on a rampage on random Kree solders, earning him the nickname, the Manslaughter. When he first arrived in Battleground, he attacked a couple of Kree men, before a bunch of fighters stopped him. Since than, he ends up living here, fighting in the tournament, but never holds back when fighting, especially a Kree."  
"Well.", says Scalli, "I see B'on in a whole new light."

Before Scalli can take a drink of his beverage, his eyes widen as he felt something incredible.

"_A huge power!_", thought a startled Scalli as gets up from his chair, "_But where!?_"  
"What's wrong, Scalli?", asks a concern Dait.  
"_It coming from the docks. Is it that woman?_", wonders Scalli as he senses that she on the move, "_She's moving!_"  
"Where are you going?", asks Dait as Scalli starts to leave the bar.  
"That woman.", said Scalli as he turns his head to Dait, "I sensed her. She going somewhere!"  
"Wait Scalli!", Dait yells to Scalli as he tries to stop Scalli by stretching his right arm and try to wrap his arm around Scalli.

Scalli was too fast, as he dodges Dait's arm and exits the bar and flies towards the female Saiyan.

"Of all the reckless-", Dait tries to say as he gets and tries to chase down Scalli.

Dait set his legs on fire and grew wings from his back. He uses his wings to get him to the air and uses the fire on his legs to accelerate after Dait. The three Battle Royal winners were looking at the scene as Loj is going outside, yelling at Dait ans Scalli about not paying.

"Hey.", said the blonde woman with a shocked expression, "Did that Skrull just used two different powers?"  
"Yes.", said the man with the black cloak, "He probably a genetically engineered Skrull that can use the abilities of certain beings, a Super Skrull."

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

"SPIRIT PUNCH!"

Zane goes for the winning punch as he uses all his power to knock Lendu out of the ring. He knows he can't underestimate anyone in this fight, so he going to use everything in his arsenal to defeat them all. Zane thought that manages to hit Lendu, but by the time Zane realizes, Lendu disappears from Zane's sight.

"Wh-what!?", says Zane out loud, "Where did he-"

Something hits Zane in his right shoulder as Zane turns to see an arrow in his shoulder. Zane looks behind him and widen his eyes as he sees Lendu, who somehow gone from standing in front of him to several feet behind him.

"Arrgah!", screams Zane as he takes the arrow out of his shoulder, "When did you get behind me!?"  
"That's for you to find out.", says Lendu as he fires five arrows at Zane who fires his ki blast to incinerate the arrows.

Lendu keeps firing arrow after arrow as Zane keeps firing his ki blast at the arrows. Zane sees an opportunity as Lendu is reaching his quiver for more arrows and rushes towards Lendu. Dodging arrows, Zane soon finds himself inches in front of Lendu. Before he can even attack Lendu, Lendu disappears in front of Zane again. Two arrows hit the back of Zane's left leg as Zane screams in pain.

"_Damn!_", thought Zane as he turns around to see Lendu behind him again, "_How is he doing that? Is he that fast, or is it something else._"

Zane charges his ki to his hands and fires an energy wave (beam of energy) at Lendu. Lendu barely dodges it as he side steps to the left and fires more arrows at Zane.

"_He just moved out of the way at a speed where he only barely dodged my attack. If he really fast, then he could have easily dodged my attack. So how is he getting behind me?_,", thought Zane as he dodges Lendu's arrows.

Zane fires a ki blast at Lendu, who fires two arrows negate the ki blast. Zane than rushes at Lendu as Lendu pulls an arrow from his quiver and aims at Zane's right leg. Zane than jumps up to the air and fires another energy wave at Lendu. Lendu disappears in front of Zane again. Zane quickly turns his body around and fires a ki blast at the ground behind him. To his surprise, Lendu wasn't there as an arrow hits Zane in his right leg.

"Graah!", screams Zane as he crashes to the ground, unable to land due to arrows in his legs.

A small cloud of smoke covers the area Zane is as Lendu is on guard and aims an arrow at the smoke. Emerging out of the smoke, are the three arrows that were on Zane's legs. The smoke disappears as coming out of the smoke is Zane, who panting as he regaining his stamina.

"_I saw it!_", thought Zane as he is on guard, ready to take on Lendu's arrow, "_He didn't move fast, __h__e teleported!_"

Zane is starting to get nervous. He never fought a teleporter before. Especially an archer whose arrows are ridiculously sharp. Lendu fires his arrows as Zane barely dodges them, getting a cut on his left arm from one of them, as the injuries on his legs are starting to slow him down. Zane falls back away from Lendu to create some distance. Zane feels blood on his legs as he has an annoyed look on his face.

"_Damn! At this rate, I'll lose conscious due to losing blood._", thought Zane as he try to think of a plan, "_If I try to go for hand to hand, he''l just teleport behind me or to the side. I need find a way to keep a close eye on him._"

Zane tries to think of a way to see the whole ring so that the area Lendu can teleport in is limited. Zane then thought of a way, but Lendu then teleports again. Zane turns clockwise as fast as he can, deciding to rely on his reflexes to dodge or block Lendu's arrows. An arrow then pierces Zane in his left shoulder as it turns out Lendu teleported to the left of Zane.

"Gahh!", screams Zane as he quickly gets away from Lendu, "_There goes my left arm. I need to get to a corner fast!_"

Zane backs away from Lendu, who fires 10 arrows at Zane. Zane tries to use his ki blast from his right arm to block them. 3 arrows broke through as Zane barely dodges them, with one of them glazing the back of Zane, causing a cut. Zane manages to get to a corner of the ring.

"What is Dragon doing!?", wonders Palace as he is still in commentary mode, "Has Lendu literally drawn Dragon to a corner!?"  
"_No._", thought Gim as he curiously looks at Zane, "_He thought of a smart move to widen his view of the ring._"  
"_Well that was a smart tactic to counter my teleporter._", thought Lendu as Zane charges ki to his right hand, "_By drawing himself to a corner, his view of the ring increases. He can now see the whole ring in front of him._"

Lendu looks at his belt. There is an inventor in Battleground that owns Lendu a favor. To repay that favor the inventor gave Lendu a prototype belt that allows him to teleport. While there are no defects with teleportation itself, but there are three weaknesses in which an opponent can use to their advantage. Weaknesses that Zane hasn't discover yet.

"_I could have wrapped this battle up if I had my Yaka arrow. If I knew that Creed and B'on was going to be in this fight, I would have brought more, since Creed destroyed the one I brought._", thought Lendu as he fires more arrow at Zane, who keeps blocking them with his ki blasts, "_At this rate my quiver will run out of arrows. I was saving so much of my arrows for the __actual__ tournament, but it seems that was a mistake._"

A huge shockwave distracts both Lendu and Zane after Zane pulls out the arrow in his left shoulder. Zane's eyes widen as he sees Creed and B'on, matching each other blow for blow as B'on uses his fist and Creed using the hammer side of his ax as they swing their attacks at each other. Zane looks at the ground of their side of the ring and it filled with holes. Zane then sees that Creed and B'on have injuries on their body, but looks like they are just getting started.

"Tch.", said Lendu to himself, "Those guys really are monsters."

Zane just looks at the fight between Creed and B'on. They weren't fast, but the agility of Creed allows him to dodge B'on's attacks and his strength can actually injure B'on. Zane couldn't even stop B'on, much less break through his skin. Zane is starting to feel small. He starting to feel weak. Just like with the Abomination.

"I hate that.", said Zane to himself as he grabs his chest, "I hate this feeling. I always hated it."

Zane than starts to charge up his ki to its maximum as Lendu turns to Zane.

"What are you up to, Dragon?", demands Lendu as he aims an arrow at Zane.  
"That's for you to find out.", says Zane as he engulf his muscles with his ki, "Cover my muscles with my chi, like I'm massaging it."  
"What?", wonders Lendu as he has no idea what Zane is saying as he fires an arrow at Zane, who catches it."  
"I'm sorry.", says Zane as he crushes the arrow on his right hand, "Did that belong to you?"

Zane has a determined look on his face as his muscles became more revealing.

"Did you, that a lot of species can only use a certain percentage of their overall strength?", asks Zane as the ground below him cracks a bit from the ki he is emitting, "That includes my species, whatever they are. You see, a teacher of mine taught me a technique allows me to use the remaining percent of my overall physical strength. It took me awhile, but I got it down. Daio no Tsuyo: Muzu-ken"

Zane squats down a bit as his muscles start to grow little by little and become more revealing as he closes his eyes.

"ZOKA!", screams Zane as he became more muscular, looks at Lendu in the eye, and smirks a bit, "You had your fun, but now it's my turn, Legolas."  
"It's Lendu.", Lendu corrects as he reacts to Zane firing a ki blast at him.

Lendu dodges it, but Zane charges more ki to his both of his hands, even thought his left arm is injured. He rapidly fires at Lendu who dodges most of them and fires more arrows at Zane, who blocks them with his ki blasts. Zane charges more ki to his hands and fires a huge ki wave attack at Lendu. Lendu, reacts by teleporting away from the attack. Zane sees where Lendu teleported to and rushes to him. Lendu grabs four arrows, aims them at Zane and fires. Zane dodges all of them as finds himself in front of Lendu again and pulls his right fist back. Lendu reacts by grabbing an arrow and aims to stab Zane in his right shoulder to stop him.

The result is Zane punching Lendu in the stomach as Lendu's eyes widen from the development. Lendu is sent flying almost across the ring as his body lands and starts rolling on the ground. Lendu gets back up, but Zane appears in front of him and knees him in the lower torso, following that with an elbow at the side of Lendu's head. Zane than gives a roundhouse kick to Lendu's head that sends Lendu flying, almost getting Lendu out of the ring, before Lendu drops to the ground, stopping his elimination. Lendu struggles to get up. Before Zane can eliminate Lendu, Lendu once again, teleports out of the way. Zane uses his ki sense to see that Lendu behind him, backing away from Zane as he aims an arrow at Zane. Zane starts to breathe heavily as his muscles go back to what they were before.

"Well that power up was great while it lasted.", comments Zane as he felt his body getting stiffer, "I should have done that from the start, but you should always have a secret weapon at just in case."  
"What did you just do?", questions Lendu, "I pulled you into corners throughout this match, but suddenly you just gain the advantage."  
"Didn't you hear me.", says Zane, "It's a power up. As in I gain power and it helped me up. Granted a power up that I can barely control, but I managed to put you into a corner."  
"Tch, he's right.", thought Lendu, "Right now he just gained momentum. I need to-!"

Zane rushes towards Lendu, who stops his train of thought and fires his arrows at Zane. Zane dodges them with great timing as Lendu became shock at how Zane is improving against him.

"_He's timing them all correctly!_", said Lendu as he grabs an arrow from his quiver, "_The longer we fight, the more he is going to __improve. I have to end this now!_"

Lendu goes for Zane's right arm as Zane goes for an uppercut on Lendu. This time, Lendu teleports behind Zane, than stabs Zane on his right shoulder. Zane screams as Lendu knew this was his victory.

"I win.", said Lendu.

Lendu felt something grabbing the arm he was using to stab Zane. It was Zane's left hand as Zane has a smirk on his face.

"No. I win.", said Zane as he headbutts Lendu's head with the back of his head.

Zane performs a combo attack that kicks Lendu in his left leg, following that with an elbow in the head, and a high kick to the chin. Zane kept up the attack at Lendu as Lendu tries to block the assault. Lendu teleports again and tries to grab an arrow from his quiver. Lendu than realizes that his quiver is gone.

"My quiver!?", thought a distraught Lendu, "Where did it go!?"  
"Hey!", calls out Zane as Lendu turns to see Zane holding his quiver, "I think your looking for this."

Zane throw the quiver to the air and fires a powerful ki blast at the quiver, destroying it. Zane than smirks at Lendu, who is angered by the fact that most of his arrows are gone.

"When did you grabbed it?", questions Lendu as he glares at Zane.  
"A second just before you teleported. To be honest, I was pretty nervous on timing your teleportation right.", admits Zane as Lendu's eyes widen.  
"Wait a minute! You timed it!", yells Lendu, who then realize that Zane figured one of the teleporter's weaknesses, "I see, so you know about the time lag between each teleportations."

Zane than pull out his right hand and gives Lendu a five.

"5 seconds.", said Zane, "The time you can teleport after doing a teleportation is 5 seconds."  
"When did you realize?", asks Lendu as he knew that he is really going to lose.  
"After my power up, when I attacked you, you know, after teleporting away from my beam. At first, when I first use that power up to attack, I was pretty desperate after seeing the other two fight, so I just charge in at you. But, looking back, I'm glad I did. When I was attacking you, I notice that you didn't teleport before I attacked you, even though you saw it coming.", Zane starts explaining, "At first, I thought that you can teleport a certain number of times, but then you teleported again, making me think "Hey, maybe he can only teleport after a certain time". I guessed 5 seconds and confirmed it after you teleported again, when you were about to stab me with you arrow. That what I meant when I said "No. I win"."  
"I see, so you thought that much.", comments Lendu, "I really should have brought my full arsenal for this battle royale."  
"I don't know about that.", said Zane, who ignorant of Lendu's full arsenal, "But I do know that you don't have any arrows left. I win."  
"You think so do you.", smirks Lendu as he is ready to defy Zane.

Lendu uses his teleporter to teleport to an arrow at the side of the ring and quickly fires the arrow at Zane. It hits Zane at his right leg as Zane kneels down ans creams from the pain.

"Damn!", screams Zane as he turns to Lendu, "That it!"

Zane puts his hands on the ground and starts charging ki to his hands. Lendu runs for another arrow, two of them are at the corner Zane was in. Lendu rushes for them, as Zane emits the ki in his hands, and launches a ki wave from his hands that sends him towards Lendu. By the time Lendu even have time to dodges, Zane gave the biggest punch at Lendu, sending him flying out of the ring.

"Well.", thought Lendu as he feels his body falling, "Look like this year is not my year.:

A splash from the water is heard throughout the ring as Lendu has been eliminated.

"L-Lendu w-was-", Palace only said as he keeps pausing, "He actually did it."

Gim is just looking at Zane, who panting harshly as he removes the arrow on his right leg and falls to his knees.

"Lendu is eliminated!", Palace finally says, "Dragon has eliminated Lendu! Dragon has eliminated Lendu!"  
"_I did it._", thought Zane as he feeling nauseous, "_Damn. I really over did it this time. I don't think I have the energy to fight ether the reptile guy or the blue guy._"

Zane struggles to get up as the injuries to his legs prevents him to. Zane clutches his fists as he has no choice but to watch Creed and B'on's fight.

"_I really hope these guys take there time._", thought Zane as he uses his ki to heal as much as he can, "_It going to take a while for me to stand up, even with using my chi to heal myself. At best, I can make it so I can stand. It can't be helped._"

* * *

**Outside The Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Jarik and D'Lon were talking outside the building. D'Lon as a child, used to live in Section 128 before her father received a job from the government. She lived close to the orphanage that Scalli and Jarik lived in, so she became friends with them as children. As Jarik and D'Lon were talking about the past, something came crashing into the ground in front of the building.

"What the-!", says Jarik as dust covers whatever came crashing in front of them.

As the dust clears, it turns out that it wasn't something crashing, but somebody landing. Reveling form the dust, is a woman with long wild black hair, but it's tied to a ponytail. She has a stoic look on her face as she looks around her. She turns to D'Lon.

"Is there anybody fighting inside the building?", questions Kolra.  
"Umm, yes.", answers D'Lon, "But you can't go in. There having their fight for the next representative there. Nobody is allowed until it's over."  
"I see.", said Kolra as she than sits down on the ground, "Then I shall wait here."

Jarik looks at Kolra as he felt that she seen her before, or rather, felt something familiar about her. Kolra notices him staring at her as she glares at Jarik.

"What? Is there something you want?", demands Kolra.  
"Nothing.", says Jarik as he turns away.

Kolra than felt something coming to her. She turns to see somebody flying at her. That somebody is Scalli as he lands on the ground, about several feet away from Kolra.

"Scalli!?", said both D'Lon and Jarik.  
"Scalli?", wonders Kolra as she recognize that name, "I see."

"What?", wonders Scalli.  
"I can't believe another one of use survived.", said Kolra with a smirk, "Especially an elite Saiyan."  
"Elite Saiyan?", questions a confused Scalli.

* * *

**Section 92 Registration Building**

* * *

Zane watches the clash between B'on and Creed as the both of them are at their limit. B'on glares fiercely at Creed as he charges at him. Creed uses amazing foot movement to dodge B'on's charge and get behind B'on. Creed jumps above B'on and uses his hammer to attack B'on back. Zane takes a closer look to see that B'on is incredibly injured. While Creed has some injuries, he still standing like its nothing. B'on tries to elbow Cred from behind, but Creed uses his ax to block it. B'on's strength decreased as his fatigue is incredibly low, along with the injuries his relieve from Creed.

"I won't fail!", screams B'on as he starts swinging at Creed, but can't get a hit in as Creed is effortlessly dodging B'on' attacks, "Not until I humiliate you, the same way your comrade, Ronan humiliated me!"

B'on jumps up, put his fist together, and tries to slam his fist at Creed, who backflips out of the way. B'on's fist hit the ground as Creed pulls his hammer back and smashes B'on's left hand with all his power.

"GRRAAA!", screams B'on as he holds his left hand.  
"That was war, B'on.", says Creed as B'on steps back, before charging at Creed.  
"I lost everything!", screams B'on as Creed keeps back away from B'on.  
"It was your recklessness that caused you to lose. You let your arrogance control you, underestimating the Kree. That caused you to lose the battle. You let ego control you, making you believe that you can kill Ronan. That caused you to be beaten by Ronan, resulting in you being banished."

Creed was backing away from B'on for a reason. As Creed felt the end is behind him, he gets ready as B'on is charging at him. Creed quickly slides under B'on legs, extends his hammer back, and gave a huge blow to the stomach of B'on. B'on's eyes widen as he loses his balance and walks backwards. Creed walks up to B'on and looks at him in the eyes.

"And now, you let your rage control you, resulting in you, losing to me."

Creed gave huge front kick int eh upper torso of B'on causing B'on to fall out of the ring. Creed than turns to Zane, who looks at Creed, as he struggles, but manages to get up. Creed may be injured, but he's looking like it not bothering him, as Creed can still fight at 100%.

"_Incredible._", thought a mesmerized Zane, "_He beat that lizard guy and still stand like that, while I can barely even make a slight mark on the guy's skin. So this is the difference between me and him._"  
"You have done well making it this far.", comments Creed as he smiles at Zane, "The fact that you defeated Lendu is proof that was wrong of my first impression of you. I wish that you gained more experience before coming to Battleground. Would have made you stronger for this fight."  
"I wished for that too.", admits Zane as he holds his left arm, "It kind of frustrating. I made it to the final two, but I'm too weak to fight you. Hell, even if I was at 100%, you'd still have the advantage."  
"That a pretty heavy thing to admit.", says Creed as Zane smirks at him.  
"Still, that doesn't mean I have no chance!", yells Zane as he rushes at Creed.

Zane attacks Creed a combination of attacks at Creed, but Creed's durable body and armor are protecting Creed. Zane stops attacking and gets into his Sprint Trinity Stance, putting his right fist into his left hand. Zane goes for a Full-Powered Spirit Punch as Creed gets ready for it. Zane goes for it as Creed uses his the side of his ax to block it. A huge shockwave is created from Zane's attack, but in the end, the metal from Creed's ax is so durable, that not only is it still intact from the Spirit Punch, but the strain from the attack injures Zane's right hand.

"Grrah!", screams Zane as he holds his injured right with his injured left hand.

Creed makes his own offense as he punches Zane's face, resulting in Zane being sent flying across the ring. Zane can barely get up as he felt he is losing connection with his body.

"It's decided.", says Palace as he stops commenting as he is incredible focused on the final 4.  
"B'on.", said Gim as his eyes widen, "B'on wasn't eliminated!"  
"What!?", said Palace as he activates the video droid to see that B'on has his claws deep within the ring, inches away from the water.

Using all his strength, B'on uses his claws to leap himself back into the ring. Creed was too distracted by Zane that he didn't notice B'on is back in. B'on grabs Creed from behind as he bear hugs Creed.

"CREED!", screams B'on as his eyes in filled rage.  
"When did he...", thought Creed as he struggles to get out of B'on grip.  
"I won't let you...I won't let you take this away from me!", yells B'on as he starts swinging Creed.

Creed retaliates by swinging his hammer side of his ax at B'on head. This causes B'on to stumble around, but B'on keeps on holding on to Creed. Creed tan keeps hitting B'on in the head with repeated hammer shots at B'on's head, but B'on still won't let go, even though half his feet are outside the ring. Creed than gave the biggest hammer shot at B'on resulting in B'on to fall backwards out of thee ring, along with Creed. Creed realizes this, as he tries to use his ax to garb the edge of the ring to keep him from falling.

It didn't work.

Both B'on and Creed fall to the water as both Palace and Gim eyes' widen as the fight to become the representative of Section 92 is over. They look at Zane, who finally loses consciousness the second after B'on and Creed were eliminated. The ring starts to return to normal as B'on and Creed are retrieved and medics are getting ready to heal Zane. The next representative of Section 92 is Zane, The Fearless Dragon.

* * *

**The winner is Zane, but not the way he would have wanted. What us going to be the aftermath and what is Kolra's connection to Scalli. Stay tuned for more. Remember to follow or/and favorite Saiyan of Marvel. For those who haven't seen the poll yet, Shinji will join Lelouch and Zane in the shared universe as an agent of SHIELD. I'm writing the one shot so if the reaction is positive, than I'll continue the it's story. Hope you all have a great year!**


	17. Ice Queen

**Here is the next chapter of Saiyan of Marvel. Sorry or the wait, I had family meetings and that time I lock myself out of my house to interrupt me from doing so writing, but I least it's less then two weeks since I've updated my last story. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Outside Section 92 Representative Building**

* * *

"Elite Saiyan?", questions Scalli, "What the hell does that mean?"

Scalli glares at the woman, wearing a dark red long coat, with her being pretty long, with a few hairs spiking out, especially the two that are sticking out like antennas on top of her head. Her name is Kolra, and just like Scalli, she is also a Saiyan elite.

"Did you honestly forget about your status among our race, Scalli?", asks Kolra, talking to Scalli as if she know him, "Well it can't be helped, you were a baby when you left Planet Vegeta."  
"Planet Vegeta?", repeats Scalli as his mind is trying to comprehend what Kolra is saying, "Our race?"  
"Why are questioning everything I'm saying, unless..."

Kolra pauses for a bit, as her she then makes a realization about Scalli.

"Don't tell me.", says Kolra in a disappointed tone, "You forgot."  
"_How does this woman know me?_", thought Scalli as he then realizes what she means, "_Could it be?_"  
"Do you forget who you are?", questions Kolra as she starts walking towards Scalli, "If so, then that explain a couple of things. To be honest, I thought that maybe a Saiyan might live in this planet due to it having festivities for fighting, but I never have thought that two Saiyans might have come here."  
"Two Saiyans?", repeats Scalli, "Another one?"  
"That right. Our race the Saiyans. The most powerful warrior race in the universe!", announces Kolra with a huge amount of pride before she then lowers her voice, "Until one day, that race just disappeared, or maybe, we disappeared from our world."  
"Disappeared?", repeats Scalli as he glares at Kolra, "What are you talking about?"  
"It seems that you really don't know anything.", sighs Kolra as she turns to the Representative Building, "It seems that the battle inside had just ended. Maybe I can get answers from the other one. It looks like he just barely won as well."

A ring then interrupted the conversation. Nobody know where it came from, until D'Lon, who has shocked by what happening and just stood there, realizes it came from her tablet. As she slowly grabs for her tablet, she notices that Kolra is glaring at her. She stops for second out of fear before grabbing her tablet.

"We have the results for the final representative for the tournament.", announces D'Lon as her eyes widen from the results, "_Wait a minute, he won? She said that the other person from her race won. So he and Scalli are from the same race._"  
"Tell me Kree.", Kolra orders D'Lon, "Who won?"  
"The umm... the winner of section 92 is Dragon of Earth.", announces D'Lon  
"Dragon... of Earth?", repeats Kolra as she tries to remember where she heard Earth from.  
"_Earth? Dragon?_", thought Dait as he then remembers that the Fantastic Four brought someone with them, "_Could it be him?_"  
"Earth?", wonders Scalli before turning to Dait, "Didn't a couple of guys from that planet helped stopped the Skrull-Kree War."  
"Yes.", answers Dait, "During war, the Earth was considered of value for both sides, resulting in both sides attempting to seize Earth, but failed due to Earth's heroes. In an effort to defend their world from seemingly ever lasting war of both the Kree and Skrulls as well save their comrades who were captured during one of the Skrull'sattempts to capture Earth. In the end, those heroes managed to defeat the Skrull army and ended that war."  
"Amazing.", says an amazed Scalli, "They must have brought an army to stop that war."  
"They didn't.", snapped Dait, "It was just a handful calling themselves that Avengers that stopped it."  
"What!", said Scalli with a shocked expression.  
"_That war that lasted ages._", thought a flabbergasted Jarik, "_Stopped by group from a planet that few had ever heard of at the time._"  
"_Avengers?_", thought Kolra as she briefly widen her eyes as she remembered something about Earth, "_As I recall, that group from Earth had defeated the Mad Titan several times in the past. If they can defeat that immortal man, then..._"

A small smile suddenly appears in Kolra's face as the appearance of a Saiyan from Earth now interest her.

"_Well isn't that interesting._", thought an interested Kolra as she calls out, "Kree! Seeing as the competition is over, I believe I'm now allowed to enter."  
"Wait a minute!", yells D'Lon as she steps in front of Kolra, "The report says that Dragon is incredibly injured, so just coming in will be..."  
"I'm sorry, but didn't you say that I'd be allowed when the fight is over?", questions Kolra as her eyes start to look cold.  
"I know, but the least you should do is wait until tomorrow where he'll be fully healed.", complains D'Lon, "You should at least give him some rest so-"

D'Lon stops as she then notices the wind blowing behind her. It came out of nowhere, as D'Lon then glances behind her. She then looks back at Kolra as she then notices that the wind is gathering around her. It took her awhile to notice Kolra's icy cold eyes glaring at her, and by then, it was almost as if the world turn cold for D'Lon.

It wasn't literally cold, as Battleground is a pretty warm planet with snow never coming down, but the eyes of Kolra sends shivers down the spine for D'Lon. At that moment, D'Lon became so petrified that she couldn't move. It was not from Kolra's ki, but from Kolra in general. The way she looks at D'Lon, the way she stands, the way she acting, it was almost like D'Lon is a pleasant, whose life is being judged by a queen.

"I will only say this once.", coldly says Kolra as D'Lon can no longer say anything at this point, "I will obey the laws of the planet, due to the opportunity to fight strong opponents in this tournament as well as resupplying my ship, but I will not obey your rules. Do I make myself clear?"

D'Lon wanted to say it. D'Lon wanted to say to be patient for Dragon's recovery, as she was sure that Dragon would want to meet her. But she couldn't. Despite being the daughter of the chief of operations as well as being a recruiter for the candidates, it felt like she couldn't disobey her, must less disagree with her. Despite having more power to threaten Kolra's spot in the tournament, Kolra became the superior one at that moment.

The tense moment was soon interrupted as a hand then touches Kolra's right shoulder. D'Lon is soon knocked back to her senses as Kolra turns around to see Jarik touching her shoulder.

"She said to wait until the guy is done healing. It a pretty respectable thing to do.", Jarik says to Kolra as Kolra now start to look annoyed, "Is everyone in your race this arrogant?"  
"Jarik.", says D'Lon as she starts to calm down.  
"What do mean by everyone of her race, Jarik?", says Scalli as he walks over to him, "Even if I am, I'm not that arrogant. Besides, I actually agree with you."  
"As do I.", said Dait as he walks towards Jarik and Scalli, "While I rather sort this out without resorting to violence, I will not tolerate her behavior anymore. Miss, I suggest you leave this area immediately."

Jarik, Scalli, and Dait all glare at Kolra as D'Lon finally have the strength to move away from Kolra. Kolra glares fiercely at all of them, before looking at Jarik.

"Your hand.", says Kolra in a cold, quiet, yet venomous tone, "Remove it from my shoulder."

Jarik did just as that before Kolra suddenly turns around. Before Jarik even has time to react, Kolra places her right hand on Jarik's stomach. As Jarik adjusts to the right hand of Kolra, which is glowing with ki, something happens to him. Jarik felt like he'd lost control of his body as his stomach felt sick all of a sudden. Kolra removes her hand off of Jarik's stomach, took a few steps back, and lets Jarik collapses his knees, as Jarik then threw up in front of Kolra.

"Graah!", yells Jarik as he continues to throw up.  
"Jarik!", scream both Scalli and D'Lon as both run up to check on him.  
"_Wha-What did she do!?_", thought a shocked Dait as he put his guard up.  
"What the hell you do to Jarik!?", yells Scalli as gets into a fighting stance.  
"Nothing much.", answers Kolra as she raises her right hand in front of her, "It just a simple technique I created that helps me weed out the weaklings in my crew. If nobody can't withstand that, then they are considered deadweight. It not that hard, all you need is to manipulate your energy in a certain way.  
"Energy?", repeats Scalli, "So you can also use your life energy."  
"Is that what you call it? Well it is the most accurate way you can describe it.", comments Kolra.  
"We are not going to let you get away with this.", declares Dait as Scalli then pulls his hand in front of Dait.  
"Wait Dait. You go and help take care of Jarik.", orders Scalli as he glares at Kolra, "I'll take care of her alone."  
"Scalli, now is not the time for that!", angrily says Dait as he knew what Scalli is thinking.  
"She might get disqualified for attacking Jarik, so I may as well fight her when I have the chance.", declares Scalli as the wind blows around him.

Jarik moves his eyes to see the face of Scalli. Scalli's face is full of excitement as Scalli gathers his ki and charging to his full strength.

"_That face._", thought Jarik as he looks at the excited face of Scalli, "_I always hated that look on you._"  
"HAAA!", yells Scalli as he finishes using his ki to reach his maximum strength.

The wind is now blowing away from Scalli as his aura is blowing wildly. Kolra looks a little surprised by Scalli, but a smirk then appears on her face.

"Well now, I seem that you might give a little challenge.", says Kolra as she stands completely still, "Now that your done, I guess it's my turn."

The ki of Kolra increased as the wind starts to blow away from her instantly. Standing completely still, she powers up to above Scalli's level as a small smirk appears on her face.

"Scalli, are you sure you can handle her alone?", questions Dait, but realizes that all Scalli is doing is looking at Kolra, "'_He can't hear me_.' Very well, I go help Jarik."

As Dait leaves to assist D'Lon on helping Jarik recover, Scalli and Kolra stare each other down. Kolra gets into a fighting stance. The two stare each other down, waiting for the other to move first. The next thing that happens is Kolra firing a ki blast at Scalli. Scalli ends deflecting it above as Kolra rushes straight at Scalli. Scalli tries to counterattack with high kick, but Kolra rush turns out to be a faint as she stops about a couple of feet away from Scalli and fires a ki wave at Scalli. Scalli reacts by dodging to his left, but it turns out that Kolra predicted this, as she appears in front of Scalli. She knees Scalli in his stomach.

"Graaa!", yells Scalli as he coughs saliva.

Kolra pushes Scalli away, following that by hitting a ki wave at Scalli directly. Scalli is engulfed by the attack, as he shows damage around his entire body.

"What wrong?", questions a very confident Kolra, "I thought you'd have more than this."  
"I do!", responses Scalli as he suddenly goes for a punch at Kolra's face

Kolra sees this and grabs the wrist of Scalli's right arm. A small smirk appears on Scalli's face as he then opens his palm at Kolra's face, firing a ki blast at point blank. This loosens Kolra's grip as Scalli pulls his wrist out as the smoke from the blast clears up. It reveals Kolra's face with a small gash on her cheek.

"Well that was clever.", compliments Kolra as she touch her cheek, "You actually managed to hurt me. Maybe I've going too easy on you."

The next thing that happens is Kolra powering up to double of Scalli's power.

"_Seriously!?_", Scalli thought to himself as Kolra finishes powering up, "_I knew she was stronger than me, but I didn't think by this much!_"  
"Now, shall I show where you stand compare to me?", questions Kolra with a smile.

Kolra rushes in at Scalli, with her movements revealing her going for a straight right. As Scalli prepares to block, knowing he probably couldn't dodge in time. Kolra's straight right turns out to a feint, as she delivers a strong high kick to break Scalli's block. She then delivers a kicking combo on the sides of Scalli, finishing it with a powerful stomp on his stomach that sends him flying straight to a wall of a building. Scalli flies out of the rubble of the wall and starts going on the offensive on Kolra with a rapid fury of punches, but not Kolra keeps dodging them.

"She just blocking my attacks.", thought Scalli until he though of an idea, "In that case."

Scalli feints a right hook, following that with a fast straight left. Kolra was caught a little guard as she ends up blocking it.

"_Fast!_", thought Kolra, "_But it has no weight. What is he thinking?_"

Scalli weightless attack allows him a brief confusion from Kolra as Scalli then uses his free hand to fire a ki blast on the ground below Kolra. This creates loss of balance for Kolra as she stumbles a bit as Scalli goes for an uppercut with his right fist.

"_So that's it._", thought Kolra as she even when was caught off guard, she still fast enough to block the attack.

As Kolra tries to guard, the uppercut suddenly accelerates, punching Kolra in her chin. Kolra adjust her eyes to see that Scalli's right knee is on his right elbow.

"_Damn! So that was his plan._", Kolra thought to herself as she is knocked back, "_He hit his elbow with his __own__ knee to increase the speed of his attack._"

Although Kolra is knocked back several feet behind her, she quickly recovers before she hits the ground. Scalli then point his right index finger at Kolra as he grabs his right wrist with his left hand. Ki is charging to right index finger as holds his right wrist tightly. The end of his finger starts to glow Kolra eyes widen.

"That power, this could be trouble.", Kolra says to herself as she powers up some more.  
"Eat this!", yells Scalli, "Beam Magnum!

Scalli fires his attack as a big ball of ki comes out of his finger, as his arms shifted a little towards due to the recoil. Kolra sees the big ball of ki coming straight at her at a fast rate as she finishes charging up. She put her hands in front of her as the attack connect with her hands. Kolra actually struggles with the powerful ki attack as she powers up to 40% of her full power.

"Graaa!", yells Kolra as she deflects Scalli's attack upward.

As the attack flies upwards above Section 92, it ends up hitting the force field sounding Battleground as small flash of little from the attack shines around Section 92. Scalli smirks a bit as his attack forces Kolra to reveal more of her power. He didn't think he could defeat her directly, but he is managing to bring out more power than during the battle royale. Scalli then starts charging for another Beam Magnum, but stops as he felt something from Kolra.

She starts powering up to 50% of her power, but that what not bothering Scalli. It was the properties of her ki that made him stop. It felt cold and full of fury, like a barrage giant size hail. The emotions Kolra is showing isn't out right fury, but its clear she lost patience. She held up her right hand and starts charging ki into it.

"I'm guessing that was your signature attack.", says a calm, but cold Kolra, "Interesting, and it seems that you can keep firing it as well. But now that you showed me an impressive move, I might as well destroy any hope of you thinking you can defeat."

An intense ki starts roaring around Kolra as the ground beneath her starts to crack from the pressure of her ki. Her aura expands to about 7 feet in radius around her while keeping a steady, yet roaring flow.

"Allow me to show what one of my techniques can do."

Kolra flies straight up in the air as she held up her right, which is full of ki. The aura around her hand starts sparkling like lightning as Kolra crates a ki sphere with her right hand. It then expands bigger than her hand before shrinking into the palm of her hand. She closes her hand and extends it back, like she about to throw a baseball. But to Scalli's surprise, nothing can out of it.

"_Oi, what did she do?_", Scalli thought to himself.

Suddenly, several of explosions happen around Scalli, as a blast hit Scalli in the stomach. As Scalli fell to the ground, another explosion to left of Scalli, which sends flying to the right. Another Scalli is set off before Scalli hit the ground, sending flying as the grounds in front of the representative building is looking like a bombardment is taking place. Scalli is flying all over the place as he recovers after an explosion puts him straight up in the air.

"D-Damn!", Scalli said to himself as his is body is damaged with a cut on his forehead that dripping blood and burnt marks in his right arm, "What kind of attack was that!?"

Kolra then flies straight at Scalli and dive kicks him in the stomach. Scalli coughs up blood as he is sent crashing to the ground. Kolra lands to the ground, looking at the smoking crater as it clears up, revealing a broken Scalli. Kolra slowly walks to the crater and grabs Scalli's right arm and pulls him up.

"So it looks like you're done.", Kolra says to an unconscious Scalli, "For a while, you'd looked like you can actually stand up to me, but it seems I was wrong."

The moment Kolra lets go of Scalli into his crater, a green fist ends hitting Kolra in the cheek, as the force sends her flying to the left. The person who'd punched her instantly grabs Scalli before he fell the to ground. Kolra recovers and looks at the person who send her flying, the Skrull, Dait.

"I didn't even feel you coming.", says Kolra as she touches her cheek, "You even managed to touch me. I'm guessing your not a normal Skrull."  
"Your right about that.", says Dait as he looks at Scalli, who he is holding with his one arm, "_Scalli, if you and I had team up, the chances of beating her would have been in the realm of reality._"  
"Are you taking over for him?", questions Kolra, "Or are you retreating? I'll have you know, because of the actions of you three, I'm now in a very bad mood and I need to get rid of extra aggression."

A ki sphere appears on Kolra's hand as she point it at Dait.

"You shall do."

Kolra unleashes a fast ki blast at Dait, as a large explosion happens upon impact. As the smoke clears, it reveals nothing as the attack didn't hit Dait. Kolra turns around to see Dait, still holding Scalli, a couple of feet behind Kolra as he escapes the attack.

"_Skrull are not supposed to be this fast._", thought Kolra, "_Maybe this man is a super Skrull._"  
"I can't fight this woman head on if I'm holding Scalli, so I have to escape!", thought Dait as he uses super speed to try to escape.

As Dait spins behind to escape, Kolra suddenly appears in front of him.

"You're fast. Fast enough that I have to use my full speed to this." says Kolra with a smirk, "But I have faster initial speed."

Dait is caught by surprise Kolra then raises her right hand to him and aims a ki blast at him.

"Damn!", thought Dait, "I can't escape! I have to do that!"

Kolra fires her ki blast at Dait, as a small explosion is caused as a result. The smoke starts to clear as Kolra assumes that Dait and Scalli are finished. Suddenly, an orange fist came out of the smoke, knocking Kolra to the ground.

"What the!?", call out Kolra as she recovers.

As Kolra aims a ki sphere at the smoke, a voice is echo across Section 92.

"What in Pama's name is happening!"

Kolra turns around to see two figures. One is man with brown hair and white temples in a blue outfit with the number four on the chest, Reed Richards and the other is a blue skinned Kree who bald, wearing a green robe, Mig'Yil. As the smoke finally clears, it shows Dait with orange rock like skin as for moment, Reed thought it was his friend Ben Grimm, before Dait returns to normal.

"Dait, what in Pama's name just happened!?", Mig'Yil yells at Dait who reveals an injured Scalli, "Scalli? Did that women do all of this?"

Around the middle of the surrounding buildings of Section 92, is destruction. While most of the building are unharmed and the people escaped before Kolra unleashed her technique on Scalli, the ground has a bunch of craters around the plaza of Section 92.

"Yes Mig'Yil.", says Dait as he felt that he couldn't hide anything, "Although Scalli did have a bit of a hand in it, he only responded when this woman attacked Jarik, who was trying to stop her when she was intimidating your daughter."  
"D'Lon!?", said Mig'Yil in a concern tone.  
"She fine.", assures Dait, "She away from here taking care of Jarik."  
"I see., says a calm down Mig'Yil, "In that case, as the chief of operations, Space Pirate Kolra, you are hereby ban from the-"  
"CHIEF!"

Mig'Yil stops mid-sentence as everybody turns to Scalli, who starts to get up even in the current state he's in.

"Don't you dare say another word!", Scalli says as he tries to stand up straight, "I have so unfinished business with this woman."  
"Scalli, don't try to stand!", warns Dait, "Your right leg is shattered and your left arm is swollen. At this rate-"

Scalli response by using his ki to fly about an inch from the ground, which, if your not looking at his feet, he looks like he is standing up properly.

"I refuse to end things like this! Ether you let this woman be in the tournament or we'll continue fighting. The tournament be damned!", yells a determined yet arrogant Scalli.  
"Scalli, this woman attacked Jarik and-"  
"Jarik is strong enough to take care of himself and D'Lon is okay.", says Scalli as he says this in a calm tone, "What happens between her and me is an entirely different matter. Besides, she hasn't really explain to me what a Saiyan is."  
"Saiyan?", repeats a curious Reed Richards.  
"What is that?", questions Mig'Yil.  
"That woman claims that she and Scalli are part of a race called the Saiyans.", answers Dait, "Even thought we don't have proof, some of their features do look the same."  
"_Black hair and black eyes._", thought Reed as he remembers Zane having the same features, "_Just like Dragon._"  
"The most powerful warrior race", Scalli repeats of what Kolra said earlier, "That is what she said."  
"I never once heard of them before.", said Mig'Yil.  
"_That what everybody else says._", thought Kolra as she lowers her ki.  
"I have another question I want you to answer.", demands Scalli as Kolra looks at him, "Do Saiyans also have this?"

Reed notices Scalli's brown belt started to move on its own as it unwraps itself. It was then revealed to Reed that it wasn't a belt, but a tail. It was at that moment, he remembers what Mig'Yil said when they first met.

"Mig'Yil, that person you were talking about earlier, the young man with the tail, is that him?", asks Reed as Mig'Yil turns to him.  
"Seeing as you helped me earlier, I may as well answer you.", said Mig'Yil as he feels he is indebted to Reed, "This is a young prodigy that many master fighters in Battleground have had interest in. Most have had a hand in grooming him into a superior warrior. His name is Scalli."  
"_Scalli?_", thought Reed as he tries to understand what language is the name from, from his experience with aliens.  
"So do you have a tail?", Scalli demands from Kolra as Kolra glares at him.  
"Very well."

Kolra then unhook some buttons from the bottom of her coat, as she then lifts the right side of her coat. For a moment, Kolra showed the right side of her lower body. She not only showed her tail, but as well as her wearing black pants, black upper leg armor with gold edges, dark red thigh guards and black with gold tipped boots.

"So it looks like your telling the truth.", says Scalli as he looks at Kolra's tail, "I guess that means that I'm really am a Saiyan."  
"Yes.", says Kolra in her normal stoic tone, "But it seems that you don't know anything about our home."  
"Your home."

Everybody turns to Reed Richards, who interrupted.

"I have been looking for two more people from another world.", Reed says as he looks at Scalli and Kolra, " My name is Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. From Earth. And I believe that I brought along other Saiyan."

* * *

**Next- Zane's revival and the opponents for the first round are decided.**

**This is a pretty Zane-less in order to introduce the character Kolra. To describe her, she is cold and stoic who rarely shows outside of battle. She pretty intimidating, has high standards, and tend to get over confident when things are going her way. In terms of abilities, the best I can describe is that she not just an Elite like Vegeta, but she is almost, if not as,gifted as Goku. She doesn't let get to her head due to her suffering some defeats in the past. Her leadership , due to her experience in being Captain in a certain amount of years, are high.**

**Please review for your honest opinions, as well as 'Favorite' or 'Follow' to support this story. I'll post me answering your guest reviews in the next extras as well as post the next chapter of You Must (Not) Run Away (for those who read my other stories) in a minimum of about a week. Hope you all have a great day! **


	18. Before the Hero II (Side Story)

**If your reading this, then you properly read the first chapter of the side-story. Remember that this side-story is optional so you are not required to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**6 Years Ago- Zane's House**

* * *

The young Zane Dalton sat in his room, sitting on a small chair with a table in front of him. The direction he facing in also was the window in it meaning he has plenty of light to work on the piece of paper in front of him. The headline of the piece of paper reads "Proof of Formal Apology", meaning he to suppose to give his signature to this piece of paper and give a speech by the next assembly, 9 days from now, and give a speech on why fighting is wrong and that he is to apologies to everyone for fighting and showing bad character.

If he doesn't, he'll sent to juvie for the rest of the year. All he has to do, is suppose to apologies for his behavior and give a speech on why fighting is wrong to avoid juvie, but he won't. It not because he afraid of giving a speech. He has the confidence give a speech to the entire world if he has to. It not because he doesn't want to write a speech. All he has to do is give a simple speech to the school, about 3 – 5 minutes speech. His mom can help him if she has too. The reason why Zane refuse to apologies and give a speech…

"This is stupid.", says Zane as he looks out the window, with a bored expression, "Why is wrong to fight?"

It's been 2 days since Zane was suspended from school. Since then, Zane has been doing nothing but chores or staying in his room as punishment for his fighting. His television has been taken away from his as well and can only be given back in about a week. The only fun thing Zane can do is play with his toys, draw, or look out the window.

The windows in his room are only to two. One window faces the back and the other to the right side. Zane's chair and table faces the right side of the house, meaning he can see the new neighbors from his position. He can see the living room in the ground floor and the room of the girl who kick him in his sensitive parts in the second floor, just across from his room. He usually tries not to look out that window that much since what happened. If he sees her, he usually leaves the room or hide. But today, it a Thursday in the afternoon, meaning she is at school. Since he doesn't have school for awhile, his mother asks so that she can work at home for awhile. Her work allows her be ether at home or in an office, but ether way, she is busy and Zane doesn't want to bother her.

As Zane sees a school bus on the corner, he finds out it's about 3:15 pm. Zane starts to get nervous, as there is one more punishment that was given to him. His mom warns him about fighting and what happened back then was the last straw. The door to his room opens as his mother has a backpack with her as Zane 's face is filled with fear.

"Let's go.", says Amy Dalton in a serious tone as she brings Zane to his worst punishment.

* * *

**Flushings, New York City- YMCA**

* * *

Ever since his first reported fight, Zane's mother has been threatening him that if keeps fighting, he'll force him to do the thing he hates the most. Taking dance classes. Zane sits in the parked car with his mom, looking at the modest YMCA building. With a miserable face, he looks at his mom with a question.

"Do-do I really have to?", Zane asks with a depressed tone, "It so uncool for a guy taking dance classes. If people see me, then they are going to make fun of me."  
"Well you should have thought of that before. Besides, We are away from our neighborhood and from people from your school. Nobody there is coming all the way here.", says Amy as she unlocks the car doors, "I really have to leave now. I'll pick you up at 6."

Amy kisses her son in the cheek as Zane sighs as he leaves the car. The reason why Amy put Zane all the way to Manhattan to take dance classes is due to her work bring near. Zane goes get the bag for his equipment for his class out of the backseat and walks forward to the automatic doors as they instantly opens. He look behind to see that his mother is watching, realizing that she isn't going to until he walks forward inside the building.

The inside of the reception office, it just a woman looking at a computer in a desk with guard rails to blocking the hallway. Zane walks up the receptionist and gives her his ID card. She checks him in while chewing her gum and the opens one of the guard rails to let Zane in. Zane looks back and sees through the door that his mom is gone. The receptionist gives Zane direction to the class as Zane starts walking slowly and miserable to where the room is.

"This is my nightmare." is the only thought Zane is having. While nobody knows why, for some reason Zane hates to dance. His mother been trying to give him lessons in dancing by herself, as she loved to dance during her youth in the late 60's – early 70's. After one session, Amy is happy how quickly he adapted, but he ends up hating it, so she stops there until his first fight.  
"This is bad.", Zane says to himself as he opens the door, "This is very bad."

Inside the dance room, it looks like what a dance studio would look like. With mirrors on one wall with rails on them along with wooden flooring. From what Zane can see is the teacher talking to what appears to be another teacher as the student dancers are doing stretching exercises. There is mostly girls with no guys in sight, making Zane, as he expected, the only boy there. He scans the girls to see if it anybody he recognizes form school. There were about 20 girls there, who age varies from one or two years younger then Zane to about two years old then Zane, along with that one girl who about 11 years old. Zane sees looks at most of the girls, all of them he doesn't recognize. For a moment, Zane felt relief that nobody he knows is there, until he spot the last girl, then his heart drop. Zane's eyes widen with fear, embarrassment, memories of humiliation as he spots the face and brown hair of a young Jessica Aaron, who kicked Zane in his most sensitive spot.

"_Why is she here!?_", Zane thought to himself as he tries to go back out before the teacher calls for him.  
"Are you Zane Dalton?"

Zane turns to see the teacher, a women with black short hair in her early 30's wearing a black dance outfit. All Zane does is nods his head as the teacher smiles.

"Good. We been expecting you. I'm Ms. Lincoln, your dance teacher. Come with me. ", says the teacher with a friendly smile as she takes Zane's hand and brings him to the middle of the room as everybody in the room, including Jessica looks at him, "Everybody, this is Zane Dalton. He'll be joining us today, so I want everybody to get along with him."

As she says this, Zane can tell there are some girls who are looking at each other, snickering. As the teacher continues, Zane's face keeps getting redder and redder from embarrassment. Zane tries to calm his head as he takes a peek to the right side of the room and sees Jessica. She glaring at Zane as Zane quickly looks away from her as the teacher finishes introducing.

"Zane, honey. Go to the backroom over there and change to your dancing gear.", says Ms. Lincoln as he she points to the door next to the mirrors, "Then I want you to take a seat next to Jessica, then Abigail here will teach you about stretching exercises."

Abigail the actually the student instructor, a women who looks like she in her early 20's with long blond hair tied up a ponytail. As Abigail guides Zane to the backroom, where it's full of lockers, she waits outside as Zane stands in the empty locker room, with no way to escape, but the one door he came in from.

"I don't like this.", Zane says to himself as he stomps the floor, "Arrra! I hate this!"

Zane emerges out of the with a guy's dance outfit with black and red strips as Abigail take his hand and leads him to the right of Jessica, who takes a couple of steps away from Zane as Abigail starts teaching him personally.

'Okay Zane, I want you to pay attention. Stretching is important so you won't feel pain after doing things like dancing and exercising. Okay.", explains Abigail as Zane nods, "After that, I'll teach you basic stuff and help you catch with the rest of the class. In about a month, you'll catch up the rest, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Abigail.", said Zane in a defeated tone.

Amy sign up Zane for a 6 month course. A whole half a year of this for Zane. While the young saiyan feels miserable right now, he'll so finds out that even in a dance studio like this, is filled with people who will soon help mold Zane into the young hero known as The Fearless Dragon. People who will teach Zane about life outside fighting and decisions for the future.

* * *

**Authors's Notes  
I know what some people are thinking, "Why dancing?". Dancing is a form of exercise that helps with agility, flexibility, and movement. While this is not Saiyan training, I want to explain how Zane got good in fighting so quickly and that form in that shape of how Zane learn of foot movement and quickness when he does train to become a better fighter.**


	19. The Night Before the Tournament

**After about a month or so, here is the next chapter of Saiyan of Marvel.**

* * *

**Section 92**

* * *

The two sayians, Kolra and Scalli, pauses their battle when a man, physical weaker then them gets in between them. The scientist from Earth, Dr. Reed Richards. He walks up to the two as the saiyan sense he has no intentions of fighting, and lower their arms. It mostly, however, because of what Reed said.

"What do you mean?", asks Kolra with a cold tone.  
"I have have brought, a nice young man, about 15 years old, who may be this another sayian.", Reed announces, "He has black spiked hair and black eyes, the same physical characteristic as yourselves. Except he doesn't have a tail, but there is a chance he might had cut it off."  
"And where did are you from?", questions Kolra as she walks up to Reed.  
"Earth.", answers Reed, "He and I are from Earth. My name is Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four."  
"Kolra, from Planet Vegeta.", Kolra greets herself as Scalli raises his eyebrow.  
"Planet Vegeta?", wonders Scalli.  
"That is the name of our planet.", Kolra says as she glares at Scalli, "A name you have obviously forgotten about."  
"Where is this planet Vegeta?", Reed asks Kolra, who turns her attention to him.  
"It gone."

Kolra's voice gone a bit quiet when she said that. She closes her eyes before opening them and looking at Reed Richards in the eyes.

"I mean that it not here.", says Kolra who returns to her normal tone, "I don't know how or why, but it seems that me and other two saiyans live in a world where planet Vegeta or the word saiyans never existed. I even gone to the coordinates where Planet Vegeta is suppose to be, but there is no sign of it anywhere. It like it disappear… or we disappeared from our world."  
"_I see. So Dragon really is from another universe._", thought Reed, "I'm sorry that you were taken from your home."  
"I could careless about my home.", says Kolra in a cold tone, "Just the fact that the word "saiyan" no longer holds meaning in this world. It could have kept weaklings away from me if the fear of "saiyans"."

Fear. That was a keyword out of all the other words that can describe the Sayians. Reed notices this. There are many possibilities on how Saiyans and fear work together, But Reed has a good guess just from how Kolra, a members of the Saiyan race, is describing her own people.

"And can you tell me what are Saiyans.", asks Reed as Kolra glares at him.  
"Unfortunately, I don't feel like telling a human about it.", said Kolra with a arrogant tone, "I wish however to meet the other Sayian and maybe I could tell him."  
"Where is Dragon?", Reed says to Mig'Yil, "If he truly in this Section, he should have been drawn to the attention the battle from earlier gave."  
"Dragon of Earth is currently incapable of coming here."

Everyone turn their heads to the direction of the voice. The old Kree Gim and the large Badoon, Palace came out of the opened doors as they look at the scene.

"Is that what all that noise was?", thought Palace as he sees the front of the plaza filled with holes as a result of Kolra's attack.  
"Dragon is currently unable to come here due to his injuries from the fight of the preliminaries for this section.", explains Gim, "He won't be able to do anything for until he healed."  
"What?", Reed says softly as he walks over to Gim, "How badly is he injured?"  
"And you are.", asks Gim.  
"Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four.", answers Reed, "From Earth."  
"So you came here with the boy.", guesses Gim.  
"Yes. I brought him here. I'm responsible for him. Can I see him?", asks Reed worried of Zane's condition.  
"Tomorrow at the tournament. By then he'll be at 100% with all his injuries healed.", assures Gim, "I won't hear any of it."  
"But-.", Reed tries to say before Gim cuts him off.  
"HE'LL… BE THERE… TOMORROW.", Gim says slowly as he then looks at everyone else, "I suggest you all get out here. I believe you caused enough damage here already. Dragon of Earth will be there tomorrow. I shall accompany him there. In the meantime I suggest you all start working on your introductions to him and prepare for your fights tomorrow."

Gim goes back inside as Palace covers the doorway. He then looks at Reed.

"The old man knows what he is saying.", Palace assures Reed, "Trust him. The kid will come into that coliseum better then ever."  
"Dr. Richards.", Mig'Yil calls out, "Gim is a reasonable figure in Battleground. He helps train the competitors and an accomplished healer and former champion of the tournament. He'll keep his promise. I known him since I was a youngling."  
"I see.", Reed accepts before sighing, "_I'll probably have a fight about this with my wife later._"  
"Mig'Yil.", Scalli says as he walks to Mig'Yil, "I still haven't an answer. Are you going to let this woman compete?"

Mig'Yil turns his head and stare at Kolra, who notices, but kept her same stoic face on. He sighs as he then makes a decision.

"I'll have to hear what Jarik will say. And if he agrees, then she can still compete.", declares Mig'Yil.  
"In that case, let me say it now."  
Jarik then comes walking to the group with D'Lon by his side. He glares at Scalli for a short while before turning to Mig'Yil.  
"Sir, I want this woman to be part of Battleground as well.", announces Jarik.  
"What?", says a confused Mig'Yil.  
"I'm not going let her get away with this, but taking her out will only allow her to leave the planet.", explains Jarik, "I'd rather we settle things in the arena."  
"Very well.", says Mig'Yil as he breaths in and out, "Contender Kolra is allowed to still compete."  
"In that case", Kolra starts to say, "I shall take my leave."

Kolra floats up in the air, but before she could take off however, Scalli stops her.

"Wait!", yells Scalli, "I want to know about the Sayians too."  
"I will tell you with the other later.", says Kolra as she takes off back her ship.  
"I believe we've had enough excitement for today. If anyone has any questions, he shall discussed them tomorrow.", announces Mig'Yil, "Dr. Richards, shall we take you to your family?"  
"I think we shall.", answers Reed as D'Lon joins them as everybody starts leaving to go their own way.

Jarik pauses for a moment looking at Scalli. Scalli can feel Jarik's pupils piercing his forward but ignores it. Jarik scoffs as he finally leaves.

"That attack.", Dait says to Scalli refering to Kolra's ki attack from eariler, "The attack that woman did, where the plaza was being bombarded. What did she do."  
"She crushed it.", answers Scalli.  
"She crushed what?", questions Dait not knowing what Scalli is refering to.  
"That ball of energy. It was in her hands and she crushed it.", says Scalli remembering what happened, "Then threw it."  
"She.. threw it?"  
"It was like she thrown crystal dust. A ball of energy turning into dust, then thrown it.", explains Scalli as he has no idea how she did it, "By the time I noticed, bits and bits of energy have already touched the ground and created those explosion."  
"Is that even possible!?", questions a shocked Dait.  
"I doesn't know. That attack was so complex, yet she did with a single closed fist.", says Scalli, "I doubt I can make an attack like that without the required control."

This made Dait nervous. He is a veteran of the tournament and believe he can fight Scalli and have a good chance of winning, but Korla. Dait sees Reed and Mig'Yil walking ahead of them. They were about to turn to a different direction away from where Dait is heading. He speeds towards the two as he calls for Reed.

"Dr. Richards.", Dait yells as Reed turns.  
"Hm?", says Reed.  
"Dr. Richards. My name is Dait.", Dait introduces himself, "I am a super skrull who request for your help.  
"Super… skrull?", repeats Reed as he remembers Kurt, the Super Skrull, an occasional enemy, but recently a surprising ally of the Fantastic Four.  
"_I need it._", thought Dait as he prepares to ask Reed for a favor, "_I need my DNA to be stabilized._"

* * *

**?**

* * *

It is is all he can see. It is the deepest shade of black that he can only see. Zane Dalton, the Fearless Dragon, is walking around this blackness, having no idea where he's going. He just walking, hoping to finally see something if he doesn't stop. After a while of walking, he finally spots something.

It was a bright light. Zane pauses as he stares at it before sprinting towards it. When he arrives, what he found giant orbs with something in them.

"Stars?", wonders Zane he can see these giant orbs have different set of stars on them.

More so then the stars, Zane is more distracted by the size of the giant orbs. They were bigger then his head and looked difficult for normal humans to carry. He was about to touch them, but he notice something besides them. A body.

He couldn't see the body, as it was dark too, but he can it's mouth moving. He can see what looks a face looking at something above the orbs. Zane turns to that direction and sees a giant green muscular reptile coming out of the orbs. It red eyes are looking at the body as the body finally say something out loud.

"Don't let him destroy everything!"

The giant reptile looks at Zane as it's red eyes glows. The name of this creature, is Porunga.

* * *

**Section 92 Representative Building- Gim's Quarters**

* * *

Zane wakes up. He didn't suddenly wakes up from shock or stand up. Just nonchalantly open his eyes. He lock his eyes on an unfamiliar ceiling, before feeling something all over his body. He lift his head up to see there are needles all over his body. It was like Chinese acupuncture except there is one 6 inch needle on his belly button.

"What the hell is this!?", screams Zane as he can feel the needles in him, but aren't causing any pain.  
"It about time you woke up."

Zane turns to his right to see Gim there, sitting in a chair. The old blue Kree with long wrinkled white hair gets up and walks towards the Zane's bed.

"How do you feel?"  
"I feel-.", Zane tries to say before pain all over his body took over, "Ow! What is this pain!?"  
"It from your fight.", answers Gim as he touches the top of the long needle, "The medic managed to stop the bleeding and seal your wounds. It might take about a week for your injuries to heal, but lucky for you, I'm here to take over."

Suddenly, the long needle starts to glow blue as energy starts to connect the other needles, like a web. Before long, Zane insides were steep in energy as his internal wounds start healing.

"_This power!_", thought Zane as he is shocked by the type of energy this old Kree is using, "_Chi!_"  
"Don't move to much.", warns Gim as Zane squirms a bit, "This is a delicate process and I'm not going be responsible for giving a life threatening injury to you just because you feel sick."

Zane stays silent after that exchange. After about a minute or so, the internal injuries healed and the external ones start to heal faster then the internal ones. The next 30 seconds is the cuts, bruises, and pain disappearing, which amazes Zane.

"How?", Zane asks as he shakes his body around and feels like he is back to normal, "What did you do?"  
"I use life energy or what you call chi. Isn't it obvious?", snarks Gim as Zane gets off of bed.  
"Incredible.", is what Zane can only say as he starts jumping around, "_Even Dr. Strange took about 15 minutes to heal me. _How do you know about chi?"  
"How do I know about life energy.", says Gim as he starts thinking, "From my grandfather."  
'Grandfather?", wonders Zane, "Okay, how does your grandfather know about chi."  
"He once visited your planet.", answers Gim.  
"What?", Zane said, as he a little surprised as he initially thought that aliens only came in recent years.  
"He once visited your planet in a time when it's species fought with powder. He landed somewhere where life is under kind of imperial rule, met these strange people, then came back with this power."  
"Powder? Imperial?", repeats Zane as he trying to think what time that happened.  
"Fighting with powder. Now I understand why everyone calls Earthlings primitive when they use powder to fight a couple of generations ago.", snarks Gim.  
"I think it gunpowder and you could have landed in Imperial China or Japan or somewhere in the east.", corrects Zane as he moves his arm, before realizing they are off-topic, "But ether way, how did manage to heal this fast with chi-?"  
"Don't move around when you still have the needles in you.", warns Gim as he plucks out the large needle, which results in the other needles around Zane's body falls to the floor.  
"What the-!?", says Zane as he wasn't expecting that, "How did you do that?"  
"Energy or chi isn't just used for fighting, boy.", said Gim as he grabs a book and writes something in it, "There are various others ways to use it. You just have to use your head and expand your perspective."  
"Okay.", said Zane who in reality, only has a slight clue on what Gim is saying, "Umm, what happened? I remember getting my butt kicked by the blue guy, try to go for one of my key attacks, failed, then get hit in the face."  
"About that. It seems that you won.", says Gim nonchalantly.  
"I won?", repeats Zane as his brain starts to possess what Gim told be fore he widen his eyes upon realizing what Gim means, "Wait! I had no chance in winning! I'm pretty sure I got knocked out! How did I win!?"  
"Bon took a page out of your book and used the same tactic that you used to keep yourself eliminated earlier.", explains Gim, "He than captures Creed, stumbles around due to Creed attacking his head, and it ends with both of them falling down. You didn't see all of that?"  
"I'm pretty sure the amount of blood I lost from that Lendu guy would cause me start losing consciousness around that time!", a freaked out Zane says, "For moment, I hallucinated and thought that Creed guy was moonwalking with his hands in the air!"  
"I don't know what this moonwalking is, but I'd still pay to see Creed doing that.", says Gim with a smile on his face.  
"Wow.", Zane says as he starts to calm down, "Still… I won. Wow… I feel really cheap right now."  
"Why?", asks Gim, "In the first place,, you wouldn't been able to beat Creed. Your journey would have ended there and I would be talking to Creed instead of you right now."  
"I know that. In fact, I'm pretty grateful that happened because now I can see what this tournament has to offer. It just that I don't deserve it. I rather go out as the guy who tried his best and goes out in a blaze of glory then the kid who collapsed in the ring as the other guys take each other out!", says Zane with angered passion, "It just sucks! In the end, I won in the most stupidest way possible! And not only that, it took one punch from that Creed guy to knock me out! I couldn't go out as "the guy who gave the contender a good fight" or "the guy who, against all odds, won the thing through determination and guts"! Just guy who won via fluke! What kind messed up story is that?"  
"I see.", says Gim as he focuses on Zane, "I see what kind of person you are."  
"Huh?"  
"Your both a proud and a bit of a romantic person.", says Gim as Zane shows a confused look.  
"What's "love" have to do with?", questions Zane.  
"I meant that you have an idealized outcome of what you wanted. Like a fairy tale.", explains Gim, "You want be beaten or win with your honor intact in a way you visualized. Your pride makes you believe that you are better than the actual outcome and you also want a grand story told of your victory or defeat, like a story to be told. That what I meant."  
"Huh. I… never thought of it that way.", admits Zane.  
"You should be more aware of yourself.", suggests Gim, "Now, we need to talk about of the tournament. Even thought you and I admit that Creed or Bon should have won, it doesn't change the fact that it's too late to change. You are representing Section 92, my section. What happened is now over. Now we have about 12 more Earth hours before the tournament starts. We need you to become powerful by then."  
"I guess I have no choice but to accepts this.", says Zane, accepting his official win, but gains more doubt of his abilities, "But how am going to become stronger in 12 hours? And why?"  
"I said powerful, not stronger.", repeats Gim as he stands up, "And your the representative of Section 92 as I told you. Now, I want you to hit me."  
"What?", a surprised Zane said, "Listen, I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't hurt me.", confidently said Gim with a smirk, "I could stay still and won't be able to touch me. How about just tapping me in my my shoulders?"  
"O-Okay.", nervously said Zane as he doesn't know what Gim going to do.

Zane pull his hand back and tries to grab Gim's right shoulder at a great speed. He senses Gim's power and can tell that Gim won't get hurt by Zane's strength when grabbing his shoulder. Zane felt his hand reaching Gim's shoulder. For a half a second, Znae thought he really grabbed the shoulder, but when he looks at where his hand is, he can finally tell he never grabbed Gim. A white veil was surrounding Gim's body as Zane's hand flew back as if the white veil rejected him.

"What the hell was that!?", questions Zane as he sees the white veil, "Is-is that chi or something else?"  
"It was not boy.", said Gim the white veil spiral around him, "There are more then one way to read life energy. One is sensing and the other is visual. You know what it is?"  
"Aura.", said Zane in a stun reaction.  
"That what my grandfather called it. Me and my father call it veil, but it your choice on how to say it.", says Gim.  
"H-how!? How can aura do that!?", questions a shocked and unconvinced Zane.  
"Have you every seen what happens when someone possess strong aura and maximizes it?", Gim questions to Zane.

Zane shakes his head as Gim laughs and gets into a stance. His aura starts engulfing around him wildly. Zane felt the pressure from the high amount of chi as he couldn't believe how powerful Gim is chi-wise.

"Don't sense my energy!", yells Gim as his painful tone with struggling face, "What do you see what my energy is doing!"

Zane snaps out of it as he looks at Gim's aura. It is rising to the top of the ceiling as Zane shifts his eyes from top to the bottom. There, he noticed something around Gim. The book that Gim was writing in is floating around the aura.

"You finally see it.", says Gim as he stop, with book slamming down from gravity, "When life energy is too powerful, the veil displaces anything physical. My father created this technique to use veil against anything physical, like skin and bones. He called it the displacement technique."  
"Displacement?", repeats Zane.  
"It's useful technique. Once you learn to manipulate your veil or aura, it can protect you from physical attacks. It also doesn't give a lot of energy. It just raising your energy to create your veil. A useful technique once you learn how to do it.", explains Gim.  
"Okay, then how long does it take to master it?", questions Zane.  
"About 30 years. Also my father created the technique, but I completed it so it took two generations to complete it.", answers Gim as Zane let out a screech of disbelief.  
"Wha-wha-", Zane tries to say, "30 years!?"  
"I'll teach you the basics with the remaining time we have left.", says Gim, "Like I said, it doesn't require energy. It just concentration. Besides, since most of the combatants can't use energy based projectiles, it will give you an advantage in the fights to come."  
"Okay then.", accepts Zane, "I'll try to learn this technique. But I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you teaching me this?", asks Zane who unsure what Gim's motive is, "Your teaching me, a random guy who came from another planet and won your thing, a technique that came from your family. Why?"  
"I told you, I don't want you to disgrace the name of my section.", answers Gim with a grumpy tone, "Besides, I have no sons and heirs so I'm just teaching this anybody who knows who to use life energy. Besides you aren't the only one who knows how to use energy."  
"Wait, there others here how know how to use chi?", asks Zane.  
"Yes. I had various students in my years. Some I stopped teaching when they couldn't use energy, some who use it unexceptionally, others who I considered high in my book.", Gim says, explaining about his students, "But there was one student, who'd mastered the usage of life energy faster then any one of my students. And… he also from the same race as you."  
"Wait what!?", Zane cries, "What do you mean!?"  
"It seems that after you fainted, there was a commotion outside the building featuring two people who are probably from the same race as you.", informs Gim, "Would you like to hear?"  
"Y-yes!", answers Zane.  
"Then you don't mind telling me about that thing you did when you were fighting Lendu. Where your muscles expanded, what was that?", requests Gim.

* * *

**Section 10, Hotel**

* * *

"Reed, that young man was our responsibility! What if something happens to him?"

In a bedroom of a hotel in Section 10, Reed and his wife, Sue Richards are having a disagreement about what happened to Zane. Reed just explained where Zane is and Sue is not okay with it.

"Sue, I don't know what his condition is and they won't let me near him until tomorrow.", explains Reed, "Besides, I know that he is okay."  
"How do you know Reed?", questions Sue, "Your smart, not psychic. How could you leave with people we barely know, in another planet."  
"Sue, I can't tell what his condition is, but I know that he is alive and emotional stable.", Reed says as he pulls out a small screen device from his pocket, "This is reading his brainwaves. It green right now, so he isn't severely being affected mentally or emotional. He also alive if you want to hear that."

Sue looks at the screen reading green as he raises her eyebrow as she turns to her husband.

"How did you…", Sue tries to say before figuring out what Reed did, "You put a small sensor on his head."  
"I didn't have time to tell him about when we landed so I just put in there nondiscreetly.", Reed tries to explain, "Besides, he a teenage boy in an unknown planet. I didn't know how he would react and I caught up with Mig'Yil so I didn't have time to tell him."  
"Tomorrow, your telling about the sensor, okay.", demands Sue.  
"I'm planning on doing that.", Reed says as his wife has a satisfied smile on her.

As the current issue is resolved for now, Reed turns his thoughts to the mysterious tombs from earlier. A tomb of a legendary fighter along with five other mysterious tombs. As well as the unknown energies coming out of it. To the people of Battleworld, this is a serious issue. But to read, it becoming quite alarming due to how similar the unknown energy is to another type of energy Reed is familiar with, Power Cosmic.

Outside the hotel, in the next building over, a lone figure wearing a white cloak is watching Reed Richards from the window. He waits until Reed has back turn to him. At first the man in the white cloak thought about killing Reed here, causing a major loss against the heroes. But he stops, thinking it was too impulsive and he needs to keep events in order, until the right chance will come.

"Killing is too much.", thought the man as his right eye glows red, "Besides, I'm pretty sure he hasn't been affected yet. There still time to get what those men from his "group" has."

* * *

**-What the man in white meant by "his "group", is the Illuminati, a group consisting of Reed Richards of the Fantastic, Tony Stark of the Avengers, Doctor Strange, the Master of the Mystic Arts, Black Bolt, King of the Inhumans, Professor Xavier of the X-Men, and Namor, King of Atlantis. It a secret organzation/think tank that help mold and shape the superhuman world and everything around it for the better. While they do a lot of behind the scene stuff (Dealing with the Beyonder, Infinity Gems, Skrull Empire, etc), they mostly share information with each other and how their own groups should respond. Nobody but the Black Panther, who was invaded in the first meeting before left the group after that, knows of the Illuminati existence.**

**Author's Notes  
****-How aura ends up lifting things like rocks and dust is something that looks cool, but never addressed. I want to use the aura itself as something useful so I decided to go to that direction. I want to introduce how aura ends up lifting thing as introduce it as a new technique for Zane. I mean, Piccolo has a clothes beam (shout out to Team Four Star), where he poofs clothes on Gohan from time to time so why can't Zane use his aura to defend himself?. I want to introduce new things to this story that Dragonball hasn't done yet. I want to make Zane different from Goku or Gohan and have a couple of different and unique techniques from them and most Dragonball Z characters.**

**Add something in the Reviews if want to say something, or if you are too shy to write there, sent a private message to me. If you like "Favorite" it and if you want to see what else I'll add, then "Follow". Hope you all have a nice week!**


	20. Scalli of Battleground

**Sorry for the story being three days late. It is here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Battleground Square**

While all of Battleground is divided into 128 sections, the square in the middle along with the coliseum is the only place where no one lives in except for town officials. Unofficially, it's called Section 0. While there are some houses in it, they are near the borders of the square. In the middle along with the large coliseum are mostly shops. Inside these shops, is Human Torch, who eating bag of chips, which looks like flat frogs, but turn to be pretty good. He walking along side his sister, Sue Richards, who still finds the food a bit gross.

"I'n tellig yu sis. Tese r relly god.", Johnny tries to say, but has his mouth stuffed with food.  
"Johnny, swallow the food, then talk.", complains Sue as they found themselves at the entrance of the coliseum, "Looking up close, this thing pretty big."  
"Yeah, but it big enough to have one fight at a time, so we'll see Ben and the kid's fight one after another.", comments Johnny as they walk in.

The inside of the coliseum is much larger then what it looked outside. The inside entrance is large room with 8 different path ways. The different paths say 1-16, 17-32, 33-48, 49-64, 65-80, 81-96, 97-112, and 113-128.

"Umm, why do they have the numbers of the section here.", wonders Johnny as Sue trying to figure it.  
"_Is it to tell the people where they should go?_", Sue asks herself before talking to her brother, "Lets go to Ben's section."

**Coliseum Waiting Room**

Almost every people here from different sections all wait around in a single large room as they take glances at each other. About 138 people are there with Ben Grimm, Scalli, Jarik, Dait, and Kolra waiting from different ends of the room. The large room has chairs around with the number of the different sections on them with the 16 who won the open tournament standing up. So far, the people that aren't here are Zane and the three others.

"_The kid won, right?_", Ben wonders as he look around for any sign of Zane, "_Where did he go? He going to be late at this rate_."  
"_None of these people even look Saiyan._", thought Kolra as she scans the area for Zane, "_And they don't match his power. Could he still be back in his section?_"  
"_Someone who makes my features._", thought Scalli as he looks around, "_If that Saiyan is being trained by old man Gim, then it might take awhile. That old man must really wants to win this year._"

The door to the waiting room opens as everyones' attention has been drawn to them. Coming inside is a tall young man with peach skin and large green hair as big as his body, wearing a red, gold striped west and pants. He looks around the room and spots Kolra as he approaches her. Scalli, Dait, and Jarik immediately paid attention to this when walks up to Kolra, but suddenly, the man bows to her.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Captain.", calmly apologies the man with green hair, "I have been doing some last minute sparring to test my abilities."  
"Don't apologies for that. Just make sure you make it far. The pride of our name is at stake, Gato.", commands Kolra as the man, Gato stands up and stands to the left of Kolra, like a bodyguard.  
"_Is that one of her men?_", wonders Scalli as he senses Gato's power, "_He seems strong, but just stronger then Jarik. Could he have some sort of trick?_"

The door opens again, but this time, it's three others. The women with the blond hair and sword, the man with black curly hair, and the man with white hair and purple eyes. Kolra eyed those three as Scalli takes quick glances at them. The women notice him and waves politely, which startles Scalli. Ben sees them as well and is little shocked on how human they looked, more so then a pink Kree. He was about to approach them, until the door opens again. Coming in, is the man wearing the white cloak. He wearing a different mask this time, covering his right eye instead of his left. The man with the curly hair immediately bowed down to the man.

"Your maja-"

The man interrupts the curly haired man by gesturing a pauses, before commanding him to stand up.

"Not here, Gearud.", commands the white cloak man as man named Gearud gets up, "You may call me Commander for the time being."  
"Yes Commander.", says Gearud bows quickly before standing behind the white cloak.

Gato and Kolra watch this exchange, as they see the man showed a good show during the battle royale. Gato is surprised that such a man as Gearud have someone behind him.

"It seems that man with the barriers have such a person above him, Captain.", comments Gato, who turns to his captain and sees her making a face he hasn't seen in quite awhile.  
"That man.", said Kolra as her eyes widen in shock, "What is he?"  
"That man?", questions Gearud as he looks at the white cloak, "Just how powerful is he Captain?"

Korla didn't say anything. Gearud then feels fear coming from inside him as the last time he'd seen his Captain this surprised is when their entire fleet was wiped out by a herald of Galactus. He just looks at the man, wondering just how powerful is he to make Kolra make that face again. On the other side of the room, Scalli also senses the white cloak's power and wonders one thing.

"_Is he a monster?_", Scalli questions as even Kolra's power pales compare to this man.

The door opens once again as this time, it was an official, coming in with two large Badoon, carrying a large cylinder with a hole on top.

"It seems almost all competitors are here, except for the Section 92's. It seems that a representative from that section came early, getting his number already.", announces the official.

Kolra's first reaction was whispering "what", follow by having an angry look as she storms out of the room. Gearud wanted to stop her, but knew that as long as she in a bad mood, no one should grab her attention.

"Is she one of the competitors from the battle royale.", asks the official as Gearud nods, "Good. Since 16 who won that round gets to participate in the 2nd half only, meaning for this half, they are excluded."  
"_That's a relief_.", Gearud thought as glad for the convenience.  
"Well that's a new rule.", whispers the blond woman to her comrades, "It seems we can leave here."

The women and the man with white hair starts to leave, but not the man in the robes, who stays with his commander. The blond women gives him a look before leaving. Soon, almost all of the other 16 competitors start to leave.

"Now that we almost have all the 128 section competitors here. Shall we start the lottery?", says the official as Ben raises his hand.

"Hey, should we really start without the kid here?", asks Ben.  
"His representative came here drawing a number for a match later. He should arrive by then.", informs the official as looks at the winner of Section 1, "Lets start from from 1 to 128 shall we?"

The fighter for Section 1 goes up to the machine, which suddenly opens up from the left, revealing a pipe aiming at fighter. It pops out a ball, speeding at the fighter who was startled a bit, barely catches with his hand. The ball has the number 113 on it.

"Number 113, so your first match shall take place in the afternoon.", says the offical as he types something on a device in the his wrist, "Fighter 2, where are you?"  
"Here.", says Gearud as walks forward.

The machine then fire a ball at him, as he easily catches it. He take a look and sees that his number is 94.

"Number 94, so your match will take place at noon against number 93. The holder of that number is Dragon of Earth.", informs the official.  
"Dragon!", thought Scalli.  
"Lets continue shall we?", announces the official.

**Coliseum Arena**

The stands around the station is separated by 8 short walls, but the audience can still see the stands next to them. The way they enter is through door in the middle of each stands. Everybody in the stands has a seat, but it is crowded as most of Battleground is here, which is at about 100,000 people all in a single coliseum. In front of the stands, is a large sand brown round floor where the tournament would take place. It is about 20 feet below the stands. The coliseum is also has no roof, meaning it's part of the outside.

"I thought after seeing stadium that I wouldn't have someone's feet next to me!", complains Johnny as the feet the belongs to someone keeps landing on his shoulder, as Johnny turns to the, "Buddy do you mind!?"  
"At least the seats are surprisingly comfortable.", complements Sue, who trying to find the bright side.  
"I just wish people won't place their feet next to me when they have to stretch.", says Johnny as he moans, "Specking of stretch, where's Reed."  
"Who knows? He said he going with Mig'Yil some where. Honestly for once, I wished he go to an alien planet one of these days and somehow relax with each other instead of doing our own thing.", says Sue, who wants to spend time with her husband, "But he did say he'll come later. I just hope late actually comes."

The large door to the arena opens as D'Lon comes out wearing a blue dress.

"For almost 1000 years, this planet has been holding this legendary tournament since the start of the Skull-Kree War. Even when several civilizations denounced this, this tournament hold values of what it means to fight.", informs D'Lon, "Now, we the time has come for the 992th tournament to begin!"

There was some cheers coming until D'Lon has something else to announces.

"Now, I have something to announce. The committee has decided to host the 2nd half of the tournament in 6 months time in the case of the competitors can come up with strategies, invent new attacks, and so on.", explains D'Lon as the people in the stands start to talk, "Even so, this tournament can still become the greatest. Now, lets meet the first 16 fighters!"

Coming out the door, are 16 representatives of different sections, who drew a number from 1 to 16. Among them is number 16, Scalli, who drew number 9. Scalli glances at his opponent, the drawer of number 10, an alien who form looks like black fog with yellow, but looks humanoid.

"For those of you who don't know, the area and the coliseum will spread out bit have each individual fights uninterrupted by the other fights.", announces D'Lon, "If have chosen to sit at a section for one of the Battleground sections, get ready to hold on."  
"What does she mean by "hold on"?", wonders a nervous Johnny who anticipates something going to happen.

Suddenly, the seats the Sue and Johny are in, were torn apart from where they were as they suddenly float up into the air. The coliseum itself is lifted from the ground, all the way above the stores and hotels of the Square as it starts expanding itself. Soon, the coliseum, which takes up most of the space in the Square, was above everything in the Square, spreading into the size of the Square itself. Each of the seats moved into a section where the audience each individually chosen. Soon Sue and Johnny found themselves next to each other in a different spot along with more room and different people next to them. They see that the arena also expanded, but three times larger then what it was.

"Well… that I didn't see coming.", admits Johnny although he no longer has feet next to him, "Well at least good thing happened."  
"Now, will each competitor go there area for their fight.", says D'Lon as she steps on a plate under her, as it lifts her above the arena.

There are about 8 screens on top of the coliseum. They are spread apart in all directions so that people can get a view of at least 1 screen in front of them. Each screen then shows a match up with one person's face is shown along with their opponent.

"If your face, along with your opponent's face is showing in one screen, will you head into the direction of that screen.", announces D'Lon.

Everybody did as they were told, as Scalli is walking feet away from the left side of the his opponent to their place. As everybody reaches their spot, suddenly walls start coming out the floor in the floor, becoming high enough, that audience in certain sides can barely see some of the fights over the walls of the fights they can see. The walls ends up creating an oval shaped ring for each match. There are 8 screens all showing each of the different fights so that the people in the audience can see all the fights, even the ones they can't see.

Scalli starts stretching his legs as he stares at his opponent who doing nothing but staring at him. Scalli looks up at the screen above the section they're at to see his opponent's name. Liwe, is the name of the man with pitch black skin and yellow eyes. Scalli can't even see if he has a mouth.

"The matches will begin in about 30 seconds.", informs D'Lon as a countdown starts on the screens.

After stretching his arms, Scalli tries to figure out where Liwe came from. A planet from the other side of the galaxy, or may be from another universe. Perhaps he from a different dimension. Ether way, this is a new competitor from somewhere he doesn't know and that only makes Scalli's blood boiling. He has a big smile on his face as he starts doing squat until 5 seconds are left of the clock.

"5, 4, 3 ,2…!", D'Lon says, counting down the clock.  
"Lets do this!", Scalli says to himself as he stares at his opponent.  
"1!"

Scalli, as soon as D'Lon ended saying "1", places all his power into his right leg and steps off from his place, speeding towards Liwe. He tries to do a shoulder tackle, but when he reaches Liwe, he missed. Scalli is shocked as Liwe suddenly disappears, but realizes that Liwe's legs were till on the ground where he was. Scalli then looks up to see that Liwe is at least 15 feet above the air as he stretches his legs to the air. Scalli is between Liwe's legs as Liwe's retracts his himself as he uses his bottom to attack Scalli and slams him into the ground.

"Did he just "turn down for what" him!?", says Johnny watching the fight in shock.

Liwe then grabs Scalli from the ground with his hands. He then presses Scalli up in the air and starts spinning him around. As Liwe arms start extending, a rush of wind is created from Liwe spinning. Planning on slamming Scalli to the ground, pulls his arms above him, but was interrupted when Scalli recovers and grabs Liwe arms and starts flying up to the air. He drags Liwe up with him and Scalli, after reaching a good distance in the air, starts descending back down as he slams Liwe to ground.

"That's called payback!", yells Scalli as he flying above dust.

Suddenly, four black lines came out of the smoke, revealing to be Liwe's right arm, splitting into four pieces. They came at Scalli at a high speed, as Scalli who wasn't anticipating that, ends up getting his legs and arms captured by them as they retract back to Liwe. Scalli came speeding towards Liwe as Liwe then punches Scalli in his stomach with his other arm. Liwe thought he won when Scalli lowers his head, believing that Scalli is knocked out, Scalli reveals his face, looking like that it didn't even phase him. He then quickly powers his way out of Liwe's hold on his arms, then punches Liwe's left arm with both hands, each of the punches on the different side of the arm. Scalli follows that up by head butting Liwe in the face. Liwe steps back, letting go of Scalli's legs, as Scalli then high kicks Liwe, causing Liwe to be send flying up in the air. Scalli follows that up by chasing after Liwe, punching in the left side, sending him flying before chasing after him and kicking him. Scalli repeats the process as Liwe is going all over the place as Scalli keeps chasing after him and attacking him. As Scalli heel kicks Liwe towards the floor, Scalli finishes his combo by chasing after Liwe and landing a lard blow in the stomach, as Liwe crashes to the floor.

"As expected, Scalli won't lose to the likes of newcomer.", one of the audience comments.  
"That to be expected, he is a huge favorite.",informs another, "He has at least, more then 15% of the bets. Most of them from the upper sections."

Johnny looks around to see that most of the eyes are glued to Scalli's match more then others. Much of them are rooting for him too.

"It looks like that is a huge deal here.", comments Johnny.  
"I know. I heard that this guy was in the lowest section before fighting his way up to the point where they offer him a place to live if he fights for them.", Sue says as she over heard some of the people around them.

"I've was actually was surprised by what you can do.", compliments Scalli on his down opponent, "But it looks like our fun time is over."

Suddenly, two fists came out of the dusty crater, coming towards Scalli. Scalli backs away then grabs both fists with his hands. Liwe slingshot himself at Scalli, head butting him in the face. Liwe thought he got Scalli as Scalli starts stumbling backwards as he lets go of Liwe. But a small smile appears on Scalli face as he rushes towards Liwe and punches him in the face, sending him straight forward as he lands a rolls around the floor.

"That was rude, hitting me suddenly like that.", complains Scalli but still smiling, "But at least we'll have some fun for awhile."  
"Shut up!", yells Liwe as he punches the air ahead of Scalli as it starts stretching at Scalli.

Scalli prepares to block it, but it suddenly turns to the right and goes around behind Scalli. It aims behind Scalli, but Scalli's reflexes allows him to react quickly as he turns around and stops Liwe's fist with his right foot. But coming from behind, is Liwe as he springs himself at Scalli. Unfortunately for him, Scalli senses this and uses Liwe's own right fist as leverage and back flips around Liwe as Liwe as Liwe crashes into his own fist. Liwe manges to still stand, but Scalli grabs Liwe from his waist and flies the two of them up into the air. Before Liwe can even react, Scalli turns themselves over, with their heads facing the ground. Scalli speeds towards the ground and toss Liwe into the ground as Scalli lands on his yards away from Liwe.

"You can separate your arms and stretch your arms just like that. What can't you do?", asks Scalli as Liwe starts get up, glaring at Scalli.  
"I said shut up!", harshly yells Liwe as he raises his arms.

He then punches through the ground as most of his arm is dug deep underground. Suddenly, Scalli senses something from below as he backs away quickly as one of Liwe's fist came out of the ground.

"What the-!", yells a surprised Scalli as the fist retreats back to the ground.

The fist came out from behind Scalli, hitting in the back of head before retreating. Scalli recovers as starts dodging the fist as it keeps coming out and back into the ground at a rapid speed. Scalli then sees that Liwe is defenseless now as he rushes at Liwe at a speed where the fist can't catch him. Suddenly, the other fist came out before Scalli can even touch him, almost hitting by a couple of millimeters as Scalli can feel the wind from the force of the punch.

"_So before, he was using only one fist._", guesses Scalli, "_I should have looked at the hands more clearly!_"

Scalli's guess was right as the speed of the fists coming out of the ground doubled, indicating that Liwe's using both arms. Scalli can tell that Liwe is using everything he has on this, as so far, Scalli is dodging all of Liwe's attacks. Scalli sees that the speed of the fists coming out the ground is starting to slow down, causing Scalli to smirk, knowing Liwe's stamina is draining.

As the speed drops by half, Scalli flies to the air and starts charging ki into his right hand. He fires randomly around Liwe as Liwe is shocked that Scalli can do that.

"_He can fire energy out of him!?_", Liwe thought to himself, while dust and smoke starts to cover their area up. But then, Liwe then realizes something, "_Now that I think about it, he dodging my fists at such a fast speed, but doesn't seem to be tried. Does this mean… he been holding back!?_"

The smoke reaches it's maximum reach, as Scalli enters the smoke, feet away from Liwe. He then unleashes a powerful kick upward, sending Liwe out of the smoke. Liwe turn his head below to see a faint light coming from inside the smoke. The start smoke starts gathering around the light the light grew brighter. As Liwe lands to ground, the smoke clears enough to see that it was Scalli, powering his Beam Magnum.

"Don't worry!", Scalli calls out as the big sphere of energy on his finger starts spinning, "If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it earlier! But since we can't kill each other, I made sure that this only had enough take you down!"

Liwe quickly back steps away from Scalli, but stops when his back hits the wall. He watches Scalli's attack as prepares to dodge it, as that it his only option for this. Scalli aims his attack at Liwe as he has an idea on what Liwe going to do. With his attack reaching the size of a yoga ball, Scalli fires his attack. The attack comes straight at Liwe, but starts to slow down a bit allowing Liwe a chance to dodge. He uses his legs like a spring and jumps away to left, getting out of the path of the Beam Magnum.

"Got you!", yell Scalli as he faces his hands at his attack.

Suddenly, the energy of the Beam Magnum stops in place as Scalli directs it to the left at Liwe. The attacks hits Liwe like a cannon as well a exploding a bit as Liwe gets knock away, fainting from his injuries. A small pod with big blue eye came to Liwe as it starts analyzing him. It glows red, telling everybody the Liwe is knocked out.

"The match between Scalli and Liwe is over first!", announces D'Lon, "Winner, Scalli."

A sound of applause came in, but really loud as Scalli thought, due to people still watching the other matches. A couple of people start leaving, as they came to watch what kind of condition is Scalli in, as they are now assured of Scalli's chances. Some of them are gamblers betting on Scalli. Ether way, Scalli took a bow as an entrance on his side of the arena opens, as medics acme in for Liwe as Scalli leaves the arena.

**Coliseum Main Lobby**

Since the Coliseum increased in size, the lobby of a coliseum is much more bigger. It was a bit empty as the fights are already underway. Standing to the wall where the hallways to the seats are in, Kolra just waits as she senses Scalli winning his fight. He could tell it was him and while his opponent would make a good match with a couple of her men, that person was beneath him. So far, the only person that can match her is Scalli, if he has a plan, and the two people from the battle royale. She believed the rock man, The Thing could match her in strength. He might be stronger physically.

Suddenly, she senses somebody outside. Someone with above normal power. She remembers it as gets off the wall as she sense it two people actually, flying up the coliseum. They land outside the entrance as they walk inside. Coming inside is a old blue Kree and a young man with black spiky hair. He wearing black training pants and a red sleeveless shirt with a white mask.

"Dragon.", said someone coming from behind feet away from Kolra.

Kolra turns to see Reed Richards approaching Zane.

"Are you okay?", asks Reed with concern.  
"Everything is okay.", assures Zane as Reed look at his outfit.  
"What happened to you clothes?", wonders Reed.  
"They were torn apart during some training as well as my preliminary round.", answers Zane with a bit of embarrassment, "But I'll get it fixed when we get back Mr. Richards."  
"Dragon!", Kolra calls out to Zane as Zane looks at her with a bit of surprised when he sees her features, "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, this is not my best chapter. I rushed a bit, so there might be a bit more typos and mistakes. This whole is demonstrating how the tournament works and how strong is Scalli. Next chapter, Zane meets Kolra as he fights Kolra's lieutenant in the tournament. Get ready for that chapter and hoped you enjoy this chapter! Hope you have a great week!**


	21. The Pirate and The Skrull

**Here is the next chapter! For those of you that don't know. I made an story for extras about everybody from all my stories. My lastest extras answers some of the Guest Reviews. Remember, if you're using the Guest Reviews, I'll still answer your questions.**

* * *

**Coliseum Main Lobby**

* * *

When Zane first spot the women known as Kolra, his first thought goes like this.

"_Who the hell is she?_"

He then examines her, from the red longcoat she wears to her face, which looks like it from a cold women, he felt a bit intimated from her ice cold stare. Even so, he holds his ground. As she starts approaching her, he can barely hear her footsteps, as if she can move from one end of the room to the another without nobody noticing.

When Zane tries to sense her power, he is surprised that is feels really low, compare to the atmosphere she emitting. She stops about 3 feet from him as they look at each other in each other eyes. Zane can feel he's being judged as she looks at him from top to bottom. For some reason, she looks disappointed.

"Are you really a Sayian?", questions coldly Kolra.  
"Sayian?", wonders Zane as his conversation with Gim comes back to him, as he answers with no confidence "I think so."  
"You think so?", questions again Kolra as she sighs, "Don't tell me you forgot as well."  
"Forgot as well?", wonders Zane as Reed Ricards whispers to his ear.  
"It seems the other Saiyan lost his memories as well.", whispers Reed, "Or maybe you two were to young to remember."  
Reed stops whispering as he confronts Korla, "I believe young Dragon here is a Sayian.", says Reed as he continues, "His features are similar to you and I believe he grows stronger after a battle."  
"Hmph, then it seems that you really… might a Saiyan.", Kolra somewhat comments, as she stares a bit more coldly at Zane, "But, it seems your even weaker then my little brother, who's now the second strongest Sayian by default."

It took Reed about 2 seconds before what Kolra said hits him. It took 0.3 seconds to get picture on who it is. Gim figure it out a bit longer as the two just widen their eyes at this revelation. That the person who Kolra fought, the person who's friends she hurt, the one who Kolra could have killed, Scalli, is her brother. Zane on the other hand, just raises his eyebrow as he turns to Reed in confusion and guidance on what she means.

"Hey Mr. Richards. What is she talking about?", wonders Zane as Reed ignores him and turns to Kolra.  
"You attacked your own brother?", questions Reed, as can't understand why would someone attack a known family member for no reason.  
"I don't know what you people consider about about your own family, but us Saiyans couldn't careless of those around us.", coldly says Kolra, "If our own mother is weak, then we won't batter an eye if she's killed."  
"What!?", yells Zane in sudden anger as power starts unconsciously rising, "That's your own mother!"  
"Why would you care about such stupid feelings?", asks Kolra as her tone is like she doesn't understand why he's angry  
"You shut up!", yells Zane in rage as he thought his own mother, who adopted him, and to his knowledge, could have adopted him when he came to Earth, "As if you understand!"  
Kolra then had a thought on her head as she smirks and stares at Zane, "I see. I didn't think you'd be this weakminded."  
"Weakminded!?", questions an insulted Zane, "What's wrong with thinking it's great to have a family!?"  
"Why am I wasting time with you?", said Kolra as she probably talking to herself more then talking with Zane, "You don't know anything and your weak. Even my little brother is more impressive then you. What a waste."

Kolra just walks away, leaving Zane dumbfounded. She came to him, wanting to meeting him, and now she just left at a bad note. He turns to Reed, who really doesn't know what to say. Gim just sighs as he turns to Zane.

"You're match is up next.", announces Gim, as he thought of something, "And your opponent is that women's lieutenant."  
"Lieutenant?", questions Zane as he thought of Kolra in some sort of military outfit, which suits her a bit.  
"I heard that she's a pirate.", explains Gim, "Until recently as it seems she and her crew became a mercenaries for hire, until they came here."

Just then, Reed had a thought about Kolra and why she came here.

"Judging by a couple of her actions, it seems that she was actively looking for Dragon and the other Sayian.", thought Reed as he notices something about the nature of Sayians, "She came here probably to fight, but it sounds like she guessed one of them might be here, in a fighting competition and that fact that she knows more about the nature of a Sayian means…"

Reed just stops there as he felt that he was reading to much of it.

"So I'm fighting her lieutenant?", said Zane, mostly to himself as he smiles, "Then how about I take some of my frustration and beat her lieutenant."

It was Reed's imagination, but for a second, Zane's tone sounded like Kolra from just now and Scalli, when he refused to let Kolra go from Battleground. It sounds… arrogant.

* * *

**Battleground, Waiting Room**

* * *

Most of the competitors for the next round are here. Including among the bunch, is Gato, who wearing a blue sleeveless body armor. While Gato can be considered strong, the one everybody has their eye on, is one of the favorite, Dait. Gato heard stories of Dait, as despite having only one arm, he won the tournament twice a few years ago. In the last tournament, he made it up to the best 4, before losing to the would be champion.

There are a few people in Battleground who knows why Dait only has one arm. The only thing most o people know about that is that after Dait lost his arm, he abandoned the Skrull Empire before the homeworld was destroyed by Galactus. It is said that fought as a hitman, before he grew tired of it and settled in Battleground. Because he had a moral and somewhat honorable code, his hits usually consist of corrupt individuals, many of whom ether have strong bodyguards or are just strong themselves.

Emerging from the entrance to the arena, is Scalli, who has a few bruises on him, but they don't seem to bother him that much. When Scalli spots Dait, he smile and walks over to him in a friendly demeanor.

"Hey, so your match is up next.", says Scalli, striking up a conversation, "Who is it with?"  
"Him.", answers Dait as he nudges his head at a huge bald gray alien with an halberd.  
"You'd take him down.", says Scalli, confident in Dait's victory.  
"Of course. I'm determined to take back that honor.", said Dait, making his statement sound like a fact.  
"Well I going to be in your way, so it not going to be easy.", smirks Scalli, as Dait lets out a small smile.  
"It seems your just as confident as ever. Perhaps defeating an opponent weaker then might had swelled up your head.", Dait says with sarcasm.  
"Hey.", Scalli said, insulted.  
"The again you have always been like that since you were a hatchling. You were such trouble, going around how you will one day defeat the Worldeater and his heralds.", jokes Dait.  
"I can still can!", yells an annoyed Scalli.  
"I even remember you trying to get Gim to train you, only for him to turn you away.", remembers Dait, "You tries to fight him, only for you to lose in seconds."  
"He only started training me after his son left the planet.", thought Scalli of Gim's son, a man he only heard of from Gim during the time Gim trained Scalli.

The door to waiting room opens, as coming inside, is Zane, who looks frustrated due to his encounter with Kolra. He looks around the room to the other competitors as one of the officials came up to him.

"Are you Dragon of Earth?", asks an official which captures Zane's attention.  
"Y-yes! That's right!", Zane identifies himself.  
"Are you prepared?", asks an official as Zane nods in confirmation, "Good, here is how the tournament matches go."

The official explains how will matches go for today. At least 16 competitors still starts in the same arena. The arena will separates into 8 separate rings shaped like a pie, where everyone will fight their chosen opponent. As the number of section competitors slice in have, the next round will have the arena separated into 4 parts where the remaining 64 will fight. This continues for the round 3 where the arena becomes whole as the remaining 32 will fight in separate battles, until there is 16. Those 16 will fight the 16 from the battle royale in the main Battleground Tournament in a year after the gates to the outside world of the planet as been open, allowing the fighters inside Battleground to train. After the gates are closed in an year, the remaining 32 will fight to be the top of Battleground.

"Excuse me.", Zane says, raising his hand like he's at school, "I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Why do we have to wait an entire year today to finish the tournament?", asks a dumbfounded Zane, "Shouldn't we just finish it the next day?"  
"It's been a tradition since the days of Xion.", explains the official, "Ever since governments across the galaxy pulled out of it, Xion decided to let the remaining competitors to take a year off to train before the tournament resumes. They say that Xion trains outside Battleground for a whole year before returning to fight."  
"So it's like continuing what he did out of respect, right?", guesses Zane as the official agrees.  
"More or less, but it's something the higher ups like to enforce for tradition's sake.", answers the official.

As Zane talks to the official about what you can and cannot do, Scalli and Dait look at him as they never seen him before in the meeting before the first match. It took awhile to guess that out of all the 128 competitors, only Section 92, Gim's section, didn't have their guy in the meeting back then. The leads them to correctly guess that Zane is Section 92's representative.

"_Is he really Gim's man for this fight?_", thought Scalli as he reads Zane's power, "_He's weak, but he's probably just suppressing his energy. What made me think he's weak is the atmosphere around him. He doesn't scream "strong"._"

Meanwhile, Gato watches Zane from a distance as he knew that Zane is his opponent since Zane wasn't here before. His hair start moving on his own as he thought of what strategies to use. For some reason, his eyes stare at both Scalli and Zane, as they both look like his captain, moreso for Scalli. A competitor came from the entrance of the arena, meaning that another match has finished. After talking to Dait, Scalli leaves the room as competitors wait for their fight.

* * *

**Coliseum Arena**

* * *

Reed is looking for his wife and brother in law in the now huge row of seats. He's interested in how they managed to increase the size of an entire arena, but he already had a good idea. He spots them and sees his wife, looking she's enjoying herself and Johnny, who's in the next row over, flirting with someone. Sue spots her husband as he comes towards her.

"Reed.", Sue calls out to, "Where have you been?"  
"Mig'Yil has been asking me for advice on something they found.", Reed answers, not wanting to say more until a new development happens.  
"What kind of advice?", asks Sue.  
"About a certain discovery. They want to solve it on their own.", Reed says, as Sue knew he's hiding something, but decides not to say more, as she knew he had a good reason for hiding something.

"Now, the first batch of matches has finished with the winners of them up of the screens!", announces D'Lon from a tile that hovering over the arena as the eight screens shows the first 8 winners, with Scalli being the first one due to finishing first, "Let introduce the next contestants."

Appearing out of huge doors leading from the waiting room, the next 8 contestants, consisting of Zane, Gato, Dait, and 5 others. Zane looks at the screen to see the various face offs and sees the screen with him and Gato. Zane takes a giant leap towards where he's fighting as the moment he lands, he starts doing stretching exercises as the crowd roars from the tension building up.

Gato stretches his arm, but after that he starts whip his long green hair around as Zane just looks at him, bewithered.

"_Who is he? Jaden Smith?_", Zane jokes to himself, "_Still, that hair color is weird, but then again, I'm in space and an alien as well, so shouldn't think stuff like that here._"  
"It seems that my captain is interested in you, Dragon", Gato tells Zane from a distance as Zane turns to him.  
"_My name not really Dragon, but whatever._", thought Zane as he responds to Gato, "Is your captain the women with the tail, because she called me weak like a half an hour ago."  
"Really?", said a surprised Gato, "I didn't know. My captain tends to keep things to herself."  
"She looks like that sort of person.", agrees Zane as Gato laughs.  
"Ha. That what I thought when I first met her, after she took over that crew.", explains Gato as Zane starts to think that Gato is nice person for a pirate/mercenary.  
"He seems sociable.", thought Zane as he senses Gato power level, "But his power seems weaker then me. _If that's the case, how come he gets away with being "weak"._"  
"Everybody is in place! Raise the walls!", announces D'Lon as the walls that separates the competitors from everyone but their opponent rises, "Let the fights… begin!"

Zane starts head first, by speeding at Gato and tries to deliver a solid punch at his face. Gato reacts by blocking his attack using both his hands, which surprises Zane as he didn't think he was this strong. With a smirk on his face, Gato goes for a sweep kick on Zane's legs, but Zane reacts, by jumping, causing Gato to miss. Zane, while in the air, goes for a stomp kick at Gato's upper torso, Gato rolls out of the way, but quickly grabs Zane's legs after Zane misses. Gato kicks up back to his feet while trying to push Zane into the ground. It would have worked, but Zane starts levitating using his chi to stop his fall. With a smirk on his face, Gato starts spinning Zane by his legs and tries to slam Zane into the ground. Zane uses his arms to block his head, preparing for damage as Gato slams Zane into the ground. Bits and pieces of the floor fly off, as Zane, still conscious, starts flying up into the air as Gato lets him go, with Gato having an advantage over Zane initially.

"_Damn! He's good!_", thought Zane as Gato has the edge over him in close combat, "_I forgot. Just because he doesn't have chi, doesn't mean he's weak. I shouldn't rely on my chi sense to measure someone's strength._"

Zane founds himself in a bad start, but he still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve. The fact that Gato can't use ki means he probably can't sense him. Zane also smiles from the fact that Gato can't fly, otherwise he would have continued the attack in the air. Zane decides to uses his flight to his advantage, seeing as this not like battle royale.

Seemingly going for the offense, Zane charges, then fires rapid ki blast from both his hands and fires them at Gato. Gato starts dodging as all the ki blast miss him. Meanwhile, on the stands, three people are watching this match unfold. Lendu near the west gate, B'on across from him, but far from the east gate, and Creed, watching in the middle of the north and west gate. They knew what Zane is planning, as he done it before. A cloud of dust created from his blast against the floor. Against people who can't sense him or have heighten senses, it's the best tactic that gives him unlimited possibilities.

With Gato now covered by the cloud of dust, Zane senses where he is as speeds towards Gato, ready to deliver a strong flying kick. It landed, but not on a body. Zane felt like his right foot it a hard wall as it injures Zane's right foot from the impact.

"_What is this? A wall? Barrier?_", thought, Zane trying to get what Gato's defense feels like.

Suddenly, the wall starts moving as it grabs Zane's right leg, then pulls Zane over Gato at a high speed. Zane's right side is slammed against the hard floor as Zane's right side is damaged. What every is grabbing Zane, starts to pull him overhead again, but Zane counters by firing ki blast at Gato, as the thing that grabbed Zane retreats back to Gato. Zane gets up and backs away from Gato as the dust finally clears. During that time, Dait had already won his match.

* * *

**2 Minutes Earlier**

* * *

When the match between Dait and his opponent started, the Fantastic Four watched Zane's match at first. It to be expected as they knew Zane more then the other contestants. If Ben were there, they would focus a bit more on him then Zane, but would still look after Zane due to his youth. It would take something unexpected for them to take there attention away, something that Dait did.

Dait's opponent name is Pale and he is wearing some durable looking armor, as it covers everything but his head. This can be an advantage for Pale, as they will focus on his head, which is what he's expecting as this allows him to counterattack easily. While the uses of weapons can be allowed, they are not allowed to kill, which is usually why energy based weapons are set to stun or hurt, while normal weapons have to be blunt.

But this is not an enforced rule, so people who are confident in their skills and aiming can enter with weapons that could kill. However, if a combatant is to kill another combatant, the offender is kicked off the tournament for the rest of their life. This is another reason why many governments across the galaxy stopped entering, as assassins can enter to kill the strongest solider in certain races army.

As soon as the next set of matches began, Pale rushes at Dait, using his halberd as he starts trusting the end at Dait. Pale trained himself with the halberd really well as the weight doesn't effect him as bad as when he first held it. Even with the honed skills with the halberd, Dait just dodges all of the thrusts, watching and predicting where their gonna land.

Suddenly, the halberd starts glowing as Pale backs away and delivers a strong vertical swing from a distance at Dait. This surprised Dait as a vertical line of ionic energy came out of the halberd as the energy ends up hitting Dait. Energy that didn't hit Dait ended up traveling over to the crowd. Sue Richards noticed this and was about to create a forcefield, but another one was created around the crowd.

This was part of the arena's defensive system. If any attack were to hit the crowd, the defense system the forcefield will defend them. Sue and Reed look at where the energy slice came from as they see the cloud of dust around Dait. As Dait reappears from the cloud, his body is made of rock, just like the The Thing.

"Is that…?", questions Sue as she looks at Dait.  
"_So he really was a Super Skrull._", thought Reed as he guessed that was the case since he first saw Dait using fire to fly.

Upon seeing Dait unharmed, using the powers of the Thing, Pale starts charging at him, as his new form might slow him down. It turns out Pale was right as Dait had trouble dodging Pale, but it didn't matter as Dait durability makes up for that. Pale then lifts his halberd over his head and, using all his power, tries to strike down Dait's durability. Dait felt that it could have work, as he changes back to his original form.

However, Pale attack is too fast for even Dait's natural speed. Pale could have one, if Dait wasn't using another superhuman's power. Suddenly, in front of Pale's eyes, Dait disappears as a rush of wind is what remains.

"_What!_", thought a shocked Pale as his halberd lands on the ground.

Suddenly, Pale is hit in the back by something incredibly hit and heavy. It felt like it melted through the armor before hitting his skin. Pale is sent off the ground and lands straight across to the wall. As he lands from the wall to the ground, he takes a look at Dait, who's one arm is both rock and on fire.

"That's-that's Johnny's powers as well!",says a surprised Sue, but is more shocked from the last powers he displayed, "Reed, the power he used before… it looked he teleported, but it wasn't, wasn't it,"  
"He was fast.", said Reed as he understood what powers Dait just used, "Speed. It was probably Quicksilver's powers. And he combined Ben's and Johnny's as well.  
"So this guy really is a Super Skrull.", said Sue as she calms down, "And he has Quicksilver's powers as well."  
"He probably gained them when Petro Maxioff was captured when the Skrull-Kree War came to Earth.", guesses Reed, "_There seems to be more Super Skrulls then I thought. Maybe I need to tell the others about this_."

Dait's turns the powers off, as his hand goes back to it's regular form. Pale gets back up, but looks really injured in the back of his torso. Using Quicksilver's speed as well as turning his knuckles into rock, Dait rapidly punches Pale in the front torso about 20 times in 3 or 4 seconds causing Pale to walks backwards as he holds his stomach. Using his natural physiological, Dait stretches his hand back and delivers a heavy blow to the face the Pale. And with that, Pale finally falls to the ground.

Dait raises his hands in victory as the blue eyed pod came in and scans Pale. It glows red, confirming Pale is knocked out. The roar cheers can be heard around the arena, telling how big of a favorite is Dait. As D'lon announces Dait's win, Reed and Sue realizes that Zane is still fighting. From what they see, Zane is backing away from a cloud of dust and dirt. The dust finally clears, revealing Gato, who's surrounded by a green shield, covering him. They then realizes that it wasn't a shield, but Gato's long hair.

"What!?", says a shocked Zane as Gato's hair return back it's original size.  
"I can control my hair as you can see.", explains Gato, "Besides, it not really weird, considering your flying without some type of flight unit and fire energy out of your hands."  
"That's true.", agrees Zane, how tries to remain calm, "_But what can I do now?_"

Zane's brain tries to think of anything possible way to defeat Gato now. He has to be cautious now that Gato's hair now counts as a weapon and a shield. If he gets too close, his hair will to grab or attack him. Even if he dodges the hair and goes for Gato at close range, Gato will ether counterattack and possible beat Zane at close range or defend himself with his hair, then attack Zane with his hair.

Even if he uses his ki blast, Gato can just defend himself with his hair. As for the aura displacement technique that Gim taught him, Zane had yet to master it. It's a difficult technique to use as Zane had just learned the basics and can't do it at the same extent as Gim. He can only use it in one small spot anywhere around his body, meaning he has to guess where the attack is going to land and time it correctly to deflect it. Zane is fortunate that Gato seems to not use anything energy based, because that's aura displacement's weakness. It can't block anything plasma based or energy based.

Zane sighs as he didn't expect it use this technique right now in his first round. He learned this technique from a book Wong, Dr. Strange's apprentice and servant gave him. It came from a legend about a man who was raised a dragon in order become a king of all the world. The legend might not be true, but it doesn't change the fact that it helps Zane get strong. Now that warm up is over, Zane increases the distance between him and Gato, as he puts his s on his knees and crouches.

"Daio no…", Zane was about to say, before stopping.  
"_Screw it, I'm saying it in English because I'm pretty sure I'm saying it wrong_.", thought Zane be fore continuing, "Strength of the Great King. First Fist… Rise!"

Suddenly, Zane's body gets little redder, as his blood starts pumping a lot more over his body. He muscles start expanding, that he could pass up as a college linebacker if it weren't for his young looking face. With his full physical strength reached, Zane prepares to battle Gato to his fullest.

* * *

**The One Armed Super Skrull Dait and the title of lieutenant isn't just for show. Zane vs Gato continues next chapter!**

**Remember to favorite and follow this story for more. Don't be nervous to put a review, if your a user or not.**

**Also, here is another thing I have to say. Soon or later, I'm going to do a storyline involving all three of my stories since they take place in that same universe and I might do cooperations with characters from different stories form time to time. There might be a couple of people who would read Dragpnball, but don't know Code Geass or Evangelion, while there are going to be people who know Code Geass and Evangelion, but not Dragonball, and there are those who would want to only exclusively read as story.**  
**The first cooperation story I did is abased off the Nick Fury's Secret War and it required for people to read Saiyan of Marvel and Code Geass. I'm not going to do that for now on. Instead, any prospective from a character won't go to another story, but stay in their story. Meaning we won't see the prospective of a character from one story in another. For example, we won't see Lelouch's perspective (main character of Code Geass) in a Sayian of Marvel and we won't see a Zanes perspective in You Must (Not) Run Away. If an event happens, we'll see that event through all three stories perspective instead of one. Give me your thoughts on this formula.**

**Hope you enjoy your day!**


	22. Zane vs Gato

**Here is the next chapter of Sayian of Marvel. Can Zane beat Gato, a member of Kolra's crew and advance? Find out now!**

* * *

**Coliseum Stands**

* * *

He's seeing Zane not even landing a hit on Gato, who's defense, which involves manipulating his long green hair to cover himself, is invincible to Zane, as well as his combat skills, which even Zane is having trouble countering. He sees Zane floating away from Gato, as he squats and starts gaining muscle from a certain technique. As soon as Zane's power increased, the man in the white robe walks away with one thought on his mind.

"_And now, it's over… just like back then._"

* * *

**Coliseum Arena**

* * *

Zane's white skin turns red, which is a side effect from increasing his blood flow, along with his muscle mass expanding. His aura is more viable as the whole stadium can see the flowing white aura, flaring wildly around him as the bottom of his hair looks like it was floating on water.

"What is this? He looks a little bigger and his skin-!", Gato was thinking, but stopped as Zane suddenly shot a ki at Gato.

Gato blocks it with his hair, by sweeping it aside, however, Zane flies straight above Gato and fires a beam at him. It looked more powerful than a normal ki blast, so Gato creates a big shield made from his hair above him as it blocks Zane's beam attack. But, by the time Gato created the shield, Zane speeds towards the left side, without Gato noticing, as he attacks after Gato stopped his beam attack.

A furious hard right to Gato's side causes Gato to stumble to the left, then Zane head butts Gato then follow that up with a point blank ki blast. It blasts Gato out of his feet, but recovers by using his hair to create four legs on his back and uses them to push himself at Zane, who was unprepared as Gato lands a strong blow with his right fist on Zane's stomach.

Gato then feels his fist sinking into Zane's stomach as he looks up at Zane's face, which is smiling as he doesn't even look fazed by Gato's punch. Zane grabs Gato's right arm, twists it as he places himself under Gato's arm, and judo flips him into the air as he then flies straight after Gato.

Gato opens his eyes and sees Zane flying right at him as he counters by using his hair to attack Zane in midair. Zane dodges it and zips zags around to keep Gato from predicting his movements. Unfortunately, Gato is keeping up with Zane's new speed and prepares to attack with a massive attack with his hair, only for inertia to take its form as Gato realizes that he stops flying and started falling. This messed up his timing, as his attack misses as Zane dives and kicks Gato again, causing him to ascend again to the air.

Gato couldn't see where he was as he sees nothing but the stands as Zane chases after him and punches him in the stomach, causing Gato flying straight in the air. Zane repeats and repeats as the crowd sees is Gato flying around the air as Zane chases and hits over and over. This ends as Zane kick him straight above him, then chases after him again, only to heel kick him to the ground.

Gato crashes into the ground, creating a small crater with him in it. Even though he's down, Zane knew that he wasn't down as he concentrates his ki into his right foot as the pod came in and scans Gato, as it glows green, confirming that he can still fight. As he starts to get back up, Zane breathes in and breathes out as he prepares to finish this fight.

The moment Gato puts one knee in the air, Zane flies straight towards him from the sky as he remembers something from his science class before he left to Battleground.

* * *

**Days Earlier**

* * *

In Midtown High School, Peter Parker is teaching his class about physics, as he talks about how theories in physics changes with the birth of superhumans. He then talked about how things remain the at his right hand, instead of at his book or the board.

"_The trip is in a few days, and yet I haven't completed my Spirit Punch._", thought a failed sounding Zane as he grasps his right hand, "_Not only that, it takes too much time and even the Abomination could have defended himself if he wasn't prepared. A Full Powered is impossible, meaning my best attack isn't going to me help much in a fight._"

Peter sighs as he looks an Alex, who's next to Zane and clasp his hands together softly as he signals Alex to the same in front of Zane. Alex smiles then clasps next to Zane's ear, which startles him as the class snickers.

"Sorry Zane, but you should be paying attention.", apologies Peter before continuing his lesson.

Zane looks at the board instead of his book due not even knowing the page the class is on. The board talks about Newton's Second Law and how "force equals mass and acceleration". Zane looks at this and thought about how this applies to fighting. He next had a thought how he can make a move with this Law, but couldn't as he can't as he can't increase his mass nor can he come up with a way to be faster without lowering the weight of his attacks.

"Now, let talk about how this work with gravity.", says Mr. Parker as Zane had another thought and smiles.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

As he diving, using his ki and gravity to increase his acceleration, Zane, mid-dive, rolls himself into a ball, as he turns his body so his legs faced Gato, sticks his right leg out as he empowers his right foot with ki as he hits Gato with a powerful and brutal dive kick. Zane had a couple of ideas for a name to this attack, but chooses the name of an attack from an anime that Alex, an avid anime fan, made him watched, feeling like he would enjoy it. Zane enjoyed it and liked the main character so much that he decided to name this move, the same name as the main character's signature move.

"_Inazuma Kick!_"

While Zane didn't say the move, out of fear that Gato might hear it and somehow avoid or counter it because it was just a fast and empowered dive kick, and said in his head, as his kick practically stepped on Gato's stomach, Zane regrets not saying as Gato, upon impact from the Inazuma Kick, flops across the floor.

The impact at the kick made a sound as a pod immediately comes to Gato's side and scans his seemingly broken body. Zane breathes in and he feels he won this fight. He smiles and senses Kolra, who was watching from the front stands, standing immediately after Gato when down to the ground. Zane smirks at her, as he defeated her lieutenant, but a stops as he sees her more closely, with her arms crossed and with a deadly smile on her face.

He turns around to the screen and sees that Gato's condition is green. He turns his head to the down Gato, who effortless gets up and smiles at Zane.

"Surprised?", says Gato to Zane, who's in disbelief.

Suddenly, Zane's skin turns back to normal, as Zane couldn't waste more strain to his body.

"Damn!", thought Zane as he angrily looks at Gato and tries to think of a plan.

The crowd as well couldn't believe that Gato stood up after that. There were whispers around the arena as Gato dust himself off. The injury on Gao's body is still there in the form of a blacken bruise. Reed stares at the injury and deduct that Gato should have at least suffer from internal damage as well. While he felt that Zane's attack was too much, in hindsight now, Zane might have to do more now. Meanwhile, Scalli, who came along after his talk with Dait earlier, looks at Gato then Kolra.

"_It's no surprised seeing as it's a subordinate she chosen._", thought Scalli before looking at Zane, "At his current power, I doubt he can defeat him immediately, in fact, I say he has a small chance of winning."  
"In that case!", yells Zane as he charges straight at Gato.

Gato, instead of looking like he's trying to counter, ended up penetrating the ground with his hair, confusing Zane. Expecting for Gato's hair to come up from the ground to attack, Zane started side stepping around in in order to avoid the attack. What happened instead was as huge wall of Gato's hair surrounding Zane, as the ends quickly grabs his legs and arms, lift him into the air, and starts pulling on his limbs.

"Arrragh!", screams Zane as Gato pulls on his limbs.  
"Say you give up and I'll let go!", announces Gato.  
"F#ck you!", shouts Zane as he grabs the hair that pulling him and pulls them to lessen the pressure.

As the hair loosen thanks to Zane pulling it, he flies to the sky as Gato tries to pull him to the ground. It works as Zane is being pulled to ground, but quickly send a ki blast at Gato, who dodges, but loses his focus on his powers, as Zane gets the hair off of him and fires an of barrage ki blasts at Gato.

While that did create a cloud of dust surrounding Gato, as creates some distance in the air, Gato's hair starts swinging like a helicopter, dispersing the dust and dirt. It then starts chasing after Zane, as Zane speeds away from the tentacle like strands of hair.

Zane would take the opportunity to fire ki blast every chance he gets at Gato, but Gato dodges them. Trying to think of a plan in the heat of the moment, Zane thought of using something to cut the hair. Smiling, Zane descends towards the ground head first, but launches a ki blast at the ground, to the right, to both break his fall and to keep moving.

He stops when he felt he had a good enough distance from the chasing attack of Gato's, and puts his right fist into his left hand. Charging everything, he has into his right fist as fast as he can, the moment Gato's hair barely reaches him, Zane unleashes his Spirit Sword technique, as a white blade appears out of Zane's right arm and cuts the hair of Gato's.

"Did he just pulled a sword out of his ass!?", comments Johnny as Reed also looks surprised.  
"It probably have something to do with chi.", says Reed, who's wondering something else, "_But I doubt Iron Fist couldn't even do that. Maybe chi in his world and our world is different._"

Reed wants to look more into this, as well as study more of the multicolored storm cloud in space, where Zane and the other Saiyans came from. In the back of Reed's head, he's been thinking about the possible ways how one can cross other universes. While Reed is drawing a blank so far, he notices something special about Zane then the other Saiyans when it comes to the abnormality in space. The energy that created it, is still part of Zane. For the sake of keeping things simpler, Reed decides to call the energy that created the abnormality and transporting the Saiyans here, Dimensional Energy.

Like as if he was going through a jungle filled vines, Zane cuts down hair after hair as most of the eyes pointed at Zane's fight. Johnny Storm admittedly glad that Zane didn't make a lame haircut joke as Zane extends the sword and aims at the top of Gato's head. Gato knew what Zane is planning and ducks before Zane could attack. Unfortunately, most of Gato's hair gets cut up as Zane retrace his attack back his fist and uses the leftover energy to fire a low level Spirit Blast at Gato.

Gato takes the attack head on, but emerges out of the blast almost unscathed. But Zane, who fired the beam in front of Gato, is gone from Gato sight. Gato realizes that Zane, was in, fact behind him and he was right as Gato turns around just I time to block one of Zane's punches.

A straight up exchange of fist and kicks between Zane and Gato occurs with Zane aiming at Gato's core, which is still affected by Zane's Inazuma Kick. Despite that however, Zane finds himself being push back as Gato nails him with a high kick to Zane's right hip. However, Zane grabs Gato's leg upon impact, but Gato quickly attack with his hair, forcing Zane to retreat.

Gato separate his hair into seven different strands aiming at Zane, who stops and crotch, putting his hands of his knees.

"_He using that move he used before._", thought Gato as he pushes forward with his attack.

The seven strands of hair separate go off in different direction, with one coming straight at Zane. The plan for Gato is stop Zane from using the First Fist by forcing Zane to stop in order to dodge the first strand, so the others can get him. Gato knew that Zane wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them coming at once in his normal form, so he need to stop Zane now.

Suddenly, Gato faintly sees the aura of Zane surrounding him like a ball. Gato knew that Zane must doing something that will be bad, but is force to continue the attack, to quickly end this battle before Zane gets a second wind.

Suddenly, before the first tentacle like hair can even reach him, Zane's aura explodes into one side, reaching the large strand, and deflects it. Zane's skin turns mildly red, as the "First Fist" is activated. Gato watches Zane speeds pass Gato's attack, reaching the minimum speed to dodge the remaining six, reaching Gato himself.

With sudden, furious kick, that Gato manages to block, Zane headhunter Gato with power, stunning Gato long enough for Zane to uppercut at Gato's stomach. The pain from the Inazuma Kick multiples, as Gato counterattack by a punch to the side of Zane's head. It rattles Zane's brain, as Gato follows that up with a shift kick to the right leg, making Zane lose his balance, before Gato's grabs Zane with his retracting hair, and spins him around before slamming Zane into the ground.

Gato lifts Zane into the air again, but Zane manages to his free hands to fire a ki blast at Gato, who dodges it. Zane can feel the "First Fist" wearing off, meaning he has a few seconds to do as much damage as he can to Gato or he'll fight a losing battle next. Gato swings Zane again to the ground again, but Zane fire a ki wave on the ground before impact as he launches him to the air, before Gato can extend his hair to keep his hold on him.

Free, Zane ascends above Gato and starts free falling down, in the Spirit Trinity position, charging ki into his right fist. At that moment, Gato knew there were three options he can choose from the moment he sees Zane's Spirit Trinity. Ether dodge and let Zane land so he can perform a Spirit Blast, attack Zane in the air with his hair, who will use the Spirit Sword to cut it up, leaving Gato defenseless, or create a shield to block Zane's Spirit Punch.

Deciding to take the low risk plan, Gato creates a wall with his hair between him and Zane. However, Gato's flaw is thinking that Zane is too straightforward as Zane pierce through the shield with his Spirit Sword. The blade misses Gato, which Zane does on purpose in order to not get disqualified for killing, but Zane buts open the shield, allowing him to retrace the Spirit Sword to punch Gato in the stomach again with a Spirit Punch. While low level, the remaining power plus the boost from the "First Fist" is enough to majorly injure Gato, who retained the damage from Zane's earlier attacks.

Instead of being push back from the blow, Gato manages to attach his hair to the ground, as he swings his head towards Zane, head butting him. Zane doesn't back down, as he and Gato exchange blows against each other. Fist to fist, kicks to kicks, and everything in between, Gato knew that Zane is aiming to defeat him by focusing on his torso to further weaken him, resulting him focusing more on Zane's attack to the torso. Little does he know, Zane's been planning on this the moment he noticed that himself has been aiming towards the torso as he sneaks blows to the joints of Gato.

At this time, most of the fights for this round have already ended, the match that everybody is watching is Gato's and Zane's fight. The crowd is split in half between these two as bets are being made, with Gato being the favorite, but Zane isn't far behind as his last two huge moves sway the people watching. Reed looks closely as he can see a smile on Zane's face, and not a friendly one, but joyful, as if he doesn't want this to end. He seen the same smile on Scalli's face earlier as he remembers Kolra saying the Saiyan race is warrior race.

"Finding joy in fighting.", thought Reed as he wonders something about the Saiyan race, "Do all Saiyans have this in common?"

Meanwhile Kolra looks at Gato disapprovingly as she sees that he's being push back this time.

"Gato, you always let your guard down against people weaker than you.", thought Kolra as this a problem that Gato has since she met him.

* * *

**Years Ago**

* * *

"Gaahh!", yells someone as a young man with green hair he crashes through a door.

Inside a large mothership, leading four other ships, a young Gato is being pushed back by a little girl, a young Kolra. Although she looks like a little girl, in reality she's about a teenager around this time as her Saiyan blood keeps her from looking like a teenager from Earth at this time. A bunch of men watches in shock as their prodigy is being pushed back by this girl they've picked up in a planet under dictatorship, ruled by someone called the Red King. They planned on selling her to sex slavery, but the plan changed the moment the captain sees her power.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Kolra closes her eyes, but opens them to continue watching this fight. Even though Gato can be arrogant then her at times, he made him stubborn, and that stubbornness can help him keep fighting as Kolra senses his power rising. She smirks, knowing that he'll still might win with that resolve to never lose.

After hitting Gato with an I expecting combo using high kicks as faints at high speed, Zane punches Gato in the head four times, thinking that this was the end as he stuns Gato. With the little time he has, charges for another Spirit Punch, as goes for the finish with a punch the head, only for Gato to move his head and catching Zane's arm.

Zane's eyes widen as Gato catches his arm by his wrist and that Gato still not giving up. Gato, while holding Zane's right arm, powerfully elbows Zane's arm as intense pain and a sound came from Zane's right arm.

"Raahhh!", screams Zane as Gato breaks his right arm.

Zane backs away, holding his broken right arm as the "First Fist" wears off. Gato attacks with his green hair, as it heads straight at Zane, who out of desperation, fires a ki blast at Gato. Gato seems this coming and prepares to dodge, only for his injuries in abdomen to interfere. Gato flinches from the pain, as he slows down long enough for Zane's ki blast to hit him.

Gato's hair attacks stops as Zane sees the opportunity to continue his assault, even without the "First Fist" or his right, arm which he puts inside his shirt to keep it from bouncing around the outside. Gato is slightly phased by Zane's attack, but loses concentration before seeing Zane coming right at him off the ground. Gato starts charging at him as well but slows down as he sees Zane stopping and closing his eyes.

"He's going to do something! Should I wait and see or attack before he can do anything!?", thought a caution Gato, who thought of most possibilities on what Zane might do.

Suddenly, Zane crouches down and puts his left fist on the ground. At that moment, Gato slows down, thinking what Zane doing, then had an image of what he could be doing.

"That move! Where is skin turn redder… is attempting it like that because his arm is broken?", wonders Gato as starts to slow down.

At that time, Gato had two paths he could choose from. He could ether stop and back away, ether letting Zane time to do whatever he's doing or foil Zane's plan. On the other hand, he could ether continue to attack and ether fall for a trap or stopping Zane's attempts.

"If he really is going to do that move, then I have to defeat him before!", thought Gato, as he made his decision as he speeds up towards Zane, as he sends his harden strands of long green hair towards Zane.

Gato sees Zane's left fist that's on the ground glowing, just like before when he uses his Spirit techniques. Gato felt relief in his heart as he made the right choice because Zane shouldn't enough time to completely charge it in time. Meanwhile, watching from the stands, is Gim as watches Thai match unfold. Approaching him is Scalli who, mostly have his eyes on the match, using his ki sense to keep him from bumping into others.

"Mr. Gim, did you teach him the displacement technique?", asks Scalli, who feel something wrong with the technique.

As the strands of hair reaches Zane, Gim answers to his previous student, "Barely."

Gato could have ended this if he decided hit Zane in different directions, instead of hitting him in one spot, but he wanted to focus his strands into a single spot to finish Zane off. He did the latter believing that even if Zane did use the Spirit Sword to cut up the hair, Zane couldn't defend himself against a Gato head on without killing him with the sword. He could have one, if Zane's wasn't preparing for the Aura Displacement Technique.

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

Zane watches as a high speed punch coming from at him. His face is bloody, he looks weakened, and his body is shaking, but still, Zane's prepare his aura for the incoming attack. In the end, Zane's manages to deflect the punch from Gim, who pulls his fist back the moment he felt like he was being pushed back. Zane smiles for a moment, but collapse to the ground as Gim catches him.

"After all this time, he could only deflect one punch and a punch he has to see coming.", thought Gim on Zane's progress.

In the end, Zane couldn't master Aura Displacement in a night. The only way he can use the technique if he has enough time and if the physical attack is smaller than 12 inches. Gim can only hope that his opponents help him get stronger before facing a veteran of Battleground.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Gato's attack gets deflected by the Aura Displacement technique as Gato looks on in shock. Zane gets up, with his left hand glowing as he quickly rushes at Gato, so he doesn't have enough time to counter. Gato knew his hair wouldn't come back to him in time, meaning he has nail the final blow with his body before Zane as he rushes towards Zane.

They both their fists back, knowing that they have to end this now before the other can counterattack. Gato don't know how many techniques Zane has and can't risk not treating his injury to his torso by backing away to prolong the fight. Zane on the other hand, is doing this because it his last attempt to win.

Both of their fists cross the other as they aim for the others' head. For a moment, it seems that Gato might win due to having the longer reach, but suddenly, the injure to his torso stops him. Gato's motor skills slows down as Zane's Spirit Punch reaches him. The crowd can feel the impact upon Gato, as the moment the attack connects, there was a bright light shining across before it fades the moment Gato is send flying to the wall separating the other competitors, as Gato's body slides down the wall. The pod quickly came and analysis Gato as it confirms his state as red.

Zane sits down on the ground as he pulls out his broken right arm out of his shirt as the crowd roars in his victory. While a part of him is happy he won, another part knew that if things went a little different, Gato could have won. Zane is thankful that Gato couldn't use or sense ki, otherwise Zane should have lost a while ago.

Gim and Kolra came to that conclusion as well due to Gato surpassing Zane in every level, but Zane didn't give up and use every advantage he had on Gato like techniques and ki. But the one thing that Zane the advantage is how he affected Gato's mental capabilities by switching his tactics up to confuse Gato, keeping him second guessing. Gim thought of the other fortunate that led to Zane's victory, that all of Gato's attacks were physical.

Three others were watching the match as well. It was the group of three that entered the battle royal with Kolra. They watch away from the other people in the stands before the man in the white cloak approaches them.

"It's time. I have a ship ready to take you to Earth. I have agents inside to make sure you're entre is as discrete a s possible.", says the man in white as the three turns to him.  
"We'll do what you say in exchange for what we want.", said the male with white hair, "Remember that."  
"Of course. You saw it too when you were whole once. The end.", says the man in white as he gives a piece of paper to the girl with blond hair, "Here are instructions for when the time comes to give me the gem."  
"You even have a date and time written.", says the blond, fairly impressed.  
"You have about 6 months for the plan to happen, so in the meantime, explore Earth a little bit. It has been a long time since you been there, Qien.", said the man in white with a smile as he looks at the two, "Or rather, the 2 pieces of Qien of Battleground, or Edel of Earth."

* * *

**A mystery of a fighter thousands of years ago, the advancement to the next round, and plan from the man in white. What will happen in the future?**

**Favorite and Follow if you like this fic. Review if you have something to say. If you don't have an account, I do guest reviews in my extras. Look forward for more everybody!**

**Have a good day!**


	23. Scalli, Jarik, then Zane

**Sorry for this being so late! I've been busy with work and my home life that I neglate writing on certain days. As a result, I will begin with the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom rather then another chapter of You Must (Not) Run Away this time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Medical Room, Battleground**

* * *

Zane's eyes awaken to a bright light above as he felt a tingling sensation around his body. It felt like there are hundreds of needles around his body as he sees Gim beside him. He can tell from his position that he was on a bed as Gim presses Zane's center pressure point as the needles explodes out of his body onto the roof. A nurse shows up to his view as she scolds Gim as he turns to see Reed Richards, who leaves a tablet on a table and walks up to Zane.

"That was incredible.", says an astonished Reed as he moves his head and inspects Zane's body, "Do you feel anything strange, Dragon?"  
"Nope I just feel find.", answers Zane as he feels his entire body just went through a gentle waterfall, "Gim's healing treatment really is incredible."  
"Don't even think about abusing the treatment I'm giving you. I can only do this a least three times a day before I'm spent."  
"How long was I out?", asks Zane as Reed looks at the time on his tablet.  
"About 24 minutes, 50 seconds and 20 milliseconds.", answers Reed as Zane gets out of bed and grips his hand.  
"_I feel it. I got more stronger than before._", thought Zane as he wants to go out and power up, "My body feels lighter, but my bones-"

Zane taps his arm and feels his bones more harder along with his muscles being more denser. He feels like he can take on an enraged rhino without ki and maybe even beat Gato if they fight on an equal footing. But something hits Zane and that was Kolra. While he did get stronger, both during and after his fight with Gato, he feels like his newfound strength is nothing compare to the possible strength of Kolra's judging from the pressure she's admitting.

* * *

**Another Time**

* * *

Years ago, he first met him and her after arriving to Battleground. He's been sneaking abroad spaceships from planet to planet until one took him to Battleground. There, he decided to make this place his home due to acting this place seems until he ended up migrating to the lower levels due the amount of police activities in the higher ones.

While still a child, he's strong and resourceful enough to take care of himself. He was proud of himself for his strong right punches which were powerful enough to injure an adult. That's he met her by a random chance in which after, he learned just how small he was when that boy showed up in his life.

* * *

**Waiting Room, Battleground**

* * *

The second to last set of matches are under way, as the final set competitors are in the waiting room. Among them is Jarik who's wearing a dark blue body armor and metal gauntlets as he sits on a chair, waiting for his chance to fight. He watches his opponent, who's a 7 feet red skin humanoid with 6 arms, who's been making a reputation in the lower levels of the city. Down there, it is said that in terms in power and strength, he maybe a matched for even Scalli. But Jarik knew that it's been a long time since Scalli actually been in the lower levels, meaning that nobody down there knows Scalli's current strength, except him during their meeting in the bar and his fight with Kolra.

He also eyes another potential winner. A grey skinned fighting priest from a long dead religion named Hudu. Some say that a single kick from him is the equivalent of a beam from one of the giant Kree warships. Jarik starts to wonder if even Scalli could be a match from him. He looks at the human with curly hair whose name is Gearud and the man he's standing in front of, like a bodyguard, the man in white. The name the man in white registered with is "King". Jarik doesn't why he would register such a name, but it doesn't concern him. What matters is the face Scalli made when he saw him a couple of hours before when they were getting their numbers. The face of not excitement like when he fought Kolra, but as if he looked like he realized how big the world is.

He never seen Scalli use such an expression before. He known Scalli or a long time as children and he feels like Scalli hasn't change much. He's still the same fighting manic and impulsive monkey as he's always was, but the reason why he never showed that expression is probably because he felt Kolra's level is something he could reach. But maybe this guy, is beyond even Scalli's potential.

However, even if Jarik known Scalli since childhood, Scalli still a mystery to Jarik after all these years.

"_Maybe all these "Saiyans" are mysterious, one way or another_.", thought Jarik as he gets up as the officials came out the door, ready to the start the next set of matches.

* * *

**Coliseum Stands**

* * *

Leaning on one of the rails on the top stands is Zane, who just left the room he was resting in to watch the rest of the fights. From what he was told, by the time the day ends, they'll be going home and probably arrive there by midnight. Zane's mother said that she'll arrive by 3:00 am or around that time, meaning he'll be clear if he manages to get home of time. Then it just hit Zane that he didn't even do his homework for the weekend, meaning he has to do it overnight.

As Zane sighs in frustration as he was so excited about the trip here, he didn't even begin or even take his homework with him. For some reason, he thought about why is he here. The main reason why the he and the Fantastic Four are here to look for the other Saiyans, but they ended up fighting in a tournament. While The Thing is gamed for it, Mrs. Richards doesn't seem like she's enjoying herself, Johnny Storm is too busy finding ways to enjoy himself and Reed is busy doing something else as far as Zane knows.

"_Am I a little selfish for wanting things to go this way_?", thought Zane as he remembered how much trouble he caused as a child, to the point where he was sent to dance classes a punishment and was harassed by kids he went to school with.

Reed went with his family somewhere outside the coliseum, leaving Zane alone with these thoughts. As he watches the final competitors for the second round of fights entering the arena as he thought about how much he has changed since he met Iron Fist. Or maybe he's going back to the way he was before he met Jack and Jessica. He doesn't know.

He sees Jarik coming out the door and scans his power. He's strong, but Zane feels like that he may have the advantage in power if it weren't for Zane's power boost before. Next it was Hudu, who's pressure and power can be felt around the arena. Zane watches in amazement as next to Kolra, he's probably one of the strongest fighters here. If this was a battle royal, he would most likely win, but then again, Zane won his even though he managed to only take out the third strongest fighter of that block.

That's when he came in. King walks out of the door as Zane notices him. At first, he really doesn't feel anything special from King. His power is a match for most of the people here, but not Hudu's level, but Zane keeps watching him. The aura around him, feels familiar, but he doesn't know where. King stops before entering his space and stares at Zane's direction. Zane pauses as notices King's stare, but King stops as he proceeds to his space.

"Earlier, when you were out doing who knows what with Gim, he emitted power that I never thought existed.", a voice behind Zane says, startling Zane.

He didn't sense him coming as he lowered his energy to its minimum, but due to how easily distracted Zane was, he didn't even bother to sense his surroundings. He turns to find Scalli of all people behind him. Zane looks in the eyes, the same ebony eyes belonging to him and Kolra. There's also his hair, which is the same color as him and Kolra. Almost immediately, Zane knew that the man he is talking to is a Saiyan.

"How it going?", asks Scalli in a nonchalant way.  
"You are…", says Zane as Scalli realizes that Zane might realize that Scalli is also a Saiyan."  
"My name is Scalli, the top contender for this tournament.", boosted Scalli in a proud manner, before seeing Zane's blank face and remembers why he came here, "And I'm a Saiyan like you."  
"I can see that.", bluntly says Zane as Scalli scans Zane and looks at his lower torso.  
"Where is your tail?", asks Scalli as Zane looks at him with a confused manner.  
"Tail?", wonders Zane as he looks at his behind, "Don't have one. Are we supposed to have one?"  
"Yes… I think.", hesitantly answers Scalli, meaning he doesn't know as well.  
"You think?", repeats Zane, being a little sceptic.  
"I just who out yesterday I "might" be a Saiyan.", says Scalli, putting emphases on "might".  
"I "might" just found out this morning.", informs Zane, putting emphases on his own "might", "Don't feel bad. If you found out from the same lady I got it from, it's understandable."  
"Girl like us. Redcoat, high power-", start pointing out Scalli before Zane finishes with his own spin.  
"A bit of a bitch. Yeah I met her.", informs Zane as Scalli looks at him with confusion.  
"Bitch?", Scalli wonders about the unknown word.  
"It means a girl that bit of a… you know what, forget it.", Zane says, trying to stop where the conversation is heading at this rate, "More importantly, if you just found out, does that mean you don't remember anything as a Saiyan?"  
"To be honest…", starts Scalli before pausing, "I really don't know."  
"I see. Me too.", informs Zane as the answers the two were looking for won't come from other.  
"Well, this is a bit frustrating.", complains Scalli, looking at the sky before looking back at Zane, "I'm Scalli."  
"I'm Dra-", Zane starts to say, before pausing for a bit and reintroduce himself, "My real name is Zane. Zane Dalton."  
"Zane Dalton? Then why do you call yourself Dragon?", asks Scalli as Zane feels embarrassed a bit.  
"In my head it sounded cool and the guy who taught me how to fight has dragons on his outfit, so I decided to let it be a bit of a… tribute.", answers Zane, feeling a bit corny about his decision.  
"Don't get it.", says Scalli follow loud cheers as the end of the first round begins.  
"Let the final bracket begin!", shouts D'Lon to her microphone as Scalli glances to King.

The moment Scalli even turns to the King's side of the arena, he felt King's power rising in an instant from Scalli's point of view. Scalli couldn't even tell how fast it raised too, but it was even above Kolra's. King's power goes back its minimum before a strong rush of wind came to Zane and Scalli.

Zane didn't even notice that King's power even rises, as it was so fast, his level of ki sense couldn't even pick it up, but as soon as the wind came and pass, he turns to the arena, where he sees a cloud of dust coming out an inner corner of the divider. He senses somebody with a low power on a crater on the wall. Scalli feels the low power and finds out it was Hudu before figuring out that Hudu was sent through the divider into the wall.

He turns to King, who just standing there, as Scalli looks at the monitor above him and looks like it's gone dark. He spots a crowd gather around something as leans closer and sees a robot with a camera attached to it, the ones that are used to capture the fights by flying around the ring. Emergency assistance came running to Hudu as he peels off the wall as Zane sees that his armor is pierced through, to the stomach Hudu looks like he's bleeding through his torso.

The crowd is in awe as they never seen the divider broken through like that. While once, a wall was knocked over, it was mostly because the fighters at the time were giants and fought each other before crashing through the wall to the fight beside them. But it's been the first time in more than a century that someone below ten feet send someone through the walls.

A replay is being shown on the screen above the area of King's one sided fight, as it shows the two standing face to face to each other like everybody else, but suddenly, King disappears follow by a gust of wind knocking the camera down. Scalli can't even see what happened, but he sees a cone made from the air before the camera was knock down, meaning that King is not only had the speed that even Scalli can't follow, but his initial speed that surpasses the speed of sound.

The medics makes a "O" with his hand before making a horizontal slash as D'Lon nods.

"Fighter Hudu hasn't died, meaning King has advanced to the next round.", explains D'Lon.

Zane remembers the rules of the main tournament from Gim. Since the Battleground tournament has a no killing rule, anybody who breaks that rule is disqualified from the tournament, intentional or not. But from what Zane can sense, Hudu was next to ether the edge of "the edge of death" or just "the edge of death".

**Coliseum Arena**

Even the competitors inside the arena stop after sensing the ground shaking as they stare at the screen watching what happened. Jarik realizes that they are still fighting as he quickly lands a heavy hit to the stomach of his opponent. Unfortunately, his opponent recovers from that hit and starts rushing with fast punches with his six arms as Jarik barely dodges them. Jarik's opponent, an alien named Wal, sneaks in a punch to Jarik's gut as Jarik is send roll though the ground.

* * *

**Another Time**

* * *

When the boy met the women, the women tried to take him in to her home. The boy refused, believing that he could take care of himself and doesn't want to be a burden. After leaving the women, he then meets the other boy, a black hair, black eyes boy who picked a fight with homeless boy. The homeless boy, to this day, didn't know why the other boy started a fight with him, but he accepted as the boys fought back and forth with each other. In the end, the black haired boy won as he carries the homeless boy to his home.

* * *

**Coliseum Arena**

* * *

Wal feels like he's one this fight after that blow, as Jarik's last hit was his best one yet, and Wal somehow recovered from that enough to counterattack. Wal walks up a down Jarik, who isn't unconscious and tries to kick Wal from the ground. Wal, however, lets Jarik hits him as the attack proved to be too weak allowing Wal to use all six of his arms to grab Jarik's arm and starts spinning Jarik around before throwing him to the ground. The impact created a small crater as Wal keeps slamming Jarik over and over on the same crater before tossing him to the air.

As Jarik comes back to Wal, his eyes starting to look it's light, he felt a jolt of his electricity waking him up as an electric shock came out of arms and shock Wal in his face. They were from Jarik's cybernetics as he recovers and lands on the floor like a cat. His arms and torso starts sparking as his eyes glow light blue.

D'Lon looks worryingly at Jarik, concern on what just happened to him. As she sees the metal on his arms and torso, she understands what he did. She seen it over and over again, from people who lost an arm, leg, or both from battles or wars in their past. She hates cybernetics, but understands why people do it if they don't have a choice. But Jarik had a choice.

Jarik rushes at Wal, looking like he was as fast as lightning due to surge of electricity coming out of him. But Scalli could see his movements. Even with the increased speed, Scalli can still see Jarik's movements.

Wal can barely keep up with Jarik, as Wal was the type who uses his offence and defense the most rather than his speed. While Jarik's punches remain the same, they are starting to stun due to the constant attack from Jarik. That's when Jarik starts kicking the legs, creating enough hits to knock Wal off balance and fell to his knees.

Like gust of wind to the face, Jarik rapidly punches Wal to the face several times over before finishing it off with a heel kick to the top of the head. Wal underestimated Jarik, just like Gato did with Zane, and just like Zane, Jarik hurried to defeat Wal before he can adjust to his new found power. The power that Jarik's cybernetics wore off as the electricity coming out of him stops and his eyes return to normal. He feels tried, but able to walk away as D'Lon announces his victory.

Scalli watches as Jarik walks to the gates, and sees Jarik stopping and turns to the crowd, scanning the area for something or someone. Their eyes met and Jarik gives Scalli a determined glare as Zane watches this encounter.

"_I guess they know each other_.", though Zane, making the best assumption he could.  
"_Jarik._", thought Scalli, feeling the guilt of why Jarik resents him so much.

It happened years ago, when Gim first trained Scalli to his first Battleground tournament. At the time, Scalli was following his ambitions and what he wanted to, as he was cheered by everybody. But he ended up abandoning somebody to enter. Somebody he and Jarik hold dear. In the eyes of Jarik, Scalli is the most selfish person in the universe and Scalli feels like he deserves it.

"Hey… are you okay?", asks Zane as Scalli came back from his inner conciseness.  
"It's nothing.", assures Scalli as he smiles a bit to fool Zane.

There were a few seconds as nether Zane or Scalli don't know what to say to each other now. They don't know much of the other person or what they like. The only thing Scalli knows about Zane is that he's from Earth and a Saiyan. That when he remembered the superheroes from Earth and the rumors that some of them go by codename.

"I have a question.", says Scalli.  
"What is it?", asks Zane.  
"Are you one of those heroes from Earth?", questions Scalli as Zane didn't expect that people in space know much about superheroes.  
"Umm… kind of.", answers Zane, who's asking himself if he really is seeing as he join this tournament for a not so noble reason.  
"Are they really strong as the rumors say they are? That team from Earth, the Avengers.", wonders Scalli as Zane thought a bit long on the topic.  
"Well, I only know like two of them.", answers Zane on Thor and Captain America, "Thor really strong, but Cap looks more like the leader type. But on Earth, they are called the "Mightiest Heroes" and people tend to rely on them when something bad happens."  
"Like what recently?", asks Scalli curious on what kind of events that hold in another world.  
"Well… years ago this guy called Kang attacked the entire world and managed to conquer the Earth.", explains Zane, as Scalli looks a little surprised that such a seemingly unconquerable was in fact conquered, "It was really bad. The place where I live was under martial law from the guys that invaded. Somehow, the Avengers stopped them after a few days."  
"That's pretty incredible. I doubt something like that will happen in Battleground.", says Scalli as Zane looks at him at that statement of his home.  
"Why?", wonders Zane.  
"Outside of the tournament, nothing ever happens. During the one-year timeout of the tournament, we can go out the city, but nobody ever tries to go far due to how powerful the monsters are.", informs Scalli on the situation in Battleground and beyond the city, "The rich here are exiled nobles from other planets, who end up stomping on those who are… less rich. The lower levels are full of crime and there's corruption within the government."  
"You sound just like my mom.", says Zane as Scalli eyebrow flinches a bit from the word "mom", "She used to be a flower child or a hippie during a time in Earth where there was chaos or revolution depending on who's side you were on. Her father died and her mother wasn't financially or emotionally abled to couldn't take care of my mom when she was a kid. My mom's sister offered to take care of my mom until my grandma is back on her feet."

Zane remembered the story from his mother. When Amy was twelve, her father died in an on the job accident. There was insurance fraud during the case against the company, resulting in in Amy's mother not getting anything for the death of her husband. She looking for a job, but wasn't able to hold one due to her depression. They ended losing the house Amy grew up in and washed up on the streets.

One day, Amy's sister, Mary, who ran away from home to live in San Francisco, contacted her and offered to take care of Amy until their mother is back on her feet. Her mother agreed, believing that Mary in more abled to take care of Amy then her current self and the fact that her other oldest child, Andrew, was in college, struggling to support him after the death of her husband. Since then, for five years, Amy lived in San Francisco, from the late 60's to the early 70's until her mother got back on her feet. Afterwards, Amy ended up going to college, hoping she would become a lawyer, but ended up getting a degree in Business.

Since then, due to her experiences with the tragedies with her family and the influence around her growing up as a teenager, Amy became an interesting woman. While working in a banking company, she distrusts it and many big companies like and always look for a way to help others without being caught. She has a sharp tongue, but knows when to use it, she teaches Zane about of things about government, corporations, and being opened minded. To this day, Zane knows more about government then most would after about half a year in a classroom.

"I have a question?", asks Scalli.  
"What is it?", says Zane as he realizes that he used a couple of words that are more or less Earth-related.  
"What does "financially" means?", wonders Scalli as Zane computes what Scalli said and had a blank expression on his face.  
"_There might be another word for it here_.", thought Zane as he tries to explain to Scalli next what the word means, "It means how you manage or spend your money… or cash…or currency… or whatever you understand from my words."  
"Oh so that what financially means.", said Scalli as he learned a new word, "How did you know that?"  
"School.", answers Zane, a little dumbfounded, "Or a place of learning if there is a different word for it here."  
"We use "school" and I can't believe you been to school. I never been there.", informs Scalli."  
"Why?", asks Zane.  
"I was raised in the lower levels of Battleground in an orphanage and only a few there actually been to school. We just learn what we need to survive by the people around us.", answers Scalli as Zane nods as he understood what he meant.

Scalli thought about Section 128 and the memories he had there. Years ago, he made rumors as a talented child with an undefeated streak against adults, which lead to being trained by Gim, which allowed him to participate in his first Battleground. He thought about that day, the good and the bad from that day.

* * *

**Another Time**

* * *

The homeless boy wakes on a bed, with the lady from earlier sitting next to him. She introduces herself as Rami, the orphanage owner and mother. Then somebody appears next to her, the black hair boy from before. He said the reason he knocked the homeless boy out was because he wanted to bring him here and show him how fun it was. The black hair boy extends his hand and tells the homeless boy his name, Scalli. The homeless reluctantly accepts the hand and introduce himself as Jarik.

* * *

**Coliseum Stands**

* * *

"With the last fight now complete, I have an announcement to make.", announces D'Lon after the final fight was completed.

Zane just sat there, watching the rest of the final round by himself as he is curious on D'Lon's announcement.

"By a unanimous decision by the Battleground council, the length between the first and second half of the tournament is shortened to half a year.", announces D'Lon as the crowd mumbles to themselves on the change from tradition, "This is due to certain sensitive events that took place before the tournament which will be announced soon. Until then, we shall continue with the tournament."

While Zane is a little surprised by the announcement, he figures that this is better. It's during summer vacation and Zane could say that he's at Jack's house. He's a little grateful of the sudden turn of events. The screen shows the remaining sixty-four competitors with the amount of rounds turning into four with eight matches per each. Nothing has changed except for the amount of rounds.

"Just like the round before, the computer will randomize to pick who faces who.", announces D'Lon as the selections for the first round of the best sixty-four begins.

The very first person it picks to start the first round, was Zane. This surprised Zane, but feels relief as he could fight and train some more after his fight. While he's interested in fighting somebody new, he feels he might do better with somebody he just watched. In either case, Zane feels excitement in his veins as they announced who will he be facing.

Moments before the computer started randomizing, Jarik heads straight to the stands after finishing his match, where he watches to see who's fighting who. When he spots Scalli as one of the faces as he glares at the picture of his face on the scream. He then made a promise in his heart, that no matter who gets in his way, he'll show Scalli about the way he lives is wrong. He wants to beat Scalli and make him apologies in Rami's grave for not being there the day she died.

The computer then picked Zane as the first competitor in the first round. Jarik recognize him as the person next to Scalli and instantly guesses he's a Saiyan. That's when the second competitor was chosen.

Both Zane and Jarik looks shocked as the person Zane is facing next, is Jarik.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for how late this is. Right now, I'm trying to think of new ideas I could use for the next arcs of each of my story and eventual crossovers between my stories.**

**For those who are wondering what Zane meant about Kang conquering the Earth, there was a storyline in the Avengers comic book about one of their enemies, Kang the Conquer, who beat the Avengers and did what no other villain did in that universe, conquered the Earth. The Avengers defeated him later and everything wents back to normal, but it doesn't changet he fact that the Earth was technically conquered by a supervillain.**

**Hope for more!**


End file.
